Opposites Attract
by Amutoness
Summary: Hinamori Amu, an anime geek is forced to go to summer school, where Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the hot genius of the school is signing up for teacher's assistant. When Amu has too much trouble in class, the teacher asks Ikuto to be her personal tutor.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! I know there is another fanfic similar to mine but I swear I did not copy them. I've been thinking about this fanfic for a few weeks now. Yeah, I'm sorry I haven't updating The Lonely Demon, I just got caught up in writing this fanfic and the computer I was using to write it with sorta..well..broke. Anyhoo, hope ya like this new fanfic I wrote=]**

Hinamori Amu adjusted her cap before looking back at her watch. Just 2 more hours until school would end. End as in summer break. Amu couldn't wait to....hang out with friends and celebrate? Dive into a nice pool with her boyfriend? Shop for cute summer tanks, bathing suits, or mini skirts? Go to the beach for an exclusive party?

No. What Amu wanted to do more than anything was to lock herself in her room and watch endless amounts of....anime. So while everybody was celebrating the last day of school, Amu had been thinking about the latest episode of Naruto that was going to come out today.

The bell than rang. All the students rushed to their next period. As Amu slowly got up and slung her empty messenger bag with a picture of Tsubasa Chronicles on it around her shoulder, she tripped on something. Everything from her bag slid out onto the floor.

"Shit.." Amu murmured on the floor. She tried to quickly throw them back in her bag without anybody noticing, although she really wouldn't care if they did.

"Geek." Somebody coughed while walking passed Amu.

Amu was used to this so it really didn't matter to her. Her cap kept every strand of her pink, chest-length hair, completely hidden, so hidden that most people didn't even know what hair color she had. Her shirt was big and loose, with the Jigoku Shoujo mark on it. Her high-water pants stopped at her ankles, with old, scratched-out Skechers at her feet.

After throwing the last remains of her things, Amu rushed out the door, not before bumping into a few people, but she ignored all the dirty glares and snickers.

Amu ran past almost half of the school to get to her last class, History.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hinamori, you're late." The teacher had an unpleased look on her face.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto and the rest of the class laughed at Amu, who was sweating from running and had her clothes all messy from the summer wind.

"That anime geek is such a loser, right Ikuto?" Saaya asked him, also turning to him so he could get a full view of her delicate legs seeping out of her mini skirt.

"Sure." Ikuto never paid any attention to Saaya. But he at least heard what she said. He thought of Amu as a girl with no life, nothing more.

As Amu made her way to her desk at the back of the room, Ikuto casually stuck his foot out. Like always, she didn't notice and fell onto the ground for the second time today.

Amu glared at Ikuto as the whole class laughed at her stupidity. "Bastard..." Amu murmured while she gathered all of her things and threw them in her bag, not caring at all if any papers got ripped. It was the end of the school year, anyway.

The teacher sighed. "Please watch where you step next time, Hinamori."

Amu didn't respond but just walked to her desk calmly. On the inside Amu wanted to kill this whole hellhole people call high school. Just a bit longer.....

"Ok, class! Since today is the last day, we are going to have a vote of what to do. The choices are we could all watch a movie and then pass out yearbooks at the end of class. Or we could pass them right now and everyone can talk while signing each other yearbooks. Now, who would like to-" The teacher was about to count votes.

Everybody started getting up to walk to where their friend was sitting at and immediately started laughing and chatting.

"Ok, never mind. Ummm..Hinamori! Pass out the yearbooks!" The teacher called the only person who wasn't occupied with a friend.

Amu groaned but got up and took the yearbooks off the teacher's desk and started passing out the yearbooks to everybody in the class.

After Amu only passed out the first yearbook, everybody was screaming for theirs and knocked her out of the way, dropping all the yearbooks out while the students grabbed yearbooks like animals.

"God....." Amu was crawling away from the crowd until she saw a yearbook left out in a corner. It must have flew all the way there. Getting up to dash as fast as she could to claim it, Amu finally had her hand on it.

Amu immediately flipped open the book and scanned through to see everything. The hottest girl of the year was Saaya and the hottest boy of the year was...Ikuto. Amu was able to get a spot in the yearbook, though she wasn't to pleased that it was the loser of the year. Damn that Saaya for having to be the president of the yearbook club. After Amu was done with the yearbook, she threw it somewhere on the ground.

"Kyaa!! I got the hottest girl! Again! I mean, who would have ever guessed?" That bitchy voice had to belong to Saaya. "I bet Ikuto and I are going to be king and queen of the prom!"

"Totally."

"I know, right?"

"Obviously."

"So Ikuto, you're going to the prom, right?" Saaya asked him.

"No. I'm busy." Ikuto replied without looking at her.

"Who could be busy on the last day of school?!" Saaya asked in a whiney tone.

Ikuto smirked and grabbed her chin. "I know you want me, but you really need to play hard to get sometimes."

Saaya instantly...fainted.

"Ehmehhgawd!"

"I wish I fainted from Ikuto-kun!"

"He is sooo sexy!"

All the voices were really tipping off Amu. She really wanted to go home now.

"Oh yes, class. I have letters for students that need to enroll into summer school." The teacher took out a stack of envelopes. "When I call your name, come get it."

"Hinamori Amu."

"Fujisaki Nagihiko."

"Yuiki Yaya."

"Souma Kukai."

"Yamabuki Saaya."

"Mashiro Rima."

And the teacher went on with about 10 more people. "The teacher's aid will be Tsukiyomi Ikuto." She gave him a smile.

Amu groaned. The last thing she wanted was to spend 5 extra weeks in school. In summer.

"Dude, teacher's aid? Ikuto, are you kidding me?" One of Ikuto's friend asked in disbelief.

"I'm doing it because I want to." Ikuto glared a bit at his friend before a girl started chatting with him. The guy stood there dumdfounded, then he started grinning. "Ikuto just glared at me!"

"No fair!"

"Ikuto-kun! Glare at me!"

The bell rang.

"Thank. You. God." Amu said before rushing off to go to her locker.

On the other side, papers were being thrown in the air and everybody was celebrating. One girl was so happy that she threw her shirt in the air. One guy even threw his pants in the air. Saaya jumped high in the air, letting everyone see her thong very clearly. All the guys' nose started bleeding. Someone took out a radio from their locker and blasted rock music at max volume.

"WOOHOO!!"

"YEAHH!!"

Saaya jumped on Ikuto and held his hand. "Let's go to my pool party! Eveybody's celebrating there right before the prom!"

His eyes glinted in a mischievous way, he was always up for a party, ecspecially with bikinis. "Sure."

Saaya grinned from ear to ear. "Let's go then!" And she dragged him to her convertible.

As they drove off, passing the speed limit, Amu was passing by, on her black skateboard with a collage of anime stickers on the back. All the car's smoke from it's engine went in her face and Amu started coughing.

Amu sped on her skateboard to her house, which was about a three-fourths of a mile. She has been skating for about 3 years now. Amu had mastered some tricks on her board for the past years. There was this one shortcut that took her only about 7 minutes to get home, but it had a lot of logs and stones since it was through all these trees. Amu could jump over all the stones and logs on her skateboard. Once, when Amu came to this place at night, she saw a full moon shining brightly. And there was a gigantic stone you could sit on. Amu remembered sitting there and looking at the sky until she heard a rustle of leaves from behind her and dashed back to her house in less than a minute.

"Finally..." Amu said when she reached a tree that had had an X carving on it. The X signaled that her house was coming up in a few seconds.

When Amu finally reached her house, she took off her shoes, grabbed a chocolate bar from the kitchen, threw her bag on her messy bed, and turned on her computer. She threw her skateboard across the room. Her wall had at least fifty or more posters cramped together, all of anime. Her bed was topped with all of her clothes and different things were scattered on the floor here and there.

When Amu's computer finally opened up to her desktop background, which was Konata from Lucky Star sleeping on the Windows background mountain(**A/N: It actually is a real background. If you want to check it out, you can Google it, typing in the words Konata background and it'll be the one with her face on a green mountain.)**, she opened up to and clicked Naruto Shippuden to watch the new episode that was just released today. Ripping the wrapper of her chocolate bar off, throwing it on the floor, and chewed off a piece of chocolate. Amu sat back and started enjoying the episode before summer school would start in two days.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ikuto! Can you please take off your shirt?" All the girls whined in their revealing bikinis.

He smirked seated on the hot tub edge, and said seductively, "Maybe later."

"Awwww....." All the girls said sadly.

"Give Ikuto some room people!" Saaya yelled, arming all the girls that were crowded around him.

"Man Ikuto! You always get all the babes!" Kukai sat down next to his buddy.

"I guess I'm just too hard to exist." Ikuto replied back.

Kukai rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Hey! Where's Utau?"

"I don't know. And I really don't care." It was Ikuto's turn to roll his eyes.

"Whatever. I can't believe I have to go to summer school, especially with that Hinamori geek." Kukai sighed.

"Well, it would suck to spend five weeks with a loser like her, but at least other chicks will be there." Ikuto smirked.

"Why'd you sigh for teacher's assistant, anyways?" Kukai turned to look at Ikuto.

Ikuto sighed. "You know why." His serious tone told Kukai to not talk about the topic any longer.

"So now what? You just gonna sit there all day?" Kukai grinned.

"I guess it's bout time." Ikuto got up and reached to take off his shirt.

Everybody gasped and stayed silent, staring at Ikuto. He smirked like a playboy and slowly took off his shirt. Everybody was holding in their breaths. When Ikuto finally took off his shirt, squeals were heard everywhere. His six-packs and muscular body looked extremely hot and he knew it.

Some girls fainted, actually, most of the girls fainted, and when Saaya was jumping to him so she could be embraced by his muscular arms, Ikuto dived into the pool.

Kukai jumped in too and high-fived him.

"That was nice, man." Kukai said.

"I know." Ikuto was still smirking than an idea hit him. He reached for a random girl's bikini and pulled the strings. She turned apple red and squealed. Kukai grinned at Ikuto and he smirked back.

"Ikuto! Pull my bikini!"

"No! Pull mine!"

Kukai sighed. "A true playboy."

In two days, summer school was going to start. Two days.........

**I hope it was ok! Anyhoo...Please review! I'll try to update as soon as I can! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews everybody! I need to put my other story on hold for a while until my other computer gets fixed. Yeah, sorry guys. But I could still write this one so here it is!**

Chapter 2:

**Amu's POV**

"Amu! Don't be late for summer school!" My mother's voice echoed through my fantasy worlds.

"Mmph." I simply replied. My face was dug into my pillow and I had no blankets layered on me. In this weather, nobody would. I sighed as I slowly sat up on my messy bed. I really didn't want to change into jeans. Technically I wasn't exactly going to change though. The only pajamas I had on were the ones that Shana wore in Shakugan no Shana, a simple tank top and underwear. I only wore these kind of pajamas in the summer, so don't think I'm weird or anything.

I stepped out of my room with my usual cap on and a plain white shirt with my jeans that only reached my ankles. Without a word to my parents, I grabbed my skateboard and skated out the door. I'm pretty sure I heard a "Have fun." or "Bye, sweetie." though.

Skating through the park, I admired the summer breeze and the sun shining at it's fullest. Everything in the trees seemed so peaceful. I checked my watch one more time before rushing off and ignoring the beautiful summer scenes in the forest.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Normal POV**

"Yo." Ikuto walked into the classroom with black skinny jeans and a plain black shirt.

"Aren't you hot in those clothes?" Kukai looked at his long black pants.

"Nope." He smirked. "I'm always hot."

"Tsukiyomi! Glad you could help out with the class!" The teacher said. "Now, for the first few minutes I wil need you to watch the class while I run some errands! Make sure they do their work an-"

"Sorry I'm late." Amu had to run all the way to her locker to put her skateboard in it to only find that lockers weren't allowed to be used during summer school. So she had to carry it with her throughout school.

"Whatever, it's just summer school, anyways." The teacher left without punishing Amu.

"Nice skateboard, loser." Saaya smiled at Amu while the class laughed.

Amu smiled back. "Not as good as your fake nose, Saaya."

She gasped while squeezing her nose. "I-I will get you, geek!" Her face went red when she realized she was talking weird from squeezing her nose.

A few people giggled.

Walking to the farthest desk possible from the teacher's desk, Amu set her skateboard under her desk.

"Ok, class! I'm back!" The teacher walked inside with workbooks. "You must finish these by tomorrow! No copying!"

The hole class graned as Ikuto passed them out. But when Ikuto handed each workbook, everybody smiled again. He handed the last workbook to the person seated farthest away from the front of the room, Amu. He carelessly dropped the workbook on the ground next to her.

She had fast reflexes from her video games that she sometimes played and reached to catch it, but when she moved her feet, her skateboard moved, tripping Ikuto, which of course, tripped Amu. They both fell, crashing to the ground.

Amu opened her eyes to see midnight eyes staring into her hidden eyes. Amu thought his eyes looked so..mysterious. Like a real anime character. That's when she noticed their position. She was laying onto him and looking forward at his tilted head. His head was titled upwards so even if he was laying down, he could see Amu's face, hidden behind her cap.

Amu instantly...._blushed_. She couldn't believe she just blushed. Like seriously tomato red blush. Like in an anime. Like one of those animes where the girl falls in...love.

Ikuto finally got back to reality after seeing Amu blush. Why couldn't he see her face? Damn cap. Wait. Why did he even want to see her face anyways? He suddenly wondered what eye color she had. What hair color? What hair style? How big were her eyes? Wait! What am I thinking? This is an anime or whatever geek here! He really thought he was losing it.

All Amu could do was stare at his eyes and blush. Stop it, Amu, she thought, now hurry up and get the hell off of this bastard!

"Don't touch me!" Amu said stubbornly, still red as she got off of him.

"But it looked like you enjoyed it very much." Ikuto smirked. Geek or not, he was going to take this chance to tease her.

"No I did not!" Amu turned back to her desk and picked up her workbook.

"Aren't you going to say thank you? You fell on me." Ikuto didn't know why, but this geek seemed more fun to tease than all the other girls he had ever met.

"No. And I only fell because you dropped my workbook on the ground." Amu sat at her desk and adjusted her cap.

"Playing hard to get, I see" Ikuto just couldn't help teasing her.

Amu's face turned red. "Just leave me alone, bastard."

"Tsukiyomi, I need you to run an errand for me." The teacher was oblivious to everything that just happened.

"Sure." Ikuto smirked out the door with his hands in his pockets.

Amu took a deep breath. What the hell just happened?! She had no clue, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to find out.

Sighing, Amu flipped open her thick workbook to the first page, only to find fifty calculus problems. She groaned and took out a wooden pencil. For the first 10 minutes, Amu just stared at her blank paper. She had no idea how to work the problem. Amu knew it was because she never bothered to do homework, just threw it aside and watched anime. Same with classwork, she never finished any because she never payed attention to the teacher. Amu was too busy thinking about a world filled with anime.

When class was over, Amu's page looked the same as it did two hours ago. Summer school was only 3 hours long, to her relief. And Ikuto was walking around the room, to see if everybody was doing their work. He never bothered to walk all the way to the back to look at Amu's though.

"Ok, class. Let me walk around and see how much you have done for two hours" The teacher started in the front to the back.

_Shit,_ Amu thought. She was starting to get nervous.

When the teacher finally got to Amu's desk and looked at her workbook, she widened her eyes. "Hinamori! What is the meaning of this empty paper?!"

"She's so stupid she forgot how to write." Saaya got Amu back for talking about her fake nose.

Amu gave a quick glare to Saaya before facing back to the angry teacher.

"Hinamori, what have you been doing for two hours?!" The teacher yelled.

Amu stayed silent. What did she do? Stare at her paper for two whole hours?

The teacher sighed, not knowing what to do. Then, an idea popped in her head. "Tsukiyomi! Can you please tutor Hinamori?"

"Are you kidding me?!" Both Amu and Ikuto yelled in disbelief.

"Tsukiyomi, it will help your scholarship even more if Hinamori starts improving to an A student." The teacher tried to persuade him.

Ikuto pursed his lips. "I guess I could...."

"Wait! What about me?!" Amu protested. She did _not _want to waste any more of her precious anime time to get better in math, ecspecially with _him_.

"As for you, if you do not pass the test at the end of summer school, you'll have to repeat the eleventh grade." The teacher told Amu sternly.

The words _repeat the eleventh grade_ echoed in Amu's head. She couldn't repeat! Taking an extra year of high school would kill her! Less anime! Less sleeping! More studying!

"...Fine..." Amu mumbled helplessly. She really didn't want to repeat eleventh grade. Nor did she want to spend any time with that bastard either, though.

"But I'm failing calculus too!" Saaya screamed out. "Can't Ikuto-kun be my tutor?!"

"Saaya, you got 6 pages finished already." The teacher told her.

"Bu-"

"I'm failing too!"

"Ikuto needs to tutor me!"

"I was copying off Rima's paper!"

All of the girls started throwing pleads at the teacher.

"My word is final! Class is dismissed! I expect the first 20 pages down beore class starts tomorrow!" The teacher flared and sat back down on her desk.

Groans were spread throughout the classroom. The loudest came from Amu, though.

Running to go home and watch anime, Amu started skating outside to her house. But Ikuto went in front of her and she bumped into him. They didn't fall, though. Just a hard bump. Enough to make Amu turn red while her face was dug into his chest. She quickly jumped back to look t him.

Ikuto smirked, but then that smirk faded. "Look, I need to teach you everything you don't know before summer school ends. I'm going to your house right now so I can tutor you."

"Can't you just tutor me on weekends?" Amu needed to go watch her anime.

"How are you going to do the workbook pages then, geek?" Ikuto asked her, not out of concern but in a teasing sort of way.

Amu glared at him. "Do you have a car?"

"No." Ikuto ansewred, he always got rides from his friends.

"I'm skating home, so I guess you'll just have to walk." Amu said smugly.

"That's what you think." Ikuto smirked and took her skateboard, skating torwards the woods on the right of school.

"Hey! Give me my board back! And how do you know I live that way?!" Amu started chasing him.

"So it is your house..." Ikuto smirked and skated faster.

Amu was really startig to hate that smirk. "Shaddup and give me my board back!"

"Try and catch me like a good kitty, then." Ikuto jumped over a log.

Amu didn't see the log since she was only used to skating so she tripped over it.

"Ow....." Rubbing her head, Amu looked at her knee. It was bleeding. Her pants now had rips on her knee caps. _That really hurt, _Amu thought. Her hands were scratched out and dry. And her shirt had many dirt smudges here and there.

"Hey, hurry u-" Ikuto panted, carrying the skateboard, but stopped when he saw her knee.

"You ok?" He bended down to try to help her, which made Amu turn red from his face being so close to hers.

Amu jumped up instantly. "I'm fi-" The pain from her knee shot up to her.

"Ow!" Amu limped on one foot.

"Yeah, you're perfectly fine." Ikuto said sarcasticlly.

He lended his hand and she took it without hesitation. Ikuto carefully placed both feet of Amu's feet onto the skateboard.

"W-what are y-you doing?" Amu turned red, standing on the skateboard while her hand was putting all of her pressure in his.

"Helping you." Ikuto replied as he climbed onto the front of the skateboard.

"Are you crazy?!" Amu yelled a him. "How will you jump over all th-"

Amu stopped when Ikuto grabbed her arms to wrap around his musculine waist. Her cheeks couldn't have turned redder, his waist was so warm and felt so safe.

"Hold tight." Ikuto smirked and started skating the directions Amu tried her best to yell out. Mid-way throgh the forest, Amu squeezed Ikuto's waist, just a little.

"I can't believe I made it out there alive." Amu stared walking off the skateboard when Ikuto grabbed her hand.

"You're knee's still injured." Ikuto reminded the sort of dizzy Amu now.

"Oh, right. I'll just limp." Amu limped to her front door to unlock the door. Her knee was getting better, anyways.

"Come in, already." Amu was waiting for Ikuto to go inside her house so she could close the door already.

"You want me to come in that badly don't you, _Amu_?" He smirked as he carried the skateboard passed the flushed Amu.

Amu ran upstairs and opened her bedroom door, with Ikuto following behind.

Ikuto looked at all the poster-filled walls. There were so many anime posters that you couldn't even tell what color her walls were. In the corner of the room there was a computer with all sorts of papers surrouding it. Clothes were scattered on the floor and on the bed.

Ikuto sighed. "Ok, open up to the first page." He needed to just tutor her a bit before he can finally go hang out or something.

Amu sat on a dirty shirt on the floor and fipped open her workbook. Ikuto hesitated before swiping a pair of socks across the room and sitting down in front of her.

"What do you have trouble with?" Ikuto asked her, looking bored.

"Nothing." Amu replied back.

"Then do the first problem." Ikuto pointed his finger at the first problem.

"I don't know how to do it." Amu scoffed as if he should know already.

Ikuto twitched his left eye. _Was this girl mental?_

"Ok....you're supposed to first........" Ikuto started guiding Amu on how to do the problem.**(A/N: I'm not in calculus yet so bear with me!)**

Amu finally got the first problem done.........after one hour.

"Oh, I think I get it now." Amu said.

"How the hell does it take you one hour to finish one problem?!" Ikuto had never met anybody so stupid.

Amu shrugged. "I don't know."

"But since I know how to do that, I think I'll know how to do number 2." Amu said the obvious.

"Ok, then do it." Ikuto said, another hour has been wasted already.

Amu turned red, thinking about what Ikuto just said. Ikuto noticed this and smirked.

"Hentai."

"Shaddup! I am not a hentai!"

Ikuto's phone then rang. Flipping it open, Ikuto walked outside of the room. "Yo."

"Hey, man." Kukai greeted his buddy. "Look, I just finished the workbook, ya wanna hang at the mall?"

"Can't, I gotta tutor the freak, remember?" Ikuto sighed.

A muffled "Shut up." was heard from inside of Amu's room. Ikuto smirked.

"Oh, I forgot." Kukai sounded dissapointed. "Aren't you done tutoring her yet though?"

"You haven't met this person before. It took me a whole damn hour just to help her finish the first question." Ikuto explained grimly.

"Dude, just tell her the ansewrs." Kukai said.

"Can't. The teacher will test you guys. I'll try to speed it up though." Ikuto said. "I'll meet you at the mall in an hour."

"And I invited a few chicks to come with us, too." Kukai was smiling.

"Nice, talk to you later man." Ikuto hung up and went into Amu's room.

"What was that all about?" Amu asked, her eyes glued to her paper.

"Why? Are you getting curious for me, _Amu_?" The way Ikuto said her name in such a husky tone sent shivers down Amu's spine.

"N-no!" Amu blushed. She hated how she just stuttered.

"Right....." Ikuto said, clearly amused.

"Shut up!" Amu lifted her red head up. "I'm done with number 2."

Ikuto set his phone on the floor and looked at her ansewr. "Pretty good for an anime geek, I guess." He tossed the book back at her.

Amu missed the throw and it landed on the floor, on top of Ikuto's cellphone.

"Since you can do the problem, then I'll leave." He had to get to the mall in time.

"Where are you going?" Amu asked out of curiousity.

"Do you really want to go with me that badly, Amu?" He asked in the same seductive voice.

"No I don't! It was just out of curiousity!" Amu yelled.

"Ok......" Ikuto said, not satisfied by her lies. "Well, Amu, if you want to know that badly, then I'm going to the mall."

"I didn't want to know, anyways." Amu said stubbornly.

"As much as I know how much you want me to stay, I'm going to have to leave." Ikuto smirked at the glare Amu gave him which was kinda cu-Wait! No! You did not just almost say it looked cute! Ikuto really thought he was losing it, and to a freak like Amu!

"Ja ne, _Amu._" Ikuto gave her one last smirk before heading downstairs.

When Ikuto walked out of her house, Amu rushed to the computer, completely ignoring her homework. But then a ringtone rang in her room.

What the hell? Amu didn't even have a cellphone. Then she remembered. Ikuto left it there while he was checking Amu's ansewr.

Quickly, Amu was about to rush out when she remembered her knee still sort of hurt. And she should probably change first.

Sighing, Amu took off her shirt and found a random shirt on the floor to change into. Amu then stripped off her ripped pants and was crawling on the floor, looking for a pair of jeans when somebody rushed in.

"I forgot my ph-" Ikuto froze when he saw Amu on the floor with no pants on.

Amu instantly turned red. "Get out!" Amu closed her eyes and threw the first thing that her hands could feel at the door.

Ikuto dodged the dirty underwear while smirking. "Was this all part of your plan to make me like y-" He quickly shut the door when he saw a skateboard flying straight at him.

A few minutes later, Amu opened the door one inch wide and handed him his phone without showing her face.

"Is Amu embarassed?" Ikuto asked playfully before he took his phone.

"Shut up!" Amu slammed the door shut.

"Oh, and by the way,_"_ Ikuto said before rushing off to the mall. "Nice legs, _Amu_."

Amu, on the other side of the door was starting to feel hot after what just happened. Her heart was beating faster than ever. She felt like what she felt when she fell on him at school. Her cheeks were red. The pounding on her chest got hotter.

Amu sighed. She didn't feel like watching anime right now. Grabbing her workbook, Amu did something she hadn't done in so long. She concentrated on her homework.

**Ok, hope ya enjoyed it! Am I moving the relationship too fast?? I hope not..... Anyways, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews guys!! Really appreciate them=] I really hope I'm not moving the relationship to fast... But here's the next chapter people!**

**Chapter 3: A Field Trip**

"Ok, class. We're finally into our second week of summer school." The teacher smiled proudly. "Since the class has been doing so well, we're going to have a field trip!" It was the second week of summer school. Amu was doing pretty good, with that perverted bastard coming to her house everyday after school to tutor her. The weather was also getting hotter as summer began.

Immediately the whole class started wondering where the field trip could be. Was it some boring museum? Or a fun amusement park? Everybody started asking questions to one another.

"Now, some of you might not want to go, but you don't have a choice. This field trip is counted in your summer school grade. And I highly doubt any of you wouldn't want to go." The teacher smiled. "Because we're having a field trip to...."

The whole class stood in silence, waiting for the teacher to name where the field trip was going to be. Everybody stared at the teacher with intensity, except for Amu, of course.

"A water park festival!" The teacher finally announced.

There were squeals and hoorays heard throughout the classroom. Because they weren't just going to a water park, but a water park festival!

"In the festival, you will need to have a partner. Just in case you get lost and to compete with you." The teacher took out an old hat. "Each girl must pick out one piece of paper. Inside this hat are all the boys' names. I want all you girls to line u-"

All the girls raced to the hat immediately, hoping to get a certain perverted teacher assistant.

"I want Ikuto!"

"No! I want Ikuto!"

"Gimme the damn hat already!"

All the girls fought for the hat that the teacher was holding onto as tight as she could. Amu was sitting at her desk calmly looking at all the girls fighting for a stupid piece of paper. She did not want to go to a water park, or a water park festival. All she wanted to do was to play Rock Band 2 at home, and watch anime, of course. Now that she thought of it, didn't the new episode for Skip Beat! come out today? Hmm..She was pretty sure it was going to be about.....

And Amu's thoughts trailed in her head, ignoring anything happening in the real world.

"Hinamori!"

"Hinamori!"

"I said...HINAMORI AMU!"

Amu jumped up a bit and turned to face the irritated teacher. "What?"

"Hurry and pick a paper out of the hat." The teacher held the hat out to her while some girls were huffing. "Since all you girls decided to not listen to the teacher, I'm going to go by last name alphabetical order. And it seems we're at H."

Amu sighed, but now that she thought of it, didn't Saaya's last name start with a Y? She smirked to herself. Saaya was one of the girls who were huffing.

Walking past Saaya, Amu stuck out her middle finger while looking away.

Saaya widened her eyes and gasped, ready to throw a desk at Amu.

"Just hurry up Hinamori!" The teacher was getting impatient.

"Whatever." Amu kept her slow pace and carelessly landed her hand in the beat-up hat, twirling her fingers through all the papers until she finally decided on a random one.

"So, who'd you get?" The teacher asked Amu.

Amu opened it up and saw.......

**Tsukiyomi Ikuto** written on the paper in pen. For some reason, Amu thought she saw somebody smirk.

The whole class went silent. Then like a wave hitting a beach, everybody started screaming.

"I'll give you anything for that paper!"

"Trade with me!"

"Gimme the paper!"

"Did I tell you how nice your hair was?"

Amu threw the paper in the air, walking back to her seat. She paused for a second. "And by the way, you can't even see my hair."

All the girls jumped high in the air for that small piece of paper.

"No trading!" The teacher flared. "Hinamori! Take the paper back!"

"Why?" Amu stayed seated on her chair.

"Because then I'll have to drop your grade!" The teacher yelled.

Amu groaned. That was the only threat that damn teacher had on her. So she ended up getting that paper back.

After a few more minutes, everybody got their partners.

"Now that we've all settled with our partners, I'll explain some rules." The teacher looking tired out. "First, you will look after your partner at all times. Second, you will need swimsuits. It is a water park after all. Third, you may not switch partners, if I find that you left your partner or switched, you will not get full credit. Fourth, try not to get lost. And fifth, have as much fun as you can!"

The class hoorayed the last part.

"The field trip is tomorrow, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I guess it just slipped from my mind." The teacher was starting to get in her own little world. "And there will be so many things you could do....."

Amu couldn't believe it, a whole day with that bastard! She already had to see him at her house. And plus, she didn't want to go to a water park!

"Oh, and there will also be food and-"

The bell rang.

The teacher sighed. "Ok, class! Tomorrow! 5:00 A.M. sharp!"

Everybody was excited. Although Amu would never admit it, she was sort of excited to go, too. Everybody started chatting of what kind of swimsuit they should where. Or what clothes they should bring.

_Shit!, _Amu thought. She didn't have a swimsuit, she needed to get one before tomorrow. She was not going to the mall, though, Amu hated the mall. It was so crowded and noisy. Not only that but it only sold a bunch of useless crap.

She knew this one store near her house though. Amu started skating faster.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Amu rushed into the small shop.

"Welcome! We'll have all the swimwear you'll ever need!" The cheery cashier exclaimed.

Amu smiled as politely as she could and started browsing around.

There were bikinis, one-pieces, and trunks. Amu decided to go in the one-piece section. There were so many different colors and patterns in the section. Even the designs were all different. Amu just wanted a plain one piece.

"What an adorable little girl!" A saleslady popped out of nowhere. Amu was about to yell out hat she was not a little girl but the saleslady kept on going.

"An adorable little girl needs an adorable little bikini! Dont'cha think?" The saleslady smiled cheerfully. "And don't I have the perfect one for you!" The lady took out a bikini from behind her.

Amu was about to yell shut the hell up but the lady went on _again._

"See, this bikini is just right for you! Not only does it reveal just the right amount but it is positively c-u-t-e!" The saleslady thrust the bikini in front of Amu's face.

Amu had an idea pop in her head. Ignoring the ugly bikini, Amu asked the saleslady, "Do you have any anime swimsuits?"

"Um, let's see..." The saleslady started racking through everything. "Anime....anime...anime......" She murmured as she kept on looking through every rack.

Amu sighed. It was obvious there would be no anime swimsuits. She already took up enough time looking for swimsuits. She should just get one and go. Picking up a plain blue one-piece, Amu walked up to the cashier.

"Just this?" The lady asked her.

"Yeah." Amu dug into her pocket. It took her a while to find enough money. She ended up using two hands to get all of her money out. Just when Amu finally got all her money out and handed it to the cashier, the saleslady was rushing to the front.

"Where did you go? I found an anime one!" The sales lady ran to Amu while panting and thrust it in her face once again. It was a bikini.

Amu widened her eyes at it. The bikini had a blue background. On each side of the chest part was the S.O.S. Brigade logo from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. On the back of the bottom piece it said "Join the S.O.S. Brigade today!" With a chibi Haruhi giving the thumbs-up sign next to it.

"I'll buy this one instead." Amu immediately said. Bikini or not, Amu could never resist anime or manga.

"That would have to cost an extra ten dollars then." The cashier took away the boring one-piece.

Amu sighed but she knew it was worth it. Digging into her pocket once again, Amu found a crumpled ten dollar bill and gave it to the cashier, leaving the store with a new swimsuit.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Amu-chan! Time for your field trip! Wake up!" Amu's mom yelled through Amu's head.

"One more minute..." Amu hugged her pillow, drooling a bit. "Oh, Zero......I love you too..."

Her mom was growing irritated. Quietly, she crept to Amu's ear and leaned in.

"WAKE UP AMU-CHAN!"

"AHHHH!!!" Amu shot her eyes open and fell off her bed. "Ow...." She muttered, rubbing her head.

"Get ready for that field trip, honey." Amu's mom said and left. "I'll give you a ride when you're ready."

"Yeah, I know." Amu had to turn on her lights because everything was still dark. But it was still as hot as ever.

Amu put on her new bikini, which to her dismay, was very revealing. After she put it on, Amu grabbed a random loose shirt from her bed and threw it on. She zipped up her ankle-high jeans and put her cap on while tucking in all her hair. Amu wanted to turn her computer on one more time but she knew she didn't have time. Amu checked her waterproof watch. 4:45. Putting on her sandals, Amu called her mom and headed outside.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Get with your partners everybody!" The teacher yawned.

Amu searched for Ikuto until she heard somebody whisper in her ear.

"Looking for me?" His hot breath and husky voice made Amu shake a little.

"N-no." Amu turned to face him. He was in a loose black shirt and black board shorts and his navy blue hair matched the color of the sky.

"Just can't resist me, can you?" Ikuto smirked.

A few girls were glaring at Amu. Ecspecially Saaya. It looked as if she was about to yell out something but the teacher interrupted her.

"Let's get on the bus now!" The teacher said and seated herself inside already. "And hurry!"

Amu sighed and sat in the back corner. But was stopped by her so-called partner.

"We're sitting in the front." He said. The teacher had forced all the partners to sit together.

"No, I want to sit in the back." Amu said and started walking again. Ikuto grabbed her arm.

"Well I want to sit in the front."

"I want to sit in the back."

"Front."

"Back."

"Front."

"Back."

"Front."

"Back."

"Front."

"Back."

"Front, _Amu_."

"Back, _bastard."_

They glared at each other for a few minutes, as though fire was coming from their eyes. Well, of course Ikuto couldn't see Amu's glare behind her cap though. But he could tell she was glaring at him.

"Just sit in the middle, already!" The teacher exclaimed and motioned them to a seat in the middle.

"I want to sit in th-" They both started but was stopped.

"JUST SHUT UP AND SIT!" The teacher yelled and they quietly sat in the middle.

Amu sat next to the window while Ikuto sat next to the aisle of the bus.

"Now that everybody is seated," The teacher cleared her throat. "I don't want any of you to get up or make noise during the two hour long ride. Am I clear?" It was clear that the teacher was getting annoyed and was starting to regret letting them go on a field trip.

A few people nodded their heads while some other people were already chatting. It only took a few seconds before the bus was filled with loud voices and giddy laughs.

Amu's head tilted to the window, she was beyond bored. Maybe she should've brang her iPod or something. It was filled with all these anime openings and endings. Or maybe she should've brought her PSP, she would've been able to watch anime if she did.

Ikuto was also beyond bored. He wasn't sitting near any of his friends or any hot girls. And he was not going to talk to that geek either. This was going to be a long two hours......

The both of them just sat there, looking straight ahead.

Amu adjusted her cap and checked her watch. One hour and fifty-six more minutes until they stopped. She took a quick peek at Ikuto before turning back to the window.

"If you want to look at me you don't have to hide it." He smirked, still facing the same direction.

"I-I was not looking at you!" Amu said stubbornly and turned her whole body to the window.

"You're blushing, aren't you?" He asked her, this time leaning into her.

Amu turned to face him and glared but stopped when she noticed how close his face was to hers. She looked straight into his midnight blue eyes.

Amu turned her head away from his mesmerizing eyes and watched the trees pass by instead. She wondered why her face always got so red near him.

_Maybe it's just the weather.._, Amu thought. The weather was hot, anyways. Even early in the morning you could feel the deadly rays of the sun piercing through the bus windows, ready to deep fry your skin.

Ikuto sort of wished that she didn't look away. He don't know....maybe it was just the weather that was getting to him.

He just kept the same expression, looking forward to the back of these beat-up bus seats. It was totally boring, until his cell vibrated. It was a text from Kukai.

_bored to death, sitting next to Rima_

Ikuto started texting back.

_not as bad as amu, ya wanna play sumthin?_

After a few seconds, his cell vibrated again. Amu eyed his pocket suspiciously. Ikuto ignored her and flipped his phone open.

_like wat? nothn to do in this hellhole_

Ikuto was searching for some idea to pop up in his head, but nothing came to him. He swished his fingers in his blue strands.

_lets invite everybody to text with us first_

Soon, everybody was on their cell phone in one texting room.

_im bored_

_mehh too_

_dude im hungry_

_why am i texting?_

_QUIET! is there anything to do?_

_truth or dare?_

_sleep?_

_EAT!!_

_i dunno_

_nope_

_lets sing bus songs!!!_

_eww_

_no way dude_

_actually, thats not a bad idea_

_lets sing..umm..oh! hot n cold by katy perry_

_good idea_

_im cool with that_

_nicee_

_ohhkk_

_sure_

_awesome_

_one..two...threee!_

And the whole bus roared with Hot n Cold by Katy Perry.

"YOU! CHANGE YOUR MIND LIKE A GIRL! CHANGES CLOTHES!" The whole bus sang.

The teacher shot her eyes opened. "I said to SHU-"

"YEAH YOU! PMS LIKE A BITCH! I WOULD KNOW!" The class ignored the teacher. Amu and the teacher were the only people not singing along, and also not liking it.

Amu gritted her teeth. What the hell did these people think they were doing?! They were all off-beat and loud!

Soon everybody was laughing and screaming at the top of their lungs.

"CAUSE YOU'RE HOT THEN YOUR COLD! YOU'RE YES THEN YOU'RE NO!" Everybody ignored the cold glares given from Amu, the teacher, and the old bus driver.

_Please god, make us travel through time.., _Amu kept praying during the bus ride.

**An hour later......**

"We're here class!" The teacher said.

Amu gave out a sigh relief. Because after Hot n Cold it was That's What you Get, then Girlfriend, next Just Dance, and then on and on with all these other random songs.

Only a few screamed out of excitement, the rest were drinking water to help fix their sore throats.

"Everybody get out of the bus and line up against it so I can count all of you." The teacher instructed.

Once the bus door opened, everybody rushed out and actually listened to the teacher, lining up against the bus. The sun was just about ready to burn through your scalp right about now.

"I will name your team number now." The teacher went down the lane, giving a number to each pair of partners.

"And last but not least, we have number 20." Somehow, Amu and Ikuto were last in line. The teacher placed a number 20 pin on Amu and Ikuto.

"Everybody will have to participate in the first contest now." The teacher explained once everybody had their pins on. "If you don't feel like competing in the other contests, you could just relax in the water slides. After all the contests, everybody will get a chance to play in the water."

Nobody really seemed interested in the contests, they just wanted to hang and play in the water.

"Of course the pair who wins the most contests will get a prize. Each partner that gets the lowest score in each contest gets eliminated." The teacher added.

Everybody looked up, wondering what the prize could be.

"And the prize will be $500!" The teacher announced proudly.

Everybody widened their eyes, eager to start. Screw the water slides. They wanted $500!

Amu thought about this. She _did _want a faster computer....

"We're going to win." Ikuto said without looking at Amu.

Ikuto smirked. "If we won't then I'm taking away your manga."

"What?!" Amu asked. "How will you even get a hold of them?"

"I have my ways." He smirked again, turning to Amu and patting her head. "My little kitty."

Amu slapped his hand away adjusted her cap, her face red. "Shut up you bastard."

"Whatever, geek." He was still smirking.

"What did you just ca-"

"Go!" The teacher yelled, pointing to a pool. It seems she was explaining where the first contest was taking place while they were fighting.

"Let's go!" Ikuto grabbed her hand and ran, with all the other pairs running to the first round, eager to win the money.

"I'm not rea-" But her voice was cut off by all the excited screams and laughter that was filling in every sound around her. The only thing she could feel was Ikuto's hand grabbing onto her's. And her heart thumping loudly.

She was guessing that the contest was going to be fierce. And a little fun.

**Hmm, I really have no idea where I'm taking Amu and Ikuto's relationship. They seem kinda like friends in this chappy. I'm not exactly sure tho-.-' Anyhoo, please review^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey ppl! Thanks so much for all the reviews! I really didn't know I would get this much=] I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry for the REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY late chappy! I sort of had a writer's block for a few weeks and I was also very busy with school and stuf....But I'm going to make it up with this REALLY REALLY long chappy! Here's chappy 4.....**

**Chapter 4: A Day at the Water Park**

"Here is what this round is gonna be about!" A lady wearing a visor said through a microphone on a stage. "A column of pairs will be on one side of the pool, the rest on the other side. Now, there are ropes for each two pairs. We're gonna play tug-a-war! The pair with the first two pairs in the water will lose. So one side will win."

Amu and Ikuto were on the right side of the pool. Ikuto was was holding onto the back of the rope with Amu in the front. In front of them on the left side of the pool was a major pervert and Yuiki Yaya. The pervert kept staring at Yaya's chest while everybody was getting ready.

"Let's do this." Ikuto said fiercely when the lady said "GO!".

"Arghhh..." Amu mumbled, trying to pull the rope. Since Yaya wasn't strong enough, she got pulled into the pool.

"AHH!! MOMMY!!!" Yaya screamed in the pool. These helpers had to swim Yaya out of the pool.

The pervert grunted and yanked the string while Amu was captivated by Yaya's screaming. Amu yelped as she was falling into the pool, but Ikuto held her arm and fell in instead.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" Amu yelled at the soaking guy. She knew she was going to lose now!

"I got an idea." He smirked, walking next to Amu.

The pervert knew this was an easy win. He was about to yank the rope while Amu was trying to hold onto it when Ikuto........pulled her pants down.

"KYAAAAAA!!" Amu screamed pulling the rope as hard as she could to her pants. The pervert, who was having a bloody nose from seeing Amu's pants fall down loosened his grip and got pulled into the pool, hard.

"Good job, loser." Ikuto pulled his hand out for a high-five but got senselessly punched in the face instead.

"A little skin wouldn't hurt, ya know?" Ikuto was rubbing his red cheek. "And plus, that's only the _second_ time I saw you're legs." He smirked at Amu's red face as she was fumbling with putting her pants back on.

"W-whatever!" Amu said. "We have to get ready for round two you bastard!"

"Yeah, yea-" Ikuto started but was cut off.

"Ikuto-kun! You made it to the next round too?!" Saaya jumped on him, hugging him in a tight embrace. "Guess we could compete together!"

Saaya was already in her bikini, and so was all the other girls. Amu was the only girl that was still in her normal clothes.

"Ohh, Amu." Saaya turned to Amu, as if noticing her for the first time. "Nice..um.._legs._" She burst out laughing at Amu's tomato red face.

"Shut up!" Amu said adjusting her cap to cover her face, trying to hide her red face. "It was that bastard's fault anyways!"

Saaya was laughing too hard to even hear what Amu's face. "She's such a loser, right Ikuto?"

He smirked, "Yep."

Amu glared at him. "SHUT UP YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!"

"Don't be so mean, Amu." Ikuto said seductively after Saaya left. "And I think it's time to see what's under all those clothes, anyways."

"Yeah, I don't think so you id-" Amu started but knocked her face into a sign on the way to round two. It said:

**Only swimwear can be worn past this sign!**

Amu grunted while rubbing her face.

"See?" Ikuto smirked. "That is what you call karma."

Amu sighed. "I'm going to go change really quick."

"Aww, why not change out here?" Ikuto asked and was immediately replied by a punch, that he dodged this time.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Amu had her arms crossed over her chest as she walked back to the sign, where Ikuto was waiting.

She froze when she saw his shirt off. His well-built chest caught her attention and she couldn't stop looking at it. Ikuto saw this and smirked.

"You think I'm sexy don't you?" He asked playfully, activating Amu's red face. _Why is she still wearing that damn cap?_, Ikuto wondered.

"N-no I d-do not!" Amu stuttered but she couldn't help looking at his chest.

"Where's your chest?" Ikuto asked.

Amu suddenly changed from being hypnotized by his chest to furious. "SHADDUP YOU BASTARD!" She yelled covering her chest.

"Why cover when there's nothing there?" He asked playfully.

Amu knew she was flat-chested but nobody had ever really said it to her. Hell, she didn't even wear a bra yet. Amu always thought that her chest was equalled to Louise's in Zero no Tsukaima.

"Are you really in high school?" Ikuto asked her, leaning into her chest. "Or are you in element-wait no, kindergarten?"

Amu was red from being enraged and from embarrassment. "Say one more thing and I will kill you."

Ikuto smirked playfully. "Fine, fine.........underdeveloped kid."

A signal was heard that meant round 2 was starting.

"Crap." They both muttered and dashed to the next round.

Instead of water, there was sand. And limbo sticks.

-.- was Amu's expression when she saw this. "Limbo?"

"Now! Only the girls will compete in this one because it will take too long if all the guys do this." The man said through the mic, "So let's start with all the girls lining up in front of the limbo sticks!"

Amu sighed. She hated limbo.

But she also wanted that share of 500 bucks. Amu cracked her knuckles and stepped forward, along with all the other girls that had.

While all the girls were up there, waiting for the limbo game to start, all the guys were measuring their......breasts.

"Yup, I say Saaya." A random boy said.

"No, no. It's gotta be that girl right there, what was her name again?" Another random boy chipped in.

"Oh, wow. Look at Hinamori's." The boy snickered.

"Yo! Nice bust ya got there Hinamori!" The boy called out.

Amu turned red and found an abandoned limbo stick on the floor, throwing it at his face. "URASAI!"

"Amu's getting embarrassed..." Ikuto smirked at this.

Another stick was heading his way as well. He caught it with ease and dropped it on the ground. "You'll have to try harde-" He started saying playfully but then the round was starting.

All the girls easily made it through the first round through the limbo. And the second, and the third was easily passed by all the girls. The fourth round was when the first girl got out, and when five more got out after that girl, everybody was starting to see a pattern.

The girl that got out first had the biggest bust, and so she got out because her breasts had reached the sticks. The next five girls had the next biggest busts. All the girls were starting to get worried now. Except for Amu, that is.

All the guys couldn't help but stare as each girl got out because of their bust. They kept staring and staring, but always skipped Amu.

It was then down to Amu and Rima. All the guys betted that Amu would obviously win.

Rima started breathing harder while holding her stomach in under the sticks. She finally made it, just one-hundredths of a centimeter apart. She was now sweating and tied up her long, blond curls with a proud smile. She looked as if she had never done sports before.

Amu licked her upper lip. Bending down, Amu was holding in her already flat stomach and bended as low as she could. She knew she had it when the limbo sticks were already at her chin, but then something got in the way. It was her cap. Amu stayed in the position of the sticks at her nose because she knew her cap was going to be knocked off.

Sweating now, Amu tried bending lower, but she still knew she wouldn't make it.

Just a little more....Amu bending as low as she possibly could, with everybody staring at her. Taking a deep breath, Amu swiftly went under the sticks.....knocking down her cap.

Panting on the floor Amu opened her gigantic honey gold orbs at all the wide eyes staring at her.

_Shit, _she thought. Her cap was off. Now everybody could see her crazy pink colored hair.

Her chest-length bubblegum pink hair flowed over her back, and her bangs swept right over her enormous golden eyes. Picking up her hat off the floor, Amu awkwardly tried to dust the sand off so she could put her cap back on.

Everybody watching stayed silent.

"Pink hair?"

"Seriously, who has pink hair?"

"It does look kind of attractive, though."

"You are kind of right.."

"But this is Hinamori we're talking 'bout."

And then everybody else went back to what they were talking about. Only a few other people were still watching Amu. And one of them was the one and only Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

He had his gaze fixed on Amu.

Amu started feeling self-conscious at this. "W-why are you staring at me?"

"You hair looks sexy..." He murmured into Amu's ear.

Amu widened her eyes, her cheeks instantly turning red. "Y-yeah, rite."

"I mean it." Ikuto smirked at patted her head, messing up her hair. "Like a cu-sexy kitten." He stopped himself right before saying the word cute. It was just not him to say that. It was either sexy or hot, and rarely pretty. But cute? Never.

"Wh-whatever." Amu was still blushing. "It's time for round 3."

**Round 3**

"Hit harder!" Amu yelled at Ikuto.

Ikuto drew his bat higher and smashed it against the side of the gigantic watermelon.

All the red juice squirted out everywhere, like an explosion.

"Yes!" Amu high-fived him but couldn't because all his fan girls we're crowding around him, telling him how much they adore his strength.

"I just do a few workouts a day." Ikuto bragged as if he didn't care.

"IKUTO-SAN IS SO COOL!" All the girls squeaked in that high-pitched tone in unison.

Amu twitched.

**Round 4**

Each partner took another step back.

"Throw!" The lady yelled through the mic.

Amu drew in her arm and threw the water balloon at Ikuto. He caught it easily, as did all the other partners.

Everybody took another step back.

"Throw!"

It was Ikuto's turn to throw the balloon. Pulling back his arm, he threw it gently to Amu, but far enough to reach Amu's hands.

"Ikuto-kun!" Saaya screamed from next to him. "That was the best throw!"

He smirked. "Obviously."

Saaya burst with a smile after seeing his signature smirk. "Ikuto-kun! I so wish I was your partner! You would rather have me then that geek right?"

While Saaya was talking to him, both of them hadn't noticed the lady said to step back and throw.

"Step back already!" The lady yelled at them.

Still talking they stepped back.

"You would rather have me as your partner right?" Saaya repeated, more sternly.

"Maybe." Ikuto said in that playful way that made you want to know more about him, then one that all the really hot guys used to keep the girls coming for more.

"Aww, Ikuto-kun! Your just so hot when you say that!" Saaya clung to him, wrapping her arms around his.

Amu stood there, dumbfounded. Was he not paying any attention to the game? Amu took this chance to throw it to Ikuto while Saaya was off guard. It was a gamble because Ikuto was also off guard.

Amu decided to gamble and threw the balloon. Right when it left her hand she yelled, "Pay attention to the game!"

Ikuto suddenly widened his eyes at the water balloon and quickly let his hand escape from Saaya's clutches. He catched it in the midst of time.

"Couldn't you have waited until I was ready?" Ikuto asked in an annoyed tone.

Amu couldn't believe how arrogant this guy was. Picking up a left over water balloon off the ground, Amu threw it with full speed at his head. Before Ikuto had time to dodge, it splurt all over his face.

Saaya gasped at what Amu did, "You bi-"

SPLASH!

Saaya was now soaking wet. "What the hell was that?!" She turned to her partner, Kairi.

"Well, you weren't paying attention and time was almost up." Kairi adjusted his glasses that shined brightly in the sun.

"You lose-"

"And that means your out!" The lady yelled through the mic. "Ok, people! There are only...umm...let's see.....ah! There are only 10 pairs left!"

"What was that for?" Ikuto caught up with Amu.

"For being an arrogant bastard." Amu replied, still glaring at him.

"Or was it because you wanted to see me wet so bad?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

"N-no!" Amu said truthfully, but since she stuttered it sounded as if she was lying.

"Mhmm...." Ikuto murmured and walked to round 5 with 5 random girls.

**Round 5**

"I will not do that!" Amu yelled.

Ikuto sighed, "Stop acting like a little kid and climb on. Do you think I want to do this either?"

Amu groaned.

They were standing right next to a gigantic pool. Many other partners were already ready. Each girl was on each guy, with their legs dangling in front of the guys' chest or faces. A few guys were having a hard time keeping the girl's weight on their shoulders. Each pair had one water balloon that they could throw at another pair. The first two pairs that fell or lost balance would be out.

"Hurry, the round is going to start." Ikuto urged her.

"But-"

"Every pair has ten more seconds to get ready! All left overs will be disqualified!" The lady exclaimed.

Grunting, Amu climbed on Ikuto's shoulders, her legs dangling on his chest. Trying to balance herself, Amu spread both her arms out until she was fully still.

"Ya know, for a little kid like you with no chest," Ikuto smirked at her glare. "You're pretty heavy."

"Shut u-"

"Start!"

At that second, a water balloon was fired straight towards Amu.

"Bend down!" Ikuto commanded quickly.

Amu closed her eyes tightly and leaned into Ikuto's face with her chest against his head.

Ikuto could see her face for a second before she lifted it back up after the water balloon had passed.

"That was close!" Amu shreiked before seeing another balloon their way. "Why is everybody after us?!"

Ikuto smirked as he swiftly moved to the side with Amu clinging onto him. "I guess we're competition to them."

"Should I throw my water balloon?" Amu asked him.

"Hmm...." Ikuto looked around and stopped at a pair who were doing well and still had their water balloon. "There." He motioned his head in their direction.

"Ok!" Amu licked her upper lick again closed one of her eyes so only her right eye was opened.

"Special Hidden Attack!" Amu said like in the animes. "Balloon Shooter!" Amu raised her arm high and fired the balloon as if it were a bullet.

The other pair's eyes popped open at the balloon and got hit senselessly and fell in the pool.

"O-kay!" Amu gave out the peace sign while winking one eye. Sparkles were seen around her.

"This isn't an anime baka.." Ikuto sighed, losing the sparkles.

"Look out man!" Ikuto widened his eyes at that voice. He turned to see Kukai smiling with a balloon in his hand. Rima was reading a magazine on top of him, not paying attention what so ever to the game.

Ikuto smirked. He liked competition. "Let's try and see what happens, shall we?" He knew that Kukai usually never misses, but he also knew that he, himself, never loses.

"Ok!" Kukai gave the thumbs up and threw the balloon almost faster and harder than Amu's.

From the sudden jolt, Rima wasn't paying attention to anything and her magazine fell into the pool.

Everybody watched as Rima got off of Kukai, picked up the magazine from the pool, and climbed back on, proceeding with reading a wet magazine.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Everybody yelled.

"And that means you're ou-"

Splash!

"AHHH!" Amu got splashed with the water balloon and fell into the pool.

"Damn it..." Amu murmured as she got out of the pool, soaking wet.

"Nice game, man." Kukai high-fived Ikuto. "Too bad I got out before you."

"Well that's what you get when you try to get me out." Ikuto said playfully, while shining his signature smirk.

"Yeah, yeah. Catch ya later, ok?" Kukai asked before rushing off with Rima to the water slides.

"Well that was nice." Ikuto watched as Kukai laughed with his friends. "Even though he would much rather have somebody else here...."

**Round 6**

"8 pairs left people!" The mic man exclaimed. "In this round, two more pairs will be out!"

Amu and Ikuto were standing with all the other pairs.

"In this round, we will have a swimsuit contest!" The speaker said. "The crowd over here will vote which guy and girl look the best! Girls on the right and guys on the left!"

"Ok, I think I got this already." Ikuto smirked at all the lady's who were drooling while looking at his abs.

Amu sighed, knowing that she wouldn't be winning. But Ikuto was going to win the guy's anyways, right?

As each girl and guy stood on each side, the crowd started voting.

After about fifteen to thirty minutes, everybody was done.

"Ok! I will announce the guys' winner first!" The mic guy opened up an envelope. "Tsukyomi Ikuto wins with 99% of the votes!"

All the girls shrieked at Ikuto's smirk. "He's so sexy!"

"He's dreamy!"

"And hot!"

"He's got the whole package!"

"Totally!"

Amu sighed, he did look really hot though..But he is still a perverted bastard! Amu mentally slapped herself before the mic guy got all the girls off of Ikuto to pay attention to him.

"And for girls, with 69%, it's Lulu De Morcef!" A girl with baby blue sapphire eyes and bouncy blonde curl ends stepped out with a blue two-piece with many ruffles, and a mini corset for her top that made it look like a limited edition swimsuit from France.

She bowed, with all her elegance, while doing a nice swimsuit pose.

"She's so kawaii!"

"And beautiful!"

"A true lady!"

"Her body's pretty nice, too!"

Amu sighed, she knew she wouldn't win. But they added all the votes together, so Ikuto would probably help her win this round.

"And after adding all the partners' share of votes!" The speaker said. "These teams will be out!"

The man listed two pairs that both weren't Amu's team.

Giving out a sigh of relief, Amu made her way towards Ikuto.

"I bet you didn't have any votes." Ikuto smirked. "You know, you owe me for this don't you?"

"It was obvious you were going to win anyways!" Amu turned red and glared.

"Oh, so my little Amu thought I was sexy and hot, too?" He whispered into her ear, licking the side.

"N-n-no! Now g-get off of m-me!" Amu tried to move her arms, but they wouldn't move.

"But it seems you like this position since you're not moving, Amu." Ikuto's smirk turned wider as he reached her face.

Different thoughts were going through Amu's head. _Is he kissing me? What the hell is he doing? Is this another one of his games? Why is he even doing this?_

" Amu..." He slurred her name, putting his hands over her hot cheeks. "Are you falling for me?"

"Y-yeah right!" Amu tried to shout but a muffled voice came out instead. "I-I would n-never fall for a perve-"

"IKUTO-KUN!" A wave of fan girls yelled and started crowding around him. "MAY WE HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?!"

"Of course, one by one please." Ikuto smirked. "There's enough for everyone."

Amu was left frozen in the same position. "W-what.....THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Amu started scratching her hand in different places. "Is this what it feels like to fall in love?! Or is it some other thing?! I've never seen this in any animes!! Maybe he's just playing me!"

Amu twitched her eyes with now, messed up hair after asking herself all these questions."Damn it I'm not thinking right....."

**Round 7**

"This is the final round people!" The mic man said. "We will find the winner here!"

The sun was shining brightly and all the left over partners were sweating.

"Here we have a maze. The maze has a level of 4 feet water. The first pair to make it out of the maze will win. But be careful for dead ends and booby traps!" The speaker yelled.

All the partners were in front of different entrances. The maze walls were made of green glass.

"And......" Everybody was getting ready to run. "START!"

Amu rushed after Ikuto dashed inside.

"Which way?" Ikuto glanced between right and left.

"I think it's right."

"I think it's left."

They said at the same time.

"We don't have time to think!" Amu said. "Just go my way!"

"Who's the smarter one here?" Ikuto asked her.

Amu glared at him. "Fine. We go right."

Ikuto smirked. "Good kitty."

"I am not your "Good kitty!" Amu yelled as they ran.

"Fine" Ikuto said. "You're my bad kitty."

Before Amu had a chance to speak, there was another right and left way.

"Let's go left this time." Amu could hear other people screaming in the background, so she thought Ikuto said "right."

A splash of water passed by.

"O-okay." Amu said rubbing her eyes from the water and dashed right.

After running to the right, Amu finally stopped rubbing her eyes.

"Ikuto?" She asked and looked around but he was nowhere to be seen.

"I-Ikuto! This isn't the time to be playing around!" Still no sign of him.

"I'm serious Ikuto! S-stop hiding because I know you're here!" Amu started panicking.

_Maybe he really isn't here. Did I lose track of him? Oh god, maybe I wasn't supposed to go right! Or he ran off without me...Wait, would he really do that? Maybe he forgot to go right, even though I highly doubt it...._

All these thoughts were zooming in and out of Amu's head.

"GAHHH!! I should probably be trying to find him!" Amu ruffled her head and started running in a random direction, after bumping into a green maze wall.

**Meanwhile..........**

"Where the hell is that idiot?" Ikuto asked, irritated in front of the finish line.

"Ya know," A fat guy eating a chili and cheese hot dog started talking to Ikuto from the other side of the finish line. "You can take all the money for yourself and say that your partner didn't want it, or got injured."

Ikuto thought about this for a minute. He could have all the money, or he could try to find that anime geek and either share the money or lose because somebody else made it to the finish line.

But he could leave Amu like that.....well, she was just a loser right? But, for some reason he didn't feel like leaving her. What was it that made him feel so attached to her anyways? Could he be-

"So ya gonna take it or leave it?" The fat guy asked, breaking Ikuto's train of thought. "But if ya do take it, let me in on some." The guy winked at Ikuto with a chili covered mouth.

Ikuto ran in a direction. But which? To the finish line? Or to Amu?

**Back to Amu.......**

"Don't panic......Amu...this is sort of like when Sakura captured the maze card...right?" Amu tried to assure herself. Then, she saw a sign that said "Shortcut" in sloppy writing.

"Yes!" Amu dashed. "I'm gonna win!"

Running to the sign, Amu was feeling better already, until she got to the sign, that is.

A rope was deep in the water that grabbed her ankle and turned her upside down in the air, with the ends of her hair in the water.

"KYAAAAA!" Amu opened her eyes after everything happened and found everything was upside down. Her head was feeling dizzy, too.

"Damn it. I fell in a booby trap." Amu cursed, crossing her arms.

"Ummmm...help anybody?" Amu asked out loud but the only thing heard were screams here and there and the splashing of feet running on the ground.

So she stayed there.......two minutes.....five minutes.....seven minutes....eight mi-

"Ok! I can't take this anymore!" Amu screamed while staring "up" at her watch.

Trying to bend up to the rope tied tightly to her left ankle, Amu stretched upward, using her right hand to stretch farther so it could try to untie the knot.

"Come on...just a little more...." Amu pulled and one end as hard as she could, also bringing up her left hand to pull another and loose.

Amu licked her upper lip. "One!" She gave it a tug. "Two!" A harder tug. "Three!" The last tug made the rope loose and let go.

Amu let out a proud smile before noticing that she was going to crash into the ground.

Closing her eyes, Amu braced herself for first, the shock of water, then the hard cement under.

But the thing was, she didn't feel the water, or cement.

Slowly opening her eyes Amu's giant gold orbs met with midnight blue ones.

Wait! Was she......

"G-get your hands off of me!" Amu said, with Ikuto carrying her bridal style.

"Aww..That's harsh considering I just saved you from falling in the water, _Amu_." Ikuto smirked, even though he seemed to be out of breath.

"I could've landed on my feet anyways." Amu said stubbornly, still in Ikuto's strong arms.

"Mhmm....At least I wasn't the one who was upside down for more than five minutes becasue I mistaked a shortcut for a booby trap." Ikuto teased Amu. "You know, that's not very cute, _Amu_."

"Sh-shut up!" Amu said, finally trying to get off of Ikuto. "You could have at least come earlier!"

"Did Amu want her night and shiny armor to rescue her earlier?" Ikuto asked, clearly amused by where this conversation was going.

"Y-yeah right! L-let's go, we need to find the finish line!" Amu said walking to the left side.

"You're going to fall into another booby trap if you don't follow me." Ikuto said grabbing Amu by her bikini. "Hmm..There really _is _nothing there."

"P-P-PERVERTED B-BASTARD!"

BAM!

"Oww...That's not cute either Amuu...A flat chest and temper problems.."

**At the finish line......**

"It's straight ahead!" Ikuto pointed at the exit.

"Let's hurry then!" Amu and Ikuto turned to their right towards the exit, where they found that another pair was dashing there as well.

Ikuto grabbed Amu's hand tightly and ran through the water, hoping to outrun the other pair.

Amu blushed at this and looked up to his face and saw nothing but determination.

_I wonder why he wants the money so badly..? Is it for clothes? Electronics? A gift? Or for college? Now that I think about it, why did he sign up for TA in the first place?_ These thoughts were running through Amu's mind as Ikuto and she were racing past the other pair.

The pair tried running faster so they could beat Amu and Ikuto.

Ikuto put on a serious face. "I don't think so.." He muttered under his breath.

"Run faster!" Amu said, even though she was being half dragged by Ikuto.

Ikuto gritted his teeth and tried moving his long legs in an even faster rate.

When he knew he wasn't going to make it at this rate, an idea popped into his head.

Speeding up a little more, Ikuto got close to the girl in the other team.

Leaning to her ear, Ikuto whispered in the most seductive tone a human being could possibly use, "Hey sexy..." His husky voice filled up her ear with warmth and she fainted, slowing down her partner.

"Let's go!" Ikuto exclaimed as the other guy was trying to speed up after his partner let him down.

Amu twitched. So humans could actually do that. In animes Amu would sometimes see scenes like those.

They were catching up to the exit, just a few more feet.....inches...centimeters...........

"Yes!!" They dashed through the door.

Out of breath, Amu and Ikuto took in what was happening.

"Congrats! You guys are the fifth pair to make it out!" The mic exclaimed.

"What. The. HELL?!" They both screamed.

It turned out, everybody had already made it and that other pair they were trying to beat were last.

"Damn it!" Ikuto said, running his fingers through his sweaty navy strands.

Amu groaned. Was it her fault?

"Told ya what to do, son." The fat guy came again, except this time he was eating popcorn. "But I guess ya didn't listen." He eyed Amu. "And it doesn't even look like she's worth it."

Ikuto found himself glaring at the fat man. "And I wonder why you're still a single fat loner."

"Wait, who the hell are you? Why am I even talking to you?" Ikuto asked the guy.

The fat man shrugged, swallowing the last bits of his popcorn. "Just giving advice." He walked away, throwing the popcorn bag in the trash. The bag missed the trash can and fell to the ground.

"What was that all about?" Amu popped out of nowhere. "What advice did he give you?"

"Does my little Amu want to know?" He turned his attention back to her. "And I'll have to punish you for holding down our chances of winning, too."

"P-punish?" Amu blushed backing away, but still looking into his eyes.

"Mhmmm..." Ikuto leaned into Amu even more, staring straight into her golden orbs. Then she hit the wall. Damn it! There was no more space.

Ikuto kept smirking at Amu with messy blue strands swept over his eyes. Then all of a sudden, he placed both of his arms on each side of Amu. There was no way out.

He leaned closer, and closer. Amu had one eyes closed, afraid of what the pervert was going to do next. Once he was just one centimeter apart from her face. He leaned in some more and Amu had both her eyes closed. Her face was heated and as red as the ripest tomato. Her heart was beating faster than ever before.

Then she felt something wet.

Slowly opening her eyes, Amu saw that Ikuto....had his tongue on her cheek. He had one eye lazily opened while his slim tongue was being dragged across Amu's cheek.

"B-B-B-B-B-BASTARD!" __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Now that everybody is seated," The teacher cleared her throat. "I don't want any of you to get up or make noise during the two hour long ride. Am I clear?" It was clear that the teacher was utterly exhausted.

A few people nodded their heads while some other people were already asleep. It only took a few minutes before the bus was filled with a bunch of sleeping teenagers.

Amu's head tilted to the window again and her eyelids started getting heavier. Amu quickly lifted her head back up. But it went down again. And she lifted it up again. But it went down again. And a pattern started.

Ikuto noticed this and said, "You know, if you're tired you should just go to sleep."

"I am not tired!" Amu tried not to yawn when she said that. "Just a bit......" And she fell asleep with her head leaned onto the window.

Ikuto smirked at her sleeping face. Without her cap on, Amu looked pretty cute...No she isn't! God, Amu was really starting to make him hallucinate these days. Ikuto stayed awake the first hour, but somewhere throughout the bus ride he fell asleep.

**Yup, that's the REALLY REALLY REALLY long chappy I promised you guys! Hope it made up for all the time it took for me to write it! Please review^.^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey ppl! Thanks soo much for all the reviews^^ It makes my day reading all of **

**them=] And I'm sorry I couldn't update. I've been sooo busy this past month and I also have benchmark tests!! I hope you don't get mad, I just didn't have enough time. I'll try to update faster, I promise!! Anyhoo….onto the next chappy:]……**

**Chapter 5: New Students?!**

It was the time of the year.

The time Amu waited and prayed for for the whole year.

It was time for _that_.

IT WAS TIME FOR THE ANIME EXPO OF 2009!

Amu was shopping online all day, wondering who she should cosplay as. And she needed to find someone to go with her too. Maybe her cousin that sort of watched Naruto…

"Hmm…" Amu continued looking over different cosplays. An anime that she's been into lately was Rosario+Vampire Capu2.

Amu typed in Rosario+Vampire Cosplays on . Amu decided to look for Moka's other side's cosplay. That meant long white wig, red contacts, a chocker without the big cross, and that cool uniform they wore to school. Amu loved how she was so independent and strong but hated how Tsukune chose the fake Moka over her.

"There we go!" Amu found the whole cosplay for….$168.99. Amu cursed. At times like this there was only one thing she could do.

"MOM!!!" Amu hollered from her room at the top of her lungs.

"What happened sweetie?! Is everything all right?!" Her mom came rushing in wearing an apron.

"I need to borrow your credit card." Amu said.

Her mom's eyebrows twitched. "Is it that time of the year again?"

"Yup." Amu answered.

She sighed. "Ok, ok. How much is it this time?"

Amu glanced at the screen for a second before answering her mother. "Just $168.99."

Her mom gasped for a second but then sighed once again. "Fine. Since your father's spending so much money for your sister I might as well spend some for you too."

Amu smiled, she could always count on her mother.

"But, who are you going with?" Her mother asked Amu, handing her her credit card.

"I dunno yet.." Amu mumbled while clicking the buy button and taking the card.

"Well, maybe you could go with one of our cousins who sometimes watches that….show thing." Her mom forgot what the show was called.

"Naruto? I don't really know. She's kind of…weird." Amu silently laughed at this because she knew that she, herself was much weirder in a way.

"Well, just try to find somebody you won't get lost with and-"

"Do I smell something burning?" Amu started smelling something burning.

Her mother gave an "Oh, shit." Look before rushing downstairs back to the burning casserole.

Amu just kept sighed at how careless her mother could be sometimes. Maybe that's where she got that trait….

Amu printed the receipt out and laid the card out on her desk. She wondered who she should go with.

Amu shrugged. It's not like anime freaks just popped up out of nowhere.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Class!" The teacher yelled at the class who were trying their hardest to understand the lesson.

A faint snore was heard from the back of the room.

Once everybody settled down and stopped talking, the snore became louder and louder. Everybody turned their heads in confusion to where the source was.

And their eyes made contact with a girl with a cap covering her whole face, with her head carelessly turned on the table, a small puddle of drool had formed on her work.

The teacher growled. "Tsukyomi! Go wake up Hinamori!"

Ikuto got up, grinning at how he should wake her up.

He smirked, holding a textbook right above her head. Then he slowly leaned into her ear…..

"Morning, sunshine…." He whispered with a seductive tone that immediately woke Amu up.

Her eyes widened as her head lifted up with speed, not only to come in contact with the solid hard textbook.

"Oww!!" Amu rubbed her head and started wiping some drool off her chin. She glared at the smirking Ikuto.

The whole class burst out laughing.

"That hurt you asshole!" Amu yelled at Ikuto.

"Aww, I'm sorry you decided to drool all over your paper instead of doing your work." Ikuto said, amused by her anger.

Amu turned red. "Shut up! I was just taking a rest."

"Then what's that?" He pointed at a puddle of wet saliva on Amu's paper.

"Th-that's water!" Amu fiddled with the piece of paper.

"Right…" Ikuto said before walking back to his desk.

The class was still laughing at the flushed Amu.

"Now, class." The teacher explained. "We are going to have two new students!"

Amu was still flushed and just kept drawing circles on her desk with her finger with her head low.

"And the best part about these students, is that the reason why they're in summer school is not because they need to, but to get used to the school since they're transferring next year." The teacher smiled for the first time today. "So that means I'll be able to have two new helpers!"

All the students started pondering of who the students could be. But before anybody could ask anything out loud, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" The teacher knew it was the new students.

The door slid open and two students stepped in.

A girl with long, blond pigtails stepped forward.

"My name is Hoshina Utau." Her amethyst eyes looked serious and she wasn't smiling. Her aura gave out a few shivers to many people.

"Wait, is that _the _Hoshina Utau?

"Isn't she famous?"

"What's she doin' in a public school?"

"She looks pretty hot though!"

"Dude, celebrities are always hot."

Many people started murmuring about the girl.

"Utau.." Ikuto widened his eyes.

"What's Utau doing here?" Kukai was the only one that actually knew they were related, and the reason why she shouldn't be here.

"I don't know.." Ikuto kept his calm look and decided to ask questions later.

"And I'm Hotori Tadase." A shorter boy with prince-like blond hair and ruby red eyes stepped forward. "Nice to meet everybody."

"KYAA!! He's like a real prince!"

"He looks really cute, too!"

"Such a gentlemen!"

"Wait! Are you betraying the Ikuto Fanclub?!"

"N-No!! Of course not Saaya!"

"That's what I thought!"

Amu's cheeks suddenly came in contact with the color of the ripest tomatoes. Why did she blush just by seeing him? This wasn't normal! But he does look like a prince…

"The seats left are…" The teacher scanned the classroom and found two empty seats, both an both sides of Amu in the back. "Hoshina to the right of Hinamori and Hotori to the left of Hinamori!"

"Ehh?! Why me?" Amu complained.

"Those are the empty seats left, anyways." The teacher said.

Utau slowly made her way to the empty seat, with Tadase following behind.

Gracefully and taking her time, Utau pulled out her chair and sat down.

Amu was so dumbfounded by Utau sitting down, she didn't notice how stupid she looked, gaping at her.

"What are you looking at?" She sneered. "If you want my signature you'll have to wait 'till after class."

Amu was surprised by how mean she was. Amu didn't know that celebrities were actually all bitchy and stuff. She thought of a comeback. "Well I'm sorry but I don't want a signature of someone as arrogant and conceited as you."

Utau glared straight at Amu and it felt as if her eyes were about to be burned out by Utau's.

Amu tried glaring back but it was hard. Thank goodness something dropped on the floor.

"Oh, my bad." Tadase was about to bend over to pick up a keychain he dropped but Amu beat him and picked it up to hand it to him.

"Thank you, Hinamori-san." He remembered Amu's name from the teacher.

"N-No problem." Amu was blushing and starting feeling shy so much that she had no clue that she was picking up a Death Note keychain.

Her eyes suddenly widened at the keychain of L sitting snuggly on a red sofa chair.

"D-Death N-Note?" Amu stared at it, not realizing Tadase was still waiting for Amu to give his keychain back to him.

Tadase seemed surprised at this. "Oh, you watch anime, too?"

"Y-Yeah.." Amu handed the keychain to him.

"That's cool!" Tadase said. "Are you planning on going to the Anime Expo this year as well? I'm pretty sure it's this weekend." Tadase took his seat next to Amu but kept his eyes directly fixed on her's the whole time.

"Yeah, I'm coslaying!" Amu started getting excited.

"Really? What are you cosplaying as?" Tadase asked her while the teacher was talking on the school phone and everybody else was talking with one another.

"Oh, umm, the other side of Moka from Rosario+Vampire." Amu answered.

Tadase widened his eyes. "Oh, that's a coincidence, because I was going to cosplay as Aono Tsukune from Rosario+Vampire."

"R-Really?" Amu knew that in the anime Tsukune and Moka were the main couple, but Amu was going to be the other side of her. And Tsukune chose the fake Moka over her real side….Amu started thinking hard.

"Hinamori-san?"

"Hinamori-san?"

Amu suddenly looked back at Tadase. "Y-Yeah? Sorry, I was just thinking about something…"

"It's ok! But, what day are you going to the expo?" Tadase asked.

"Oh, I was planning on going on Saturday." Amu said, right before the teacher got off the phone.

Before Tadase could say anything else, the teacher had told the class to shut up and finish their work.

The rest of the class time, Amu just kept thinking about the expo. Should she go with Tadase?

The bell rang after a few hours of quiet working. Everybody rushed out quickly.

Amu hurried as well, skating on her skate board, when she accidentally bumped her arm against Tadase's as she was skating outside.

"Oh, Hinamori-san! I'm sorry I didn't see you!" Tadase apologized.

"I-It's ok!" Amu's cheeks turned red. "It was my fault for going to fast." Amu picked up her skateboard and started walking with Tadase instead.

"Oh, those are very nice stickers, by the way." Tadase examined Amu's skateboard.

"Th-Thank you!" Amu said, but it came out as if she sort of exclaimed it. Amu blushed an even deeper red at this.

"So, you're going to the expo on Saturday?" Tadase asked, while walking next to Amu. "Because I was planning on going on Saturday as well."

"Oh, is there anybody you're going with yet?" Amu questioned. Maybe she should go with him….

By now the pair had made it to the front of the school, where Ikuto was talking with Utau.

"You didn't need to come all the way here." Ikuto said.

"But I need to watch over you." Utau said, her tone contrasted with the one she had used with Amu a few hours ago.

"I think I'm able to watch over myself."

"Well what will you do if he suddenly just-"

Utau suddenly paused when she saw Amu and Tadase in an earshot distance.

_What were they talking about? Was he just trying to get another admirer? And what's with this whole watching over thing?, _Amu was thinking.

Utau quickly left after giving Amu a glare.

_Why is she glaring at me?! I didn't even do anything yet!_, Amu thought.

"Actually, I haven't decided who I'll be going with yet.." Tadase was getting back to their conversation after Utau left.

"Oh, me neither." Amu said.

"Umm, do you wanna-" They both exclaimed at the same time.

Both blushed, but Amu's blush was deeper. "Y-You go first."

"No, you can go first, Hinamori-san!"

"It's ok Tadase-kun! You started first anyways!"

"Well, ok. Do you, maybe, want to go to the expo together on Saturday?" Tadase asked.

Amu was sort of jumping in joy on the inside, which is kind of weird because she had just met the guy.

"S-Sure!" Amu said, with tomato red cheeks. "I-I'd be glad t-too!"

"Ok! I'll see you later then!" Tadase seemed relieved as he gave her a prince-like smile. "My grandma's probably waiting at home."

"Bye Tadase-kun!"

"Bye, Hinamori-san!"

And with that he hurried toward his house.

Amu just kept smiling at Tadase's fading figure and blushing deeply. And for no exact reason, that she actually knew of.

"Made friends with the new kid I see…" Ikuto whispered from behind.

"W-W-What are you doing? I thought you were o-over there!" Amu jumped in shock.

"What? There? Where you were eavesdropping on my conversation?" Ikuto smirked.

"I-I was so n-not eavesdropping!" Amu blushed while glaring at her tutor.

"Mhmm…" He just said before walking in the direction to Amu's house.

"I WASN'T" Amu yelled before rushing before him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Amu was sweating hard on her front lawn.

Ikuto had somehow managed to steal her skateboard again and Amu ended up chasing after him, or at least trying to.

"You bastard…" Amu tiredly staggered to her front door.

Amu stubbornly went in front of him with speed, failing to notice the box sitting in front of her door and falling on her face.

"Ita…Ita…" Amu mumbled rubbing her head.

Wait. A box. On her front door. With the word FedEx on it. And a mustard stain. That could only mean one thing……

"It's here!" Amu excitedly yelled. In a quick hurry, Amu picked up the box, ran into her house, stomped into her room, and ripped the cardboard material in a mere 2 seconds.

Her eyes were gleaming with sparkles. One…two…three….

"MY COSPLAY IS FINALLY HERE!" Amu was never this excited on a regular basis.

"What…the….fuck…" Ikuto stumbled into the room after being pushed to the side by a rushed Amu.

Amu finally noticed Ikuto. "Oh, _you're_ here…."

-__- was Ikuto's expression.

"I finally got the cosplay I ordered online!" Amu couldn't keep the excitement inside her.

"Cosplay?" Ikuto raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you don't know what cosplay is?" Amu had an idea pop up. But it would be kind of weird…Oh well! Amu was too excited to listen to her conscious right now. "Let me try it on then!"

"If it's gonna burn my eyes then-"

PUNCH!

Amu was already in the bathroom, leaving a bruised Ikuto.

So Ikuto waited outside, walking around Amu's room. He walked up to her bookshelf and sighed. It was full of manga books, not a single chapter book in sight.

He turned, knocking down a book.

He bent down to pick it up, and out of his curiosity, decided to look at the front cover.

**Chibi Vampire **was written as the title. A girl with weird dark purple hair was knelled on the ground in a traditional Japanese school uniform.

_For a fake person, she's pretty hot.., _Ikuto smirked. He put the book back when he heard the bathroom door swing open.

Amu walked out wearing a gleaming green blazer with a white collar from under the blazer sticking out. A brown and yellow plaid skirt swung from side to side as she made her way back to her room. Amu had blood red contacts on, as well as a long, white wig. Around her neck was a black chocker with a chain dangling from it.

Amu was sort of blushing as she made her way back to her room.

"So does cosplay mean wear a freaky costume?" Ikuto asked.

"No!" Amu yelled at him. "And this is not freaky!"

"I was just kidding." Ikuto whispered into her ear. "It's sexy…."

Amu turned tomato red. "Wh-What?"

"I was just kidding about that too." Ikuto said with a stoic face.

Amu glared at him. "Know your place!" She kicked him.

"What the hell was that?" Ikuto said.

"That's what this character does when she fights monsters. She says "Know your place," then she kicks them!" Amu said with excitement rising in her voice.

"Yeah…like that isn't freaky." Ikuto rolled his eyes at her.

"Wh-Whatever." Amu went to her computer and opened up a picture of the character she was cosplaying. "See? I'm wearing the same thing as her, like I'm trying to be her."

Ikuto studied the picture, then looked at Amu. He looked at the picture again, then back at Amu. He looked at the girl in the picture's chest, then at Amu's.

"There's a big difference." Ikuto said.

"There is?" Amu needed to know if she was missing something.

"She actually has a chest and you don't have anything." Ikuto explained.

"Y-Y-YOU….." Amu got her leg ready. "KNOW YOUR PLACE YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!"

BAM!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So now do you get it?" Ikuto asked Amu.

He was trying to teach her how to do a problem after she had changed back to her regular clothes.

"Yeaaaa-No." Amu said.

Ikuto sighed. "Look, where is the variable?"

Amu pointed her finger at the letter _a._

"Ok, good." Ikuto said. "Now just try to add that into the number."

"Well how can I add it when it's not a number?" Amu asked, adjusting her cap.

"Didn't I just tell you?!" Ikuto exclaimed.

"…I forgot." Amu said in an idiotic way.

Ikuto gritted his teeth. "You don't exactly solve the problem."

"Then what am I supposed to do?!" Amu exclaimed in frustration.

"That's what I'm telling you, you idiot!" Ikuto exclaimed back at her.

"If there is a variable instead of a number, you don't try to turn it to a number, you use what you have, and simply add it to the number." Ikuto explained. "You might not be solving the problem, but your simplifying it."**(A/N: Ok, I know this isn't calculus bit it's what I'm learning in algebra and I'm really sorry but I'm just going to sorta pretend algebra is calculus. Gomen!!)**

"Umm, can you put that in easier words?" Amu still didn't understand.

Ikuto sighed and glanced around the room. He grabbed a CardCaptor Sakura figure of Sakura in her school uniform and the one next to it, a Syoaron figure in the school uniform as well.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Amu asked him.

"Ok, look." Ikuto held the Sakura figure. "This girl can't become his girlfiend because he doesn't like her." He held up the Syoaron figure up as well. "The guy said that she's just not his type, and he's taken. So the girl is just going to be what she could be and try to make friends with him. She's not going to be his girlfriend, but his friend."

Amu had a dumbfounded look on her.

"What's with that stupid look?" Ikuto asked her.

"But won't Saku-the girl try to be his girlfriend?" Amu asked.

"She can't, let's just say it's impossible." Ikuto said.

"It can't be impossible."

"Ok, he's the most attractive guy in his school and she's like, the school nerd."

"That still doesn't prove it's impossible." Amu countered.

"It just is." Ikuto was tired of explaining this. "It's impossible for an attractive guy like him to end up with a nerdy girl like her."

"Then if she's nerdy, how can she still be friends with him?"

"Maybe he's a very nice guy, so he allows her to be his friend."

"Sounds like a jerk to me."

Ikuto rolled his eyes. "So do you get it now?"

Amu stared at Sakura and Syoaron for a long time. "That just makes me more confused."

Ikuto twitched his fingers.

"I mean, what if the guy happened to like her back?" Amu asked.

"I told you, she's not his type. Maybe he goes for the attractive girls." Ikuto explained.

"So you're saying that only attractive people can be with attractive people?"

"Yeah." Ikuto said, not knowing where this was going. "To put it simply,"

"Opposites can't attract."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It had been I few hours after Ikuto had left and Amu was getting ready to sleep. But the scorching heat didn't exactly help with that.

Amu decided to go out onto her balcony. Sometimes she would just watch the moon. Other times she would count the stars.

"Damn it it's hot." Amu said to herself, wiping some sweat off her forehead.

Then she heard a sad melody of violin music.

"A violin?" Amu thought out loud.

Who would be playing a violin at this time?

The melody sounded both sad and gentle at the same time. The sorrowness in the tune came out in gentle waves.

Amu closed her eyes and kept listening. She stayed like that for a few minutes.

Then she thought back to when Ikuto was tutoring her. She didn't know why but what he said had been on her mind the whole night.

"Opposites can't attract….." Amu murmured. She heard the violin music stop and Amu remembered that it was time to go to sleep.

"Oh well.." Amu carelessly closed her balcony door with a swish of her arm and laid on her bed.

While trying to sleep the only thought in her mind was, "Opposites can't attract."

**Yeah, I know it took a while. Gomen!! I was really busy this past month and I also have midterms this week=[ And when I was about to update, my computer went all ughh on mehh!! But I promise I will try my hardest to update my story more quickly. And with that said, hope ya enjoyed my chappy and please review!^.^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, ppl! Yup, thanks for all the reviews guys!I'm glad you're enjoying my chappys. Now, the chappy…….**

**Chapter 6: A Date with Tadase-kun! Is Interuppted?!**

"Do you get it now?"

No response.

A sigh was heard. "Hey. Loser. Are you listening to me?"

Still no response.

Ikuto was starting to get irritated, one whole hour into today's tutoring session and Amu hadn't even paid any attention.

Ikuto grabbed her skateboard.

Bonk!

"W-What was that for?" Amu was still in a daze as she tried to put on an angry face than a clueless face to her tutor.

"Do you get it now?" Ikuto repeated, ignoring her question.

"Get what?"

Bonk!

"Ow! Stop doi-" Amu started but was cut off.

"Do you get the damn lesson yet?!" Ikuto twitched and shouted in front of Amu's face.

"Umm…Which lesson again?" Amu asked.

Ikuto thought he was dealing with the most stupid person in the world and was about to shout some more but his cell rang.

"When I'm done, you better know the lesson." He said before getting up, leaving Amu to start picking up her workbook and scanning the lesson.

Ikuto stepped out of Amu's room. "Hello?"

"Ikuto! Are you hanging out with that girl again?" A girl asked in a bossy tone.

"I hang out with every girl in the school, be more specific." He smirked.

"Stop playing around! I know you know who I am!" The voice shouted from the other line.

"Whatever, I'm just tutoring her." Ikuto rolled his eyes. Seriously, Utau needed to get a sense of humor, and a boyfriend as well.

"Don't get distracted! You know what would happen if he finds a weakness in you!" Utau explained.

"Weakness? Do you really think I would get distracted by a stupid little geek?" Ikuto questioned Utau. "I think I know what I'm doing Utau, I don't have any weaknesses."

"Just be careful..This girl seems to be very..different." Utau said, with a worried tone. "And I just called to say that I'm visiting mom later, do you want to come with me?"

Ikuto glared at the ground. "Do I ever?" Anger had welled up inside him within seconds, just thinking about his mom.

"You know that you'll have to visit her once a while! She needs us!" Utau tried to convince her older brother.

"What about when we needed her?! She just caused even more trouble for us!" Ikuto's voice was rising.

Ikuto stopped when he noticed that he was starting to go overboard. He needed to keep his cool.

"Just, bye Utau."

"Ikuto! Please don't-" Ikuto had already snapped his phone shut.

He sighed as he leaned against the wall opposite of Amu's. Small memories of his past were rewinding themselves through his head again.

_Flahback…………………_

"_Daddy where are you going?" An excited and cheerful six year old asked his father._

_His father gave him a gentle smile. "Just going to go take a walk."_

"_Can I come with you?" Ikuto eagerly asked._

_His father simply chuckled and patted his son's navy blue hair. "Sorry, but I have to go walk this out on my own."_

_Ikuto pouted. "Why are you always acting so mysterious all the time?"_

"_I am?" His father asked. "Well, maybe you'll be like me when you're older as well."_

"_Nahh.." Ikuto's eyes sparkled. "I will be the brightest and talkativest and happiest violinist player in Japan!"_

"_Violin, eh?" His father opened the front door. "One day, my violin will be yours. I'll trust you'll take care of it for me when I'm gone."_

"_Silly Daddy!" Ikuto exclaimed. "You won't be gone anytime soon! You'll be here for lots and lots of more years!"_

"_You're right, Ikuto, I will." He stepped out of the house and closed the door, right after giving another smile to Ikuto. But that smile looked regretful, though Ikuto had not noticed anything at that time._

_Ikuto smiled back at his father as well. _

_And that was the last time he ever did._

_End of flashback…………………_

Ikuto sighed, trying to forget what had just gone through his head. He walked quietly back into Amu's room, only to find her on the computer.

Tap, tap.

Amu slowly turned her head backward in fear, coming in contact with her skateboard.

"Now that one hurt!" Amu rubbed her forehead.

She slowly opened her eyes, only having to have to close them again because Ikuto had used to slender fingers to flick her right between her two eyes.

"Ow!" Amu closed her eyes and started rubbing the spot with both of her hands. "That hurt!"

"So does having to tutor you!" Ikuto pulled out the workbook. "Now, what is the lesson, _Amu_" He pronounced her name in that seductive tone he always used.

"Umm…about the…um.." Amu looked around the room and spotted a Full Metal Alchemist poster. "A-Alchemists?"

The string that had him hooked onto reality snapped. "THIS IS MATH!"

"No need for screaming." Amu said while still rubbing her forehead, before recalling all the times she had screamed the hell off at Ikuto. Ah, good times……….

"Seriously. Why are you so…off today?" Ikuto asked Amu.

Amu turned red immediately out of nowhere. "N-No reason a-at all!" She gave out a fake laugh. "I-I am totally r-regular t-today!"

"Are you lying bad on purpose?" Ikuto asked. The fake laugh was a dead giveaway.

"I'm not bad at lying!" Amu countered.

"So you _were _lying." Ikuto smirked.

"W-Whatever." Amu turned redder. "I-I'm just going to the A-Anime Expo with T-Tadase-kun."

"Oh, that blond shorty?" Ikuto asked.

"N-No! He is average height!" Amu defended Tadase.

"Mhmm…" Ikuto said before his phone rang, again. "I'll be right back."

He opened up his phone outside of Amu's room for the second time that day. "Yo."

"Any plans? Today's a Friday, after all." Kukai's voice answered on the other line.

"Why do you always call me while I'm tutoring?" Ikuto asked, not answering his question.

"Bored, so do you wanna do anything?" Kukai asked. "Isn't your tutor thing almost over? And it's a Friday, tutor on Monday."

Ikuto looked at a clock hung on a wall. 2:30. Maybe it was about time to go.

"Oh, and I found a job a could work at on Saturday only. You could work with me too!" Kukai explained cheerfully.

"Job? How much does it pay?"

"You'll never believe this. A hundred an _hour_." Kukai said. "It's at the Los Angeles Convention Center. And I know that you, ya know, sorta need money, and so I was thinking that I'll work with you too!"

Ikuto thought it was nice once in a while to have a close friend.

"Oh, and I invited Utau."

But maybe one that doesn't have a crush on his sister.

"Well what's the job?" Ikuto asked.

"Well, first, you could only work 6 hours max, but I guess that's good enough. And everybody needs some kind of ticket to get in, but we'll get in for free since we'll work there. And I think we have to like, have to sell anime cosplays, ever heard of them?" Kukai asked Ikuto.

Ikuto flashbacked to when Amu showed him her cosplay. "Don't tell me. Is this the….Anime Expo?"

"How did you know?" Kukai was shocked.

"The geek I tutor's going with that blond shorty." Ikuto explained.

"Oh, wow." Kukai said. "Well, you in or not?"

Ikuto smirked, thinking of playful tricks he could play on the two. "Yeah, this might even be a bit fun."

"Kay, nice. I'll pick you guys up tomorrow at 8 in the morning then." Kukai snapped his phone shut before Ikuto could say anything else.

"What was that all about?" Amu had once again sneaked her way onto the computer.

Ikuto really didn't care anymore since he was about to leave. "Guess who's going to the Anime Expo?"

Amu widened her eyes in horror and turned around. "Please let it not be you…."

"Aww, that's harsh _Amu_." Ikuto leaned into her and Amu leaned back but was sitting on a chair so she couldn't really go back any further.

Ikuto had on a wide smirk as he gently held her chin up. Amu turned a deep red and lowered her chin.

Ikuto held his other hand to tip the brim of her cap, knocking it off. All of Amu's pink hair flowed down.

"H-Hey…" Amu murmured, but she didn't move.

_Why am I not moving?! Move Amu! I told you to mo-,_ Something interrupted Amu's thoughts.

Amu widened her eyes to the leave of Ikuto's touch on her chin and found that Ikuto was outside her room with his hand on the door knob. "Later, geek." He smirked before walking downstairs.

"Y-Y-You….." An evil aura had surrounded Amu. "SHADDUP YOU BASTARD!!"

Closing her eyes in embarrassment Amu threw anything her hands felt at Ikuto as he tried to dodge a lamp, chair, sock, and a PSP.

"Opening your eyes helps your aim." Ikuto said before hurrying out to safety, somewhere other than Amu's house.

Amu sighed. It looked like he was going to….and…, "God, I think I'm losing it!" Amu started pounding her head on her computer.

She started scratching her now let out hair. "I need some sleep, tomorrow's going to be a long day."

Amu pressed the off button on her computer. "Maybe some video games will help!"

She walked downstairs to her basement, otherwise known as "The Game Room."

She sat down in a comfy bean chair and turned on her XBOX 360. She watched as the screen loaded Naruto: The Broken Bond.

She couldn't wait for tomorrow.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Wake up, Amu!" A muffled voice shouted through Amu's ear.

"Mmm, gimme another minute……" Amu had drooled on her pillow a bit.

"You'll miss the Anime Exp-" Her mom started.

"IT'S THE ANIME EXPO TODAY!" Amu shot out of her bed. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I tried t-"

"God, you know how important this day is to me!"

"Amu li-"

"I need to get changed!"

"AMU CA-"

"What time is it?! I wonder if Tadase-kun's already here!"

"OK JUST SHADDUP FOR A SECOND YOU IDIOT!" Her mom yelled.

"W-What?" Amu asked.

"I need to tell you that first, it's only 4 in the morning, and second, I'm going to go pick up your sister at the airport right now, and Papa too." Her mom explained.

"It's only 4? Why didn't you tell me that earlier?" Amu asked her mom in disappointment. Then she just realized what her mother had just said.

"I tried to tell you earlier!" Her mom shouted.

"Wait. Ami's back?" Amu asked her mom.

"Yeah, and I need to go pick her up." Her mom jingled her car keys and stood out of Amu's room. "I won't be back for a while because I think Ami wants to go to some fancy restaurant for her return, if you need anything call me, ok?"

"Kay, bye." Amu said before going back to sleep. Or trying to. Ami was coming back. Oh, god.

Ami was Amu's eleven year old sister. She was the exact opposite of Amu. Outgoing, fun, and was literally in love with looking pretty and fashion. She had forced Papa to come with her to America to "start" a singing career. So far, nobody has noticed her. She also went for all the fashions and trends America has. Or specifically, New York City. Usually Ami always was out with her friends, even if she was just an eleven year old. She had moved to America for 4 years starting at the age of 8. Ami would sometimes experience with Amu and try to change her wardrobe into something…nice. She even wanted to pay a hundred dollars to Amu if she could give her an extreme makeover thing. Ami didn't approve of Amu's messy room and anime obsession.

Amu sighed. Her sister and her were exact opposites. Amu tried to sleep some more and later got woken up by a knock on her front door from Tadase, waiting to go to the Anime Expo with her.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Wahh! So many anime merchandise!" Amu had sparkle in her eyes as she looked around.

"Yeah, there sure are a lot this year." Tadase was looking around as well.

Amu scratched her long, white wing before taking a peep at Tadase. He looks so cool in his cosplay! Amu couldn't help but keep staring.

"Is something wrong?" Tadase asked, clueless to what Amu was doing.

"N-Nothing at all T-Tadase-kun!" Amu turned red and looked the other way.

She could see Haruhi cosplayers try to do the Hare Hare Yukai dance in a corner of the room, and most were failing. There were friends taking pictures of a Yuki, Zero, and Kaname together. Kaname and Zero were on either side of Yuki, Zero was holding a gun and Kaname was holding a rose.

"So, do you want to look around the booths here?" Tadase held out his hand.

"U-Um, sure!" Amu carefully put her hand in his and they walked to a booth with a lot of anime keychains.

**Meanwhile…………**

"You three workers!" A fat lady shouted at Ikuto, Kukai, and Utau.

"Y-Yes?" The replied meekly.

"What are you people wearing?! Hurry up on put on some cosplays! If you're selling cosplay you need to wear it as well!" The lady threw random cosplays at each person.

"But-"

"Go change! Now!" The lady pointed to the restroom.

"You picked the worst job, man." Ikuto told Kukai inside the restroom.

"This is kinds fun, don't ya think?" Kukai asked. "I wonder what Utau's gonna look like?"

"Oh, just shut up about Utau for a second! Why did you invite her in the first place?" Ikuto asked to the stall next to him while changing.

"It's kinda boring when it's just the two of us." Kukai replied, changing as well.

"Well, why didn't you invite people from our school?!"

"She is from our school."

"Ok, other people from our school, like Saaya, or I don't know. Rema was it?"

"Rima, actually." Kukai corrected. "And plus, she needs the money as well."

"Guess you're right." Ikuto sighed and got out of the stall. Kukai was done, too.

"Dude, what are you wearing?" Kukai asked laughing, pointing at Ikuto's cat ears.

"Shut up! Look who's talking you…." Ikuto looked Kukai over. He had on a dark greenish bluish blazer with a dark red M on a pocket under a white button up shirt with a dark red tie. For pants he had on brown long trousers and dark brown loafers. "Uniform guy..?"

Kukai smirked for once. "Mine actually looks regular." He patted Ikuto's navy blue kitty ears and ran his fingers down his fake tail. "That's a good kitty!"

Ikuto took out his fist. "Y-You……."

"B-Bad Kitty! S-Stay!" Kukai was running out of the restroom with many people staring in confusion.

A boy with cat ears and a tail was chasing him at full speed right behind. "I'm going to kill you!"

Kukai was running so fast, he bumped into something soft.

Boing!

"E-Ehh..?" Utau turned red. She looked down only to find that Kukai had bumped into her chest. "K-KUKAI?! What w-was that?!"

Kukai turned a bit red. "O-Oh sorry..Utau..?" He looked her cosplay over.

Her hair was no longer tied and there was a big, blue bow on the top of her head. She had on a sleevelss one piece dress that reached to her thighs with ruffles, but had shorts popping out from under. Her dress had a high collar and was tied together with another big blue ribbon. The dress separated in the middle to form a triangle and under the dress was red cloth with a yellow cross on it. Utau wore arm warmers that had ruffles on both ends, the arm warmers were tied with blue ribbons as well. On her feet were plain white shoes. **(A/N: That was sorta hard describing and if you don't know what it is, it's Flonne from Disgaea.)**

Kukai thought the cosplay complimented her cuter features, since she was always serious and stuff. He was so caught up in what she was wearing he didn't notice a very pissed off cat boy that was headed his way.

"KUUUUUUKAI!" Ikuto shouted, headed straight from him with his navy blue tail trailing behind.

Without thinking, Kukai turned around and the next thing he knew, he was on the ground.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Damn, I'm almost out of money…" Amu grumbled, looking through her empty Mai Hime wallet.

"Same here.." Tadase looked through his Bleach wallet.

Amu looked at everything she bought. One poster for Digimon Savers, a black, soft hat with bunny ears popping out, a book full of artworks for the manga The Gentlemen's Alliance, two posters from Pita-Ten, a shirt with the whole Naruto Shippuden cast on it, a 14 inch Suigintou doll from Rozen Maiden with the case, and an Enma Ai doll with her kimono on that stood up and was eight inches tall.

So far she's spent 350 dollars. And that was a record breaker compared to last year's 313 dollars.

"Oh, look! That cosplay shop looks like it has a lot of rare cosplays!" Tadase pinted at a booth that was quite large and was stocked with different cosplays everywhere.

"Well…" Amu started. She knew she shouldn't spend any more money. "It can't hurt to look!"

So they made their way to the booth, which coincidently was the same booth Ikuto, Kukai, and Utau were working at.

While Tadase was looking on one side of the booth, Amu was looking through the other. Amu kept walking to the end of the corner, looking through many cosplays, until she felt something soft at her feet.

"Heh?" Amu looked down and saw a navy blue, furry tail thing. "What the…?" Amu bended down an pulled it up.

"Ow!"

Surprised, Amu quickly dropped the tail. She never knew that somebody was attached to it. The blue tail was seeping out from the inside of the booth, though.

"U-Umm! S-Sorry!" Amu exclaimed, embarrassed that she had pulled a tail that was attached to someone.

The tail slid back inside the booth and a head popped out from above. "Just can't keep your hands from me can you, _Amu_?"

Amu twitched her eye. There was only one person that said her name as seductive as that…..

"IKUTO?! What the hell are you doing here?!" Amu yelled. "Wait, are those….cat ears?" Amu took a closer look at the pair of fury blue triangles placed on Ikuto's matching hair color.

Before Ikuto could say anything else, Amu exclaimed. "They're so cute! Good kitty!" She scratched behind his fake cat ears.

One of Ikuto's cat ears twitched. "Hmm.." He smirked. "Yes, Amu. I'm _your _good kitty." He leaned closer and licked Amu's cheek softly like a kitten. "Why don't you give me a treat since I'm such a good kitty?"

Amu immediately turned red as soon as Ikuto had placed his thin tongue upon her tomato cheeks. She suddenly regretted saying that.

"Sh-Shut up!" Amu turned her head to face the other way with her arms crossed. "You're not my kitty, and I changed my mind. You are the most perverted, sickest, worst, old cat ever!"

"Aww, Amu. Do you want me to beg my master for forgiveness that bad?" Ikuto took his hands and put them on Amu's head to turn her back towards him.

"N-N-No I d-do not!" Amu exclaimed; she slapped his hand away. "And don't touch me you hentai!"

"But, _Amu_-" Ikuto started.

"Ikuto! What the hell are you doing?! You have to be work-" Utau noticed Amu. "Oh, it's _you._"

"And you're supposed to be Flonne or something?" Amu scoffed. "Last time I checked you were supposed to be a nice angel in training!"

"Angel?" Both Utau and Ikuto asked in unison.

"Yes! An angel, one that accompanied-"

"Yeah, we don't talk anime geek." Utau but in. "Boss is looking for you, Ikuto." She said before glaring at Amu and leaving to place some storage boxes somewhere.

"Why the hell is she even here?!" Amu shouted after Utau left. "That bitch..She's almost as bad as Saaya, no, actually Saaya's way worse…"

"You jealous?" Ikuto smirked.

"J-Jealous?!" Amu almost chocked. "AHAHAHAHA, as if you bastard!" Amu didn't know why she overreacted so much. And she also wondered where that weird laugh came from…Sounded like something Saaya would say…..

"Were you supposed to sound like you're lying on purpose?" Ikuto asked once again. "Lying is really not your…thing."

"That was so not a li-" Another interruption once again.

"Hinamori-san!" Tadase called from a side of the booth. "Come look at this cosplay!"

"O-Ok Tadase-kun!" Amu had almost forgotten about Tadase.

"I see shorty's here too." Ikuto said, rolling his eyes.

"You jealous?" Amu asked smugly. A moment of silence.

"Do you really want to know?" Ikuto leaned in. "Maybe I'll tell just you……"

He leaned closer and his dark sapphire eyes seemed serious. He slowly opened his mouth to speak.

Amu turned redder as she leaned back. She could feel his breath over her face. "W-Well-"

"In your dreams, idiot." Ikuto smirked while muffling a laugh before leaving to the cashier with Amu screaming out curses before running off to meet with Tadase.

"Yeah, Tadase-kun?" Amu had made her way to where Tadase was.

"Oh, I wanted you to see this one cosplay I found, seems pretty rare." Tadase held a green and white puffy dress.**(A/N: I'm not gonna describe the dress because it is way too complicated to me, and I'm sorta tired rite now-__-)**

"Oh! That's that anime, Akikan!" Amu said, she knew that anime, it was sort of new because it came out in 2008. The dress was the dress Melon wore in her first appearance of Akikan!. "And it even comes with the limited edition melon can that Melon came out of!"

"It surprises me how much anime you know sometimes." Tadase gave Amu a smile before putting the dress back. "Not much people watch or read Akikan!, you must be an anime expert."

"W-Well, I guess that's what I get for going on the computer all day." Right after Amu said that she wished she hadn't. Tadase was going to think she was a potato couch that stayed home all day!

"Y-Yeah," Amu said trying to clear up what she had let out earlier. "L-Let's go check out another booth Tadase-kun!"

"Sure, Hinamori-san." Tadase and Amu then went to a tiny booth selling anime shirts.

Booth after another, they went until they were tired out. Amu had bought a keychain with the pink bunny from Chobits while Tadase bought the blue version.

Both were tired out by two o'clock.

"Phew! I'm tired!" Amu exclaimed. Both her and Tadase were seated in front of a sushi stand. They had ordered two plates of California rolls. Amu swallowed another roll.

"If you eat too much you'll get fat." A voice whispered into her ear.

"I-Ikuto?! You again?" Ikuto was smirking. Next to him stood Utau and Kukai. "Aren't you supposed to be working or something?"

"We're off for today." Kukai answered. "I guess we're just gonna chill here until the expo ends for today.

"Oh." Amu hoped they wouldn't follow her and Tadase. She wanted the both of them to be alone! "Well, I guess I'll see you guys around then!"

"What are you talking about?" Utau crossed her arms. "We're staying right where we are. It'll be a bit boring if we had no idea what anime was at an anime expo." Utau looked away while saying the last sentence.

Amu gritted her teeth. "Guess that means we're a party of 5 now…."

"Make that 6!" I cheerful voice called from behind. All eyes turned back and….

"A-Ami?!" Amu exclaimed with widened eyes.

**Well that's it for today……………..Ok…..Well, Bye! Please review^^ And hoped you enjoyed this chappy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I have good news, and bad news for my dear readers out there. The bad news, I have to put one of my stories on hold because I can't write Realm Academy and Opposites Attract at the same time. I've just been incredibly busy these days. But the good news, I guess for some of you, is that the story I'm putting on hold is……………….Opposites Attract! Ok, I'm just kidding. ^^ I'm putting Realm Academy on hold. And I'm sooo sorry that I have to put it on hold. I really do feel badT.T I'll hafta put Realm Academy on hold until I can find some time to do both, or when I'm done with this story. So gomen everybody who were fans of Realm Academy. **

**Oh, and I just noticed that, how could they go to the Los Angeles Convention center when they're in Japan?! Oh, goshers, I forgot bout that while I was writing the storyT.T**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! Really appreciate them, they're my motivation:3**

**Well, here's chappy 7 now!**

**Chapter 7**

"What are you doing here, Ami?!" Amu exclaimed at her little sister.

Ami just flipped her hair with her right hand. "Is that a way to welcome back your dear sister?"

"Welcome Back. Now," Amu asked, "why the hell are you here?!"

"Cussing in front of your little sister?" Ami asked with a displeased expression plastered across her perfect face. "You need to be more of a role model."

"You still haven't answered my question." Amu said flatly.

"Ok, ok. I just couldn't wait to see you! So Papa-" Ami started.

"Gave you his credit card to buy a ticket, dropped you off, yaddyaya." Amu had an annoyed look on her face.

Ikuto raised an eyebrow .

"Well, so now that I'm here, let's go!" Ami led the way to a room titled Anime Gaming Room.

Amu sighed but followed her, along with everybody else. As Amu walked inside, she cracked her knuckles.

"Don't crack your knuckles, Onee-chan!" Her sister commanded. "It makes your fingers fat!"

"Oh, well." Amu rolled her eyes and walked over to the Nintendo DS section. Everybody gathered around a guy, probably around the age of 20, who was easily beating the game The World Ends With You**(A/N:The Japanese version's called It's a Wonerful World, just in case you guys wanted to know. And I definitely recommend this game^^)**. The guy was getting ranked stars for every noise that came at it, and even on the hard level.

"Does anybody think they can beat my time?" The guy asked with arrogance. "I didn't think s-"

"I can." Amu stepped up from the crowd. The crowed backed away from these two. A fierce aura surrounded between the two. Even Ami and everybody else seemed anxious to see what would happen.

"Hmph! Moka?" The guy glared at Amu. The guy had on a Monoka hat, a mini Mokona backpack a bit too tightly tied to his back, and a shirt with a picture of Mokona on it.

"What? And a Mokona freak from Magic Knight Rayearth?" Amu asked in reply with a cold tone.

"AND Tsubasa Chronicles too, actually." He squinted his tiny little eyes even more at Amu. He handed Amu his DS.

"No thanks." Amu took out her personal black DS from her bag. The DS was decorated with stickers, and looked worn out. She took out her game case and loaded The World Ends With You .

"Try to beat the the third game master, level hard, and under two minutes and sixteen seconds." He wipped his Mokona's ears at Amu for exaggeration.

Amu tapped the last chapter with her stylus and everyone started counting while Amu faced the game master.

"GO! GO! GO MOKA!" A lot of people shouted.

"What the hell was that about?" Kukai asked through the chanting.

"Amu just took on a game challenge." Tadase explained. "Hopefully, she'll win."

"Where's Ami?" Utau asked looking around.

They turned their heads to every direction. "Looks like she got bored." Kukai said.

"Wait! Ikuto's gone too!" Utau exclaimed.

Everybody turned their heads around once more.

"I'm going to go look for Ikuto!" Utau ran out of the room.

"I'll come with you!" Kukai followed close behind.

"Umm, guess I'll look for Ami then!" Tadase ran out of the room as well.

"Done!" Amu yelled, holding up her DS with a sweaty hand. She used the back of her arm to wipe some sweat off her forehead.

"What was the time?!" Mokona dude exclaimed, slamming the table.

"Two minutes," A girl explained and ever body waited to hear the rest, "and three seconds!"

"Good job!"

"Yeah, you did great!"

"Where'd you learn to fight so well?!"

The Mokona guy was outraged. "This can't be! Beaten by a girl?!" He whimpered. "As sign that you have won, I shall reward you!"

Amu smiled smugly. "And what would that be?"

"A $1000 gift card to Pretty Yuki!" He held it out in front of him.

"Heh?! O-One thousand?" Amu exclaimed.

"The winner I had beat gave me this, and told me if anyone out there had beaten me today, to give this to them!" He said. "Now, if you please! Pretty Yuki is a shop at the corner of the first floor in here!"

"W-What does it sell?" Amu asked, still regaining her composure after the $1000 donation.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." He finally handed it to her. "Please don't throw it away."

"Sure." Amu took it without hesitation, and ran from the crowds of people coming after her.

"Whew." Amu sighed, on the first floor. "Wait a minute, where the hell is everyone?!"

"Oh! Onee-chan!" Ami exclaimed. "Found you!"

"Where the hell were you?!"

"Hehe, bathroom." Ami explained. "I needed to redo my lip gloss, but then I'd forgotten to bring a mirror!"

Amu rolled her eyes, "Well since I found you I might as well go to that store."

"Huh?! What store? What's it sell?" Ami piped up.

"Dunno yet." Amu said. "It's called Pretty Yuki."

"Oh, sounds interesting! Maybe it'll have tons of clothes!" And with that the two sisters made their way to the shop.

**Meanwhile……………………………**

"So, where do you live?" Ikuto asked a girl, eyeing her Yoko Littner cosplay from Gurren Lagann. The cosplay consisted of a long, red wig that was tied, orange shades, a black and red bikini, black short-shorts, thigh high pink stockings, white cowboy boots, and an enormous gun.

The girl giggled, tilting her head so her long, red ponytail swung more. "Just somewhere near here."

"Hm, well, how near?" Ikuto leaned in towards her, placing a hand against the wall, locking the girl in his trance.

You could see a slight blush go across the girl's face. "Well-"

"IKUTO! Where were you?!" An angry Utau stormed towards Ikuto. "You just left us!" Utau grabbed Ikuto by the collar and started dragging him somewhere else.

"Ehh…" The girl stood there dumbfounded.

"So…" Kukai smiled as he slid towards the girl, "you into athletes?"

"KUKAI! YOU TOO!" Utau grabbed Kukai's shirt with her free hand and dragged him along with Ikuto.

"Tell me again why you like her?" Ikuto asked flatly while being dragged by Utau.

Kukai was being dragged right next to him. "I really don't know."

And Utau dragged both of them all the way out of the expo.

**Back to Amu…..**

"Here we are…" Amu mumbled. They were in front of a more larger booth with a big sign on the front saying Pretty Yuki.

Both Ami and Amu stepped inside, through the small door.

"I have to make a quick call!" Ami said flipping her phone. "Go ahead and look around!"

Amu walked around the shop and found that it was full of endless gothic Lolita and Japanese street fashion clothing.

Ami walked to the corner of the room. "So you gave her the gift card?"

"Yes Ami-sama, you were right, she did win!" A familiar voice came from the other line.

"Good, plan Amu Makeover is now processing smoothly!" Ami snapped her phone shut.

"So, see anything you like?" Ami innocently slid to where Amu was.

"Guess so." Amu simply replied.

"Hmm…" Ami gave the thumbs up to a nearby cashier.

"Hello! How are you doing today?" The cashier leaned in towards Amu.

"Umm..ok." Amu raised an eyebrow at the weird lady.

"Well, we have a special deal for just you today!" The cashier glanced at Ami for approval. Ami nodded. "Pretty Yuki well offer the Pretty Yuki pack filled with more than 25 different outfits for only $1000!"

"You should totally do this Onee-chan!" Ami persuaded Amu. Her plan was going perfectly.

"Hmm…" Amu mumbled. Something was off. "Wait!"

Ami widened her eyes. Was the plan over already? Did Amu catch her already?

"I smell something fishy." Amu squinted her eyes at the cashier. The cashier started sweating.

Before the cashier or Ami was just about to blurt "This isn't another makeover!" Amu asked, "Do you except gift cards?"

"Heh?!" The cashier and Ami exclaimed in unison.

Amu was taken aback. "Well, if you don't accept gi-"

"I-I mean, umm, of course we do!" The cashier readjusted her shirt. "So will you take it?"

"Why not?" Amu gave her the gift card. "This is all free anyways."

"Thank you very much!" The cashier then handed Amu the enormous pack of clothes.

"Oof!" Amu dropped to the ground. Ami winked a good job to the cashier.

"Attention all anime fans!" The speakers blasted. "The expo will be closing in ten minutes. Please make your way to the exit!"

"Damn!" Amu huffed, still trying to carry the pack.

"Hmm? Time already?" Ami flipped her phone open. "Guess so. Whatever, let's leave already."

"Wait!" A sudden realization hit Amu. "Where's Tadase?!"

"Tadase?" Ami asked. "Who's he?"

"The guy that drove me here! I left him!" Amu started getting worried. "Oh, god. He hates me now."

"Don't worry, Onee-chan!" Ami swiped her hand to the left. "He probably left already!"

Amu was too busy looking for Tadase to hear Ami.

"What should I do?!"

"Umm, call him? Obviously?" Ami rolled her eyes at her older sister.

"Oh! You're right! Too bad I don't have a phone!" Amu exclaimed at Ami.

"Then use mine." Ami handed Amu her rhinstoned-phone.

"Thanks." Amu felt awkward taking Ami's phone. She quickly dialed Tadase's well remembered cell phone number.

"Is that you Hinamori-san?"

"Y-yeah Tadase-kun! I'm really sorry for leaving y-"

"I-It's ok, it's just that…well, I thought that maybe..you left a-already, so I…uhh.." Tadase started stuttering with guilt.

"You left already?" Amu widened her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Hinamori-san! I just thought that you left already!" Tadase apologized.

"It's alright. I shouldn't have left you in the first place, don't worry I'll get another ride." Amu shut the phone before Tadase could apologize once more.

"Well there's always a taxi!" Ami took her phone out of Amu's hand and headed towards the exit.

As they were walking outside, Amu wondered if she should be mad at herself for leaving Tadase, or mad at Tadase for not looking for her and leaving. He probably did look though...she thought. Amu knew that Tadase would never just leave without looking. Another thought hit her.

Where did Ikuto and those other people go? Amu turned red at the thought of Ikuto.

_Top turning red!_, Amu told herself.

_Then stop thinking about him you idiot!_ , her mind yelled at her.

Did Amu's mind just call her an idiot? Amu sighed. She wondered where Ikuto went.

"Hey Ami," Amu asked her sister.

"Yes?"

"Did you notice that Hoshina Utau was there?"

Silence.

"WHAT?! SHE WAS?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?! HOW COME I DIDN'T SEE HER?! SHE WAS THE OTHER GIRL WASN'T SHE?! DAMN IT I KNEW IT! SHE MORON ONEE-CHAN! HOW COULD YOU NOT HAVE TOLD ME?!" Ami screamed at the top of her lungs as the taxi pulled into the parking lot.

Amu smirked, her sister could be so gullible sometimes. "Guess it never came to mind."

The whole ride, Ami weeped. She had missed her chance to meet her all time favorite singer, the one and only Hoshina Utau!

Amu stared out the window. She wondered what Tadase would think of her new clothes?

Amu turned red. And Ikuto too….

_You're thinking about him again you idiot!_

"Shut up." Amu muttered with a hot face.

The taxi driver gave a confused look to the both of them. A weeping little girl and a girl who talks to herself.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Onee-chan! Wake up!" Ami yelled in the morning.

"What do you want?" Amu groaned, on top of all her blankets. It was too hot to be layered under blankets.

"Put some pants on! We're going out!" Ami commanded, throwing a pair of black ripped skinny jeans from the other day to Amu.

"It's a Sunday. Leave me alone."

Ami sighed. "Well, that's so very sad since Tadase's waiting outside for you."

Amu shot out of her bad and already had the pants on, along with a regular white shirt she had rushed to throw on.

"Sorry for making you wait T-" Amu stopped when she saw no car outside.

"Gotcha!" Ami laughed.

"That's not funny!" Amu turned red, shouting at Ami.

"Onee-chan's turning red!" Ami happily shouted, which only made Amu's face get redder.

"I'm going back to sleep." Amu grumbled.

"You can't!" Ami exclaimed. Amu raised an eyebrow. "I-I mean we need to have some sister bonding time! Let's go take the bus!" And with that Ami grabbed onto Amu's hand and ran to the bus stop.

"Let me at least get my skateboard!" Amu yelled.

"Too late for that!" Ami shouted back as they made it to the bus stop.

"Where are we going?" Amu asked Ami after taking a seat on the surprisingly empty bus.

"We need to go buy kiminos of course!" Ami exclaimed. "Today's the Summer Star Festival remember?"

Amu sighed. She didn't have a kimino because she never went to the festival. But of course Ami woul want to go.

"I'm not going."

"What?! You can't just not go!" Ami said.

"Actually I've been doing that for the last ten years." Amu said flatly.

"Well, you're going tonight whether you like it or not!" Ami ordered.

"But-"

"No buts missy!" Ami cut in.

Amu sighed again. It seemed as if Ami was more like the older sister than younger.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"How's this one Onee-chan?" Ami asked, standing up for Amu to see the kimono she had on. It was a red kimono with a pink obi, an enormous bow with different folds on the back, and a bunch of pink cherry blossom petals printed on the kimono.

"Terrible." Amu didn't want to admit it, but Ami looked gorgeous in that kimono.

"But that's the twentieth one you said was terrible!" Ami wailed. "Onee-chan! Take this seriously!"

"Fine. Get that one and leave already." Amu said grimly.

"Ok!" Ami cheerfully started paying for the kimono.

"And take it off first." Amu told her sister before looking around more. She peeked at an anime store across from the kimono store. She had an idea of what to wear….

"I'll be back."

"Mhmm…." Ami murmured, looking through her purse for her credit card.

Amu quickly walked to the anime store.

"What do you mean you don't have any more gag manga?!?" A little girl's voice shrieked.

Amu looked up. It wasn't a little girl. It was the girl in her class.

"We're s-sorry, the new volumes are all sold out." The scared worker explained.

"Sold out?! What kind of place is this?!" Amu was pretty sure her name was Rima.

"I'm v-very sorry, lady. But you'll have to w-"

"Do NOT say the word wait! Wait and gag manga do NOT match!" Rima took off her gigantic white sunglasses and threw it at the worker. "What do you run?! A circus?!"

Amu couldn't help but giggle softly at the pathetic worker.

"You!" Rima pointed at Amu.

Damn! Amu got caught! "Y-Yeah?"

"Aren't you in my class?" Rime walked closer to Amu, taking her in. "You are! You're that geek who's in love with anime!"

Amu glared. "What about you and your gag manga?"

Rima immediately turned red. "Please don't tell anybody I like to read gag manga!"

"Hmm…and why not?" Amu smirked at the shorty.

"B-Because then I-I'd end up like you!" Rime exclaimed it like it was the worst possible thing to happen to her in the world.

"What?!" Amu said flatly. "It's not like I'd tell anyone anyways."

"Really?" Rima widened her eyes. "But I'm always making fun of you."

"I've been made fun of so many times, I don't care, neither do I pay attention whoever the hell said it to me. I'm not like that." Amu told her.

"Wow." Rime put her shades back on. "W-Well, whatever. Just don't tell anyone Hinamori!"

"You can call me Amu, Rima." I said.

"And you can call me Mashiro-san, Hinamori." Rima said before taking off.

"What an attitude…" Amu muttered before walking towards the wincing worker on the ground.

"Hey, you ok?" Amu gave out her hand.

"Y-Yes, thank you!" The worker took her hand and got up.

"Wait a minute….Sanjou Kairi?" Amu asked. Kairi took the summer classes for extra practice. He was actually one of the smartest kids in the school. Almost as smart as Ikuto.

Kairi immediately turned red. "Oh, Hinamori-san!"

"Why's your face red?" Amu smiled at him. He was one of the few who never made fun of her. "Summer really is hot isn't it?"

"Y-Yes, of course." Kairi adjusted his glasses.

"So are you, into anime too?" Amu asked.

"Well, I, umm, actually enjoy reading mangas." Kairi explained. "I never really watch anime though."

"Oh, that sucks. 'Cause in anime you get to see all the action moving!" Amu said enthusiastically.

"I-I g-guess so, H-Hinamori-san." Kairi wiped some sweat off his forehead. "So how can I help you?"

"Hmm, you guys sell cosplays right?" Amu asked looking around.

"Yes, of course." Kairi replied back.

"Do you guys have Enma Ai's kimono from the ani-err I mean uhh, manga Jigoku Shoujo?" Amu asked.

"Oh, Hell Girl?" Kairi asked using the licensed name. "Actually, I think we may have one left, but it might be a bit small for your size…" Kairi hopped Amu didn't think he said because he was saying she was fat.

"Really?" Amu frowned for a minute.

He knew it! He shouldn't have said that! Now she would think he was a jerk!

"Can I try it on?" Amu asked.

"No! I-I mean yes! Of course! Why not? Eheheh…" Kairi stumbled his way to the back of the room for the kimono.

"Ok! Good!" Amu followed him.

"Here it is!" He took out the kimono. "It comes with the bracelet and the tattoo, that the person gets-"

"When they send someone to hell." Amu continued for him.

Kairi smiled. "Yeah. Well, umm, here you go! You can try it on in that little room." He pointed to a tiny door in the corner of the shop.

"Kay! Thanks Kairi!" Amu gave him a smile and went to go change.

"Of course Hinamori-san!" Kairi said, only to find that Amu was already in the changing room. He adjusted his glasses. "Ahem..I-uhh, mean..umm…yeah.."

"Talking to yourself again Kairi?" Utau came into the store.

"Utau? What are you doing here?" Kairi asked surprised.

"Well, Sanjou-san wanted to make a bento for you since you're always making her one, but then she ended up not having time to send it to you, so since I had some free time, I decided to drop it off." Utau explained setting the wrapped bento on the counter. "My manager can be so forgetful sometimes."

"Onee-san made me a bento?" Kairi asked with widened eyes.

"Yup, and I have to go get ready." Utau looked at her watch.

"Get ready? For what?" Kairi questioned.

"Big performance tonight." Utau was heading out. "You should come watch, Sanjou-san's going to be there too."

"Where is it taking place?"

"Oh," Utau sipped on a soda she was carrying and put her dark sunglasses back on. "At the Star Summer Festival tonight. Try going with someone this time."

Kairi turned red. "O-Of course Hoshina-san."

"Is it ok?" Amu asked stepping out of the fitting room with the kimono on. "You were right. It really is a bit tight."

Kairi turned the deepest shade of red. "Wow, it looks amazing on you."

Amu turned pink from his comment. "R-Really?" Amu's kimono was black with different colored flowers, the obi was tightly secured and layered with first a thick wrap of red, then blue on top, and finally a thin yellow ribbon with a bow sticking out from behind. Because of Amu's short height, the length of the kimono was just right.

"W-Well, just umm, s-stating my o-opinon!" Kairi pretended to start opening up his bento.

"Well ok!" Amu said still slightly pink. "I guess I'll buy this then!"

"That is a r-rather good choice."

"Let me go back to the fitting room." Amu scurried to the room.

Kairi began eating his bento. Maybe he should go to the festival.

"Whew!" Amu came back a few minutes later. "Well, here you go!" Amu handed him her credit card. The total was over two hundred dollars. Amu was thinking of getting a summer job…Her parents weren't going to always be there. Maybe she could work here!

"So why did you buy a kimono today? The anime expo was yesterday." Kairi asked while giving Amu the kimono cosplay he had neatly folded into a plastic bag.

"Oh, it's for-" Amu saw Ami frantically running back and forth outside. She probably didn't hear what Amu had told her. "It's for the Summer Star Festival."

"R-Really?" Kairi's heart beated twice as fast.

"Well, m-maybe w-we can go t-together, you know?" Kairi looked up with a red face.

"Heh?" Kairi stared dumbfounded at the empty shop. It seemed Amu had already ran outside to run after her little sister.

"Yeah…I'll just eat my bento…." Kairi said embarrassed.

"I-Itadakimasu!"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What a long day Onee-chan!" Ami slumped onto the bus seat.

"Yeah, I was carrying all of the things you bought." Amu dropped all of Ami's purchases onto the floor.

Ami squeaked. "You'll get them dirty!"

"They're in bags, Ami."

"Whatever." Ami said grumpily.

"Hey, are you going to the festival with anybody, Ami?" Amu asked her sister.

"Yup!" Ami said proudly.

"What?! Already?" Amu exclaimed.

"Yeah, this guy I met at the mall! You should have seen him with that milky brown hair!" Ami had sparkles in her eyes. "Those gentle, brown eyes. Oh! He was absolutely gorgeous!"

"I see."

"Please don't tell me you don't have anyone to go with." Ami turned to Amu.

"O-Of course I do!" Amu turned red.

"Really?" Ami grinned. "And who might that be?"

"This guy you've never seen before!" Amu lied.

"What's his name?" Ami asked.

Amu said the first name that came to her mind. "Ikuto!"

"Ikuto?" Ami raised an eyebrow. "Wasn't he the guy at the expo with blue hair?"

_SHIT! Why the hell did I say Ikuto?! He was the first name that popped up though…Shit what do I do! What if he goes to the festival and Ami embarrasses me by saying something weird! Oh god!, _Amu thought.

"Hmm, if he's your boyfriend then ask him to the festival!" Ami said.

"I uhh don't know his number." Amu knew she should stop lying, but then she would look so pathetic to Ami. She was the older sister! She needed to be more experienced with this kind of thing!

"Well that's a shame…" Ami said. "Oh! We're home!"

"R-Right!" Amu picked up all the bags again.

"We need to get ready! We're leaving for the festival in an hour!" Ami hurried out. "I need a bath, to do my hair, change, make sure I look perfect, and help you do your hair!"

"I can do my own hair!" Amu shouted as they ran to their house.

"Hurry Onee-chan!"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You are going to the festival right?" Utau talked into her cell phone. Everybody was getting ready for her performance.

"Sure, guess it won't hurt." Ikuto answered.

Utau giggled. "You can see me perform then! It's been ages since I've performed with you there!"

Ikuto smiled, just a little. "Yeah, I'll see you at the festival then."

"Umm, more to the right!" Utau said to a worker. "Good, I'll see you there later!"

Ikuto closed his phone. Maybe playing another song wouldn't hurt….Ikuto got up and set his violin under his chin, playing another song.

**Yup, that's all for today! Sorry for the late updates and stuff though! And I know there were, like nooo amuto scenes in this chappy, so I will promise you something big in the next chappy is coming up;] Please review and I hoped you enjoyed this chappy!^.^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey ppl thanks for all the awesome reviews! Like I said, your reviews are my motivation:3 And once again, sorry for the late update from your lousy author! Anyhoo, here ya go!**

**Chapter 8: Festival Time!**

"So many booths!" Ami glowed in her kimono. Right now, it was the nighttime and both Amu and Ami were at the festival.

Amu checked her watch. 7:00.

Ami rolled her eyes and took her hand out.

"What?" Amu asked.

"Watch. Does not match your outfit." Ami explained and took the watch from Amu's hand.

"But-"

Ami had already thrown it in who knows where and started walking again. "Trust me. You're going to thank me later."

Amu winced at the sight of her watch being thrown into someone's bowl of ramen.

"I called my amazingly cute date, he said he'd be here in a few." Ami checked her cell from her little purse pouch.

"I see." Amu kept walking.

"Oh! He said to meet him near the stage!" Ami shouted while reading the text. "And you'll never believe this! Hoshina Utau is PERFORMING here! Oh my gawd!"

"Hurry up Onee-chan!" Ami started running.

"Well my kimono's a bit tight so I can't really run." Amu said but Ami had tightly secured her hand in hers already.

"Wait Ami!"

"We're almost there!"

"You're going to make me lose balance!"

"I see him!"

"I'm going to f-"

As Ami let go of Amu's hand to run to her date, Amu was falling down.

It was all in slow motion, Amu was going to knock into the ground, well was supposed to.

But a particularly sexy genius had caught her hand.

"Amu?" He asked.

"I-Ikuto?" Amu got back on her feet. She turned to find Ikuto dressed in his normal black outfit. His hair shined more in the moonlight. Amu immediately turned red.

"Turning red already Amu?" The familiar smirk had taken place on Ikuto's face.

"N-No!" Amu exclaimed still red, catching Ami's attention.

"Is this Ikuto?" Ami suddenly turned to face Ikuto.

Amu turned red, what should she do?

"So Amu talks about me at home, too?" He asked playfully.

"Aren't you her boyfriend?" Ami asked with a confused look.

"Boyfriend?" Ikuto burst out laughing. "I am n-"

Amu held Ikuto's hand and scooted closer to him. "Y-Yeah, he's my boyfriend."

Ikuto raised an eyebrow at Amu and she just gave him a pleading look to play along. "Yeah, too bad I don't go for lo-" His talking stopped once Amu had her fist placed over his head.

"Ami, can you, um, give us a second?" Amu asked sweetly and pulled Ikuto at least 10 meters away from a confused Ami.

"So you want me to be your boyfriend now?" Ikuto asked. "I knew the day would come when you'd fall for me, _Amu_."

"Sh-Shut up!" Amu asked with her face red. "I just need you to pretend to be my boyfriend until Ami leaves."

"Why me?" Ikuto asked with a bored tone. "You know, I actually came here to have _fun."_

"It's only 'till she leaves ok?" Amu asked with a still red face. "Now pretend you're my boyfriend!"

Ikuto sighed. "Fine." He gave out his hand.

Amu stared at it like it was an alien. "What?"

"Well I don't know of you know, but usually boyfriends and girlfriends hold hands." Ikuto replied flatly.

"R-Right." Amu hesitantly put her hands in Ikuto's. His hand really was warm…"Let's get this over with."

"We're back!" Amu said to Ami.

"Oh, I've just got a genius idea Onee-chan!" Ami exclaimed happily.

"W-What is it A-Ami?"

"We could go on a DOUBLE DATE! Genius right?" Ami asked but came face to face with two pitiful expressions.

"What?!" Amu and Ikuto exclaimed at the same time.

"Well you guys are boyfriend and girlfriend….."

Amu coughed. "Ahem! I-I mean sure! B-But umm," She looked at Ikuto for help.

"We need some _alone_ time." His smirk actually made Amu think he wasn't pretending.

"But Onee-chan…" Ami gave Amu puppy dog eyes.

"Umm, sure! Why not?" Amu smiled, trying to ignore Ikuto's silent glares.

"Great! This will be so much fun!" Ami shouted and put her arm around her date.

"Yup, so much fun…" Amu whispered.

As Ami was walking ahead of them with her date, Amu and Ikuto had followed behind, and had let go of their hands the moment Ami turned her head around.

"Look what you did!" Ikuto whisper-yelled.

"Well, it's not that bad!" Amu whisper-yelled back.

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"I'm spending my night with a geek!"

"I'm spending my night with an ass!"

"Geek!"

"Ass!"

"Geek!"

"A-"

"So Onee-chan!" Ami turned around. "Where do you wanna go first?"

Ami came face to face with Amu and Ikuto in a whisper-yelling position.

"Eheheh, anywhere!" Amu fake-smiled while putting her hands in Ikuto's.

"Yeah, anywhere." Ikuto said flatly.

Amu armed him. "Put more emotion into it!"

"Ow! I mean, anywhere! As long as I'm with my little strawberry!" Ikuto gave the fakest smile to Amu.

Even though it was all an act, Amu couldn't help but turn red when he said that. "Y-Yeah."

"Oh, let's go look at our love fortunes first!" Ami gave a smile to her date before heading there. "You too, Onee-chan!"

"O-Ok, Ami." Amu followed her sister, dragging Ikuto behind her.

Ami pulled a piece of paper from a box and unfolded it. "Hmm, it says "Serious relationships are never for you"….."

Her date turned red as he read his paper.

"What does it say?" Ami asked.

"N-Nothing." Her date threw his paper in the trash as Ami gave a confused look to him.

Amu examined all the tiny squares. "Hmmm…."

Ikuto sighed. "Just get one, idiot." He carelessly grabbed a paper and unfolded it. On the paper it wrote, "If you wait, you'll be too late."

"Too late for what?" Ikuto asked while tossing his paper in the trash.

"Aha! I'll get…" Amu was still thinking which box she should take it out of, "this one!"

"Let's see…." Amu unfolded the paper. On the paper, it wrote "Season of confessions."

"What the hell does that mean? That's not even a season!" Amu crumpled the paper, throwing it on the ground. "I knew I should've picked the one on the right…"

"Well, that wasn't the best place to go to." Ami scratched her head. "Why don't we go to the shooting booth?"

Ami raised the fake gun and shot. She shot right next to a pink bear.

"Here, let me help you." Her date put his hands around Ami's hands on the gun.

Amu licked her upper lip with an eye closed holding a gun. "I'm pro at this, playing all those video ga-"

Amu shot and knocked down a plastic cup, four booths away. The cup spilled all over a girl's kimono, making the girl fall over in surprise, making the booth behind her fall. The worker in the booth started screaming at the girl.

"W-What?! I missed?!" Amu exclaimed in disbelief. "Let me try again!" She held up the gun but someone had token it away.

"Yeah. I don't think so." Ikuto held the gun above Amu's short height. "You shoot another shot, somebody will be going to the emergency's room."

Amu blushed. "Sh-shut up! It was an accident!"

Ikuto rolled his eyes. "Let me do this, because obviously, you can't."

"F-fine!" Amu crossed her arms. "But wait 'till you miss and knock do-"

Ikuto shot down a stuffed navy blue cat. The stuffed cat fell onto another plush and he was given both.

Ikuto smirked. "See? That's called aim."

"Whatever." Amu was still red with her arms crossed in embarrassment.

"What the hell is this?" Ikuto held up the other plush he had won.

Amu turned to it. "Proba-" She gasped. "I-It's a Ron Kotobuki stuffed plush from the anime Super GALS!, you can't find these anywhere!"

"Oh my god!" A girl armed Amu out of the way. "That plush is too cute!" Her kimono was the short kind that cut off at her thighs.

"What the f-" Amu started.

"Can I pleeease have that?" The girl gave puppy dog eyes, leaning in to reveal her cleavage.

Ikuto smirked. "Oh? And what will I get in return?" His eyes glinted I mischief.

"Well…" The girl twirled a strand of hair. "We cou-"

"No! Let me have that cute plush!" Another random girl armed her way through the just gotten back up Amu. She wanted the plush, but she hadn't even glanced at it because the whole time her eyes were on Ikuto's.

"But I want the plush!" Girl 1 said grabbing Ikuto's arm.

Girl 2 grabbed Ikuto's other arm. "No, the plush would be much better for me. She rubbed her bare thigh against Ikuto's leg.

"Ladies, ladies." Ikuto was looking at both their naked legs, his mind full of things nobody would ever want to know. "Let's settle this, shall we?"

"Yeah, settling this by saying all sluts can't get the plush." Amu finally got up again. "Oh, and I guess that means you two can leave."

Girl 1 sneered at Amu. "Who the hell are you ? And what is up with your kimono?"

"It's not _just_ a kimono, retard." Amu sneered right back at the girl. "It's a Jigoku Shoujo cosplay of Enma Ai!"

"What?" All three of them asked.

"A cosplay!" Amu exclaimed holding up her sleeve. "See? Enma Ai's bracelet."

"Look's like an everyday piece of sh-" Girl 2 started.

"We're you going to say piece of shit?" Amu asked calmly.

"Can't you tell, idiot?" Girl 2 leaned in, pointing out the difference in their cleavage sizes.

"Cosplay is not shit…" A dangerous aura surrounded Amu.

"A-Are you stupid?" Girl 1, a bit frightened, asked.

Amu grabbed the gun. And started shooting it at the girls.

"Hey! That's not allowed!" Amu ignored the worker.

"AHAHAHAHA! Now you'll remember! Cosplay is not shit!" Amu didn't stop shooting until the gun ran out of ammo.

"You do know that you missed every shot right?" Ikuto asked. "And you scared them away! Damn't!"

"They were getting on my nerves."

"They were wearing size Cs!"

Amu turned red. "What a perverted bastard. All you care about is the size of their breasts!"

"And? There's nothing wrong with that." Ikuto replied.

"Whatever! Let's just go already!" Amu stomped ahead. "Ami! Pick another booth!"

"I think I remember them having photo booths here!" Ami said. "It was in a magazine I read yesterday. What better way to spend a date by taking pictures?!"

"Great." Amu replied flatly, following behind Ami and her date.

"Is it ok if we have separate booths?" Ami asked Amu.

"Fine with me." Amu said at the booth. They were portable and the ones where you could decorate the picture really well, with all those girly touches.

"Ok! This way!" Ami exclaimed excitedly, pulling her date into a booth.

"Are you still pissed at those girls?" Ikuto asked Amu, who was standing against the outside of the booth.

"Why would I be pissed?!" Amu asked. "I don't even look pissed!"

"Right…" Ikuto said.

"Hey, do you want to take any pictures? Since we're here anyways?" Amu asked, looking at all the different booths.

"Yeah. Right." Ikuto said with no emotion.

The more Amu looked at the colorful talking booths, the more tempted she was to take pictures. "Please? Just one booth?"

"N-" Ikuto turned to Amu while saying this but stopped when he saw her innocent widened golden eyes. You could see the faint tracks of red blushes planted on her pale face, with loose pink strands lining her cheeks. He really couldn't help it. She just looked so…cute. As much as he tried to deny it, she looked cute like that. "Fine."

"Really?" Amu piped up. "Let's go to…." Amu scanned all the picture booths.

"That one." Ikuto said, pointing to a random sparkly blue booth.

"Sure." Amu went in, along with Ikuto. "Damn! I forgot…I spent all my money at the anime expo yesterday…" Cartoon tears sprang out of Amu's eyes.

"You idiot. Wanting to take pictures when you don't even have any money." Ikuto rolled his eyes before giving the machine 100 yen.

"Eheheh…guess I forgot. But thanks for paying!" Amu said.

"Whatever…" Ikuto sort of shrugged.

"Ready for the picture?!" A cheery voice rang from the machine.

"5…."

"Oh, I want be in the front!"

"4…."

"Umm, no. I paid, I choose."

"3…."

"But I suggested!"

"2…."

"I'm front!"

"No, I'm f-"

"1!"

CLICK!

The picture came out as both Amu and Ikuto in front of the camera, trying to push each other out of the way, with their faces bunched together.

"It actually looks kind of good."

"Are you kidding me?! It looks like I'm kissing you!" And Amu was kind of right, her face was faced towards him closely, while Ikuto was facing forward, trying to push Amu.

After many other pictures, they decorated them.

Ikuto scribbled "UBER ASIAN" over a face front picture of Amu doing peace signs with both hands while Ikuto just stood in the back.

Amu decorated the border with strawberries and put navy blue cat ears over Ikuto's head.

Ikuto scribbled "SMEXY BOY; IGNORE GIRL BEHIND" on a picture of Ikuto in the front with Amu smiling in the back. He then circled Amu with an arrow pointing to the "IGNORE GIRL BEHIND" part.

Amu drew red horns over Ikuto's head with a halo over her head on a picture with a clear view of the both of them.

"You have thirty seconds left!" The machine spoke up again.

"Hurry, idiot." Ikuto muttered while bordering a picture with chocolate filled taykai and sauce covered dango.

"I know…." Amu scanned the border section for pigs. She had to keep looking at every section. Ikuto was already done with the rest of the pictures.

"Five seconds left!"

"There!" In a rush, Amu tapped on the pig border but accidentally got the heart border instead.

"Wait!" Amu reached to tap the pig one, but time was out.

"We will now print your pictures." That machine was really getting on her nerves.

"No!" Amu said, banging the machine with her pen.

"You idiot! You're going to break it!" Ikuto said, pulling Amu away from the machine.

Amu waved her arms back and forth, trying to get out of Ikuto's grasps. "Stupid machine!"

"It's just a picture, throw it away if you don't want it." Ikuto finally let go when Amu calmed down.

"F-Fine…" Amu grumbled while waiting for the picture to come out.

Ikuto leaned against the booth next to her.

Amu felt kind of weird being this close to him for some reason. It was almost like she could feel his presence and warmth. She couldn't help it, she blushed. Her hands got sweatier.

Ikuto noticed Amu acting strange. "You've been acting strange lately." He leaned in towards Amu. Amu backed away but remembered she was against the booth.

Ikuto smirked, placing his hands on the both sides of Amu. There was no longer a place to escape.

"W-What?" Amu was blushing so hard, she was too embarrassed to look him in the eyes. He was so close…She found the willpower to look up to his eyes.

He had no expression. It looked as if he was just looking straight into her golden orbs. He didn't have a smile or a frown. Just an expressionless face.

**Ikuto's POV (A/N:For the freaking first timexD!)**

I started wondering why she always blushed when I was with her. Maybe it was a thing she did around all guys. She did when she was around the blond guy too.

I leaned even more in. Her cherry red cheeks, golden eyes, and cotton candy pink hair seemed…tempting. I couldn't help thinking how tempting it looked. God, it's like I was falling in love with this anime freak.

But I wasn't. I won't. She really was cu-no, I was going to stop thinking to myself now. And she was not cute!

**Normal POV**

Amu didn't know what to do in her position. She couldn't even move her arms!

Ikuto still had that same stoic face, but he kept leaning in. Leaning in so close Amu closed her eyes a little as she felt his warm breath swipe across her red cheeks.

She really didn't know what to do. She didn't even know what he was going to do.

Seduce her? Joking with her again? K-Kiss her?

Ikuto, himself, didn't know what he was doing either. His body was moving on its own, wherever it wanted to. And just as the rest of the space had closed, something had interrupted them.

"We're done with our marvelous pictures!" Ami exclaimed at the two, waving her picture high in the air.

Amu turned red as Ami widened her eyes at their position. Ikuto lazily drew his face away to look at Ami's surprised expression.

"Oh, umm, go on!" Ami ran ahead to another booth with her date. "I guess you guys do need some alone time!"

Once Ami left, Amu quickly escaped from Ikuto since he wasn't paying attention.

"Guess we can stop pretending now." Ikuto said putting a hand in his pocket.

"Stop pretending what?" It seemed Amu had completely forgot they were pretending to be a couple.

"To be boyfriend and girlfriend, loser." Ikuto rolled his eyes for probably the fifth time that night.

"R-Right." But Amu didn't really feel like leaving him…she always felt this….feeling when she was with Ikuto. And she had no idea what the hell it was. Was she……falling in love?

"I can't be!" Amu accidentally exclaimed out loud.

"Can't be what?" Ikuto asked Amu as if she were crazy.

"N-Nothing!" Amu yelled with a red face."Well, bye then!"

Ikuto stayed where he was. "Aren't you going to go?"

"Right…" But Amu didn't want to move. "I'll be going now!"

Amu hoped Ikuto would go first, but he stayed where he was.

"Anytime now." Ikuto said.

"I know that!" Amu said taking one, small step away from where she was.

Ikuto noticed this. He smirked. "So you want to stay with longer, don't you?"

"N-No! I do not!" Amu screamed taking another tiny step. "M-My foot just really hurts!"

"Hmm, Amu really is falling for me, huh?" Ikuto picked Amu up bridal style after placing the two prizes he won on a nearby booth counter.

"W-What the hell do you think you're d-doing?!" Amu shrieked, trying to wave her hands and legs back and forth, but she found Ikuto was actually pretty muscular.

"I thought you said your foot hurt." Ikuto gave a sad look. "But I guess if you want me to put you down…"

He brought Amu five feet away from where his body was, in the position to drop her on the floor.

"W-Wait! Don't drop me!" Amu said blushing.

"So you do want me to carry you." Ikuto leaned in to Amu.

Amu turned her head back and forth. "Shut up! Shut up!"

Ikuto closed an eye right before a pink strand could enter it. "I'll just let you down. You're too fat, anyways."

Amu turned even redder. "I am NOT fat!" Amu consciously looked down at her flat stomach, making Ikuto burst out laughing.

"What an idiot!" Ikuto was laughing so hard he let Amu down.

"I'm not an idiot!" Amu said turning away from Ikuto's laughing face.

"Whatever, I'm leaving." Ikuto finally stopped laughing. "Don't want to spend my night with a loser."

"I'm not a loser!" Amu yelled at him but he had already left to go to god knows where.

Amu felt sort of…lonely now.

"I want to go to that stand!" A girl exclaimed while accidentally bumping into Amu.

Amu turned around to find Yuiki Yaya and Kairi.

"H-Hinamori-san?" Kairi asked in surprise. He thought the kimono looked even better at night with Amu's pink locks down. Kairi started blushing.

"Oh, Kairi!" Amu said. "I didn't know you were coming too!"

"Well, I decided to come with Yuiki-san. As friends though!" Kairi explained.

"Let's go Kairi!" Yaya complained dragging Kairi to another booth.

"W-Wait! Hina-"

"No time for that loser!" Yaya huffed.

"Excuse me?" Amu asked flatly.

"I think you heard me. Loser!" Yaya stuck her tongue out.

"Hinamori-san is not a loser!" Kairi went in front of Amu, defending her.

"K-Kairi?" Yuki widened her eyes. She puffed up her cheeks. "So now you like her?!"

Kairi blushed. "W-What?"

Yaya stuck out her tongue once again before stomping off. "ASS!"

"A-Ass?" Kairi asked confused.

"I think Yaya likes you, Kairi." Amu told him.

"R-Really?" Kairi asked surprised. "B-But, that was never suspected…"

"Expect the unexpected." Amu said cooly. "That was from CardCaptor Sakura!" She said losing her cool with sparkles in her eyes.

"Y-Yeah, it was.." Kairi was still thinking of what Amu had told him.

"You should probably go get her, you guys would make a pretty good couple! Besides the fact that she acts like a three year old bitch…" Amu grumbled the last part.

Kairi knew he should go get Yaya, but he felt like staying with Amu.

"So are ya go-"

"Hinamori-san!" Kairi blurted out.

"Y-Yeah?" Amu asked in surprised of his sudden outburst.

"Damnit I forgot my prizes…" Ikuto murmured walking back to where Amu and Kairi was.

"I love you Hinamori-san!" Kairi shouted. A few people around them looked at him as if he were crazy.

Both Ikuto and Amu widened their eyes. Ikuto hid behind the booth.

"But, I know that I'm not good enough, yet." Kairi said.

"G-Good enough?"

"I'll be asking you to be in a relationship with me. But not now. I'll ask you when I'm a man." Kairi explained with a red face.

"But Kairi," Amu started. "it doesn't matter if you're not a man or not."

"It does to me, Hinamori-san. But I just needed to tell you that." Kairi said. "And I'll be watching you. Until then, I will ask you when I'm a man."

"Kairi, I do-"

"Thank you, Hinamori-san." Kairi said and left to go get Yaya.

Amu had a red face. Kairi liked her. Amu would have never suspected it. But like Kero would say, expect the unexpected.

Ikuto wondered if Amu liked Kairi back. While Amu had her back against the booth, Ikuto grabbed the two prizes he won. As he reached for the cat, the other plush fell onto the ground.

Amu turned around. "Ikuto?"

Ikuto reached down for the last plush. "Hmm?"

"Did you just here that?" Amu asked with a red face.

"Obviously, I'm not an idiot like you." Ikuto got back up carrying both his plushes.

"I-I'm not an idiot!" Amu stuttered.

"And seriously, whenever I look at your kimono I feel like I'm looking at hell." Ikuto said, eyeing Amu's black kimono.

"Obviously." Amu rolled her eyes at him as if everyone knew what she was talking about. "Enma Ai is hell girl! She sends people to hell! Why else would this remind you of hell?!"

"Another coplay?"

"It's COSPLAY!" Amu exclaimed. "You see this?!" Amu showed Ikuto the cosplay bracelet. "And this?!" Without thinking, Amu showed Ikuto the hell mark on her chest.

Ikuto smirked. "You can't seduce me with that flat chest of yours."

Amu turned bright red. "Sh-Shut up!" She fixed her kimono a little.

Ikuto's cell phone then vibrated. While flipping it open, Amu noticed how his hair swayed to the right. She couldn't help but notice how cute and hot it looked at the same time. Amu bit her lip. She really was falling for him. Out of all the people why him?! Amu knew for sure he didn't like her back. She was just his little-

"I have to go." Ikuto put his phone back into his pocket.

"To where?" Amu asked in curiosity.

"Well somebody's anxious to know what I'm doing." Ikuto smirked while walking forward.

Amu wondered if she should follow him. Wouldn't she look stupid? What if he didn't want her company? She didn't even know where he was going. But she didn't want to stand here alone either!

"You watching Utau's concert?" He turned his head sideways to ask, still walking.

"I-I guess so…" Amu wondered if Ami was there yet.

"Then let's just go together." Ikuto said. "I'm watching her sing too."

Amu felt a drop of jealousy. He was going to watch Utau? He wouldn't go if Amu was performing. Would he? Amu kept walking. Did Ikuto like Utau? He's always hanging around her. Maybe they were going out! Or about to! Or did!

"What is he has a crush on her?!" Amu shouted out loud on accident.

"What?" Ikuto raised an eyebrow at her.

"Uh-I-uh, m-mean, um, that w-was something Ami s-said!" Amu exclaimed with a red face, trying to cover up her thoughts.

"You know, you seem…jealous of your sister." Ikuto said.  
"J-Jealous?! Yeah, r-right!" Amu exclaimed. She wasn't exactly jealous…wait, how did Ikuto even notice?!

"Why are you?" Ikuto ignored her half-lies.

"W-Well…" Amu glanced at the ground. "I-It's just th-that…she's always getting all the attention…and stuff..so…y-yeah."

"How?" Ikuto actually seemed interested.

Amu was about to ask why do you care, but if she said that then he wouldn't ask anymore, and she felt, sort of comfortable talking to him about this kind of stuff. "Well, like, she always exclaims her love for singing. Making sure everybody hears her, so she gets noticed by like Papa or something…"

Amu kept talking. "And being the big sister, I can't just step up and tell them to pay attention to me. But sometimes, I just really want them to notice my d-drawings…"

"Drawing? You draw? That's' what you want them to notice?!" Ikuto burst into a fit a laughter.

"Sh-Shaddup!" Amu yelled at him turning red.

Ikuto finally spoke up after laughing. "Well it's simple. While your sister's being quiet, or doing something else, then just say something like, I'm going to be an artist when I grow up."

"I-I know that…" Amu kept her eyes on the ground. "But it's kind of embarrassing…They wouldn't expect this kind of thing from someone who sits in front of a computer all day. And what if my drawing looks beginner, and they tell me not to become an artist?"

Utau's stage was coming up. Ikuto turned to look straight at Amu. His midnight blue orbs sort of intimated Amu's golden orbs. "I'm sure that your parents would root you on anything."

The thought never occurred Amu. Now that she noticed it, Ami traveled to America to start a singing career, even though nobody noticed her there. But Papa kept rooting her on. "You know what…I think you're right…."

"Of course." Ikuto smirked, as he walked towards the backstage. Amu spied Ami sitting up in the front seats. They were parting. "You know, you're lucky. To have parents like yours."

"I am?" Amu asked, but Ikuto had already left to go to the backstage. She wondered why Ikuto wouldn't have those kinds of parents. And why was he going backstage anyways?

Oh, well….Amu walked towards the sparkled eyes Ami in the front row.

"Oh! Onee-chan! Where's your boyfriend?" Ami finally noticed Amu.

"I can ask you the same thing." Amu didn't see Ami's date anywhere.

"Nahh, left him after I found out he was out of cash." Ami shooed her hand to add exaggeration.

"I see."

"Everybody please take your seats! Hoshina Utau is now performing!"

Ami jumped off her seat. "Finaaly! My idol, Hoshina Utau!"

"Hmph." Amu mumbled, slumping into her chair.

Utau then stepped into the spotlight.

Amu gasped. Utau was wearing a green, puffy kimono that went right above her knees. The kimono had many decorations on them, and her obi was fairly thick, and in all colors. The bow planted to her back was enormous, with different folds. Her hair was tied loosely to one side of her head with a red bow. Amu thought Utau looked, well, beautiful.

Utau then started singing Etsuraku Camellia, from her new album Ultimate Diamond.**(A/N: This is one of Nana Mizuki's, Utau's voice character, new songs that came out a few months ago or so for her new album. The outfit Utau is wearing is the outfit Nana Mizuki wore in her music video for the song.)**

Utau's voice was really strong and elegant at the same time. The song was like a mix of Enka and J-Rock Japanese music. Utau stood up there with confidence, letting out her strong vocals. Amu could now see why Ami loved her so much.

Amu turned to Ami. Ami had the most sparkly look she's ever seen, with a hint of seriousness. Amu could tell Ami looked up to Utau greatly.

After Utau was done performing, she bowed and went backstage.

"Ok, Ami, it's time to g-"

"I'M NOT GOING UNTIL I GET UTAU-SAN'S SIGNATURE!" A dangerous fire had taken place of the sparkles in Ami's eyes.

"U-Uhhh…." Amu muttered before being dragged backstage.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So how was my performance?" Utau asked Ikuto backstage.

Ikuto ruffled his sister's hair. "It was nice."

"Thanks Ikuto! I wouldn't even be singing if you weren't ever there with me!" Utau said before leaving to change.

Ikuto smiled at Utau's leaving figure. When parents aren't around to notice you, the sibling must be there instead.

"Where's Utau-san?!" A voice exclaimed.

"A-Ami, stop screaming…" Another familiar voice mumbled. "At put the stick down!"

"Amu?" Ikuto asked as Amu and Ami had just made it in front of him, huffing and puffing from running.

"Where's Utau-san?!" Ami shouted. "Hey, aren't you Onee-chan's boyfriend?"

Amu turned red. "Let's go look for Utau."

Ami shrugged. "Whatever." She then ran after a scared worker, barking questions.

"So that's the sister you're talking about?" Ikuto asked once Amu grew tired of following Ami around on her hunt for an autograph.

"Y-Yeah." Amu blushed, thinking about the conversation they had before.

"Guess I'll be leaving then." Ikuto said.

"You're leaving already? The fireworks haven't even started yet." Amu asked.

"I only came to-" Ikuto caught himself right before saying he was just coming to see Utau perform. Then the secret of them being siblings would be let out. "I have a curfew."

"Really? Even on the night of a festival?" Amu asked, dumbfounded. She wondered what he was going to say before.

"Guess so." Ikuto put his hands in his pockets before taking off.

Amu bit her lip while watching him leave. She actually wanted him to stay…Amu glanced the other direction for a second.

"Oh." Amu turned her head to see Ikuto rushing back. "And you can have this."

Ikuto threw the Ran Kotobuki plush he won to Amu.

It was like it was all in slow motion. As Amu's cheeks turned bright pink, the plush was being thrown to her. Amu caught it swiftly.

"Wow, you finally caught something." He said playfully. "Later."

And before Amu could say anything else, he was gone once again.

"Come on Onee-chan! The fireworks are starting soon!" Ami exclaimed, in her hand was a signed paper, in her other hand was a plastic bowl of dango with heavy brown sauce on it.

"O-Ok." Amu followed her little sister for a nice view in the upcoming fireworks.

"And you really need to try their mochi, this year they have it frozen!" Ami said, chewing on some dango.

BOOM!

Amu widened her eyes at the sky. An enormous red color burst into the sky and exploded.

"Wow….it's beautiful." Ami said in awe. "You know, you should've watched these with your boyfriend!"

"Y-Yeah…" Amu replied, tightening the Ran K

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ikuto walked through the empty park, violin on his back, hands in his pockets. It was a pretty cold night for summer.

His phone rang through his pants. "Hello?"

"Tsukyomi-san, the debt is due soon." A rough voice answered.

Ikuto gritted his teeth. "I know that."

"Well, unless your sister starts to suddenly get more popular, I suggest you get a job. It's been five years. You know the consequences." The voice sounded smug, as if it were the boss of Ikuto.

"I'll have the payment." Ikuto said sharply.

"Just reminding you, your loved ones will pay if you don't." Ikuto could almost hear the smirk coming from the man's teeth.

"Bye." Ikuto snapped his phone.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The man in the dark shook his head. "Such rude attitude. Well, it was to be suspected." He snapped his phone shut as well.

"Any news?" The man asked the people in suits in front of him.

"Yes, just a theory, though, sir." One of the men handed a folder to the man.

The man unfolded the folder and saw a picture of a girl wearing a cap that covered her hair and eyes. She was wearing a baggy shirt. "This girl? Maybe you got the wrong one."

"He goes to this girl's house every week to tutor her. Our theory is that maybe they'll come closer to each other."

"I highly doubt it." The man took out his silver lighter on put the folder on file, dropping it into a trash can. The trash can was soon filled with flames. "I assume another copy was made?"

"Of course," The men then left, "Gozen."

"Watch and learn Ikuto. Without that money by the end of the month, you can say goodbye to your friends, or loved ones." Gozen took out a cigar, lighting It up.

An ash fell in the trash can and landed on a burnt piece of picture of part of Amu's cap.

**Hope you liked it! I guess I gave out most of the plot by now…Anyhoo, hope you enjoyed this chappy! Please review^.^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I'm officially on summer break=] Hopefully, my updates will finally be making some progress=.=' Eheheh….Anyhoo, here's the ninth chappy!**

**Chapter 9: Working at the Cosplay Cafe**

Amu yawned heavily. Another day in summer school. Well, at least Tadase-kun was there….And Ikuto…Wait, what? Not Ikuto! Just Tadase! Just Tadase…..

"And Ikuto…" Amu couldn't help but mutter.

"Hmm?" And look who it was, appearing out of nowhere once again.

"N-Nothing!" Amu blushed, shaking her head from side to side making her pink strands twirl wildly under her black bunny-eared hat. She straightened her sleeveless black hoody jacket and twirled her neon green skinny jeaned-legs together, ending it with black high tops stacked on each other.

"I like your outfit today, _Amu_." He said, fingering her pale arm.

Amu quickly swung her arm to her sides while blushing. "Shut up, hentai."

"Ik-u-to-kun! I need help!" Saaya's singy-songy voice called out in jealousy.

Amu could see Ikuto sigh before leaving. Wait, a sigh? Did he sigh because he didn't want to leave her? The thought made Amu feel all giddy inside.

Amu giggled to herself out loud.

"Hinamori-san? Is something wrong?" A worried Tadase asked from next to her.

"N-Not at all T-Tadase-kun!" Amu exclaimed red-faced.

"Oh, I see you're wearing the hat you got at the expo." Tadase said, examining Amu's hat.

"Y-Yeah." Amu said twirling a bunny ear around her pointer finger.

"Oh, and speaking of anime, I'm going to start working at this anime store after school , which is at the Ohayo Mall." Tadase explained. "I think Sanjo-san works there as well."

"Oh! I know that store!" Amu shouted so loud that everyone in the classroom turned their heads toward the two.

Amu blushed, along with Tadase.

"Hinamori! Hotori! Go back to your work!" The teacher glared at the two.

"Y-Yes, teacher!" They yelled in unison, and in fear.

BRRRRRRRING!

The bell rung.

"Class, the rest of those four pages are due. Passing exams are next week, I suggest you people get ready." The teacher assigned homework once again before leaving.

"You ready?" Ikuto asked Amu once everyone left.

Amu sighed. "Yeah, yeah."

"Why are you so down?" Ikuto asked.

"Well, how would I know?!" Amu exclaimed before skating to her house. "And I'm not down! At all!"

"I'll be taking that now." Ikuto slid his hands under the skateboard and placed it under his feet.

"Ow!" Amu fell on her behind. "You ass!"

"At least I'm not the one on my ass." Ikuto smirked.

"Sh-Shut up bastard!" Amu yelled before trying to catch up with Ikuto. No longer than a minute did sweat start dripping off her forehead. Amu used her bare arm to wipe them away.

"Took you long enough." Ikuto was sitting on her front porch, feet on her skateboard.

"What? Me?!" Amu exclaimed with exhaustion. "You were the moron that took my skateboard!"

"Well you were-" Ikuto started.

"ONEE-CHAN!" Ami jumped from the front door to Amu.

"W-Wait! A-Ami! You're too heav-"

BAM!

Ami had knocked Amu off her feet already.

"Ita…." Amu rubbed her head while getting up. "Ami, never jump on me again."

"Sorry, Onee-chan!" Ami said, scratching her head. "Oh! You brought your boyfriend home today!"

"W-Well, he's just here to tutor me!" Amu explained.

"I see." Ami squinted suspiciously at the two. "Well my friend's picking me up soon. She doesn't want to go get a tattoo alone."

"A tattoo?" Amu asked.

"Guess so. Oh! There she is! Later!" Ami said once a car drove in.

"Bye…" Amu muttered when Ami had already left.

"Well, time to get started." Ikuto went inside the house.

"Wait." Amu stopped walking.

"What?" Ikuto asked. "Is a new manga volume out?" He asked sarcastically.

"No!" Amu shouted. "Well, actually yes…."

Ikuto started laughing at her stupidity.

"But, that's not why I said wait!" Amu shouted with a pink face.

"Then what is it?" Ikuto asked in an annoyed tone.

"I just remembered….I finished my homework…" Amu explained.

"What?! _You_?! You actually did it?"

"Shut up! I got help from Tadase-kun!" Amu yelled. "It's not like I'm stupid!"

Ikuto started laughing. "Right…"

"Just shut up!" Amu yelled at him, red-faced.

"Great, I got dragged all the way here." Ikuto put his fingers through his dark blue strands.

"What? I was the one that had to walk here!" Amu said. "You took my skateboard!"

"Well that's for being an idiot!"

"What?! I am not a idiot!"

"It's _an _idiot. And that just proves my point that you are an idiot."

Amu blushed at her grammar mistake. "Wh-Whatever!"

Ring….Ring….Ring…

"Hey."

"Hm?"

Ring….Ring..Ring…

"Aren't you gonna pick that up?"

"Pick what up?"

Ring…Ring…Ring..

"Your phone, idiot!" Amu had a pet peeve of phones ringing for a while. She grabbed the phone and opened it. "What do you want?!"

"Hinamori Amu? What the hell are you doing with Ikuto's phone?" The idol asked.

"Utau?! What are you doing calling his phone?"

"Obviously because he's my b-I, um, mean he's my buddy."

"Buddy?" Amu raised an eyebrow. What was she going to say? Boyfriend? Best friend? Brother? Yeah right, Ikuto couldn't be her brother…

"Well is it wrong to have a buddy?! And why am I even talking to you?! Hurry and give the phone to Ikuto already!" Utau was growing irritated.

"Who is it?" Ikuto asked while Amu was handing the phone to him.

"It's your _buddy_." Amu replied.

"Yo, Kukai!" Ikuto got the wrong person

"I'm not Kukai!" Utau shouted through the phone.

"Utau?" Ikuto asked in confusion before mouthing the word "liar" to Amu.

"She said she was your buddy." Amu shrugged.

Ikuto rolled his eyes. Utau probably got careless again. "What do you want?"

"I need Kukai's number."

"Oh, so you guys are finally getting together?" Ikuto smirked.

"Sh-Shut up!" Utau yelled through the phone once again. "I need to ask if he forgot his homework, since I found a half finished homework sheet on his desk."

"So now you're looking through his desk? How sneaky…" Ikuto teased her.

Utau went into a fit of embarrassed rage and started yelling out swears into the phone as Ikuto laughed at his little sister.

Amu frowned. Ikuto made fun of Utau and laughed at her, too. Amu liked it when he did that to her only. Wait, what was she saying? Did she really like it when Ikuto teased her? Maybe the math she did today was screwing with her brain.

Ikuto could sense Amu's jealousy. It was kind of obvious if you saw that worried look stretched across her red face. He smirked, how cute.

"Are you listening to me?!" Utau barked. "Just hurry and give me his number!"

"Yeah, yeah." Ikuto gave Utau Kukai's number.

"Th-Thanks." Utau said.

"Whatever," Ikuto said, "Kukai stocker."

"WH-" And Ikuto closed his phone while chuckling.

Now that Amu thought about it, Ikuto and Utau's relationship was almost exactly like Amu's. The yelling, making fun of, laughing at. It was all too familiar…A slap of reality hit her. Ikuto was a playboy. What he does to Amu is probably what he does to all the other girls on her school, every day. She was like one of his daily toys. Amu frowned again. Why'd she have to fall for a perverted bastard like him?

"I'll be leaving then." Ikuto said throwing Amu her skateboard back.

Amu barely caught the heavy thing, having her hand scratched from the process. "Baka! You can't just throw a skateboard!"

"Ah, but I just did." Ikuto got up from Amu's porch and stretched.

Amu thought his stretching reminded her of a cat stretching after a nice nap. She could even almost see Konata's mouth from Lucky Star start to resemble his.

"W-Well, where a-are you going then?" Amu asked.

"I have to go to work." Ikuto replied a bit lowly.

"Where?"

"This place where Kairi works." Ikuto said. "Utau thought it would be better to work with someone she knows."

"Huh? Utau?" Amu asked. Talking about Utau again?!

Ikuto realized what he just said. "You know, as a buddy. We're all classmates so yeah."

"Now that I think about it, Tadase-kun's going to work there…" Amu wondered if she should work there as well. She had been thinking about getting a job so she could pay for her anime stuff instead of her parents paying for it. And even more, it was an anime store!

"The shorty?" Ikuto smirked.

"Tadase-kun is not short!" Amu exclaimed at him.

"Whatever." Ikuto shook his head. "Are you coming?"

"What? With you? Yeah, right!" Amu shouted at him.

He smirked once again. "I take that as a yes."

"W-Wait! What are you doing?!" Ikuto grabbed onto Amu's hand and skated to the place.

"Wait! I can't run this fast!" Amu yelled through the noise. Ikuto was holding her hand while he was on the skateboard and she was running.

"Calm down, were at the bus station already, idiot." Ikuto made a sharp stop on the worn out skateboard.

Amu wasn't paying attention and was still running, all the way until she ran into him. The result was the collision of her face and Ikuto's back. A hard one. The hit was so hard, Ikuto lost balance on the skateboard and fell, along with Amu.

"Ow!" Amu banged her knee against the hard concrete. Amu turned her head to look up. Her honey orbs came in contact with dark blue ones.

Ikuto had each hand placed on the ground of both sides of Amu's head. Amu could feel his minty breath blow over her nose. She felt as though she was in endless jelly, unable to move, and if she could, she wouldn't know where to go.

"BUS IS NOW LEAVING TO OHAYO MALL." The speakers blasted.

But Ikuto didn't move. It was as if he hadn't heard the speakers at all. He just kept staring at Amu's face with sort of widened eyes. Amu could hear him panting from skating, and she was panting as well from running here.

"G-Get off m-me, pervert…" Amu mumbled. She didn't want to shout it, her position seemed so….addicting in a way.

Ikuto didn't budge at all.

"BUS WILL NOW BE LEAVING!"

Amu widened her eyes. "Th-The bus is leaving! G-Get off me already!"

Ikuto suddenly snapped back and got up. "Let's go."

"Wait! My knee!" Amu couldn't run with her injured knee.

"You idiot!" Ikuto shouted back. She just had to get herself injured. He carried her bridal style.

"W-Wait! Put m-me down!" Amu yelled at him turning red. She waved her arms back and forth.

"Baka! Don't move, and hold on because I'm gonna make a run for it." Ikuto ran at top speed. Amu clung onto his neck with both hands for dear life.

The bus doors were closing. Ikuto ran in and made it, but Amu had to squeeze through the closed doors before coming inside the bus.

Ikuto sat down with a relieved sigh. "We almost didn't make it because you were too fat to squeeze through the doors, ba-ka."

"Baka?! You were the one who wouldn't get off me at the station! Baka!" Amu stuck her tongue at him.

"Hm? Do you want me to lick that?" Ikuto asked amused. "And you were the one that had to hurt your knee."

"N-No! Hentai!" Amu closed her mouth.

"And it's not like you didn't want me on you." He smirked as the bus drove.

"What?! Yeah, right! It was the happiest moment in my life-"

"When I was on you?" He asked amused.

"N-No! When you finally got off!" Amu yelled at him with a red face.

"Ah, but you weren't struggling at all as well." Ikuto smirked, facing Amu. "And your whole face was red, and you were stuttering, oh and you were also-"

"Sh-Shut up! That's enough!" Amu yelled turning away from his smirk-plastered face. She could feel the heat in her cheeks rising.

They sat next to each other in silence. Amu really couldn't take the silence any longer after a few minutes, so she decided to ask him about his new job.

"So, you're working in an anime store?" Amu broke the silence.

"Guess so." Ikuto said.

"But you don't even know anime." Amu asked, confused.

"They need new workers because they're building this cosplay café inside the anime store. You don't need to know anime to serve food." Ikuto said leaning back into his seat. "And plus, it has a very high pay."

"Really?! A cosplay café?!" Amu squeaked enthusiastically.

"Shut up, loud-mouth." Ikuto closed one eye while putting a hand over his ear.

Amu blushed, a few people looked at her when she said that. "Well, how much does it pay?"

"Can't remember." Ikuto replied.

"Hmm..Maybe I should work there!" Amu exclaimed. It was perfect, Tadase was working there, it was a cosplay café, it had anime, and money! She could finally pay for her own anime stuff. But now that she thought about it, maybe she should start saving up for college…senior year was coming up. Well, unless she didn't pass summer school.

"I guess Amu's following me everywhere I go now." Ikuto sat straight on his bus seat.

"N-No I'm not! I'm just going there for my love of anime! And plus, I need money too!" Amu said.

"What? Money to buy more anime stuff?" Ikuto asked mockingly of her anime obsession.

"Yeah." Amu said dumbfounded, not knowing that he was mocking her.

"You're an idiot." Ikuto shook his head from side to side.

"W-What?! I'm not a idiot! If there was a idiot here, it would be you! Baka!" Amu yelled, using incorrect grammar once again.

"PLEASE WALK OUT OF BUS WITH CAUTION! THANK YOU!"

"It's _an _idiot." Ikuto rolled his eyes before walking out of the bus.

"I-I know that!" Amu was blushing so hard she forgot her knee was injured from falling onto the ground. She was falling face first into the concrete until Ikuto held her by the back of your shirt.

"Hmm…" Ikuto didn't let go and leaned into her face while hanging her by the back of her shirt. "Even with your shirt tightened you still have no chest."

Amu turned red with embarrassment and anger. "You p-perverted bastard! L-Let go!"

"If you say so…" Ikuto let go and Amu immediately landed on the ground.

"I didn't mean it like _that_!" Amu yelled, but Ikuto had started walking into the mall already.

"H-Hey! Wait for m-me!" Amu yelled again, limping her way to Ikuto. "Is this how you treat injured people?!"

Ikuto bended down with his back against Amu. "Climb on."

"W-What?" Amu asked, blushing with confusion.

"You said your knee hurt right? Climb on." It seemed he was inviting her to go on a piggy-back ride.

"N-No! And p-plus, there are a l-lot of people h-here!" Amu looked around the mall.

"Stop acting all shy. Just hurry and climb on." Ikuto didn't seem to mind they were in the public.

"F-Fine." Amu climbed on him. In the process, she accidentally swept a hand over his ear. She could feel a shiver go through him when she did that.

"Huh?" Amu tilted her head and poked his ear.

"Don't touch my ears, geek." Ikuto glared at her.

Amu poked his ear again.

"What did I just tell you?!"

"Is your ear….your weak point?" Amu grinned evilly. She started poking his ear continuously.

"You poke my ear one more time I'll-"

Amu poked him again.

Ikuto smirked as he leaned into Amu and bit her ear. CLICK!

"P-PERVERT!" Amu put both hands on her poor bitten ear, not hearing the click noise from a certain camera.

"Let's get going, pervert." Ikuto didn't hear the click noise either.

"ME?! If there's a pervert then it's YOU!" Amu screamed into his ear while blushing hard. As he started to threat nibbling her ear again, Amu couldn't help but form a small smile upon her red-cheeked face.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"This will be good for Gozen." A guard looked at the picture he just took.

"Yes. We must show him this right away." Another guard headed to the black vehicle.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"For a girl with a flat chest, you're pretty heavy." Ikuto said with Amu on his back, walking through the long mall. "It must be all your fat."

"I am not fat!" Amu shouted at him. "You're just too weak, baka!" She knocked his head with her fist.

"Ow!" Ikuto said, rubbing his head with one hand.

"H-Hey, you're gonna make me fall!" Amu wiggled from side to side.

"That's the point." He smirked but kept her balance anyways and kept walking,

"People are looking at us…" Amu murmured at all the weird looks they were getting.

"Them let them look." Ikuto rolled his eyes. "You should feel lucky, having me carry you."

"More like unlucky…" Amu mumbled to herself.

"Hm?"

"Nothing."

"Hey," Amu leaned forward to Ikuto's face on his back, "isn't it just ahead?"

Ikuto noticed how close Amu's face was to his. He turned to face her, causing her to blush and turn away after realizing what she did. She smelled like strawberries….He noticed that her bunny ear hat thing made her look cute. Well, as in it was better than the cap.

"Guess we're here." Ikuto saw the anime shop ahead of him, with its new cosplay café just built in.

"L-Let me down th-then. I don't want Kairi to see m-me." Amu blushed, thinking about the night Kairi confessed to her.

Ikuto knew she was blushing from the thought of Kairi. He felt this feeling that made him not like Amu blushing at other guys. Was he jealous? He couldn't be, Amu was the class loser. But he knew he wasn't blind either. He knew that he really could be falling for this geek. As unbelievable as it was.

Ikuto dropped Amu on the floor a second later. As her bottom was going to come in contact with the floor, Ikuto pulled her back up with his hand easily.

"I can walk on my own!" Amu took her hand away from his and limped her way into the store.

Ikuto thought about how stupid Amu looked and started imitating her leg limping. He limped with one leg, faking a pained look on his face.

Amu turned to him in furry with a red face. "Are you mimicking me?!" She was ready to sock him while running to him but remembered she couldn't move her leg so well and fell on him instead.

Ikuto was laying on the ground with Amu sitting on top of him and facing him. She had her hands placed on him behind her and her two legs were on each side of his arm. So basically, right in front of Ikuto's face was Amu's……_place_. Thank god she was wearing jeans.

Ikuto couldn't help but widen his eyes and stare ahead of him as realization hit Amu of their position. She blushed deeper than ever on jumped off him.

"Y-You p-p-perverted b-bast-tard!" Amu yelled, face covered with red. "Turn away next time!"

"Well I couldn't help it since you practically jammed your-"

"DO NOT FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" Amu yelled filled with embarrassment.

"Aww, is Amu embarrassed after trying to seduce me?" Ikuto got up and smirked.

"S-SEDUCE?! I was NOT trying to seduce you! Never in hell!" Amu furrowed her eyebrows. "And I'm not even embarrassed!"

"Oh, really?"

"Just shut up." Amu started fast walking, trying to hide her red face to the anime store.

Amu looked for Kairi in the store but couldn't find him. "Where's Kairi?"

"You didn't hear?" Amu turned around to face Rima, seated behind the cash register. "Kairi moved back to his hometown. He's not coming back."

"W-What? But…" Amu couldn't believe it. Kairi was gone?

"If your hear for the café, go to the other side of the store." It seemed Rime didn't want to talk to Amu at all.

"Actually-" Amu started.

"We're here to sign up for working at the cosplay café." Ikuto walked up from behind.

"Tsukyomi Ikuto?" Rima would never had guess the two would be together at the mall. "Wait…are you two…going out?"

"N-" Amu started but was interrupted, again.

"Nobody would ever go out with this ugly loser." Ikuto smirked, pointing at Amu.

"U-UGLY?!" Amu twitched, yelling at him.

Rima was sort of relieved Ikuto was still single. "Okay, since your both signing up for a job, and I'm officially store manager, both of you come here."

Both Amu and Ikuto followed Rima to the counter.

"Ok, so if you're working here you have to do half of the time café, then shift to working in the store. There are three workers per place. Right now, our workers are me, Nagihiko, Tadase, and Kukai. With you two, there will be exactly 6 which is just enough. Tadase and Amu can never be working together, because they have the most anime knowledge, making it easier for everybody else." Rima explained. "Since I heard that you guys have tutor sessions, then you'll only be able to work on weekends for now, so it'll be two people per job for us on the weekdays. Any questions?"

"So I can never work with Tadase?" Amu asked, disappointed. Tadase was her closest friend here.

Ikuto simply rolled his eyes. "You should be thankful."

"Shut up!" Amu yelled at before Rima spoke up again.

"You guys, can have a taste of working here. Both of you go to the café to work until 6, Kukai will tell you the rest." With that, Rima shooed them away.

"Well, that was quick. We're already working…" Amu thought as she headed to the other half of the room.

"The faster the better." Ikuto said, walking ahead of her.

"Guess so…" Amu saw Kukai sitting lazily at the cash register, flipping through one of the store's many mangas.

"Yo, Kukai!" Ikuto called him. "We're here to work."

"Hinamori too?" Kukai raised an eyebrow at Amu behind him.

"Just tell us what we have to d-" Ikuto started but cut himself off. "-Dude, what the hell are you wearing?"

Kukai scratched his hat. He was cosplaying as Takuto from Full Moon Wo Sagashite. He was wearing a white cat-eared hat, a short-sleeved hoodie over a half-covered turtle neck revealing his abs, long jeans with boots on the bottom, fingerless gloves, and fake angel wings. "It's a cosplay. Today's theme is-"

"Full Moon Wo Sagashite." Using her anime knowledge, Amu finished that for him.

"Yup." Kukai went to the back. "And you two, get to be Izumi and Meroko." Kukai shoved the cosplays to them.

"I never liked dog ears before…" For once, Ikuto wanted to be wearing the cat ears.

"Do we also get wigs?" Amu asked.

"Nope. Too expensive, our little shop can't afford wigs, just cosplays." Kukai explained. "I've been having to research anime lately for this job."

"Well, I don't even have to research! AHAHAHAHA!" Amu laughed Saaya's infamous laugh with a proud glint shining through her eyes.

"Well, hurry up then change then, anime geek."Ikuto grumbled. He didn't have a clue of anime. This was a challenge.

"I know that!" Amu said, walking into the storage room. "You go change in the kitchen!"

"I'd rather have the storage room." Ikuto pushed Amu out.

"H-Hey!" Amu struggled to keep Ikuto from closing the door. But she was no match for Ikuto and he easily closed the door up.

"Bastard…" Amu hoped Kukai wouldn't go in the kitchen. Just to make sure….

"Kukai, don't go in the kitchen!" Amu hollered to him while she was in the kitchen. If only she knew that the kitchen was soundproof….

Amu started changing right away. It wasn't going to be easy getting into Meroko's cosplay.

While she was doing that, Kukai was taking an order outside. With no idea Amu was in the kitchen.

"So just a chocolate milkshake?" Kukai asked, writing it down.

"Yes.." The girl slurred, keeping her eyes at his naked abs.

"Right away." Kukai gave her a wink and a thumbs up before leaving.

"He is soooo cute!" She muttered to herself when he left.

Kukai was making his way towards the kitchen, taking each step.

On the other side, Amu was trying to attach the garter belt to the top of the inside of her skirt, so her skirt was totally lifted up.

Kukai opened the doors to the kitchen as Amu finally got one garter belt attached. Her hands were both placed on the strap as Kukai widened his eyes.

BAM! POW! SLAM! KICK! POUND!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I'm really sorry Kukai." Amu said while Kukai had an ice packet on his forehead. There was also one on his left arm, right leg, chin, and stomache. "I didn't know it was soundproof in there."

"What the hell happened here?" Ikuto raised an eyebrow with one hand leaned onto the counter.

Amu and Kukai were seated at one of the café tables. "Well, we had a little…accident." Amu blushed while scratching her head.

"But you know, your underwear prints pretty cute. Bunnies and ribbons." Kukai grinned at her. It was revenge for giving him all these injuries.

"W-W-Ku-I-Uh-" Amu stuttered, her face redder than ever before.

"You showed him your underwear?" Ikuto asked Amu teasingly. "What a desperate pervert…"

"I DID NOT SHOW HIM MY PANTIES!" Amu screamed at the top of her lungs, and the customers who had just sat down stared at her before leaving.

"Wow, you even scared away all of our customers." Ikuto pointed it out.

"Sh-Shut up!" Amu crossed her arms. "It was an accident anyways."

"Well, let's just get back to work." Amu adjusted her Meroko top hat with bunny ears.

"Hm, did I tell you how sexy you looked in that?" Ikuto leaned into Amu, smirking.

Amu backed away with her blush still very visible. "N-No…"

"Oh," Ikuto smirked once again, putting his hands in his pockets. "That's because you don't."

Amu twitched. "SH-SHUT UP Y-YOU BAST-TARD!" Amu used her giant Meroko pink boot to stuff it in Ikuto's face.

But Ikuto put his hand in front of his face before, grabbing the boot. Which was very wrong. Because remember Amu was wearing a skirt? And he was grabbing her foot, which was as high as face? "Hmm, so it really _is _ bunnies and ribbons."

Amu blushed like crazy. It was the second time that day somebody saw her panties. "L-Let go h-h-entai!" Amu shook her leg from side to side. "Hentai, let go!" Why were so many accidents happening today?

Ikuto finally dropped Amu's foot. "At least I got even with Kukai."

"H-Huh?" Amu stuttered, fixing her skirt.

"If Kukai saw your panties, then I should see it too, right?" Ikuto turned his head back to Amu while still facing forward. "It wouldn't be fair if only Kukai saw your panties."

"What?! Why do you want to get even with Kukai anyways?!" Amu asked, confused.

Ikuto sighed at how dense Amu was sometimes. "Are you an idiot?"

"What?! I am not a idiot!" Amu yelled at him.

"It's AN idiot, for the last time, baka." Ikuto rolled his eyes and threw Amu a tray. "Go serve those people now."

"I-I know th-that!" Amu walked towards the table as Ikuto walked into the kitchen.

Ikuto walked into the kitchen to see Kukai trying to put a strawberry on a slice of cake with his injuries. Amu really could be scary sometimes.

"I got it." Ikuto walked over to Kukai and put the strawberry on the cake.

"Thanks, man. Hinamori's pretty strong for her size." Kukai sat down. "Speaking of Hinamori, you seem like you're growing pretty close to her."

Ikuto raised an eyebrow as he started to make a chocolate milkshake. "What?"

"It just seems that, something's _blooming _between you guys." Kukai gave Ikuto a smirk when he said blooming.

"Yeah, funny man." Ikuto pressed the button on the blender and wiped his hands on a nearby hand towel.

"No, I'm serious." Kukai turned to face him. "If you're too careless, Easter will do something to Hinamori."

"I wouldn't care even if they did." Ikuto didn't like the mention of the word Easter.

"I'm telling you this for your own good. The debt's due by the end of this month already. You don't even have enough money for your mother yet." Kukai looked worriedly at his friend.

"Just a few hundred dollars more for our mom." Ikuto lowered his eyes to the ground.

"Well what about Easter?" Kukai asked.

"What about Easter?" Ikuto smirked. "Don't worry, Kukai. Nothing bad will happen."

"Just don't get more people into this. At least not Hinamori. She's scary sometimes and a geek, but she's innocent. And a good person." Kukai explained to Ikuto.

"You should be thinking about what they might do to you." Ikuto raised an eyebrow at Kukai.

"They can't do anything to me, all of my brothers work for Easter. How do you think I get all this information?" Kukai grinned at Ikuto smugly. "The only person that I can see closest to you is Hinamori."

"Don't worry." Ikuto spilled the blender into a glass cup and put whip cream on it, with a cherry on the top and a long straw. "I won't let them get near Amu, anyways."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Sir, a new picture for you." The man handed the picture to Gozen.

Gozen raised his eyebrows in amusement at the picture. Amu was on Ikuto's back, she was blushing and smiling as Ikuto was smirking while nibbling on her ear. "It's nice to see this kid finally have a relationship."

"Yes, they were at the mall together." The man explained to Gozen.

"Interesting." Gozen smiled evilly. "We finally have a weakness."

**Yup that's it! More of the plot was revealed, and things are getting serious! I hoped you enjoyed this chappy^.^ Please review! See ya later!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, I'm back! Thank you sososososo much for all these reviews! I love reading what you guys have to say about my story. I want give a special thanks to my friend Erika and xxxUtauloverxxx for helping my update faster! Thanks guys! Anyhoo, onto chappy 10:3**

**Chapter 10: The End of the Month**

Amu sighed, using one of her arms to wipe off some sweat off her forehead from the damn summer heat.

"Do you get it yet, idiot?" The one and only bored looking Ikuto asked.

"Can't you tutor me tomorrow?" Amu asked lazily. "This is too hard."

"You idiot! How could you not get this?!" Ikuto ignored Amu's question. "And maybe you'll get it if you ACTUALLY listen for once?!"

"Did you say something?" Amu asked, turning back to Ikuto with a fan in her hand. She started using it to fan her face.

Ikuto twitched. "You are going to get this by the end of to-No, this hour! Finals are coming up! If you don't pass, then something worse will happen..I won't get that extra point for my resume!"

"Oh, stop being such a nerd…" Amu started rolling on the ground over her stomach to help cool down. "College won't come until a few years."

"Actually, two. And stop lying around, you lazyass!" Ikuto exclaimed at the still rolling Amu.

"Yeah, yeah…" Amu got up but was still fanning herself. "I can't concentrate with all this heat, anyways."

"Don't you have an air conditioner?!"

"Nope."

"If you listen and actually get this right in the next five minutes, I'll buy you a manga book." Ikuto bribed her. Well, in a way it was bribing.

Amu's ears shot up. "Really? Any volume?"

"Yeah, and speaking of manga, I need to borrow some." Ikuto put his fingers through his blue strands. "I should probably read some for my new job."

"Oh, seriously?!" Amu stood up. "Well…hehe, pick any you like!" Amu swayed her hands in front of a book shelf, which was packed with manga books.

"Just give me the ones you think are more popular." Ikuto simply waved his hand. "Or something short and easy."

"Manga is never short and easy." Amu told him. "Manga is a way of life!"

"Yeah, just hurry up so we can finish this lesson."

"Hmm…" Amu looked through her book shelf. She picked out the first Naruto volume. Of course he needed to know Naruto. "Have you ever heard of Naruto?"

"Guess I've heard of it, never watched it though." Ikuto stretched across Amu's floor.

"What? You must really not have a life then…" Amu threw him the volume.

"Me?! I'm not the one who watched and reads anime and manga twenty four seven!"

"I'm not the one who's never watched Naruto!"

Ikuto knew for a fact more than half the school have never even seen Naruto as well. "Just hurry, pick another one."

"Hmm, I'll just lend you like 10 Naruto volumes." Amu stacked all the volumes and slammed the volumes in front of him.

"What the hell? How many volumes does this manga have?!" Ikuto stared at all the books in horror.

"Just a few…." Amu sat back down. "Return those by..tomorrow?"

"Just return it." Amu adjusted her bunny hat. "Now…"

"We move onto learning again." Ikuto sighed, focusing back onto Amu's workbook.

**After a few hours of tutoring…..**

"Wow, you're actually getting it." Ikuto looked through Amu's answers.

"What?! I am pro at this algebra!"

"It's pre-calculus."

"Same thing!" Amu got up and stretched. "Well that means we're done for the day right?"

"Guess so." Ikuto closed the workbook.

"So…do I still get that manga book?" Amu asked him after stretching.

"Yeah right." Ikuto chuckled. "You got tricked, ba-ka."

"You liar!" Amu shouted at him. "Lying people these days..."

"Well, make sure to keep studying a bit more." Ikuto got up.

"Why?" Amu asked, clueless.

"How could you forget?! Finals are next week." Ikuto yelled at the idiot. "And today's already Friday."

"Hmm, that means I have to work tomorrow…" Amu ignored the finals part.

"That's not the point! The point is that you have finals in three days!" Ikuto yelled at her once again. He didn't know how stupid a person could get.

"Yeah, yeah…" Amu waved her hand from side to side. "Don't worry, I'll study."

"If you don't ace your finals, I'll kill you." Ikuto glared at Amu to make sure she knew he was serious.

"I-I know what I'm d-doing!" Amu was sort of intimidated by his glare.

"Good, see you tomorrow." Ikuto walked out her room.

"Huh? You're tutoring me tomorrow too?" Amu asked dumbfounded.

"You idiot." Ikuto karate-chopped her head. "I was talking about work."

"Oh, yeah…" Amu mumbled to herself while rubbind her head. That meant she was going to see Tadase-kun…..but sadly, not work with him…

"Hey, that hurt!" Amu turned to Ikuto who had already left.

"He's fast…" Amu muttered through her teeth.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ikuto was lying on his bed before his phone suddenly rang.

"Hello?" He asked through his cell phone.

"Ikuto, did you call me?" It was Utau.

"I needed to tell you that after this weekend, we'll have enough money to-" Ikuto started but Utau finished it for him.

"To cure mom?!" Utau asked with excitement. But with a hint of seriousness as well.

"Yeah." Ikuto replied.

"But what about Easter…?" Utau asked worriedly. "Isn't the debt due at the end of the month?"

"Guess the debt will have to wait." Ikuto answered.

"But won't they do something to us?" Utau was still worried.

"They can't, remember?" Ikuto was referring to how Easter wasn't allowed to hurt the whole Tsukyomi family. A while back, a contract was found of Easter not being able to physically hurt the Tsukyomi family. The contract was signed by Gozen and Ikuto and Utau's father. It came as a shock to the whole family, but it made Ikuto realize his father knew exactly what he was doing.

His father knew about the debt when leaving, so he had a contract prepared for his family.

"What about the people around us?" Utau still wasn't satisfied with Ikuto's words.

"If you're still worried about Kukai then-" Ikuto smirked as he said this.

"I'm not talking about Kukai!" Utau blurted out. He could tell she was blushing. "I've been noticing you've been hanging around…_her_ lately."

"Hm? Amu?" Ikuto couldn't help but grin a little as he said her name. It was this reflex he had for some reason.

"Yes." Utau had regained her composure. "I have a feeling Easter's onto her."

"I wouldn't even care if they did." Ikuto said.

"Of course you would! I've been watching you two very closely…." Utau shouted through the phone. "And when Easter finds ou-"

Ikuto hung up on Utau. His sister could really be annoying sometimes.

He got up from his bed and grabbed his violin.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Damn…it…" Amu couldn't concentrate on studying when the temperature was as hot as hell in her house. She wiped some more sweat off her forehead.

Ami was out with her friends as usual, Mama was cooking something downstairs, and Papa..well she had no idea where Papa was.

Amu decided to take a walk to the park or something. She knew for a fact that outside was much cooler than inside her house. The sun had long ago set and a breeze was blowing through the summer night.

Amu got up from her chair and headed downstairs, not bothering to throw on a jacket. The woods right next to her house seemed boring at this point, so she decided to head to the park instead.

"I'm gonna go cool off." Amu hollered to Mama as she headed out.

Once Amu stepped outside a cool breeze blew the wind against her sweaty forehead. Amu felt a giddy sensation go through her. Amu grinned, letting the wind surround her even more as she skipped a bit to the park.

Amu looked up at the sky. There were few stars, but the moon was shining fully tonight. She thought this was the best part of summer. When that hot summer heat was just washed off the sky as night came, leaving few traces like the smell of summer.

Amu hummed softly to herself, walking to the park. As the humming grew louder, she began to sing softly. The more she sang, the louder her voice became.

"Mi-mi-mirakuru Mikurunrun Mi-mi-mirakuru Mikurunrun….." Amu started singing Koi no Mikuru Densetsu from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya.

She sang swinging her head from side to side with her eyes closed until she heard….a violin?

Amu opened her eyes and stopped singing. Somebody was playing the violin. Amu heard a sad melody coming from deeper into the park. A sad, yet gentle tune…

Amu traced the sound, and finally found the source playing the violin under the moonlit sky. The moon was in full view as the person kept playing the violin.

Amu widened her eyes…was that…Ikuto?

Amu walked closer to the person. It was Ikuto! She kept walking closer and closer.

Crack!

Amu widened her eyes and realized she stepped on a twig.

Ikuto immediately stopped playing and opened his eyes to face Amu. "Now I have my own personal stocker?" He raised his eyebrows.

"W-What?! I-I was just t-taking a walk!" Amu turned red. It was kind of weird to see Ikuto at the park unexpectedly. She did seem like a stocker….

"And following me?" Ikuto smirked, setting his violin in his violin case. "You must really be obsessed with me."

"N-No it's just a c-coincidence!" Amu crossed her arms, still blushing.

"Mhm…" Ikuto mumbled as he closed his violin case.

"You're not gonna play anymore?" Amu asked with widened eyes, uncrossing her arms.

"Guess not." Ikuto slung the violin over his shoulder.

"But why not?"

"Because you're here."

"Tch! Just keep playing, you did when you didn't know I was-"

"Following me?" Ikuto turned to face Amu while smirking, leaning in.

"I-I told y-you! I wasn't f-following y-you!" Amu leaned back, her cheeks bright red with her heart thumping in her chest. She bit her lip.

Ikuto leaned in until his eyes were right in front Amu's. It was as if he was scanning her eyes. Amu meekly looked back into his midnight blue orbs.

"It seems like you're all red, _Amu_." Ikuto looked straight into Amu's golden eyes. He noticed how gigantic they were.

"I-I'm not r-red!" Amu yelled with an ever redder face. She tried her hardest not to blush, but it seemed impossible right now. Even her heart wouldn't stop beating so quickly.

"I already know you're not good at lying, idiot." Ikuto smirked as he headed the opposite direction of Amu.

"Wait, you're really going to stop playing?"Amu tried her best to keep her normal composure.

"There's no reason for me to keep playing, anyways." Ikuto kept walking.

"The sound," Amu told him as Ikuto stopped in his tracks, "of your violin was sad, but it gave out a gentle tune. Almost like you were crying out through your violin silently."

Ikuto turned to Amu suddenly. He could see Amu giving a gentle and knowing smile to him as he widened his eyes.

"Just like from that one anime character that plays the violin in Flowers Over Boys!" Amu said, sparkles around her with her pointer finger up.

Ikuto stopped widening his eyes immediately. "You idiot…stop comparing everything to anime."

"Why not? Like I said, anime is a way of life!" Amu exclaimed. "Wait, it's not a way of life, anime _is_ life!"

But Ikuto had already disappeared into the night, not wanting to hear another thing about anime.

"Eh? Where'd he go?"The sparkles around Amu disappeared and she looked around. "He always disappears…"

"Oh well!" Amu decided she had enough air. "Time to go back!"

Amu hummed her way back to her house. For some reason after seeing Ikuto, Amu felt like studying more. That resume thing seemed really important to him for some reason. She'll try to ace it as best as she could for him! Oh, and for the sake of not having to repeat the tenth grade!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Oh, Rima where do I put these boxes?" Amu turned her head toward Rima.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" Rima was working at the cosplay café right now. "Ask Kukai or something."

"Crappy manager…" Amu muttered through her teeth while carrying the box full of newly shipped Full Metal Panic figures.

"Kukai! Where do I put these?" Amu was about to drop the heavy box soon.

"Hold on…" Kukai was looking through a box of key chains, trying to organize them.

"TELL ME WHERE I PUT THESE DAMN BOXES ALREADY YOU F-" Amu had just about lost it with this heavy box, not to mention she was sweating like hell from the heat and lack of air condition.

"Oh, while carrying those, carry these for me too." Ikuto walked by a dropped another box and Amu's already heavy stack.

Amu glared at Ikuto, she would've started screaming at him if it weren't the heavy boxes dragging her energy away.

"I can't take it anymore!" Amu couldn't handle all the weight on her hands and dropped the box.

Ikuto caught the box before it landed on the ground easily with one hand. "You had trouble carrying these? Stupidity, flat chest, no strength, anger man-"

"SHUT UP!" Amu jumped on the boxes Ikuto was carrying with one hand to add more weight to it. Ikuto widened his eyes and dropped the box, all of the figures and posters falling out of the boxes.

"You idiot!" Ikuto rubbed his head. "Are you trying to kill me by using your fat?"

"I'm not even fat!" Amu yelled at him, turning red.

"Oh yes, another bad characteristic about you, how you're a fatty." Ikuto said, cleaning up the boxes.

Amu didn't help him. "You know, it wouldn't kill you to give me at least one compliment?!" She crossed her arms with a red face.

"Actually it would." Ikuto smirked after he got up with the boxes in his hands.

Amu gritted her teeth while glaring at him. "You…"

"Okay, you know what? Time to switch, you guys work at the café." Rima didn't like how the tension between the two were driving customers away.

"Fine with me!" Amu turned to the café.

Ikuto rolled his eyes while following behind Amu.

"H-Hey Tadase-kun! So what's the cosplay theme today?" Amu smiled at him while blushing faintly.

"Are you an idiot? You don't need to ask, just look at what he's wearing." Ikuto placed a hand on Amu's hair.

"I-I know that!" Amu glared at Ikuto for entering her conversation with Tadase-kun. He just simply looked away.

"Well, Hinamori-san, today the theme is Vampire Knight." Tadase was wearing the Night Class uniform.

"Oh, so you're Kaname?" Amu asked. Amu thought the uniform gleamed on him.

"Yeah, but my shift's over so I have to go change now. Rima already changed out of her Yuki Day Class uniform so you can change into Yuki right now." Tadase pointed to the uniform that was messily thrown onto a chair. Rima was sure careless…

"Thanks, Tadase-kun." Amu took the cosplay and walked into the storage room. Like hell she'd risk changing in the kitchen again.

After changing, Amu went to take orders from many people. Ikuto did most of the serving and got very large tips, from girls mostly. Of course Ikuto teased Amu on how she never got any tips, and she of course got mad and started yelling at him.

"Well guess I'll see you tomorrow." Ikuto said, walking out of the café.

"Mhmm." Amu was busy reading a manga book that was on sale in the anime shop.

"You're not gonna just buy it?" Ikuto raised an eyebrow at Amu, walking towards her.

"Nah…I'm saving up for a new figure." Amu said, eyes still fixed on the manga book. Ikuto took the manga book from above with his hands.

"H-Hey, I was reading that!" Amu turned to Ikuto quickly to retrieve her precious manga book.

Ikuto read the title. Kamichama Karin Chu. Volume 5.

"Are you listening to me?!" Amu turned red, not being able to reach the manga book Ikuto had over her head.

"I'll buy it….for you." Ikuto said, looking at Amu.

"Heh? Seriously?!" Amu asked him, unconsciously leaning into him.

For once, Ikuto backed away a little. "Sure.." Her face leaning into his…it felt different then when he did it to her.

"Oh," That reminded Ikuto. "Here's the volumes you lent me." Ikuto handed Amu a paper bag filled with the manga books Amu lent him.

"What?! If you didn't want to read them you co-"

"I finished them." Ikuto told her.

"W-What? All of them?" Amu asked, widening her eyes.

"Yeah. And I still don't know why you worship this stuff." As Amu took the bag Ikuto opened up the cash register himself and placed a twenty dollar bill in there, taking the right amount of change without having to calculate it on the register.

"Wait, why are you buying the book for me?" Amu asked him, still taking the Kamichama Karin Chu manga book.

"I told you I'd buy one for you, right?" Ikuto gave a smirk to her.

"W-Well, yeah…B-But, I didn't think you'd really do it…" Amu said, placing her new manga book in the bag Ikuto gave her.

"Whatever, just felt like it." Ikuto rubbed one of his eyes with his hand. "Later." And he left.

Hmm, Amu thought Ikuto seemed less perverted today. And less playful and that kind of stuff. Was it because he stayed up late reading all those mangas….?

_He really must be dedicated to this job…, _Amu thought.

"Oh, Hinamori-san? You're still here?" Amu whipped her head around to see Tadase-kun.

"Y-Yeah!" Tadase sort of scared Amu a little. It felt sort of weird, just her and Tadase-kun, alone…

"Do you need a ride?" Tadase asked her.

"Sure!" Amu blushed while smiling at him.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Remember, the finals will last for three days, starting today. The last day for the finals is the last day of summer school. We will mail in your grade as well as if you're going to pass or not. No cheating, no getting up, no talking, no looking up, no eating, no drinking, no whispering, no noises at all." The teacher straightened her collared shirt. "You guys got that?!"

"Hai!" Everybody exclaimed in unison.

"Make any noise and I rip your exam in half." A few people shivered. The teacher glared at each student.

_Why do I have the feeling she's only glaring at me…=.=', _Amu thought.

"Begin!" The teacher commanded.

Amu could do this…she stayed up the whole night studying. Amu flipped to the first page. What the hell is all this?! Amu couldn't remember a single thing. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Ok….what was it that Ikuto taught her that other week?

Now she remembered! Amu quickly scribbled down the answer. This is easy…I just have to get through these three days, and it'll be all over!

**Many hours later….**

"Time is up, class! Turn in your papers to the front!" The teacher was relieved to not hear anything the whole few hours during testing.

Amu sighed a breath of relief. It was surprisingly pretty easy. Other than a few hard questions, Amu had pretty much aced it. She needed to thank Ikuto later. She looked around the classroom. Ikuto had already left. The only other person that was gone was Utau.

Where did that idiot go?! Amu sighed. He probably wasn't going to tutor her anymore. But she wondered why he was in such a hurry to leave….

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So she'll be ok?" Utau asked the doctor.

"Fortunately, yes. All we need to do is the surgery, which will be held in a few days. In a few weeks, she'll be able to walk again." The doctor smiled at Utau.

Utau gave out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness." She looked through the window at her sick mother on the hospital bed.

"I'm so glad Ikuto!" Utau turned to Ikuto and smiled happily.

"Me too." Ikuto replied back.

"But, now that I think about it, the deadline for Easter was today..wasn't it?" Utau had the same worried expression across her face again.

"And?" Ikuto had a careless expression written across her face.

"Do you think they'll do anything to us?" Utau asked him.

"No. We'll pay them back later, Utau. Stop worrying." Ikuto assured Utau. He was almost sure there was no evidence of his relationship with Amu. Their relationship wasn't even that close…right?

"I know, it's just that…." Utau muttered to herself.

"Oh, we need you to sign some paperwork for us." The doctor came in the room.

"Sure." Ikuto followed the doctor behind. Utau meekly followed behind Ikuto.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Gozen. I am here to report that the Tsukiyomi's have used their money for their mother's health."

"Well, it was to be suspected from this kind of kid." Gozen glared at a picture of Ikuto on his desk.

"What are your orders, sir?"

Gozen smirked. "Kidnap."

"Right away, sir." And the man rushed off.

"Ikuto, I will teach you not to ignore your duties. You _will_ pay back the debt." Gozen used a nearby envelope opener to stab his picture.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It's been a while since Amu skated slowly through the forest. Every time she would have to chase after Ikuto who would always steal her skateboard.

Ikuto…she wondered if she'll ever see him after summer school. Other then work, of course. Just thinking about Ikuto made Amu blush. She frowned. Why did she always blush around him?! I mean, he always pisses her off! And the way he's really perverted and stuff I just…

She sort of liked it. Which was the most embarrassing thing to admit. Even if it wasn't out loud. Her heart just always seemed to pound ten times faster whenever she was near him.

Was this how it felt to fall in love? It was never in really of the animes she's watched. Or was it? Amu could never compare her relationship to Ikuto anyways…

Amu sighed out loud. "I need to stop thinking about Ikuto."

Amu then heard a nearby bush shake. She turned her head around, alarmed. It was no one, right? She heard it again.

Amu stopped skating. She looked around once more. Was someone here? What if it was…a rapist?! Ok, she had to stop thinking weird thoughts. Was it…Ikuto? Yeah, right…

She saw a shadow appear behind her. Amu gasped, whirling around with widened her eyes.

A man in a black suit dosed her with some kind of medicine right away. Amu slowly closed her eyes, before falling onto the ground. The man carried Amu to a black car, driving to the Easter building.

"Gozen, we have the girl."

"Good, now to deliver the good news." Gozen hung up and awaited this Hinamori Amu girl's arrival.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"If you're asking for the debt, we don't have the money. Maybe next year." Ikuto smirked through the phone. Clueless to Gozen's plan.

"Actually, you're going to give me the money you owe Easter. And you're going to wipe that smirk I know you have on your face." Gozen informed Ikuto.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ikuto's voice was now serious.

"Well let me just show you. Sometimes pictures speak for themselves." Ikuto could hear Gozen smirking on the other line.

"Wh-" Ikuto started but Gozen had already hung up.

His phone vibrated. He was given a text from a private caller.

Ikuto cautiously opened up the picture Gozen had sent him. And widened his eyes.

Gozen sent him a picture of a girl with her eyes closed, tied to a chair with chains. And that girl was Amu.

"Bastard…" Ikuto gritted his teeth while dashing to the Easter building. He had no clue what he was going to do. He wasn't paying the debt, that was for sure. But he wasn't going to leave Amu there as well.

"Damn, I don't tutor her for one day and she gets herself kidnapped…." Ikuto sped up to the bus station and ran inside.

Why did he have to fall for such an idiot?

**Yesssire! Here is the moment everybody's been waiting for, when Amu gets kidnapped! Which is kind of ironic in a sad way….Yup, hope you enjoyed the chappy! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, guys! I'm sosososososo sorry for the late update! This chappy was hard to write and I've been really busy! I really am sorry it took so long for me to update this chappy! And by the way, there's a pretty long flashback in here, I tried to make it as short as possible thoughxD And that didn't really work out..=.= So yup, here's chappy 11! **

**Chapter 11: Ikuto's Past**

Amu slowly opened her eyes to her surroundings.

"What happened again?" Amu was about to rub her head when she found that…she was chained to a chair?!

"What the hell?! What if there really were rapists…" Amu started getting worried. "Calm down, Amu…What happened before this?"

Amu remember walking home from school..then some dude in a tux made her swallow this thing that made her fall asleep. And now she was chained to a freaking chair.

"Damn…I wonder what Mama's thinking after finding out I'm gone…" Amu looked around once more. It was a dark room. Nothing else.

"But more importantly…I'm missing the new One Piece episode!" When Amu found whoever was in charge if this thing, she was going to kick their ass. Taking up her precious anime time! And the finals! She needed to study!

Maybe she could get out of here.

"Magical girl powers, go!" Amu exclaimed, hoping she suddenly transform into a magical girl. But sadly, that only happened in animes…

And moreover, her arms were really starting to get swollen from the chains. And she had to use the toilet….

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ikuto jumped off the bus and waltz into the Easter building. Surprisingly, there were no security guards in the front. There were a few, but they didn't bother to stop Ikuto at all.

Ikuto's only been into the Easter building a couple of times, but he at least had an idea of where everything was. In the picture, Amu was in a dark room, and it looked like there were no furniture anywhere and the ground looked pretty dirty.

That meant she wasn't in an office or a regular room for sure. Ikuto's eyes widened.

"The underground rooms!" He murmured, figuring out where Amu could be. The underground rooms were below the parking area, he knew there was some secret passage there. But you had to go through the underground parking area first.

Ikuto went inside an elevator and dropped one floor down into the underground parking area.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Amu stood seated in the chair, looking at the floor. Even though she couldn't even see the floor, Amu guessed she had nothing else to do.

The chains had turned from annoying to painful. They were basically stopping the flow of her blood into her arms! It wasn't too bad around her stomach, it just really hurt her arms.

Amu sighed. Did anybody ever plan to let her out? She didn't even know what she had done wrong!

Maybe she should've gotten a cell phone…She never really thought about getting one though.

And at that moment, the door banged open roughly. A small slice of light was revealed into the room, as Amu widened her eyes in the direction from which the light came from.

Amu had a mix of fear and ecstatic butterflies flying around her stomach. Fear from thinking people were coming in here to do god knows what, and ecstatic that maybe someone had come to save her.

But the person who came in was a rather old looking man, with brown-gray neatly combed back hair. He wore an old gray suit. He had the most expressionless face Amu's ever seen. Well, after Ikuto maybe.**(A/N: Btw, I'm making Gozen be the director and not the *spoiler* kid.)**

He stepped in and clicked a switch. The light in the room turned on from a single light bulb in the middle of the room.

So there actually was light in here….Amu blinked a few times, trying to let her eyes adjust to the bright light that had now filled the room. But to a normal person who hasn't been in a dark room for a while, the room would've seem darker compared to a regular room with lights.

"So you're the Hinamori Amu I've been hearing about." The man said, looking straight into Amu's frightened eyes.

Amu bit her lip, trying to gain the courage to say something. But no words came out.

"I see you're a scared one."

That made Amu a little irritated. Who did this old guy think he was anyways?!

"I-I'm n-not-t s-scar-red.." Amu mumbled.

"Hmm? What was that?" An amused grin spread on Gozen's wrinkled face.

"I'M NOT SCARED YOU OLD GEEZER!" Amu twitched while shouting at him. Stomping her legs in frustration as well.

But Gozen didn't even blink. He just glared even more at Amu, his wrinkled forehead becoming even more wrinkled. "You will be soon."

Amu had a second thought that maybe she shouldn't have yelled at this guy. She couldn't even imagine this man laughing.

"Do you know someone named Ikuto?" Gozen asked her.

"I-Ikuto?!" Amu widened her eyes. "Why?"

"So you do know him." Gozen had that freaky grin on his face again. "He owes me a debt, but apparently it hasn't been paid back, and it's past the deadline."

"Deadline?" Amu asked. "Wait, then why am _I_ here?!"

"You're close to him, aren't you?"

"W-Well…n-no! He just t-tutors me!" Amu blushed a deep red. She never really considered herself that close to Ikuto. Well whenever she was with him, she felt like they were always practically holding hands. But when she wasn't with him, it seemed like he was just her tutor. "And even if I was close to him, why are you chaining me up because of a debt?!"

"The debt was merely an excuse." Gozen pulled out a knife.

Amu widened her eyes. She could feel her thighs starting to shake a little. Was this guy nuts? Was this how her life would end?!

Gozen walked towards Amu. "Your friend Ikuto……."

Amu waited for him to continue.

"……is a murderer."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ikuto knew there had to be some secret passageway here.

He had checked all the corners of the underground room, but didn't find anything. Ikuto wondered what Amu was thinking by now. Surely she was awake already, which meant Gozen had probably informed her about the debt.

And the other thing as well…..

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Amu widened her eyes. She didn't believe what Gozen had just said. "I-Ikuto? A m-murderer?"

When Gozen didn't answer Amu kept talking. "I-I don't b-believe you…"

"Really, now?" Gozen gritted his teeth. "Of course he doesn't give a care. He doesn't even know what it feels like to have someone you cared about get killed now, does he?! You…are my key to vengeance…"

Amu widened her eyes even wider than they already were, if that were even possible. But this time she widened her eyes in horror.

Gozen was starting to lose his cool, as he walked up to Amu. He sloppily took out a knife from his pocket, and grinned evilly, with the eyes of a psychopath.

Amu was scared to hell. Was he going to kill her?!

"I will…get my revenge!" Gozen exclaimed lifting the knife up.

Is this guy crazy?! Amu didn't want to die yet! There was so much she hadn't done in her life yet! She was never going to watch the last episode of Naruto! She needed to know what would happen in the last episode! She'll never get to read that last chapter of Tsubasa Chronicles! She'll never get to see….Ikuto..Amu couldn't believe she was even thinking of him in her last seconds to live!

Gozen swung his arm towards Amu with the knife and thrust it straight into her arms.

Amu jumped forward from the feel of the pain, well as much as her body could. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed her eyes wide. Her bunny hat fell onto the ground. Along with drops of blood.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Amu couldn't stop screaming from the pain. It hurt like hell! All the pain was coming from her left upper part of her arm, where her shoulder was. Her head was shaking slightly, as she turned towards the pain. Which was a big mistake. Seeing the knife stuck into her arm with blood pouring out just boosted what she was feeling. Amu felt as if she were going to hurl.

"Do you feel the pain?! It hurts doesn't it?!" Gozen gritted his teeth, he had completely lost it. "DOESN'T IT?!"

Amu was trying to keep herself calm, and her breathing slowly. Amu inhaled, and exhaled. She felt as if she had died already. Well, then the pain would be gone, but those few seconds right before you actually die. The seconds that hurt like hell.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ikuto sighed, he couldn't find the entrance, and he was beyond tired.

Ikuto closed his eyes, with his hand in his hair. He leaned against the wall, he knew he shouldn't be slacking, but a few seconds wouldn't hurt.

But when he leaned on the wall, it suddenly opened up, and a dark hall was shown.

Ikuto widened his eyes. He guessed he just got lucky.

"Success…." Ikuto smirked, running all the way through the dark hallway, and turned the doorknob on the last and only room there was in the secret passageway.

He hoped Amu was alright……

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The door suddenly swung open, and Gozen turned around immediately. Amu was in pain so much that she didn't even notice Ikuto rushing in.

Gozen whirled around, grinning widely at Ikuto. "Looks like you were too late."

Ikuto carefully trailed his eyes from Gozen to Amu chained to the chair. He winced at the knife stuck in her shoulder. Ikuto shot his eyes back at Gozen. "You're crazy."

"At least I'm not a murderer!" Gozen spat at Ikuto. Ikuto sighed.

He ran towards Gozen. Gozen widened his eyes, quickly turning around to pull the knife out of Amu for the impact. Ikuto widened his eyes while speeding up to Gozen, if he took out the knife then Amu would-

"FUUUUUCK!" Amu yelled in pain, coughing out a flood of blood. But at least it woke her up a bit.

Amu twitched her eye that then opened a little. "….fuck…" Amu muttered before growing unconscious once again. Wait, was that Ikuto? Amu didn't know…It looked a lot like Ikuto…Amu dropped her head down, her pink hair in her face, stained with splashes of crimson blood.

By the time Gozen had turned around Ikuto had already made his way in front of him and socked him in the face. Hard. Gozen fell a few feet away from Ikuto from the impact, on his back. Ikuto slowly walked to Gozen, his hair in his eyes. He bent down and took the knife from Gozen's weakened hand.

"You're a wackjob Gozen." Ikuto looked at Gozen with saddened eyes. He threw the knife through Gozen's chest in a careless yet strong manner. "Just like your daughter."

_Flashback--------------------------------_

_Ikuto sighed, laying down on his bed. It was another boring day._

"_Psss! I-ku-to!" A girl's voice whispered from outside his window. Ikuto jumped up. She was visiting again._

"_How many times did I tell you to use the door?" Ikuto called back out as he opened up his window to look down at a girl standing there on his lawn._

_The girl rolled her eyes. "But that's so not romantic."_

"_Neither is yelling out into my window, you sound like a stalker."_

"_Well I know you'll recognize my voice anywhere so it doesn't matter!" The girl just smiled back at him._

_Ikuto just pretended he didn't hear her. "Whatever, I'm coming down." He opened his window wider and jumped from his window onto the ground._

"_Hey! Don't do that, it's dangerous!" The girl said worriedly. "Why can't you just use the door for once?"_

"_But that's so not romantic." Ikuto mimicked her, getting up._

"_Hey! Only I can say that!" She smacked Ikuto on the arm playfully._

"_So I can't be romantic anymore?" Ikuto grinned at her._

"_Well just not that way!" She gave out a pout._

"_Well, then let me be romantic in this way…" Ikuto leaned in to kiss her, making her turn her body towards his, their fingers intertwining._

"_You'll always love me right?"_

"_Of course."_

_**A year later….**_

"_What?! You're breaking up with me?!" She exclaimed at him._

"_Yeah…" Ikuto responded to her now tear-streaked face._

"_But you promised! You promised you'd always love me!" She yelled at him._

"_We were thirteen that time." Ikuto said, not trying to comfort her at all._

"_But why don't you love me anymore?! Is it because of my father?!" She asked him._

"_No, it's not because of your father. I just…lost interest." Ikuto told her._

"_B-But…how? Am I not pretty enough?! I can get-"_

"_Just stop. I don't love you anymore, you need to move on." Ikuto said before walking away from her._

"_But Ikuto, can't we just try to work this out?!" She pleaded him, tugging on his arm._

"_No, there's nothing to work out. I've moved on, and you need to too." _

_She dropped to the ground, letting go of Ikuto as he walked away. "Ikuto….I love you so much though…"_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_What happened?" Ikuto asked Utau, who was standing in the living room one morning._

"_F-Father…He's gone!" Utau exclaimed, breaking into tears. "He never came back yesterday!"_

"_Where's mother?" Ikuto asked, suddenly alarmed._

"_She ran away…I can't find her anywhere…" Utau started sobbing. "What do we do Ikuto?"_

_Ikuto called his dad's cell phone. It was no longer available._

_Ikuto was about to call his mother, but then the home phone rang. Ikuto rushed to pick it up._

"_Are you ?" A man's voice asked._

"_Y-Yeah." Ikuto didn't want to tell the man his father was missing._

"_Well, we found lying in a park. It seems she's collapsed due to a medical disease that must be cured with surgery. If you could, please hurry to the hospital right away. You can also pay the fee of the surgery, as well as the fee for her stay at the hospital when you get here." The man explained._

"_We'll be right there." Ikuto hung up. They could ask their mother to pay the fee when they get there. She'll probably know what to do…._

"_Utau, I'm going out." Ikuto put on his coat._

"_What? You can't just leave me here! Who was the person on the phone?!" Utau asked Ikuto, biting her lip._

_Ikuto sighed. Utau will have to find out someday. "Get your coat, I'll explain everything to you on the bus."_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_Are you family?" The nurse asked them._

"_Yes, we are." Utau sniffed._

"_This way, please." The nurse walked down the hall and opened up a door on the right side with a number on it._

_Ikuto rushed in. "Mo-"_

"_Shh!" A doctor shushed Ikuto inside the room. "Where is ?"_

_Ikuto stepped up. "Right here."_

"_No, where is your daddy?" The doctor talked to Ikuto as if he were six years old._

"_Right here." Ikuto glared at the doctor rudely._

_The doctor glared back at Ikuto, but then sighed. "Fine, I'll just have to tell you guys then. Your mother is not able to use her brain right now. She won't be able to think or do anything until she gets that surgery."_

"_Well, how much is the surgery?" Ikuto asked worriedly. Without his mother or his father, what would he do?_

"_That is for your father to know. Now where is he?"_

"_He's gone."_

"_Well…are you taking his position over?" The doctor asked, a bit shocked at first._

_Ikuto bit his lip and stepped forward, straitening his back."Yes."_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_Are you sure you'll be ok alone, Ikuto?" Utau asked, a caring look in her purple orbs._

"_Yeah, we have to get mother out of the hospital already. Are you sure you'll be ok?" Ikuto responded at the airport._

"_Don't worry, Sanjo-san's a good manager! I'm sure I'll be ok as long I'm with her." Utau smiled back at Ikuto._

"_Okay, well, good luck on your tour." Ikuto ruffled Utau's hair, giving her a grin._

"_H-Hey, I'm not six anymore, ok?" Utau put her messy hair back in place._

"_I know. But you're still one of the youngest idols out there…" Ikuto saddened a bit._

"_It's ok, I'll be back in a year or so, and plus, we're doing this for mother, remember?" Utau tried to cheer him up._

"_And the fact that you've always wanted to be a singer." Ikuto smirked._

"_Utau! It's time to leave, we don't want to be late for our flight!" Sanjo-san called out from behind._

"_Bye, Ikuto! I'll miss you!" Utau said. She gave Ikuto a hug._

"_Bye, I'll miss you too." Ikuto smiled at her._

_Utau then ran to catch up with Sanjo, before giving Ikuto a wave._

_Ikuto then turned away from her, a saddened frowned suddenly took place upon his face. His father had gone missing, his mother was being kept at a hospital, unable to talk or walk, and now his little sister was traveling across the globe to be an idol and help pay for their mother's health._

_Ikuto sighed and walked out of the airport. His whole lifestyle has changed over a simple week. He knew things couldn't get any worse from here….._

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Ikuto rubbed his eyes opened one morning. It was a Sunday._

_He sighed, the only sound that was made in the empty house. It's been a week since Utau had left. Things were pretty boring now that he lived alone._

_Ikuto opened up his front door to get the mail, only to find a black violin case on his front doorsteps. He widened his eyes. This violin case looked a lot like his father's violin case._

_He frantically picked up the case, searching for signs that proved it was actually his father's. Was his father here too? Ikuto looked around. There was nobody around. Ikuto opened up the violin case. And he was sure the gleaming brown violin inside the case was his father's._

_Who sent this? Was it his father? No, if it were his father than he would be here as well. Ikuto then saw a posted stuck onto the back of the violin case. On it said: "Found in the park. Sent to the address stuck to the case."_

_Ikuto suddenly became confused. There wasn't an address tag on the case before, but now there was. Did his father want his violin to be sent home? Ikuto had many unanswered question whirling around his head at once. He guessed he should just set the violin on a table and try to get things more straight._

_After setting the violin case on the kitchen table, Ikuto's cell phone vibrated. Ikuto quickly flipped it open._

"_Hello?"_

"_Ikuto…meet me on the top of the Easter building in twenty minutes." And the person hung up._

_Ikuto widened his eyes. That voice sounded a lot like her's…._

_It could be an emergency, Ikuto quickly changed into a jacket and pants before heading to the top of the Easter building. He's been there plenty of times…_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Ikuto emerged up the stairs and busted open the door that led to the roof of the Easter building, out of breath._

_The girl was at the edge of the roof, dangerously close to falling down._

"_Why did you call me?"_

"_I-I..wanted to tell you goodbye one last time. And I also wanted to see your face one last time as well." She stuttered. Ikuto noticed she had gotten skinnier._

"_What are you talking about?" She sounded like she was ready to die._

_Her eyes saddened a bit before she turned around. She turned her head back._

"_Goodbye." She bit her lip, a tear escaping from her eye, before she jumped off the building._

_Ikuto widened his eyes, running toward her, reaching his hand out. "Wait! Are you crazy?!"_

"_I'll always love you, even if I were dying in hell. I hope you'll join me one day as well…" She murmured falling head first into the cement._

_Ikuto was on the edge of the building. "MISA!" He widened his eyes at the red liquid spreading wider and wider on the cement, more than ten floors under him._

"_What happened?! Did something happen to Misa?!" Gozen rushed out onto the roof top, hearinf his daughter's name._

_He ran to see what happened, and before Ikuto could explain anything, Gozen turned to Ikuto with fury._

"_YOU! You pushed her off this building, didn't you?!" Gozen clenched his hand into a fist, knocking Ikuto across the roof._

_Ikuto glared at Gozen. He never liked Misa's father. He could feel the blood running down his face._

"_I knew she shouldn't have dated that bastard's son!" Gozen yelled at Ikuto, pointing his finger at him. "You're a murderer! A MURDERER! How could you do this to my daughter?!"_

_Ikuto opened his mouth to say something, but Gozen cut him off. "Get the hell out of my building now! Before I push you off as well!"_

_Ikuto gritted his teeth. He decided not to explain anything. It would just make things more complicated. Plus, who would even believe him?_

_He staggered out of the building, making his way through the ambulance and emergency vans. Not too far from the building, Ikuto leaned his body against a wall in a dark alley. He looked up to the sky. Why did she have to commit suicide? Ikuto could feel regrets flooding through him. Maybe he should've tried to work things out. He wished that he hadn't met her at all, and then she would still be alive. But she was dead now. Because of him. Maybe he really was a murder…_

_A clap of thunder interrupted his thoughts and then it started pouring rain. Ikuto guessed things could actually get worse…_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_It's that boy…"_

"_What? Him? He's already a teenager isn't he?"_

"_I heard he pushed the chairman of Easter's daughter off the Easter building. Everybody saw him do it."_

"_I know, people call him the black cat of misfortune."_

"_Don't make eye contact with him! He also lives alone because his mother's in a coma and his father's gone missing."_

"_Well, of course wild teenagers with irresponsible parents like him would've end up being a killer. I wouldn't be surprised if he was happy about killing that ex-girlfriend of his."_

"_Let's get away from him. He could kill us at any moment!"_

_Ikuto saddened his eyes while walking back into his house. His whole neighborhood had started looking down on him. Nobody got near him anymore. Not even at school. It didn't really matter..he was going to start high school soon. Which meant a whole new reputation._

_Ikuto opened up the mail box, his father's violin across his back. There was a single letter inside. Ikuto opened it up, and widened his eyes in horror._

_It was from Gozen._

_Dear Tsukiyomi Ikuto,_

_It seems your father owes a debt to Easter. You see, he signed a violin contract record with us and never paid us back the worth of the contract. I was going to not charge your family, but after seeing you kill me daughter…._

_Ikuto flinched on that part._

…_.I've decided to charge you for the record deal. That bastard always thinks he can get away with anything all the time..Will now you'll have to pay for what he did. Yes, I know I can not physically hurt you, but be careful with who you hang around with. They could just end up injured. Anyways, this debt is due in a few years, the direct date is on the second paper along with the debt that is due. The debt will not have to be paid for if either your father comes back, or if I pass away during or before the due date._

_Gozen_

_Ikuto flipped to the next page, widening his eyes at the amount. How could his father just leave the family with this much debt owed?! It was almost as much as his mother's surgery._

_Ikuto's fingers started to shake, holding the letter. He felt alone, as if he were supposed to take care of everything on his own. Even with Utau trying to make more money as an idol, there was still much money to pay back, especially with this new debt. He knew he couldn't get a job because he wasn't old enough yet, and he had to focus on his studies._

_Ikuto sighed, putting his fingers through his hair. Everything had gone downhill ever since his dad left._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Ikuto silently walked into his new high school homeroom. A new start. _

_He quietly sat down facing the front._

"_Oh my god, he is so hot!"_

"_I know, he looks like he's a senior!"_

"_Totally!"_

"_Definitely!"_

_A girl with red locks of curls smiled widely, walking toward Ikuto. "Hey, what's your name?"_

_Ikuto flicked his eyes at her. A new start..Ikuto decided not to be a downer in high school. Then nobody would suspect anything. He had to keep his past a secret._

_He turned to her, giving out his first ever signature smirk. "You really want to know?"_

_End of Flashback-------------------------------_

Amu fluttered her eyes opened…She squinted at the sunlight coming through the window of the…hospital room?!

She suddenly remember everything that had happened . Amu shot up, but immediately slammed back down when she felt her left arm ache. Oh yeah…Gozen had stuck that knife in her arm…Amu winced at the memory of it.

"Your arm is still injured." The voice shocked Amu and she jumped a little. She turned to her right to see Ikuto's head laid right in front of her, his eyes boring into hers. He was seated on a chair with his head and arms on Amu's bed.

"I-Ikuto?! Why are you here?!" Amu blushed a deep red. Was he her the whole night?! "W-Wait! What happened?!"

"Sick people should shut up." Ikuto yawned, lifting his head up from the bed and stretching.

Amu glared at him. "Well can you at least explain to me what happened?"

Ikuto ran his fingers through his messy blue locks. "Well, where shall I start….."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Oh….my god." Was the first thing Amu said after Ikuto explained everything. "You're lying, aren't you?"

"Why would I lie about this kind of stuff?" Ikuto rolled his eyes.

"So you killed the old guy?" Amu asked.

"Yes…."

"I'm really..sorry." Amu mumbled to him.

"What?" Ikuto thought he heard wrong. Wasn't he supposed to be the sorry person?

"Like, I never really knew your past was so harsh, and I just assumed. And I also got in the way of your business with you and that Gozen person." Amu bit her lip. She never knew Ikuto had it so rough. He spent his teenage years so lonely.

"But it's my fault you were in that mess, like being caught up in my family's problems." Ikuto apologized.

"Where are my parents?" Amu didn't like all the apologizing. It made the moment seem so cheesy.

"They left a little while ago, after the doctor told them you'd be fine."

Amu twitched. They left her alone with Ikuto? Maybe her dad wasn't there….

"Wait!" Amu shot up, ignoring her left arm. She had forgotten a very important matter.

"What?" Ikuto was suddenly alarmed.

"I need to watch the new One Piece episode!" Amu looked around the room for a computer.

"You moron…" Ikuto twitched, pulling Amu back onto the bed. "You're not supposed to get up yet."

Amu pouted. "But..I'm missing the new episode!"

Before Ikuto could say anything else, another thought hit Amu. "Wait, the finals! I need to take them!"

"Wow, your actually thinking of something smart for once." Ikuto said in a sarcastic tone.

"Sh-Shut up!" Amu shouted at him, turning red.

"They're letting you retake it when you get more healthier." Ikuto answered her question.

Amu gave out a sigh of relief. She turned to Ikuto. "Were you here the whole night?"

"What does it look like?" Ikuto arched an eyebrow while gritting his teeth.

"Well how would I know?! I was un-con-scious!" Amu pronounced the word unconscious in syllables, ignoring Ikuto's annoyed eyes.

"Amu." Ikuto said suddenly.

Amu had a dumbfounded look on her face.

"What's with that look?" Ikuto twitched.

"It's just that…now that I think about it, I think that's the first time you ever called me by my name first." Amu looked like she was in deep thought.

_Why can't she just respond like a normal person…_, Ikuto thought. Well he already knew she was far from normal. Ikuto sighed. "Don't make me worry so much…"

"Does it worry you that much of calling me by my name?"

"Not about that!"

"Oh." Amu said. But then she gave out a triumphant grin. "Something like that couldn't have possibly killed me, anyways!"

"Didn't it hurt?"

"Like hell." Amu lost her grin. "But, that's the past, and this is the present."

"Amu." Ikuto sort of liked saying her name. It was like a kid saying their favorite candy.

"W-What?" Amu was a bit taken aback. Ikuto was really acting weird. With the worrying..and the calling her by her name..and staying here all night. Maybe he was just sorry about the whole accident.

Ikuto looked her straight in the eyes. Amu stared back with golden orbs and a red face. Ikuto's stare was very imitating sometimes. Her heart beat faster, telling her that this wasn't a regular conversation. Amu couldn't help but wonder what Ikuto was going to say…badly.

"It seems…I've fallen for a geek." He mumbled, half-smirking.

"Who?" Amu was somehow oblivious. It took her a few seconds without Ikuto telling her anything to actually take in Ikuto's words. Geek..was that..her?! Amu turned even redder at the thought. She felt as though her heart was going to jump out of her chest and into Ikuto's. Did she really love Ikuto back? Amu couldn't help it..her thoughts were telling her that she loved him back. But, wait! Was Ikuto even talking about her?!

"W-Wait, a-are you t-tal-Mmph!" Amu stuttered like crazy, with her face heating up, talking to Ikuto. But then something stopped her.

Ikuto had sealed her lips with his. And Amu was enjoying every second of it. His lips felt..like she was watching the climax of a good anime, only on her lips. They were so warm…

Amu moved in closer to him, dragging the hospital blanket around her legs. She could smell Ikuto's smell, taste Ikuto's breath in her lips, feel his lips on hers, she felt as if they were one. It was a sweet, passionate kiss.

The door then slammed opened. "Hinamori-san! I heard you were-" Tadase froze when he saw Ikuto and Amu lip-locking.

Amu widened her eyes and pushed Ikuto off of her. "T-Tadase-k-kun!"

"Ow…" Ikuto rubbed his head after Amu pushed him off her.

"Am I….disturbing something?" Tadase asked the obvious.

"Yes." Ikuto glared at him, pulling Amu into his chest. Amu blushed a deep red. But then the pain struck her arm as Ikuto grabbed her.

"I-Ikuto!" Amu yelled at him. "My arm!"

Ikuto forgot that her arm was still healing, and let go. "Fine."

"Can I have a word with Hinamori-san?" Tadase asked.

"Sure, Tadase-kun!" Amu hoped Ikuto would at least get out of the hospital room.

Ikuto got out of his seat, before giving one last glare at Tadase for ruining their moment and heading out of the hospital room. He decided he needed to take a breather anyways. Now that everything was resolved..

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You're…moving?" Amu couldn't believe it.

"Yeah..it seems my grandmother's sickness has gotten worse, so the doctor suggested that she lives in a hospital. But the hospital he recommended is across the country." Tadase saddened his eyes.

"Well…will you ever move back here?" Amu asked Tadase.

Tadase bit his lip. "I don't know…But I'll try to visit when I can!"

Amu sighed. Tadase was a really good….friend. Amu thought. A friend and that was all. "Tadase, let's promise to meet each other again!"

Tadase brightened up. "Ok, one day, we will cross paths again!"

Amu smiled. "One day…."

"I'm leaving in a few days. Or maybe even shorter, in order to keep my grandmother healthier." Tadase got up from his seat. "I'm glad that you're okay, though! I had to come see you when I first heard the news about you falling and hurting you arm."

Amu twitched. So Ikuto told the doctor she fell? "Well, I'll see you off in a few days then, Tadase-kun!"

Tadase walked to the door. "Yeah, and good luck!"

"With what?"

Tadase grinned. "With Ikuto."

"W-Wha-N-No-I-I-" But Tadase already closed the door. Amu had started turning pink already. Amu flopped back down with her head on the pillow.

So many things have happened today already. Plus yesterday, as well. Amu couldn't help but flash back to when Ikuto kissed her. Ikuto kissed _her._ It gave Amu an excited and giddy feeling, also knowing the confession Ikuto gave her. What did that mean then? Were they together now, or something? Amu never really knew what part came after the confession and all, especially with someone like Ikuto.

She sighed. Right now, she should probably just rest like the doctor said. Just let time flow. Amu went back to sleep, a smile forming on her lips.

**Yes, finally done. This chappy was a bit harder to write, and I really dunno whyxD But I've been busy lately, trying to get my life in orderxD Oh and before I write the next chappy I'll tell you guys that I'm going to be skipping like a month in the timeline, well I think 'till the start of the new school year. I'm not so sure yet..=.= Well yeah hope you enjoyed this chappy and please review^.^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! Really sorry for the late update! I started…SCHOOLT^T Yes I really hate schoolXD I have a shitload of homework every day now, and currently don't really have any friends to help me through it=.= But it's ok, I have ANIME:3 I must really sound like Amu In my story nowXD Oh, thanks for all the review guys! I honestly can't believe how much I have now! Well here is the twelfth chappy, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 12: Usual Couple Troubles**

"Ami….I don't think it fits…" Amu bit her lip, looking into the dressing room mirror.

"No, Onee-chan! That is the smallest size they have! I'm sure it can't be that bad!" Ami barged into Amu's dressing room.

Amu widened her and turned towards Ami. Ami froze. "Okay…..maybe shopping for training bras would be better."

Ami had dragged Amu into a bra shop, telling Amu that she had to get a bra, going into her junior year and all. Amu's first day of school was going to be tomorrow, and Ami decided to take her bra shopping right before Amu had to go work at the anime shop. Her arm had just about healed up already, and a few days ago Amu had finally toke her exams. She was relieved to know that she had passed. Even though that knife left a scar for life, Amu had no regrets of what happened a month ago.

"Ami, I don't think I even need one." Amu blushed at how their smallest bra couldn't fit her, closing the fitting room door.

"Are you crazy?! I even wear one already!" Ami exclaimed. A few people in the fitting rooms started shushing her. Ami ignored them.

"Umm, excuse me? Do you have a smaller size?" Ami asked a nearby worker.

"I'm sorry, but that's the smallest size we have." The worker apologized. "We do sell training bras, though."

Ami sighed. "I guess we'll go with that."

"I'll bring them right to you." The worker said before rushing off to the training bra section, where all the fifth and sixth graders were.

Amu sighed, looking at herself in the mirror. She didn't get much taller. And her chest was still flat. Another long year of high school….Less anime…And this year was worse with her new job now. But, Amu knew she had to stick with it! She always found it hard to stick to stuff, but Amu decided to try to stay with this job. After all, it had anime in it. And that meant she could see all the newest figures, manga volumes, and talk to customers who were otakus!

"Here they are." The worker handed Ami a few. "Are they for you?"

"My sister." Ami took them, walking into the fitting room. "Here, these will hopefully fit you."

"O-Of course they will." Amu took them, trying it on. And it fit, barely. But it fit.

"Do they fit?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Ami swiftly slashed out a golden credit card. "I'll take all of the ones you have in that size." She swiftly slammed the card onto the table counter.

"Thank you!" The cashier cried out. Neatly folding all of the training bras into a bag.

"A-Ami! Don't buy so much!" Amu cried out before her sister could do anything else. She loosely threw her shirt back on top of her already purchased training bra, leaving her tank top in the fitting room.

"And we're done here." Ami gave out a smile to Amu.

Amu sighed. She guess nothing could ever stop Ami when she was doing what she wanted to do. Without looking up to Amu, Ami opened up her cell phone.

"Looks like I'm late…I was supposed to meet up with a friend." Ami quickly texted back. "I'll see you at home."

"Wait! I can't bring these to work!" Amu threw the bag to Ami.

"You're welcome, by the way." Ami said, holding the bag, eyes still on her phone.

Amu sighed. She looked around, a few people we're staring at her. She wondered why….

"Wait.." Amu looked up at the clock in the store. She was late for work! Amu rushed out of the shop, slipping a few times on her was a good thing the store was in the mall. Amu quickly dashed to the anime shop.

"Almost there…" Amu ran past many people, accidentally bumping into a little boy once. She made it into the shop.

"Succe-" Amu exclaimed loud enough for the whole store to hear, until she tripped over her untied shoelaces and fell onto the ground. "Ow…"

"Amu…" The evil voice murmured.

Amu immediately got up. Rima was going to get mad at her again! She was late for the past months.

"YOU MORON! YOU'RE-"

"Shirt is on backwards." Nagihiko cut Rima off.

"Huh?" Amu looked down to see her shirt was on backwards. So that was why those people were staring at her…

"Don't bother fixing it…" Rima was still mad at Amu for being late for work. Again. "Your shift for the café is up anyways."

"And you!" Rima pointed a finger at Nagihiko. "Never cut me off again!"

Nagihiko pat Rima's head. "Now calm down Rima…"

Rima slapped his hand away, turning red. "Don't talk to your boss that way! Or. you're. fired." She glared deeply at him.

Nagihiko backed away, suddenly afraid of the grumpy blond.

"W-Where's Ikuto?" Amu turned red from saying his name out loud. After the whole Gozen incident, and their kiss, Ikuto and Amu we're now officially boyfriend and girlfriend. Even now, Amu still couldn't believe that they were even together. They we're so well….opposites.

"Right here." A voice said from behind Amu.

Amu jumped a little and got shivers going up her spine. Why did he always do that? Amu quickly turned around without thinking and came face to face with Ikuto.

He was almost a head taller than her now. So it wasn't exactly face to face. But Amu could still see those dark, sapphire orbs. Amu had noticed that his eyes were a bit more lit ever since Gozen was killed. Maybe it gave him a lot of relief…

"Why is your shirt backwards?" Ikuto raised an eyebrow.

Amu had forgotten her shirt was on backwards. "I-I don't know!" She said with her cheeks burning, heading into the café section of the store.

"Yo!" Kukai called to Ikuto from the cash register. "Hurry and change already, we have customers waiting!"

"Yeah, yeah." Ikuto walked into the kitchen to change ever since Amu had officially claimed the storage room, so nobody would accidentally pop in again.

"What are we cosplaying as today?" Amu asked.

Kukai took out Amu's cosplay and threw it at her. "Code Geass."

Amu swiftly caught it, looking to see what character she was cosplaying as. C.C. It consisted of a black dress that was sort of cut off on the sides with white shorts showing from under. She also wore thigh high white boots with a gold diamond on each knee cap.

She walked into the storage room and changed. But in the middle of changing, the door suddenly opened. Amu thought she locked it!

"Looks like you didn't lock it tight enough." Ikuto smirked.

"I-Ikuto! Get the h-hell out!" Amu turned to him, pointing at the door. Amu blushed at seeing him cosplaying as Lelouch, with the black school uniform. She couldn't help but notice how hot he looked as Lelouch.

Ikuto stared at Amu.

"W-What?" Amu asked. And then she realized she hadn't finished changing yet. Amu remembered she was still wearing that training bra…

"You actually fit a training bra?" Ikuto laughed out loud.

"Shut up!" Amu kicked him out of the room. Or at least tried to.

Ikuto smirked, swiftly dodging Amu's foot. He used both hands to pin Amu to the wall of the storage room.

"L-Let go!" Amu yelled at him.

"Let's kiss…" Ikuto murmured.

"Are you crazy? We're in a storage room!" Amu whisper-yelled to him, hoping nobody had noticed them yet. "At work!"

"And?" Ikuto smirked, leaning in to kiss Amu. He put his arms around her bare and slim stomach.

Amu gave in once he had his lips on hers. She could never really resist one of Ikuto's kisses anyways. "You look sexy in that…." He whispered through the kiss. Amu blushed even harder, barely able to keep standing. Ikuto grinned.

He slipped his tongue into her mouth, which shocked Amu greatly. Ikuto smirked, knowing he surprised Amu. Amu tried her best not to slip her tongue into his mouth. And just when Amu was about to give in, somebody had noticed them.

"What are you guys do-" Kukai walked in, widening the door.

Amu widened her eyes. She blushed even more since she was in her underclothing. She quickly pulled away from Ikuto, needing air anyways.

"I-It's n-not what i-it looks l-like K-Kukai!" Amu stuttered.

Kukai took one breath. "Sorry for interrupting." And then he ran, waiting for Amu to explode into blushes and stutters.

"I-IKUTO…" Amu twitched.

Ikuto had a feeling this was going to hurt.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE YOU PERVERT!" Amu hurled him out of the storage room, slamming the door shut.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What would you like to have today?" Amu asked a table of girls.

"Him." They giggled, pointing at Ikuto.

"Sorry." Amu smiled at them. "He's taken."

"I'll still have him, anyways." A girl with long, purple hair smirked.

"Is there a problem here, ladies?" Ikuto suddenly popped up.

"Of course not." They giggled. Again.

Ikuto raised an eyebrow at Amu. Amu twitched of jealousy, looking at the girl's enormous bust sizes. She wondered why her chest was always flat.

"Yes, apparently. I think they need ANOTHER waiter!" Amu slammed her pen and order book against Ikuto's chest. "You can take over."

Ikuto wondered what was Amu's problem. He watched her stomp her way into the kitchen.

"Thank goodness _she's_ gone." Purple girl rolled her eyes at Amu.

"She was such an eyesore." Another girl agreed.

Now Ikuto could see why Amu was so mad. He smirked. She was jealous.

"Hey…so wanna like go out?" One of the girl's said to him.

Ikuto rolled his eyes. "I already have a girlfriend."

"Well, it wouldn't be wrong to get another one, right?" Purple Girl blinked her eyes at Ikuto innocently.

"Would it?" Ikuto smirked, leaning in to Purple Girl.

SLAM! CRACK!

The whole table, including Ikuto turned to see who had caused the noise. Amu had slammed a teacup against the wall, and was glaring straight at Ikuto the whole time. Coffee was started to stream down Amu's hand.

"O-Oi…Hinamori…you ok?" Kukai asked, a bit frightened behind Amu.

Amu gritted her teeth, squinting her eyes at Ikuto. "Never been better."

"Time to switch shifts people." Rima walked into the café with Nagihiko. Both of them raised an eyebrow at Amu.

"Amu, are you o-"

"I'm perfectly fine!" Amu yelled at them, stomping into the storage room to change, making sure she locked the door this time.

Amu sighed in the empty storage room. Did Ikuto really love her? She wondered if he would actually compliment her more if she wasn't so flat. Amu blushed while frowning, thinking of how Ikuto was looking at Purple Girl's gigantic breasts.

"Ikuto, you stupid pervert!" Amu screamed loud enough for the whole café to hear, kicking the storage room wall in frustration.

"Stupid Ikuto!" Kick.

"Stupid Ikuto!" Kick.

"Stupid Ikuto!" Kick.

Amu inhaled and exhaled deeply, finally calming down. She was obviously jealous.

Amu sighed, slumping to the ground. She put her bunny hat back on, maybe she was overreacting. She wondered why she was so jealous though…Ikuto never really acknowledged her, and he was always flirting with more…developed girls all the time.

Amu decided to stop thinking about it for now, and changed back into her normal clothes.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Here." Amu gave the C.C. cosplay to Rima.

"Well that took a while." Rima grabbed the cosplay. "And stop screaming so loud, you're scaring away all our customers."

"S-Sorry…" Amu blushed, walking into the anime shop.

Ikuto looked bored, sitting at the cash register.

Amu gritted her teeth. How could he be so calm all the time?!

"So what was all that screaming about?" Ikuto asked Amu.

"I wasn't screaming." Amu lied stubbornly, heading towards the back of the store to straighten out the manga bookshelf.

"Oh, put this back." Ikuto threw her a manga book he was reading out of boredom.

Amu turned around. "Put it back your-" The book slammed into her face and fell to the ground.

"Ow!" Amu rubbed her nose. "What was that for?!"

"For not catching the book." Ikuto replied.

Amu twitched. Couldn't he actually act caring for once?! Ikuto was always like this…did he even take their relationship seriously? Always flirting with other girls…always making fun of her…never acknowledging her…It was really starting to get on Amu's nerves.

"Why can't you put it back yourself?!" Amu threw the book at Ikuto's face. Of course, with Amu's bad aim, the book never got near Ikuto, but hit a nearby customer's head instead.

Amu widened her eyes, blushing.

"Oh, wow! This is the book I've been looking for!" The customer exclaimed and hugged the volume. "Fate has brought us together!"

Amu gave out a sigh of relief. The last thing she needed was Rima screaming at her for throwing stuff at customers.

"You idiot…" Ikuto was suddenly right in front of her. "If you know you don't have aim, than just don't throw things!"

"But the customer wanted the book to be thrown at him, anyways!" Amu yelled back at him.

"Well, what will happen when you do it again? We'd have angry customers, and then Rima would fire you!"

Amu didn't like being told what to do or being scolded at. "Shut up, stupid Ikuto! I know what I'm doing you idiot!"

"Just a few minutes ago, you smashed a teacup into the wall!" Ikuto shouted at her.

"And who's fault was that?!" Amu flared back at him.

"Umm..yours?!" Ikuto said it like it was obvious.

Amu clenched her teeth. Why couldn't he tell that she did it because she was jealous..? "I hate you, you bastard!" She yelled in frustration and ran out of the shop in fury and hurt.

"What the hell…?" Ikuto asked in confusion. Why was she so mad? Was she still jealous? He had no idea…He sighed. He better go after her…

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Stupid Ikuto…Stupid Ikuto…Stupid Ikuto…." Amu mumbled to herself, sitting on the mall water fountain.

"Always being so stupid…." Amu mumbled on.

"Hey…are you all alone?" A guy suddenly came up with purple hair. What was with these people and purple hair?!

"What does it look like?" Amu snarled at him.

He backed away a bit. But then he came closer. "You know, you're really pretty."

"I-I am?" Amu widened her eyes and stopped glaring at him. Ikuto never called her that. It felt really good to be complimented once in a while…

"Yeah, you could even pass for a high school girl." He grinned at Amu.

"I _am _in high school." Amu didn't think she should be talking to him. But..maybe just for a little bit would be fine…

"Did I say high school? I meant college."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, and your pink hair looks so cute, too." He ran his fingers through Amu's hair. She wondered if she should tell him to stop. It felt wrong…

"Why don't you come with me?" He put his hand on Amu's bare thigh and she was suddenly alarmed.

"Sorry, I have to go." Amu tried to get up, but he pressed harder onto her thigh, making sure she couldn't escape. She winced at the pain.

"Why not? We could have so much fun…" He was able to say calmly while still pressing his hand on her thigh. Amu suddenly regretted wearing shorts today. She looked around, the mall was empty where she was. Everybody was home, preparing for a new school year. Or having their last summer fun at the beach.

"I-I already have a boyfriend." Amu stuttered.

He brought his hand up to her chest. And then stopped. "You're…..flat."

Amu was really tired of having such a flat chest. "Well what's wrong with being flat anyways, huh?! Do you have a problem with my chest, buddy?!"

"Why are you talking about chests?" An out of breath voice suddenly said.

"I-Ikuto?!" Amu blushed. Did he really run after her? "What are you doing here?!"

"What are _you _doing here? You can't just run away from work ,you know?" Ikuto asked her.

"D-Don't tell me what to do!" Amu said, suddenly embarrassed that she ran away from her job.

"So he's you're boyfriend." Amu remembered Purple Guy was still here. Ikuto raised an eyebrow at him, then he saw Purple Guy's hand pressing Amu's thigh.

"Go find another girl to rape." He turned to face Purple Guy. "This one's taken."

"You think you're so cool, don't you?" Purple Guy sneered. "I bet you're just using her like any other guy."

"I'm sure only bastards like you do that." Ikuto glared at him.

"You-"

"Nii-san! Let's go home!" A voice suddenly called out. Everybody turned to see Purple Girl running to Purple Guy.

"Oh, it's you!" She smiled at Ikuto. "And _you_." She gave Amu a disgusted look.

"Wait, you guys are brother and sister?" Amu widened her eyes in horror.

"Come on, I want to stay longer." Purple Guy whined.

"No, you're coming with me!" She tugged on his ear and dragged him out of the mall, after giving Ikuto a wink.

"Like brother like sister…" Amu thought looking at the two siblings. "Well that was weird, right Ikutooo?" She backed away from Ikuto who had a deadly look on his face, dragging the end of the sentence with her.

"You idiot…" Ikuto muttered, coming closer to Amu.

"W-Wait, I-Ikuto…let m-me explain.." Amu tried to calm his deadly aura down.

Ikuto threw Amu over his shoulders, going back into the anime shop.

"IKUTOO! L-LET ME DOWN!" Amu exclaimed, blushing furiously.

"Not just yet…" He smirked, carrying Amu on his back all the way back to the anime shop.

"Ikuto! Let me down, idiot!" Amu banged again and again on his back. "You stupid bastard!"

"Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!" Amu yelled over and over again, causing the few bystanders to stare at the odd couple.

Ikuto finally set her down on the store counter, next to the register. He held her there so she wouldn't try to escape from being on top of the counter.

"Let me down Ikuto!" Amu tried to get up from sitting next to the register.

"Well this wouldn't have happened if you ran away, now would it?" Ikuto sounded like Amu was a lost child. "You idiot! Did you know what that guy could've of down to you?"

"How would I know? At least he actually COMPLIMENTS me!" Amu didn't know why Ikuto was acting like this.

"Well he was probably lying then." Ikuto rolled his eyes, trying to not show how much he disliked another guy complimenting his girlfriend.

"You're always like this! You can't even believe that another guy actually complimented me!" Amu yelled louder in frustration. "Ikuto….do you..even…love me?"

Was this why Amu was acting so weird? Did she really think he didn't love her? Ikuto brought his fingers up to her forehead, Amu's eyes following his actions, and flicked her forehead.

"W-What was that f-for?!" Amu asked him, blushing. Was he mocking her or something?

"You're an idiot." Ikuto embraced Amu, putting her head against his chest. Amu blushed, being able to feel his heartbeat. She sniffed in his god-like smell that drove her senses wild all the time. "…..You're my idiot."

Amu was all red, and her heart was just about to pop out of her chest. She could feel her legs shaking, while dangling in the air. Was this his way of saying he liked her?

"Umm…Can I just purchase this already?" The surprised couple forgot they were right next to the cash register.

"Y-Yeah!" Amu jumped off the counter with a thud. She stumbled as she quickly helped the customer, dropping coins all over the ground. Her mind was so full of thoughts she couldn't concentrate on which bills and coins to give him.

"Here's your change!" Amu exclaimed after a few minutes.

The guy was in a hurry to get his change back as Ikuto widened his eyes and grabbed Amu's hand.

"W-What?" Amu looked up to Ikuto.

His hand reached from the change Amu was just about to hand to the man, and out from under the cash bills, he slid out a hundred dollar bill.

Amu blushed at the mistake she was about to make. The customer groaned in disappointment. "Thanks…"

Amu breathed a sigh of relief when the store became empty. And then she regretted it. There was that awkward silence between her and Ikuto. The one where somebody should've interrupted them to do something, so there wouldn't a weird silence.

"So isn't it about time you start calling me Ikuto-koi?" Ikuto broke the silence with a smirk.

Amu widened her eyes in horror. Who in their right mind would do that? "Y-Yeah right!"

"Aww…why not? _Amu-koi_.." Amu blushed a deep red, hearing Ikuto call her that.

"D-Don't' call me th-that!" Amu yelled at him.

"But your name sounds much better with the -koi added into it, and so does mine."

"The day I say your name with the koi at the end is the day I stop watching anime." Amu squinted her eyes at him.

"Don't be so sure about that." Ikuto gave that smirk that always made Amu shutter a bit before going into the back of the store.

"What a baka…" Amu stumbled with her fingers while trying to pick up all of the coins she had previously dropped. The day was almost over…that meant school. Another year of school….And then another one for senior after that! And even more, she only had one class with Ikuto! Which is probably because Ikuto had advanced classes for everything and Amu was…a bit slower. Well, not that she cared anyways…

"Work's over! Clean up people!" Rima suddenly barked out of the blue.

Amu jumped right up, in shock.

"What are you doing back there on the floor?" Rima raised a brow.

"N-Nothing, just picking up coins…" Amu replied.

Rima slowly took a step forward. "Was Ikuto…..on the floor too?"

Amu widened her eyes and blushed. "N-NO! W-Why would th-that baka b-be on the floor a-anyways?!"

"If I catch you guys making out ONE more time at work…you two are FIRED!" Rima had been noticing Amu and Ikuto were making out quite often at work.

Amu took a step back in fear that Rima was going to punch her or something. "I-I know that…"

"Good." Rima swiftly turned around, her long blond curls following right behind her.

Amu wondered if Ikuto was going to try to make out with her at school. What would people think?! She hoped he wouldn't. I mean, he wasn't that stupid…

Amu twitched. Or was he?

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Amu-chan! Wake up, wake up!" Her mother shook her.

"RASENGAN!" Amu held her fist up high in her sleep, drooling a bit.

Her mother twitched. "Amu, you have school today!"

Amu's eyes then popped open. "I have to get ready!"

"That's what I was saying!" Her mother said. "Now get dressed and come down stairs."

"Mhmm…" Amu mumbled, falling back onto her bed. "Just a few more minutes…"

**Twenty minutes later….**

"AMU!"

"CHIDORI!" Amu exclaimed in her sleep was again with her fist held high.

"School starts in five minutes, Amu! Wake up!"

"Five minutes?!" Amu shot up. "How long have I been sleeping?!"

"Twenty minutes, now get dressed!" Her mother threw random clothes at Amu.

Amu quickly threw on a collared button up shirt with a pocket on her left breast with a skull on it and a tie with a pink and black plaid pattern and chains hanging from it. She wore a pink and black plaid skirt for her bottom and knee high black socks with black boots with loose shoelaces. She added the finishing touch with her black bunny eared hat.

She swiftly hung her messenger bag over her shoulder on skated to school faster than she ever did.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I-KU-TOOOO-KUUUUN!" Girls from every direction boomed as Ikuto passed through the hallways. He ignored them and continued to walk towards his locker.

Ikuto was wearing a short sleeved black collared shirt with black jeans and sneakers.

"Oh my god! Ikuto-kun, I haven't seen you all summer!" Saaya clung onto him like a teddy bear. "I missed you so so much! Did you miss me?"

Saaya made the question sound like a statement.

"Not really." Ikuto finally got to his locker and got Saaya to get her hands off of him.

He twirled his locker opened and out came flying a flow of welcome back letters from every girl in the school. They were all overly decorated with hearts and lipstick smudges.

"Wow, looks like this is more than last time." Ikuto looked up to see Kukai walking toward him.

"Hey."

"Yo!"

"Ikuto-kun!" A girl with braids and glasses suddenly sped right up to him. "Is it true?! Do you really have a girlfriend?!" She waited for his response as if her life depended on it.

The bell suddenly rang, signaling everybody to get to class.

"Oh, you have PE right now, don't you?! Me too, we can walk there together!" The girl sounded over excited.

Ikuto looked up, swarming his eyes around the crowds for a sign of Amu. She had PE for first period too, so she should be near where he was headed.

He sighed, being the idiot she was, he was pretty sure Amu either woke up late or stayed at home after finding out the newest episode of an anime just came out this morning.

"Sure…" Ikuto walked with the crowd to the gym.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Amu huffed, finally making it to the empty school. Everybody was in their classes already. She was ten minutes late. At Amu's rate of walking, you could add another five minutes of being late. The gym was all the way across the school campus.

"Let's go Amu! You CAN do this!" She breathed heavily, running as fast as she could.

And five minutes later she burst through the gym doors.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So the only one missing is Hinamori?" The gym teacher verified.

None of the class responded, because they didn't really care. The teacher sighed.

"Ok, class. We will start changing in the locker rooms starting Wednesday! So make sure you bring your PE clothes by then. Now I have a few rules I want to go over this year!"

The class groaned. These few minutes were going to be boring.

"First,-"

**Ten boring rules later….**

"Now does anybody have any questions?" When no one shook their heads, the teacher went on.

"Good. No-"

The doors then slammed open. And out came a tired Amu. "I'm here!"

A few people widened their eyes. _That _ was the geek everybody knew? She looked so different. With the new weird clothes, which some guys thought were kind of hot, and everyone could see her pink hair now.

"You're late."

"Obviously…" Amu muttered to herself.

"Did you say something?"

"N-No.." Amu walked in and sat down in the back.

"Well, since this is the first day of school, I guess I can let this pass. But the next time you come in here late, detention for you!" The teacher slammed a desk.

"Well, since I've gone over the basic rules and we won't be starting PE until Wednesday, You guys can all just hang around here for now." The PE teacher went out of the room and into her office. "If I catch any of you messing around, I will send you to the principle."

All the girls automatically crowded around Ikuto, asking him how his summer was. And to verify if he had a girlfriend or not.

Amu yawned. She was still a bit tired. She took out a manga she kept in her bag and started reading it. She knew that she wouldn't be able to get near Ikuto even if she tried. Those fan girls were like security guards.

"Ikuto-kuuuun!"

"Yes?"

"So do you have a girlfriend or not, Ikuto-kun?" The girl asked Ikuto, blinking her eyes abnormally to him.

Ikuto sighed. That was the only question anybody's been asking him. "Yes, for the last time."

"What?! You can't have a girlfriend!" All the girls that heard his answer shrieked.

"Impossible!"

"Who the hell is this girl?!"

"I bet I'm prettier!"

"I know!"

"Totally, right?"

"Ikuto-kun," Saaya scooted next to him, "would you mind telling me who this girlfriend of yours is?"

He smirked and got up. "Maybe it's better I show you…"

All the girls waited for him to walk toward his girlfriend. Everybody was anxious to see who it was. Was it an older girl? No, everybody was in their junior year in the gym.

Most of the girls were just seeing who their next victim was, though.

Everybody suddenly grew silent, waiting for him to pass Amu. But when he went to sneak up on Amu who was captivated by a manga book, everybody widened their eyes.

"Yo." He whispered into Amu's ear.

She widened her eyes in shock and her book jumped in the air. "I-Ikuto! Don't scare me like that!"

But before Ikuto could say anything else, Saays screeched. "WHAT?! Are you insane?! HER?!"

Ikuto carelessly raised an eyebrow at Saaya. "Is there…a problem with that?"

"W-Well of course n-not, I-Ikuto-kun!" Saaya didn't want to upset Ikuto, not even if she thought he was out of his mind.

Ikuto smirked. "Good." Then he sat down next to Amu and hugged her against his chest, making all of the girls, and one boy get filled with jealousy.

"Don't hug me at school…" Amu mumbled, still trying to read her manga book and self-conscious at all of the eyes staring at them.

"Why not, Amu-koi?" The room grew silent, shocked at what Ikuto called her, and even more shocked that he was even with that geek. Amu could feel the redness in her cheeks starting to rise again, and dropped her manga book.

"E-Everybody's watching! L-Let go!"

"Call me Ikuto-koi first."

"I'm serious, Ikuto!"

"Call me Iku-"

"I will never. Now let go y-you baka!"

"No." Ikuto held her like a little girl holding her teddy bear.

Suddenly, whispers were heard going across the room. Amu couldn't help but hear words like "Amu" and "gross" and "Ikuto."

Amu bit her lip. Ikuto really wasn't going to let go of her…

"L-L-L-Let g-g-g-go I-I-Iku-uto-k-k-k-k-" Amu couldn't mutter out the last syllable.

Ikuto smirked at this. "Yes? Ikuto….?"

Amu blushed. Was he teasing her?! "I-Ikuto…..k-k-k-ko-o-o-i."

"And that wasn't so hard was it?" Ikuto asked her, finally letting go.

Amu breathed a sigh of relief. People were finally starting to look away. Well, only some.

"So does this mean you're not going to ever watch anime too?" Ikuto hoped.

"Anime is in my soul, you moron!" Amu wacked Ikuto's head with her manga book so hard, she almost knocked it into the wooden gym floors.

RRRRRIIIIINNNGGGG!

Everybody scurried to wait at the door for Ikuto to exit.

"Well, I've got people waiting for me, so later." He got up to join his group of fan girls, waiting to carry his backpack.

"Self-absorbed people these days…" Amu muttered to herself, stuffing her manga book into her messenger bag.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

By lunch time, everybody had found out that Ikuto and Amu were going out. Of course, everybody was surprised, others were mourning of the day Ikuto was no longer single.

Amu sighed, walking through the hallways. Everybody stared at her, whispering. She liked it better before, when no one even knew she was there.

She twirled the dial on her locker open, putting in her history book and taking out her reading books.

Amu slammed her locker shut, shocked to find somebody was getting stuff out of their locker next to her. No wonder, the person was so short, it was Rima.

"Oh, hey Rima!" Amu greeted Rima.

"So the word's out now, eh?" Rima didn't bother saying hi back to Amu.

"About what?"

"You and Ikuto, of course. That's all anybody's been talking about." Rima sighed, placing a gag comic book in her locker. "This school is so dull, nothing's ever funny. It's always gossip this, gossip that."

"Tell me about it." Amu turned and saw Utau pass by. She remembered that Utau was Ikuto's sister. After the whole incident, Utau decided to finally accept the fact that they were going out. She had also decided to take a break from being an idol until she was out of high school. "Nobody's been picking on you the whole day, just because you're my brother's girlfriend now."

"W-Well, there were a few people in my classes that did!" Amu pointed out.

"Whatever." Utau rolled her eyes. "Are you guys gonna go eat lunch, or what?"

"I'm not really hungry…" Amu said.

"I'll go." Rima replied before heading into the school cafeteria with Utau.

Amu honestly didn't have much of an appetite right now. And she felt like getting some fresh air too.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Where's Amu?" Ikuto asked, sitting at the lunch table with Kukai, Nagihiko, Utau, and Rima.

"She wasn't hungry." Utau was seated next to Kukai.

"Well, it's not hard to believe when you see how short and skinny she is." Kukai added.

"Guess so." Rima agreed, nibbling into her rice ball.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Amu closed her eyes, letting the breeze pass through her. Amu opened her eyes, taking in the busy streets of her town.

She was on the school roof top. It was a place she liked to go sometimes to be alone, or read manga and draw.

"So you really are dating Ikuto-kun, heh?" Amu quickly turned around to face a group of girls. That was weird. Amu didn't hear or see them at all.

"No, I'm not." Amu said sarcastically.

The girl in the front gave an annoyed look. "I don't even know what he sees in you. You disgust us."

Amu blinked. "So…?"

"So you're not fit to be with Ikuto-kun! You anime freak!"

"And you're saying you are?" Amu laughed a bit while saying this.

"Of course, and plus at least I look the part." She put her arms under her breasts, lifting them up with her other arm below that arm.

Amu squinted her eyes. "Ikuto would never date girls like you." She turned to the door that led to the school. These girls had just destroyed her peaceful moment there.

"Well, I don't know if you know this, but my cousin is a member of CLAMP." The girl smirked.

Amu froze in her tracks. She speeded up to the girl. "The maker of Cardcaptor Sakura?! Tsubasa Chronicles?! Magic Knight Rayearth?!"

"Whatever." The girl had no idea what Amu was talking about. "But….I have this!" She pulled out a limited edition Tsubasa Chronicles poster with all of the CLAMP member's signatures on it.

There were sparkles in Amu's eyes. "Wait." She knew there was a catch to this. "Why are you giving me this?"

"All you have to do…is ignore Ikuto-kun for a week! ?Because it will of course only take a few days before he gets bored and we'll be by his side!" The girl seemed over confident. "Of course."

Amu knew for a fact Ikuto would never leave her, even if she didn't talk to him in a week. He wouldn't…right? Yes, of course he wouldn't! And plus, a precious poster was on the line for this! Amu couldn't believe she was even considering to do this.

"So I'll give you this poster. All you have to do it ignore Ikuto-kun for a week." All of the girls in the back looked at her with hopeful eyes. "And if you stop ignoring him, I'll of course tear this poster into _shreds_."

Amu winced. One week….It wasn't too bad. But it'll be pretty hard at work. "Can I tell him I'm ignoring him on purpose for this?"

"Of course not."

_This girl says the phrase "of course" a lot…, _Amu thought. "Sure."

"Really?"

"You will?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah." The girls didn't think she would give in that easily.

"Now…the poster?" Amu held out her hand.

"Here." The girl carelessly threw the poster to her. "You start ignoring him now!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Amu was too captivated by her new poster to hear what the other girls had to say.

"Honestly….Ikuto-kun has really lost it…But don't worry, we're here to help you get your senses back!" The girls cheered, parading down into the school.

But the roof door was locked.

"Suckers…" Amu smirked, dropping the key into a nearby trash can while still studying her new poster.

**Ok, that's the end of this chappy! I really dunno why I wrote the first part of the chappyxD One idea brought me to the next idea, and before I knew it, I was writing about Ikuto and Amu having their normal couple troubles. Yeah, so I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter, and please review! ^.^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey ppl! Ok, first of all there were a lot of confusions and misunderstandings of chappy 12's ending! I apologize for that but let me make things clear:**

**-Amu did choose to ignore Ikuto for the poster**

**-Amu was the person who locked the girls on the roof**

**-Ikuto was never a teacher, just a teacher's aide, which is like an assistant, for extra credit**

**-Amu found the key somewhere and used it to lock the girls on the roof**

**Ok I think that's itxD I'm really sorry I made the ending so confusing for you guysxD Well moving on, thanks for all the reviews people! I know I say this every time, but once again, I'm sorry for updating so late! Updates may come a bit later now that I have school, and everybody knows school sucksxD Well here's chappy 13!**

**Chapter 13: Regrets**

Amu was cleaning up one of the café tables, putting dirty dishes into a basket. She wiped some sweat off her forehead. Since it technically was still summer, the weather was still pretty hot. Actually, she was almost sure it was hotter than before.

She heard laughter break out from the other side of the café, and didn't need to look to know that it was those girls again, flirting with Ikuto. The same girls who gave her the poster. They were probably monitoring her every move….

"Oh, Ikuto-kun! You are too funny!" A girl exclaimed. Amu decided to peek on what was happening. The girl was sitting on Ikuto's _lap_. Ikuto's LAP.

Amu had the urge to throw a dirty plate right at the girl. But she took a deep breath. For the poster…

Amu cleaned the rest of the table and went into the kitchen to dump them into the sink.

Ikuto heard her leave and expected her to get mad or something, but when he didn't hear anything breaking, he guessed that she didn't see anything. Which was almost impossible, seeing how loud these girls were. If they were ugly and had no attractiveness what so ever, Ikuto would probably think that they were annoying the hell out of him. But….they were hot. And they were girls. So yeah.

Amu was peeking at Ikuto from inside the kitchen still. That idiot wasn't trying to get the girl off his lap?! Amu used her fist to pound a nearby table in the kitchen, which was soundproof of course.

"What's gotten into you?"

Amu didn't know there was someone inside. "Oh, it's just you."

"Yeah…it's just me…" Nagihiko said in a bit of a sarcastic tone. "So…why are you hiding all of your anger now?"

"W-What? I am s-so not!" Amu said it like she was shocked he would say that.

"I may not be as smart as Ikuto, but I'm not exactly…..stupid either." Nagihiko said, crossing his arms. "So why are you doing this?"

"Because I feel like it." Amu lied.

"Ikuto's fan girls told you to stay away from him didn't they?"

"How did y-"

"I just know these kinds of things. It's pretty obvious too." Nagihiko said, mixing some ingredients together to bake a cake.

"It is?" Amu asked.

"Yeah, you haven't spoken a single word to him in two days." Nagihiko said, measuring how much milk he should put in.

"W-Well…."

"Let's put this chance to good use then." Nagihiko smiled playfully.

"I think yo-"

"Isn't this the perfect chance to make Ikuto jealous?"

"Jealous?" Amu had never really thought of making Ikuto jealous. "Are you crazy?!"

"Just kidding!" Nagihiko smiled again.

Amu twitched.

"You're just so gullible sometimes, Amu-chan!" Nagihiko said, pouring in the milk. "Hey, do you want to help me cook this?"

"Cook what?" Amu asked curiously.

"A fruit tart, I think I could use a hand." Nagihiko explained.

"I-I'm not really good at cooking…" Amu said, looking to the side.

"Don't worry, I'll be here if you need help." Nagihiko said, facing her.

Amu bit her lip. "Ok!"

"Great, grab an apron!"

Amu took out one that was in the shape of a cat's face and had a black and red plaid pattern. She noticed how easy going and nice Nagihiko always was. Well after a few weeks of working with him. They didn't really talk to each other until the third week of working together. But Amu thought that Nagihiko was a really nice person. He reminded her of a…girl. Oddly, enough.

"Ok, why don't you try to crack on egg into this?"

Amu timidly grabbed egg, and slowly cracked it open. A piece of shell fell into the bowl.

"I got it!" They both exclaimed and reached into the bowl at the same time to grab the egg shell. The pressure of two hands made the bowl suddenly slip and topple over. All of the batter spilled over their heads.

Amu's vision blurred up and she hit her head on something, falling down to her knees. "Ow…" She mumbled, rubbing her head.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw Nagihiko's face all white.

"You look like a loser!" Amu laughed out loud, clutching her stomach.

"Look in the mirror, Amu-chan." Nagihiko held up a mirror in front of Amu's head.

She widened her eyes. Her hair was all wet and yellow and her face had a bunch of flour on it. Her cosplay was ruined as well. Rima wasn't going to like this…

Then the kitchen door opened up. Kukai and Ikuto came in.

"We heard something fall-" Kukai began but stopped when he saw two batter-covered people on the floor.

Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "How did this happen?"

Amu looked down, silently asking Nagihiko to answer him. She could still hear the laughter from outside. And she could almost swear one of them was looking through the kitchen window.

"Well we were trying to cook a fruit tart and well….the bowl toppled over." Nagihiko grinned.

"NAGIHIKO….." The soft voice sounded very deep now.

Nagihiko shivered.

"YOU ARE CLEANING THIS MESS UP! AND YOU ARE ALSO PAYING FOR THE DAMAGE YOU'VE CAUSED FOR THE COSPLAY!" Rima pointed a finger at Nagihiko with fire in her eyes.

"AND YOU!" Rima pointed at Amu. "YOU ARE THIS CLOSE TO GETTING FIRED, MISSY!"

"AND YOU TOO BUDDY!" She pointed at Ikuto.

"Me? What did I do?" Ikuto asked.

"CONTROL YOU'RE GIRLFRIEND! AND THOSE CREEPY FANGIRLS OF YOURS! THEY'RE SCARING THE DAMN CUSTOMERS AWAY!" Rima turned to Kukai.

"AND I AM SO NOT DONE WITH YOU TOO, BUB!"

"Ok, what could I have done?" Kukai asked.

"YOU'RE NOT FUNNY! I HATE BORING PEOPLE!" Rima screamed, and with that she stomped away.

"I think we have the worst boss ever…" They muttered after Rima was out of the kitchen.

"How is she your _girlfriend_?" Kukai and Ikuto turned to Nagihiko.

"Huh? Rima's your girlfriend?" Amu widened her eyes. She never knew they were together. I mean, it wasn't exactly obvious with the way they acted toward each other.

"You didn't know?" Nagihiko blinked.

"Well! Time to get back to work. And I think you guys should clean up…." Kukai eyed the now yellow people. "I think you're fans are waiting for you too, Ikuto."

"I think I know…" Ikuto shivered as he watched one of the girls budging her face against the kitchen window.

And they headed back out, leaving Amu and Nagihiko to clean the mess up. She sighed. "How are we going to clean this?"

"Well we can start by trying to cook another fruit tart!" Nagihiko suggested brightly.

"But-"

"No matter what, fruit tart is to property! Now I'll just add the ingredients together again, and we can slowly go through each step carefully." The idea seemed pretty tempting to Amu.

"Sure, why not?" Amu shrugged, wiping some flour off her apron, and tying her hair up.

"With extra carefulness this time!" Nagihiko started measuring all of the ingredients together with Amu's help.

From a farther point of view, Ikuto was staring at them having fun while being surrounded by his overly hyper fan girls. He noticed that Amu wasn't talking to him lately….

"So Ikuto-kun, wanna go out?" The girl on his lap tilted her head to the side.

Why was it that all of these girls were asking the same question? "You're not my type."

"Then what is your type?" Another girl leaned in to him.

"My girlfriend." Ikuto rolled his eyes at the obvious question.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey, Amu I-" Ikuto started, passing Amu in the hallway.

"Can't talk now, bye." Amu fast-walked past him.

Ikuto raised an eyebrow, watching Amu's fading figure.

"Has anyone been noticing Hinamori acting…weird lately?" Kukai asked, next to Ikuto.

"Well Amu-chan has her reasons." Nagihiko said, putting his books in his locker.

"What reasons?" Ikuto turned to Nagihiko, for some reason annoyed.

Nagihiko shrugged. "Maybe it's just a girl thing."

"Ok, it's been _four _days. We haven't had a single conversation."

"It's not very surprising, seeing as you guys only have one class together." Kukai said, walking with them to the cafeteria.

"We haven't even _kissed_ the whole week." Ikuto explained.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure everything will be fine next week." Nagihiko said encouragingly.

"Oh god." The three of them looked forward to see their lunch table covered with those same fan girls. "They keep following me! At work, at school, I even bumped into one while walking home!"

"You seem like a lucky guy then." Kukai didn't see anything wrong with hot chicks following him everywhere he went.

"Well it gets kind of creepy after a while…" Ikuto muttered, getting closer to the infested table.

"Take it like a man, Tsukiyomi! You may have a girlfriend, but you're still a guy!" Kukai patted Ikuto on the back. "This is the perfect chance to satisfy your man hormones!"

"Are you an idiot , Kukai?"

"Well it does sound like something he would say, seeing he's the only one left with no girlfriend." Nagihiko teased.

"O-Oi!"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Amu sighed, closing her bedroom door. She had just gotten home from another day at work. Since there weren't any new episodes out today, Amu decided to draw.

She threw her bag across the room and sat down on a chair she dragged from the dining room.

"Now…if only I could find my desk…" Amu squinted her eyes. She looked around her room, piled with anime stuff and dirty clothes. "Maybe I should try to clean this place up…"

"Ok!" Amu jumped up, tying her hair into a ponytail. She was suddenly motivated to clean this place up. "Time to clean up!"

"Starting with…" Amu twitched, once again looking around her room.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Amu, it's time for schoo-" Her mother froze.

"Whaaa?" Amu bobbed her head up from her pillow.

"I-It's…CLEAN!" Her mom looked frightened almost. "How did you clean this place up?!"

"Don't know…just felt like cleaning."

"Hmm? What's this?" Her mother walked to Amu's desk, which she finally found last night. There were Amu's sketches and such.

"How come you never showed me your drawings?" Her mother asked Amu.

"Didn't feel like it…" Amu lied. She actually had the giddy feeling that Mama had finally noticed her drawings.

"Are you planning on being an artist when you grow up?" Her mom turned to face Amu.

Amu sat up, looking out her balcony window. "I think so…" She thought of that conversation she had with Ikuto at the festival. It made her really miss talking to him…That's when she remembered…the poster!

Amu scurried to her school bag. When she was cleaning up her room, Amu noticed that she hadn't seen her poster, so that meant…

Amu twitched, taking out the messed up poster from her messenger bag. That's what happens when you forget to take things out of your bag….

It was all bent and had a few rips from being smudged by her school books. But Amu somehow felt relieved more than devastated. She had no idea why. She guessed…she never really wanted the poster in the first place.

"I'll be downstairs, honey." Her mother walked out of the room after Amu had remained silent.

Amu fell onto her bed, face up. Maybe this was a sign…to forget about those annoying fan girls. She jumped back up. She was finally going to talk to Ikuto today!

"But first…" Amu painfully crumpled up the ruined poster. "I'm sorry gods of anime…and CLAMP..please forgive me for the sins I have done to this precious poster…"

Amu sniffed, smashing it into her bag. "I'll….NEVER FORGET YOU CLAMP POSTER!"

After her poster's funeral that lasted a few minutes, Amu felt excited to go to school today! These five days have seemed so long, not talking to Ikuto.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I-KU-TO-KUUN!"

"Not again…" Ikuto had just gotten to his locker.

"It's been too long, Ikuto-kun!"

"I talked to you last night." _When you were stalking me…._

"It felt like a whole month to me!" She held her hands together. "It was so lonely in bed!"

He couldn't even imagine sleeping in the same bed as this girl. She was overly hyper. "Look, I gotta go-"

"Whaaa? Why? I just started talking to you!" The girl whined.

Ikuto walked away anyways. He sat outside, where all the students were coming in, hopeing nobody would bother him there.

"Ikuto-kun!" Ikuto jumped, and turned back.

It was Saaya. For once, Ikuto was relieved to see Saaya instead of those creepy fan girls.

"So why are you all alone? Shouldn't you be with your girl-friend?" Saaya asked, tilting her head to the side.

Or maybe not. "No." Ikuto simply answered.

"Well that's not very nice is it? I could give you so much more…" Saaya pulled her face right against his. Her lips were an inch away from his.

"So much more…" Saaya repeated, leaning into Ikuto for a kiss.

Ikuto rolled his eyes, ready to throw Saaya off him when he noticed her arms wouldn't budge. What the hell…was the lady taking steroids?! Ikuto couldn't even move her hands.

"Stop kissing me Saaya…" Ikuto said, their lips barely touching.

Saaya instantly pushed her lips against his, making Ikuto widened his eyes.

"IKUTO…..." Ikuto quickly turned from Saaya's face and in the shock, caused her to lose her balance and fall down.

"A-Amu…?" By the sound of her voice, she sounded very, very mad. And whenever Amu was mad, there was always violence involved.

But when he looked at her face, she saw a pained expression instead. Amu bit her lip, and her cheeks were red. "Why…are you kissing her?"

"Well, technically, she kissed me." Ikuto wondered why all of a sudden Amu was starting to talk to him. He hadn't heard her say his name in so long…

"KISSING IS KISSING YOU MORON!" Amu shouted at him with a hurt expression.

"Well at least I didn't ignore you for a whole week!" Ikuto countered back.

Amu suddenly felt guilty again. "W-Well-"

"HINAMORI! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Oh great, it was the fan girls again.

Amu threw the crumpled poster at them. "Keep it."

They all gasped at their failed plan. Amu rolled her eyes at the idiots.

"So, why did you ignore me for a whole week?" Amu turned back to Ikuto. She didn't want to tell him it was for a poster that she ended up throwing away…

"Because I felt like it!" Amu crossed her arms.

"You _felt_ like it?" Ikuto twitched.

"Well then why did you kiss Saaya?!" They were starting to grab the whole school's attention.

"It's not like I wanted to!"

"Right…you could've just stopped her if you wanted to."

"The girl takes freaking steroids!"

"Do I look that stupid to you?!" Amu exclaimed at him.

"It's better than ignoring somebody for a week, because you _felt _like it." Ikuto glared at her.

"No, she ignored you for a poster." The fan girl stepped in, smirking.

Ikuto turned to Amu. "Is that true?"

"N-No!" Amu lied.

"Then why did you just give us this?" The girl smoothed out the poster Amu threw them a few minutes ago.

Ikuto looked Amu straight in the eye. Which was very intimidating for Amu.

"Ok…I did…" Amu looked down.

"You ignored me for a _poster_?"

"W-Well..technically, I g-gave them back the poster s-so…." Amu was really starting to feel guilty about this. She was pretty sure Ikuto was very mad at her…W-Well, she was mad at him too!

"Amu…" Ikuto took slow steps toward her.

"O-Ok, I-I know you must be b-beyond mad but-"

"Mad? I'm far from mad." Amu could see Ikuto gritting her teeth.

Amu had a frightened look on her face. She had two choices, face Ikuto, or run the other direction and not look back.

"Uhh….I-I didn't really m-mean to…." Amu tried, hoping it would calm his deadly glare.

Ikuto lifted his hands up before Amu shut her eyes tightly.

"Ok, I'm really so-" She widened his eyes when she felt no pain. Ikuto was…hugging her?! Why was he hugging her? Wasn't he supposed to be well…mad?!

"It was just a poster…" Ikuto seemed to be giving out a sigh of relief.

"Y-You're not mad…?" Amu asked surprised.

"Of course I'm mad you idiot." Ikuto muttered. "But…at least it's nothing serious…" He mumbled softly.

"W-Well!" Amu pushed him away from her. "I s-still haven't f-forgiven you for doing th-that!" She crossed her arms stubbornly.

"I could think of many ways to pay you back for that, _Amu-koi_." He smirked.

"And you people." Ikuto turned towards those fan girls. "Don't talk to me again."

"YES IKUTO-KUN!"

"H-He…..LOOKED AT ME!"

"No he looked at me!"

"I want Ikuto-kun to look at me though!"

"Me too!"

Amu gave out a sigh of relief. She was still jealous after seeing Ikuto and Saaya kiss, though.

BRRRRRRING!

That was the signal to go to first period.

Oh well…Amu was waiting for Ikuto to pay her back for that, anyways. She smiled, walking to her first period. With Ikuto.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Thank you for visiting!" Amu said cheerfully at the customers who were walking out of the store.

"Amu, we have new figures ready to be displayed!" Rima called to her.

Amu was always excited to see the new figures. Some of them were on her wish-lists. She rushed into the item shipment room and saw the box marked "new figures."

She tore it open.

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Amu screamed at the top of her lungs with sparkles in her eyes.

The door slammed open. "What happened Amu?!"

"I-It's….." Amu tried to mutter words out.

Ikuto stood listening carefully.

"I-It's…….BEAUTIFUUUUUUL!" Amu lifted up the new K-ON! Mio figure carrying a bass. "This has been on my wish list since FOREVER! MIO! THE ULTIMATE FANSERVICE! AND YUI! THE ULTIMATE MOE!" She lifted a Yui figure with her other hand.

"You….idiot." Ikuto said.

"But….." Ikuto locked the door. "Since it's just the two of us in here…"

Amu dropped the figures. The sound of the door locking wasn't a good thing. Neither was that enormous smirk starting to form on Ikuto's face.

"How about a repay you for what I did with Saaya?" Ikuto came closer to Amu.

"S-Saaya? P-Please! I d-don't even care w-what you did with h-her!" Amu tried her best to contain her jealousy.

"Fine…Guess I should leave then…" Ikuto walked back to the door.

"W-Wait!" Amu yelled, even after trying not to.

"Hmm? You want me to stay?"

"N-No-Well….I-I…."

"I'll stay…if you admit you were jealous….and take off your shirt."

Amu widened her eyes. In the end Ikuto was always perverted. "Y-You pervert! N-Never! And I was SO N-NOT jealous!"

"Ok…later." Ikuto starting to put his hand over the door knob.

"Ok I was jealous!" Amu blurted out with her face all red.

"And…?" Ikuto was enjoying every minute of seeing Amu all red and embarrassed. She was always so cute when she was being teased by him. Maybe he should kiss Saaya everyday to see her like this everyday….

Amu tugged the ends of her shirt, fiddling with the fabric.

Wow, she was actually considering it? He waited to see if she was actually going to take her shirt off. He highly doubted so.

"Do I have to?" Amu thought, her cheeks red as she looked at the ground.

And that look was enough to have Ikuto pounce on her.

"Wah!" Amu yelped before being pinned to the ground.

"I could always take it off for you, too." Ikuto smirked, on top of her.

"Y-Y-You pervert!" Amu refused to look into his eyes.

"Amu. Look at me."

"No." She said stubbornly, facing the other way. Amu never was good with eye contact on people. Especially with a certain sexy blue-haired teenage boy who was on top of her.

"Amuuuuu…." He drawled her name out.

Amu bit her lip. She slowly turned to look into his deep sapphire eyes. "Th-there."

Ikuto studied her gigantic golden eyes. Right under them were red blushes. He leaned down.

Amu closed her eyes, waiting to feel something…possibly on her lips. But instead, she felt Ikuto sniffing her. Her hair, to be precise.

"Why….are you smelling me?" Amu asked.

"Your hair….smells like strawberries." Ikuto mumbled into her hair.

"W-Well…yeah…" Amu was surprised Ikuto could smell her shampoo scent. "I use strawberry scented shampoo…"

"Don't stop using it." Ikuto mumbled once again, still sniffing her hair.

Amu wasn't sure if that was a compliment or just a statement. Or both. Or none. Ikuto could be really confusing sometimes.

The door suddenly slammed open, breaking the lock. And door. "WHAT IS TAKING YOU SO LONG AMU?!"

Without looking up, both of them knew it was Rima, and that they were going to get in big trouble.

"Making out again I see…" Rima had an evil grin on her face.

"W-Wait! We didn't m-make out!" It was the truth.

"Yet." Ikuto smirked. That was also the truth.

Amu didn't want to get in more trouble than she already was. She got up while Ikuto was distracted by Rima coming into their almost make out session.

"R-Rima…We won't do that again!"

"If there is going to be an again…" Rima muttered. "Just so you know, the only reason why I'm not firing is because Nagihiko told me not to! So get back to work!"

"H-Hai!" Amu needed to thank Nagihiko later.

"So…do you want to continue what we were doing?"

"N-No, didn't you just hear w-what Rima said?" Amu stomped out of the room, taking the box of figures with her. She would've slammed the door in Ikuto's face, but sadly there was no longer a door.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Amu yawned, stretching her arms out after a long day of work. She felt arms wrap around her from behind. Amu blushed, she knew exactly who it was.

"Somebody's tired…" Ikuto purred.

Amu looked up. "Ikuto?"

"The one and only." He smirked. "Do you wanna go anywhere?"

"Um, yeah. Home." Amu said it like it was obvious.

"Are you going to watch anime again?" Ikuto gave an annoyed look.

"What else is there to do?" Amu asked, putting her hands over Ikuto's.

"You can go to the carnival with the rest of us." Kukai's voice was heard.

"A carnival?" Amu hadn't been to a carnival in so long. Her eyes sparkled at the thought of riding everything.

"Yeah, everybody's planning to go. It's going to be their last day here, so tonight will be a huge celebration until midnight. With fireworks, and stuff." Utau stepped up, seeming to have come to go with everybody.

"Who else is going?" Amu asked. Maybe going to a carnival wouldn't be a bad idea…

"Me, Nagihiko, Kukai, Utau, Ikuto, and you." Rima replied.

"W-What? I'm suddenly going?" Amu asked, separating herself from Ikuto.

"It won't be fun with a little bit people. You really should come, Amu-chan." Nagihiko said.

"W-Well…I don't know…I have to ask my parents…" Amu bit her lip. A cell phone suddenly appeared in front of her. It was Ikuto's.

"Here. Call them." Did Ikuto want her to go…? Amu took the phone from him.

"Uhh…wait. I can't remember my phone number." Amu just remembered she never really memorized her phone number. She never had to call home before.

Ikuto rolled his eyes. "You idiot. (123)456-78910."**(A/N:I know, not very originalxD)**

Wow…Ikuto memorized her phone number…Amu dialed the numbers into the phone and lifted it up to her ear.

"Hinamori residence. Hello?" Amu recognized it was her mom's voice.

"Uhh…Mama?"

"Oh, Amu! What happened? Is anything wrong?"

"No…I just wanted to ask if I can go to this carnival."

"With who?"

"My friends."

"PAPA! AMU MADE FRIENDS! SHE FINALLY MADE FRIENDS!" Amu could hear her mom holler on the phone to her dad.

Ikuto, hearing this, burst out laughing. Amu turned red and kicked him in the stomach. She glared at him.

"Of course you can Amu! Wow, you finally made friends…I'm so proud of you! Just don't come home too late! And be careful! Stick close to your friends!" Her mother told Amu.

"Ok, I will. Thanks, Mama." Amu closed Ikuto's phone and handed it to him.

"Well?" Utau asked.

"I…can go." Amu said.

"Good!" Utau had an excited smile. "Let's go to the carnival now guys!"

**Okay, ppl that's it! Hope you enjoyed this chappy! Oh and thanks for reading it! And the next one will be placed at the carnival…..*0*Please review!^.^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! This is chappy 14! And it's pretty damn longxD Ok so yeah…hope you enjoy this chappy!**

**Chapter 14: A Night at the Carnival**

They all had to squeeze in Utau's car, since all of them walked to work. And the fact that Utau had a small sports car wasn't exactly helping.

Rima declared she sat at the front, even though she wasn't tall enough. But nobody ever listened to that rule anymore. So Rima sat in the front next to Utau while Amu was squished in the back with all the guys.

"God, why do you have such a small car?" Ikuto said cramped in the car.

Amu was right in between Ikuto and Kukai. On each turn there was always someone shouting.

"W-Watch where you're t-touching K-Kukai!"

"Ow!"

"Guys, I'm being pushed against the car door!"

"Didn't I tell you it would be easier if you sat on my lap?" Ikuto sighed.

"No!" Amu shouted.

Another turn.

"AHHHHH!" Amu found herself pressed against Kukai.

"Woah, take it easy Hinamori." Kukai half-smirked.

"Sh-Shut up Kukai!" Amu squeezed out her arm to push Kukai's head away from her.

"OW!" Kukai tried to rub his sore head but couldn't fit his arms out.

Nagihiko was nearly flattened from being pushed against the car door all the time.

Why was it that every turn was right? Whenever they turned Amu would always be pressed against Kukai and not Ikuto.

"Hold tight, this one's gonna be a sharp turn." Utau hollered, and before anyone got a chance to react, she turned a sharp left. Which was a success for Ikuto.

"KYYYYAAAAA!" Amu screamed before finding herself pressed against Ikuto's chest. Hard.

"Aww, Amu. Never knew you wanted me this bad." Ikuto wrapped his arms around her in return. She grew red, and even with the whole car being dark, Ikuto could tell she was blushing.

"URASAI!" Amu shouted, fidgeting to try to get herself not in a position that didn't look wrong. Which only made it worse. After another turn, Amu got squeezed out from between Ikuto and Kukai and on top of both their laps.

As Amu tried to balance herself out and squeeze back in, Utau made another sharp turn.

"WAHHH!" Amu slid to Ikuto's lap and had her chest pressed against his face and her stomach pressed against his chest.

This turn was very long…When the turn finally ended, Amu fell onto the car floor.

"What was pressed against my face, your back?" Ikuto asked, rubbing her eyes.

"N-No, it was my ch-" Amu stopped herself from making a mistake. "I-I mean o-of course it was m-my b-back!"

"No wonder. It was hard and flat."

Amu punched his face. Or was it Kukai's? She couldn't tell.

"O-Oi!"

Yup, it was Kukai's.

"Sorry, accident!" Amu exclaimed, trying to get off the floor. "Umm….help?!"

"Nahh, it's less squishier when you're on the floor." Amu could tell Kukai said that.

"Well, it is…." Nagihiko.

"Either the floor or my lap." Definitely Ikuto.

"Fine. I'll stay on the floor." Even though he couldn't see it, Amu stuck her tongue at him.

"The floor has ants on it, in case you wanted to know." Utau said, keeping her eyes on the road.

"A-Ants?!" Amu jumped up from the floor.

Another turn.

"YAHHH!" Amu slid all the way to Nagihiko this time.

And then the car stopped. "We're here." Utau got out of her seat and turned on the light in her car to see what funny position everybody was in.

Ikuto was squished, but had a bored expression on his face. Kukai was rubbing her head and face, and looked like he was in pain. Nagihiko looked a bit pale from being flattened. And well, Amu, she was on the car floor, unconscious.

"Out, people!" Utau barked.

Ikuto stepped out of the small car first, stretching and yawning like a cat.

Kukai sort of lazily dropped out of the car, still feeling sore everywhere.

And Nagihiko barely had enough energy left to carry the fainted Amu out.

"Rima, wake up!" Utau opened Rima's door.

"Well, way to ruin my beauty sleep." Rima rubbed her eyes and stepped out. "What happened to you guys?"

Everybody looked like they were drunk, except Ikuto and Utau.

"And what's with her?" Rima pointed at Amu. "Did she die?"

"No, she just…fell asleep?" Nobody really knew what happened to Amu.

"Oh yessssss…." Amu said, dizzy. "We were driving to Mexico, riiiiiight?"

"She's…lost it."

Utau grabbed Amu by the collar of her shirt. "WE ARE IN A CARNIVAL! NOT MEXICO!" She slapped Amu's cheeks back and forth.

After the tenth slap, Ikuto stopped Utau. "Ok, I think that's enough."

Everyone waited for Amu to react.

"Whhhaaaaa?" Amu said, seeming worse than before. "I thought we were in Mexicooooo!"

"I got it…" Kukai muttered, he took a water bottle out and uncapped it. He dumped all the water on Amu.

Everybody waited carefully to see what she would say next.

"I get it…We're not in Mexico…"

Everybody gave out a sigh of relief.

"We're in TURKEYYYYY!"

Everybody gave up. If water didn't do it, then nothing could.

"AHAHAHAHA! I like CHEEEESSSSEEEE!" Amu said, pointing at Ikuto.

"Naruto." Ikuto said flatly, hoping it would wake her up. If water and slaps couldn't then anime probably could.

"Huh?" Amu blinked. "We're at the carnival already?"

"Finally!" Utau exclaimed. "Well we've would've inside by now, but something was in the way!"

"What was?"

Utau ignored her and started heading inside the carnival already. "Stupid anime freak…"

"Did I do something wrong?" Amu looked at everybody.

"N-No…Utau's just carsick!" Everybody decided to keep this a secret from Amu.

"Well, then let's go to the carnival!" Amu headed to the carnival, all of a sudden excited by all of the bright lights that complimented the night sky.

"Do you even have any money?" Ikuto raised an eyebrow at her, following close behind.

"Well….eheheh…." Amu froze. "I was thinking…."

"I'm paying for you aren't I?" Ikuto sighed.

"Thank you!" Amu exclaimed, before skipping into the carnival.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Let's all go on that ride." Utau pointed at a very high rollercoaster.

Everybody agreed. Except one person.

"U-Uhmm, a-about that…I think I-I'll-"

"Everybody's riding it Amu. You don't have a choice."

"I'll just wait here."

"No, you're coming with us!" Utau dragged Amu by her shirt.

"W-What?!"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Amu screamed on the rollercoaster.

"Amu."

"H-Hm?"

"The ride didn't even start yet."

"But the feeling of knowing you're going to drop 100 feet into the ground is scaring the hell out of me!" Amu screamed.

"Well you could always hold onto me." Ikuto smirked.

"N-Never!"

**A few minutes later…**

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Amu screamed, clinging onto Ikuto for dear life.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Well that really woke me up!" Utau exclaimed. "Let's ride more rides people!"

"Heh?" Utau looked around. The only person left was Kukai. "Where'd everyone go?"

"Well I think Amu ran straight for a trash can, and Ikuto followed her. And Rima and Nagihiko went to the bathroom." Kukai explained.

"W-What? Everybody left us?!" Utau yelled.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I'm guessing….you hate roller coasters." Ikuto said.

Amu glared at him. "I do not! I-I just…really dislike them!"

"Hmm…maybe a haunted mansion well help you…." Ikuto said, eyeing a haunted mansion.

"H-Haunted m-m-mansion?" Amu stuttered.

"Is Amu scared?" Ikuto smirked.

"N-No! If you w-want to go in the m-mansion, then l-let's go!" Amu said, stomping her way to the haunted mansion.

He smirked. This was going to be fun…

"Welcome! Are you here with you're older brother?" The 20 year old lady asked Amu.

"No, he's my boyfriend." Amu said, glaring at her.

"Aren't you a bit young to be dating, now?" The lady treated Amu as if she was in grade school.

Amu twitched. "Listen you-"

"And we'll be going now." Ikuto dragged Amu away before a single swear word could come out.

"U-Uh, I r-r-really don't th-think this is s-safe…" Amu stayed close to Ikuto.

"Nothing in here's real, Amu." Ikuto rolled his eyes.

"How come there are no windows in here?!" Amu exclaimed. "And where are all the other people?!"

"It's just a haunted mansion. Stop getting so wor-"

"Worried? Me? P-Please! I am s-so not worried!" Amu said, stuttering.

"BOOO!" A ghost popped in front of Amu and Ikuto. Ikuto didn't even flinch. Or blink.

"AHHHHH!" Amu screamed at the top of her lungs, falling on her knees. That really freaked her out. Amu could feel tears from the shock form in her eyes. This was so stupid. Amu was crying because of a fake ghost. She couldn't let Ikuto see. He would keep making fun of her!

"Amu, are you…okay?" Ikuto asked Amu, who was still on the floor.

Amu wiped her tears with one hand. "P-P-P-Perfect…."

"Look, if you're really that scared then-"

"I'm fine, really." Amu said, making sure her voice didn't sound like it was shaking. She walked behind Ikuto, quietly tugging on the back of his shirt. She felt like a little kid again.

Amu could hear different people screaming after each few minutes. She couldn't see anything though, it was pure darkness.

"Wow, I think this really is a mansion." Ikuto stopped walking and Amu bumped into him.

Amu looked ahead and saw a very small light that led to a staircase. She guessed the light was there so no one would trip walking up the stairs.

"M-Maybe we sh-should stay on the f-first floor." Amu said.

"Hmm? I thought you said you were fine." Ikuto smirked while walking up the stairs. "But if you're too scared, I'll just go up myself."

"W-What?! You're going to leave me alone?!"

"Well, you don't want to go up, right?" Ikuto asked, almost on the second floor already. She could hear him disappear already.

Amu crossed her arms together. Everything was silent. She bit her lip. Amu hated to admit it, but she really was scared without Ikuto there with her.

"Must Kill…." Amu slowly turned her head to the side. A ZOMBIE!

"AHHHHHHH!" Amu yelled, running up the stairs as fast as she could. This was so scary! Amu was scared out of her mind. On the last step she tripped and fell onto the second floor.

A hand went on her shoulder. "Boo."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Amu yelled as loud as she could. She could feel her heart beat quicken in fear. Those tears were coming back. God, she really was scared of haunted mansions. Well, there was a reason she didn't watch horror movies! Or any non-anime movies for that matter….

"Ow…..you're going to break my ears."

"I-Ikuto?!" Amu couldn't believe that guy had the nerve to scare her!

"All I said was boo." Ikuto rolled his eyes.

"Well you know I hate it when you do that!" Amu exclaimed, wiping her eyes again. She was a high schooler for goodness sakes.

"You don't get that freaked out about it when I do that regularly."

"Well, we're not in a haunted mansion regularly either!"

Ikuto sighed. "Whatever, let's just go one direction."

"Right."

"Left."

They said at the same time. Ikuto and Amu glared at each other.

Ikuto smirked. "Well, I guess if you want to go left, no one's stopping you."

Amu widened her eyes at the dark hallway.

"And I'll just be going my way then." He said, walking to the right hallway.

"W-Wait for me!" Amu screamed, catching up with Ikuto.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What do we do now?" Utau sighed, walking around with Kukai.

"EVERYBODY! ALL YOU CAN EAT HOT DOGS! JUST TEN BUCKS!"

Utau's stomach growled at the sound of the speaker's voice. She turned to the hot dog stand.

"You hungry?" Kukai asked.

Utau turned a bit red. "I-I guess it wouldn't hurt to eat a few hot dogs…"

"Woah, you're going to try to eat more than one?" Kukai joked. "I thought idols had to watch their weight."

"I bet I could eat more hot dogs than _you_." Utau glared and pointed at Kukai's chest.

Kukai grinned. "You're on Utau." And they raced toward the hot dog stand, each with ten dollars.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I want…that one."

The worker ran to get it.

"No wait…that one."

The worker ran to the other side.

"No..actually that one…"

The worker, worn out, sprinted to the other side.

"Wait, I want that one!" Rima pointed at a stuffed bear with a clown suit.

"I'm sorry, you need to have the highest level in order to get that prize…" The worker said, out of breath.

"Nagihiko." Rima ordered. "Get the highest level."

"Rima…I'm almost out of money…" Nagihiko said, thinking about all the attempts they used to try to get the best score.

"But…then I'll be sad…" Rima turned to Nagihiko, crying.

"We all know those tears are fake." Rima squinted her eyes, and suddenly stopped crying.

She pouted. Nagihiko sighed in defeat. "I guess another try can't hurt…"

Rima smiled smugly.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Amu stayed close to Ikuto. "Why can't you find the exit?!"

"There are no lights in here. It's not that easy." Ikuto muttered. They were on the second floor, lost.

"Hm?" Amu saw a door. "What about this door?"

"I don't think you should-"

Amu opened up the door and came face to face with an enormous black spider. "AHHHHHHHH!" She slammed the door on the spider.

"Don't go opening random doors." Ikuto rolled his eyes.

"But I want to find the exit…" Amu whined.

"We'll find it faster if you stop screaming every other minute." Ikuto said, walking to a different direction.

"I bet everybody else is having fun…And we're stuck here in a haunted mansion…" Amu mumbled, following right behind Ikuto.

She felt a hand on her shoulder again. "Stop touching me Ikuto!"

"What are you talking about?" Ikuto asked from in front of her.

"I'm serious!" Amu said. "You can't scare me this time!"

"Amu, I'm not even near you." Ikuto said.

"W-Wha…? Th-Then…" Amu turned her head back and saw….A SKELETON HOLDING A SYCTHE.

"DIE…….." The skeleton murmured.

Amu drew in her breath to scream, as Ikuto quickly covered his ears.

"GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Amu yelled, running forward with full speed, only to collide with Ikuto's back.

"Ow!" Ikuto said before turning around to Amu.

"Why is it that these people always scare ME?!" Amu asked. "Why not YOU?!"

"Because I can't get scared." Ikuto smirked. "And you're…the complete opposite."

Amu kept stomping her feet, walking behind Ikuto. After the fourth stomp, it was so loud it jolted…bats.

"What the hell?! How do they have REAL bats?!" Amu exclaimed, surprised.

Every one of those bats starting soaring everywhere around Ikuto and Amu. They seemed a bit mad about Amu stomping into their nap.

Amu shut her eyes tightly and wrapped her arms around the person in front of her, hiding her face into their back. "AHHH!"

"Maybe we should go to a haunted mansion everyday…" Ikuto smirked.

Amu grew red, realizing she was hugging Ikuto. But she didn't want to let go. It just gave her…a relieved feeling. Like she was being protected.

"And this is the part you let go of embarrassment." Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "You're really scared, aren't you?"

Amu bit her lip. "Of course not…" She mumbled into his back.

"Hey, I think I see the exit." Ikuto looked ahead. Amu lifted her head up. It did look like an exit door. They quickly opened up the door.

They were no longer in the haunted mansion. They were in the backyard.

"A-A-A-A G-G-G-G-G-GRAVEYARDDDDDDD?!" Amu exclaimed.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Oh my god…I am…so full…" Kukai mumbled, not able to eat another hot dog.

"Hah! Guess I win then!" Utau exclaimed, stuffing one last hot dog into her mouth.

"That's not very lady like you know?" Kukai laughed.

Utau stopped chewing with her mouth open. "W-Whatever…" She said after swallowing the last bits of her hot dog.

"But I win! Now give me ten bucks!"

"Fine, fine." Kukai sighed, reaching in his wallet to pull out a ten dollar bill. "Here."

"Yes! Now let's play a carnival game!" Utau started walking and her eyes were mesmerized by a hammer game. "That one!"

"Can you even carry that big hammer?"

"Is that a challenge?" Utau asked.

"It is if you're up for it, Japan's little idol." Kukai grinned. They raced once again to the strength game.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Nagihiko. You better make this." Rima said, standing next to Nagihiko. "For the sake of my bear."

He sweat dropped. "Okay…" He held the basketball up, and took his aim on the basket. He concentrated on the basketball net.

He dribbled the ball without looked down. "Yosh!" He threw the ball at the net. And….made it!

"Congratulations! You got the highest score!" The worker exclaimed.

"And the rest of my money…" Nagihiko muttered.

"Which prize would you like?"

"I'll get the bear." The worker handed Nagihiko the bear in the clown suit.

"Here ya go! Thanks for playing!"

Rima's eyes sparkled at the bear with the clown suit. Nagihiko held up before her. "And…what do I get for getting you this bear?"

Rima bit her lip. "Well I can't kiss you if you're standing so tall!"

Nagihiko sat down on a bench. He smirked. "There."

Rima turned a little red before leaning in for a kiss. Nagihiko wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him.

"There." Rima said, out of breath a few seconds later. She sat on the bench next Nagihiko.

"Here. But can you carry it? It's almost as big as you." He handed her the huge bear.

"Oof!" Rima squealed out, carrying the bear. It was big. "I think I can handle a stuffed animal…"

"Ok…" Nagihiko said on the bench. Rima wrapped her arms around the enormous thing and rested her head against his arm.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Great….This is even worse…" Amu sighed.

There was fog everywhere and cemeteries. You could hear creepy sounds in the background. There were stone crosses sticking out from the ground.

"Everything's fake in here." Ikuto assured her.

"Well it seems real!" Amu exclaimed.

They walked in silence, so far nothing had tried to scare Amu. Yet.

Amu was studying each of those stones stuck to the ground. "Hmm…" All of a sudden a hand stuck out from the ground. Amu widened her eyes.

Before she had time to run, the hand grabbed onto her leg and lifted her upside down and off the ground.

"KYYYYAAAAAA!" She screamed, holding her skirt up. She came face to face with a zombie who was upside down. From her point of view for that matter.

"Wow…" Ikuto studied the arm that lifted her up. "Never knew it was legal to do this…"

"Well can you HELP ME HERE?!" Amu exclaimed, trying to kick her legs free.

"But Amu-koi looks cute when she's embarrassed." He smirked, leaning into her face.

"I'm serious Ikuto!" Amu yelled, rocking her feet back and forth.

"Put your hands down first." He ordered.

"Then my skirt's going to fall!"

"That's the point."

"…."

"Do you want to get out of this or not?"

Amu sighed, and stubbornly put her hands down, turning extremely red. Her skirt dropped down, revealing her underwear.

"It's plain and white." Ikuto sighed, unsatisfied.

"Put me done already you pervert!" Amu yelled.

"Is that the way you talk to your savior?" He smirked, enjoying every minute of this.

Amu gritted her teeth. She pulled back..and knocked her head against Ikuto's.

"Ita!" Ikuto rubbed his head. "And I thought that head was hollow…"

"Shut up!" Amu screamed. "Let me down already you BAKA!"

Ikuto finally let her down, in fear of being bonked on the head again.

Wow, it actually worked…Amu was soon freed.

"Success!" Amu was finally able to look at things in the right direction. "And it's the exit!"

They looked forward to see a big exit sign and people walking out of it.

Amu dashed to get out of this scary place. "Free at last!"

"Well that was pretty boring…" Ikuto said of the haunted mansion. "Everything looked fake."

"It's a huge Pikachu stuffed animal!" Amu exclaimed, sparkles in her eyes. Pokémon was the first anime she ever started watching…

Ikuto raised an eyebrow and turned to what she was pointing at. It was a prize for one of those carnival games. And it looked like this one was the one where there were a bunch of empty milk bottles you had to knock down with a sack of beans.

"Come right up folks! Five dollars for three shots!" Talk about over expensive…

"You don't even have any money you idiot…" Ikuto said, dragging her away.

"I have emergency money!" Amu pulled out a hundred dollar bill.

"What the hell?! You said you had no money!" Ikuto exclaimed, thinking about how he paid for her ticket.

"Hellooo? This is EMERGENCY money, it's only for emergencies." Amu rolled her eyes as if it were obvious.

"You call this an emergency…?" Ikuto twitched.

"Yup, now let's go!" Amu headed towards the booth. For a fact, Ikuto knew Amu wasn't going to knock down any milk bottles. More like the random bystanders.

"I'll get three please!" Amu slammed down the hundred dollar bill.

"Ok, here's three." The worker gave her three sacks.

Amu licked her upper lip and drew back her arm.

"Miss." Ikuto whispered from behind.

Amu threw it at the worker's face.

"IKUTO!" Amu yelled at him.

He smirked. "What? I can't help it if you get distracted so easily."

Amu gritted her teeth. "I am NOT distracted."

**A few minutes later…**

Amu handed the worker her last five dollars.

The worker tried to smile, even after getting hit by Amu more than ten times.

"Miss." The worker ducked.

Ikuto chuckled at Amu's glare.

"Am I bothering you Amu?" This was payback for having to pay for her ticket.

"O-O course n-not!" Amu tried to maintain her anger.

She tried throwing another one.

"Amuuu's gonna mess up…." Amu turned to him and crushed the sack she was about to throw, resulting in beans spilling all over the floor. She gritted her teeth.

"E-Eh…" The worker said, scared. "That gives you one more miss…."

"I know that!" Amu snapped angrily.

She drew back her shaky arm. And threw it.

Ikuto decided not to say anything this time, because it was her last shot. But alas, with Amu and her terrible aim, she didn't make it anyway.

Amu turned slowly to glare at Ikuto, squinting her eyes.

"What? I didn't say anything." Ikuto said.

"Well you did say something…THOSE OTHER THOUANDS SHOTS I THREW!" Amu exploded.

"Actually, it was 299 shots." Ikuto had calculated it in his head in half a second.

"What's the difference?!" Amu yelled, obviously mad she didn't get the Pikachu. She stomped away. "I'm going to go to the bathroom…"

Ikuto sighed and put down a five dollar bill after Amu left. "I'll get three sacks."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Winner!" Kukai put down the hammer. "Guess that makes me the winner."

Utau rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Hey, pay up." Kukai wiggled his fingers.

Utau stubbornly took a ten dollar bill out of her purse and slammed the bill in his hand. "Well, I went easy on you anyways."

"Face it, when it comes to strength, boys are always better." Kukai grinned.

"I said I went easy on you!" Utau said, walking away from the place in defeat. She sighed. "Now what?"

"….Walk around?"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rima opened her eyes.

"You're finally awake." Rima looked up to Nagihiko, still on the bench.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Around twenty minutes." Nagihiko said.

"Great…" Rima rubbed her head and yawned.

"If you're still sleepy, you can just-"

"It's ok." Rima jumped off the bench. "I'm bored anyways."

"Bala-Balance!" These two boys were messing around.

Rima's head shot up to the boys.

"Oh no…" Nagihiko mumbled.

"It's wrong…everything's wrong…." Rima had fire in her eyes. She ran up to the kids.

"YOU DAMN KIDS! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! YOU GUYS SHOULD BE ASHA-"

"MUMPH!" Nagihiko put his hand around Rima's mouth. "Just pretend you never heard that. Sorry for interrupting!"

He carried her back to the bench.

"MUMPHMUMPHMUMPH!" Rima yelled moving her hands up and down. Nagihiko let go.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Nagihiko?!" Rima shouted at him. "And where are those brats?"

Nagihiko sighed. "You shouldn't swear in front of kids…"

"They were doing it WRONG!" Rima exclaimed.

"Will cotton candy calm you down?"

"…….."

"…..fine…"

"But only the pink kind!" Rima said, crossing her arms.

"Let's go then." Nagihiko held her hand and led the way.

"Wait, I didn't want to go too!" Rima said, but followed in fear of being dragged.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I honestly don't get how you can get so happy over a yellow mouse." Ikuto sighed.

"It's not just any yellow mouse! It's PIKACHU!" Amu yelled, pinching Pikachu's red cheeks. Her mood drastically changed when Ikuto won the Pikachu for her.

It responded by shouting out, "Pi-ka-chu!"

Amu rubbed her head against it. "It's so CUTE!"

They were walking around the carnival. It was pretty dark by now, but the carnival was dazzling with all these bright lights so it made everything seem twice as lively.

Amu stopped walking. She looked ahead.

"What's the hold up?" Ikuto raised an eyebrow and followed Amu's gaze.

She was staring at a one of those teacup rides. "I wanna go on that ride…"

"Isn't that for little kids?" Ikuto asked.

"I've always wanted to go on one!" Amu said. "And you're coming with me!"

"Do I look like an idiot?" Ikuto knew he wasn't going on that ride for sure.

"Here! Let's play rock-paper-scissors!" Amu held up her hand. "If you lose you have to go on with me!"

"Rock! Paper! Scissors!" Amu yelled. "Eh…"

Amu picked scissors and Ikuto picked rock. "B-Best two out of three!"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"God, there's nothing to do here…" Utau said in a bored tone.

"Just relax then, Utau. It's a carnival after all." Kukai leaned against a booth stand.

"Relaxing is boring." Utau mumbled. "But…I guess I am a bit tired…" She sighed, leaning against the booth stand next to Kukai.

"It wasn't that bad with just the two of us, right?" Kukai asked, staring up at the stars.

"W-Well…I guess…" Utau looked at the floor.

"Utau." Kukai turned toward her. Utau stared back at him in response. Without any words, they leaned in. Slowly and closer, they could feel each other's breath.

"Hoshina Utau! Is that you?!" They both jumped and turned red, facing forward. "Oh my god, it is! Can you please sign my shirt! I love you're music!"

Utau furrowed her brow. She felt a little disappointment. "Ok…"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What do you mean your ran out of pink cotton candy?!" Rima exclaimed at the worker next to the cotton candy machine.

"W-We're very sorry, but we o-only have blue." The man backed away.

"I can see that." Rima squinted her eyes at all the blue cotton candy.

"We'll get blue then." Nagihiko said, not wanting anymore trouble.

"H-Here you go sir!" The worker shoved the cotton candy to Nagihiko, a bit frightened by Rima.

"Come on ,Rima…It tastes exactly the same as pink cotton candy." Nagihiko held a piece out in front of Rima.

She crossed her arms and turned her head away from the blue blob. "It's still not the same."

"For me?" Nagihiko tried.

Rima remained silent. Nagihiko sighed in defeat. He guessed Rima wasn't going to-

She opened her mouth wide and bit the cotton candy off Nagihiko's fingers. She swallowed it silently.

"You really do have problems expressing your emotions don't you?"

"….Shut up…."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hahahaha!" Amu laughed aloud. "You look so stupid!" She pointed at Ikuto, who was squished in a teacup with Amu. It was ok for Amu, with her small figure. But Ikuto was a bit too tall for this ride.

"Shut up…" Ikuto said. "Why teacups of all rides?"

"I told you, I've always wanted to ride one of these!" Amu said, wiping a few tears from laughing to hard.

Ikuto sighed. "Well the carnival is leaving tomorrow anyways…"

"Hey, Ikuto…are you ever going to look for your dad?" Amu asked all of a sudden.

"What's this all of a sudden?" Ikuto raised an eyebrow.

"I just think it's…weird. If my father went missing, I would keep searching for him." Amu explained. "So why haven't you?"

"Guess I've just been busy with school and stuff…" Ikuto put his arms behind his head and looked up to the sky.

"Do you think you'll ever find him?" Amu asked, staring at his expression.

"I'll probably bump into him one day. And if I don't, I'm sure he'll at least come here if something important ever happens." Ikuto said, looking like he was in deep thought.

"Am I ever going to…meet your parents?" Amu asked, feeling her cheeks get a bit warm from asking a question like that.

"Hm? You want to meet my parents already?" Ikuto smirked.

"W-Well, it's j-just that I-I've always wanted t-to meet your p-parents! It's n-not because I-I-" Amu started.

"Don't worry…you'll meet them someday." Ikuto said, patting her head.

"H-Hey…" Amu tried to straighten her hair out after Ikuto messed it up.

BOOM! CRACK!

That made Amu jump and grab Ikuto's hand without thinking.

"Relax…It's just the fireworks." Ikuto said. Amu noticed how warm his hand was. It gave her a nice feeling.

Amu turned her head to the sky. She widened her eyes at all the fireworks. They were…beautiful.

"Wow…" Amu murmured. "They're beautiful." She continued to look at the sparkling fireworks with the wind gently blowing her hair.

Amu turned back to see if Ikuto was staring at the fireworks. She watched in awe as his hair blew in the breeze and his face was tilted to look at the sky.

"Why are you staring at me?" Ikuto turned to look at Amu.

"I-I'm not!" Amu stubbornly looked the other way.

"Now that I think about it…" Ikuto smirked. "I never did repay you for what I did with Saaya, did I?"

Amu turned red. "W-Well, w-whatever about that…"

"Does it bother you?" Ikuto asked, leaning in to Amu. "That Saaya and I kissed?"

Amu could feel her pulse quicken. "Didn't I answer that question already?" Amu snapped, not wanting to repeat her answer.

"So you were jealous." Ikuto stared into Amu's eyes. The fireworks exploded in the background.

Amu was too nervous to hear them. Ikuto was too close to her. She could feel herself start to sweat and pant harder. And not to mention her face looked like a tomato. Although she didn't try to back away at all.

Ikuto leaned in all the way, slowly, cherishing the moment as the fireworks created dazzling lights behind them. The tea cup was still going but was twirling slowly.

He planted his lips on her, putting his hands around her tiny waist. It took a few seconds for Amu to finally kissing him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, playing a bit with the bottom strands of his navy blue hair. Every other thing in the world disappeared and it felt like it was just the two of them. She began panting a little, but continued to kiss back. Amu suddenly felt something creep over her thigh. She felt a warm hand putting pressure on it.

She blushed harder; suddenly realizing Ikuto was groping her thigh. CLICK!

"I am sooo twittering this." Rima smirked, looking at the photo she had just taken of the two.

Amu opened her eyes wide and pulled away from Ikuto just as the ride stopped. She clung on to the sides of the teacup, panting hard. She turned to see Rima with her cell phone standing next to Nagihiko, who was just finishing up some blue cotton candy.

"R-Rima?!" Amu exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah…way to ruin the moment…" Ikuto turned to the couple.

"Sorry, Rima just decided to take the picture out of nowhere." Nagihiko apologized. "But that was a fairly long kiss."

Amu looked away, turning pink. It felt so weird to know her friends saw her making out with Ikuto.

"Found you guys!" Utau pointed at Rima and Nagihiko. "And you people too!"

"Wait up…Utau.." Kukai was out of breath behind her, as unbelievable as it sounded.

Amu and Ikuto soon got off the ride to join them. "So we finally caught up with each other."

"Well, all of you people left me and Kukai at the rollercoaster!" Utau crossed her arms.

"Well it wasn't my fault Amu had to barf." Ikuto started laughing.

"Shut up!" Amu wacked him with her Pikachu.

"Pi-ka-chu!" Ikuto glared at the squeaky voice of the yellow blob as it knocked his head backwards.

"Well what do we do now?" Nagihiko asked.

"There's one last ride I still want to go on." Utau said. She turned to look straight to her right side. "The ferris wheel."

Everybody turned around to see a bright ferris wheel. "Fair enough, let's go." Rima responded, making her way to the ferris wheel along with everybody else.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Two at a time, people!" The worker exclaimed, opening up the entrance to a ferris wheel ride. Rima and Nagihiko went in first.

After that one, Utau and Kukai stepped in. And lastly, Amu and Ikuto went on.

The ferris wheel started moving after a few more people went in.

"Wahh!" Amu's eyes sparkled as she pressed her face against the window, staring up at the city lights. It looked beautiful, even more than the fireworks. It amazed her how lively the world could be outside her room.

Ikuto looked outside as well, but he didn't get up from his seat.

Suddenly, music started blasting out of the speakers of the ferris wheel. It was Collide by Howie Day.**(A/N: I don't own this song, but I suggest you play it while reading this part of the story to add special effects:3)**

_The dawn is breaking…._

_A light shining through…._

Amu lifted her head up to see where the music was coming from. Ikuto did the same.

_You're barely waking…._

_And I'm tangled up in you, yeah…_

Amu took in the slow song. It sounded so peaceful. Ikuto suddenly gave out his hand to her. Amu looked up to him. He had a sincere smirk on his face this time.

Amu hesitantly put her small hand in his and turned to face him. Ikuto was standing up now. She didn't really know how to dance…

_I'm open, you're closed….._

_Where I follow, you'll go….._

Amu tripped a little, but Ikuto held her in place so she wouldn't fall. Her face turned a bit darker than pink as she tried to hide her embarrassment. Ikuto chuckled a little, making Amu turn all the way red. That was the first time she ever heard him chuckle like that though…

_I worry I won't see your face, light up again._

They started to slowly dance, staring into each other's eyes. There weren't any words needed for this moment. Amu had a light shade of pink on her cheeks. Her heart stayed still as they moved from foot to foot.

_Even the best fall down sometimes…._

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme…_

Amu twirled around with the help of Ikuto's hand guiding her. It was all in slow motion. She twirled back to him, with her head resting against his muscular chest.

_Out of the doubt that feels my mind…._

_I somehow find…._

Amu stared straight into Ikuto's eyes, as he stared back.

_You and I collide…_

The ferris wheel suddenly stopped, and they noticed that it was there turn to step out of the ferris wheel.

Amu was still a bit speechless from everything that had just happened.

"Watch your step, kids." The man said.

She stepped out, right before Ikuto, the music still drowning into her ears. He wasn't saying anything either.

"Looks like somebody's in lovey-dovey mode…." Utau teased, looking at them.

Amu snapped back into reality. "W-We we're so not!"

"Well at least you guys weren't the only ones…" Rima grinned at her cell phone, revealing a picture of Kukai and Utau kissing.

Utau immediately turned red."H-How-Why-W-What?!"

"Does this mean you guys are officially a couple now?" Nagihiko asked, curiously.

"Yup!" Kukai seemed a bit more cheerful than usual, putting a shoulder around Utau. She bit her lip, but didn't move away from him.

Ikuto yawned. "I think it's about time we head home."

Utau flipped open her cell phone. "It's only ten. Have some spirit in you!" She slapped Ikuto's back to wake him up, resulting in her earning a glare from him.

"Let's go hang out more than! We never really got to hang out as a group that much!" Kukai said.

"I agree." Nagihiko replied.

"Well, I'm still not tired, so me too." Rima agreed as well.

"Yeah ,let's go celebrate our teenage youth!" Kukai grinned, shooting a fist into the air.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What a night…" It was midnight and everybody was tired from going crazy in the last two hours in the carnival.

"I know…both Rima and Amu fell asleep…" Utau said, taking another huge gulp out of a large cup of hot coffee.

"Well it's because you drank a whole two cups of coffee." Ikuto said, with Amu on his back sleeping soundlessly.

"Hey, I need to stay awake for the car ride." Utau drank down the last bit of coffee, throwing it in a trash can. "Now let's get on the road! Whoo!" She seemed a bit hyper…

Nagihiko simply grinned. He was carrying Rima bridal style and placed her in the passenger seat.

"Well go in first Nagihiko." Kukai offered. Nagihiko sighed, ready for some more pain during the ride back home. Kukai went in after him. Ikuto sat down, placing Amu on his lap. He was slightly smirking at her sleeping face. Her head was against his chest with her legs dangling above the ground, stuck together.

"Yay, it's better when she's on your lap." Kukai could finally lift his hands up.

"Of course it is." Ikuto kept smirking.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A scream pierced through the whole mansion.

"What's wrong, Saaya-sama?" A maid rushed in.

"Nothing." She snapped, turning back to her computer after the old lady left. She had just logged onto Twitter and saw what Mashiro Rima posted. A picture of that geek and Ikuto-kun making out?!

"He's mine, and only mine!" Saaya started to chew violently on her handkerchief. How did he not like her kiss? She was Saaya for goodness sakes! YAMABUKI SAAYA!

"What does that_ thing _have that I don't?!" Saays started shouting at her computer screen.

She gulped down a bottle of mineral water. She took a deep breath. "It's okay, Saaya…You'll get revenge."

"Very soon."

**Ok, this chappy was freaking longXD I tried to shorten as possible as I could but putting Kutau and Rimahiko moments in there took some more space than usual! I didn't exactly intend to really highlight the other couples, but I saw how cute Rimahiko was and really got into it. Well yeah, hoped you enjoyed this chappy! Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok, I know I haven't written in so very longx) I'm sorry everyone!! I have four words to explain why though.**

**MAJOY WRITERS BLOCK ANDSCHOOL**

**Yes, I had a huge writers block and kept having to rewrite the story. And school too TT^TT I hate school. I'm one of those ppl with strict Asian parents, so I just have to get straight A's. And so far I have a C and a B in choir. Yes, a B in CHOIR! Ok, now I'm just rambling . Here's that chappy I made you guys wait so long for T^T…….**

**Oh yeah, and thanks for all the review everyone! . I get like superduper happy everytime I read one. Yeah, I'm a nerd like thatx)**

Chapter 15: Accused

Amu sighed, peering through her locker. She grabbed the wad of black envelopes and threw them in a nearby trash without reading them.

"Hey." Amu widened her eyes and quickly turned around. It was just Rima.

"H-Hey…" Amu responded. Rima probably didn't see her throw away all those envelopes, which she was glad of. She didn't want anybody to know she had started to get hate mail from Ikuto's fangirls.

Rima raised an eyebrow, "So…are you ever plan on going to lunch?"

"Lunch? Oh, yeah. Lunch." Amu turned around to walk to the cafeteria faster than she needed to.

Rima sighed, she knew something was up. Because for one thing, Amu was stuttering and acting…weird, and another thing was that she never closed her locker.

"That idiot…" Rima slammed Amu's locker shut before heading to the cafeteria herself. She decided to leave things as they were, since nothing serious had actually happened. Yet.

* * *

Amu was daydreaming as usual, during her last period. Balancing a pencil on her upper lip, Amu turned toward the windows.

"Hinamori! What did I just say?" The teacher demanded.

Amu sighed and turned to the old lady, her pencil dropping from her lips. She scanned the board, hoping to find a clue and what exactly the teacher was talking about.

"Umm…science?" Amu asked.

The teacher gave out a frustrated sigh. "Hinamori, I'd like you to stay after school today."

Amu widened her eyes, "But-"

"Now, moving on class…" The teacher ignored Amu's horrified expression. Did the teacher not know that it was a Thursday?! And that Thursdays meant new Naruto episodes?! Although it didn't really matter since she had work anyways…

Amu groaned, banging her head onto her desk. Her after school hours were being taken away, and all because of an old hag who didn't understand a single thing of her life.

**30 minutes later…**

BRRRRIIIIINNNNGGG!

All the students rushed out of their seats and raced outside. All except Amu.

"So what do you want?" Amu went up to the teacher once the classroom was empty.

"I want you to take a look at this test." The teacher said sternly, showing Amu her last test.

"Yeah, I got an A-." Amu said, was she being punished for getting an A?

"I've noticed your never listening in class, and you never do your homework, and in the past tests you've gotten Ds and Fs."

"Your point is…?"

"You missed two questions, the same two questions that….." The teacher dug through a pile of tests and finally pulled out one. "Yamabuki Saaya missed."

"So what are you saying?" Amu glared at the teacher.

"I'm saying…cheating will get you nowhere." The teacher explained.

"What?! I didn't cheat!"

"Don't try to deny this, you just need to study harder."

"I'm serious, I didn't cheat!" Amu couldn't believe the teacher thought _she _cheated. "How do you know Saaya didn't cheat?"

"Because, she always does her homework correctly and listens in class."

"That's not fair! You don't have any proof I cheated!"

"Ahh, but I made a hypothesis, something you should know from science." The teacher glared at Amu, "And for now Hinamori, I'm going to have to give you a 0 on this test."

Amu was ready to rip this damn teacher's head off of her body. But that obviously wouldn't help the situation.

"Fine, don't believe me. But I'm telling you I didn't cheat." Amu decided to act mature about this. She walked out of the classroom.

Once the teacher turned around, Amu stuck her middle finger at her. Yes, a very mature way.

Now satisfied, Amu skated to work, barely making it on time.

* * *

"What did you get on that science test we had last week?" Kukai asked Amu while they were getting ready to leave from work. Ikuto had already left earlier, saying he had a lot of homework. Nerds….

"Huh? Oh…F." Amu meekly replied.

"An F?!" Kukai widened his eyes. "I thought you studied really hard for that test."

"I. Did." Amu gritted her teeth, thinking about all those hours she had spent going over the chapter. And it was all ruined because of a stupid ass teacher.

"Everybody else in the class got a B or higher." Kukai chuckled. "Maybe you really are as stupid as what Ikuto described."

Amu widened her eyes. Ikuto talked about her…with Kukai? She dozed off suddenly, not realizing how pink her cheeks got.

"Oi? Are you listening to me?" Kukai waved a hand in front of Amu.

"H-Huh? Uhh…I have to get home now." Amu saw what time it was and decided to head home. "Later!"

"Ehh…" Kukai twitched, watching Amu skate away. He grew a bit suspicious…he was almost sure Amu had gotten an A on that test.

"Oh, well." He shrugged it off cheerfully and headed home as well.

* * *

Amu stared straight ahead of her, shocked. She widened her eyes at what was in front of her. She couldn't believe it…Tears welled up in her eyes.

"NOOOOO!" Amu sniffed, she was watching the latest Naruto episode. "Pervy-Sage….REST IN PEACE!"

Amu was currently watching the part where Jiraiya died. It was just…so sad…Amu grabbed a dirty shirt off the floor and used it to blow her nose in.

"Onee-chan!" Ami burst through the door carrying a phone.

"How many times do I have to tell you to knock first?!" Amu yelled, suddenly the mood was ruined.

"Some girl's on the phone for you."

"Huh?" Maybe it was Rima…? Well there was only one way to find out.

"Hellooo?" Amu murmured into the phone once Ami had left.

"Meet me at the park in exactly five minutes." The person hung up.

"What the hell?" Amu knew that wasn't Rima's voice. It didn't really sound familiar either, and it did sound like the person was trying to disguise their real voice. She did know it was a girl's voice though.

She wondered if she should go. It could be something important, or it could just be a trick. Nobody in their right mind would ever actually do this. What is it had something to do with Ikuto? Did something happen to him?

And without thinking anymore, Amu rushed out of her room and ran downstairs. Her parents were eating out so they wouldn't find out.

Amu noticed that by each day it was getting colder. Time really did pass by fast… She sprinted to the park, which wasn't so far, through the night.

By the time she was there, Amu was already out of breath and was starting to break a sweat, even in this cold weather.

"Wow, you really are stupid." Amu's head shot up. That voice gave her a really bad feeling. "You _actually_ came. You're even dumber than our science teacher."

"H-Huh?" Was this person in her science class? Amu whipped her head in every direction, wondering where this voice was coming from.

A small knife shot out of the darkness and flew right past Amu and into a tree in a quick motion. Amu widened her eyes still staring forward as a small cut formed across her cheek, and blood dripped down her chin.

The cut didn't hurt too much, it just stung a bit. Amu wondered if this psychopath was going to spend the night throwing knives at her. What kind of sad joke was this?!

"Are _you _stupid?" Amu squinted her eyes.

Bushes shook, signaling the person was taken aback.

"Throwing a knife at someone. What are you trying to get done here, you psychopath?!" Amu exclaimed.

"Just read what's on the knife." The voice sneered and more bushes moved. Amu heard footsteps running away from where she was.

"What?" Amu spun around at studied the knife that was stuck in the tree. She saw that a note was tired to the knife. Amu slowly untied the knot and unraveled the note open.

In black print said, "STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY IKUTO. OR IT'S GONNA BE MORE THAN JUST Fs AND CUTS"

Amu kept staring at the note, her mind whirling. It wasn't until some blood dripped onto the paper did she snap back to reality.

Amu crumbled the note in her fist and threw it into the night. She highly doubted this person, whoever it was, could do anything to her. Only a little part of her was troubled, though. Amu guess she should wait and see what would happen. It couldn't be that bad, right?

* * *

Amu twitched. Or maybe it could. She stared at the pile of black rose petals in her locker. How the hell did these people even get into her locker?

She used her hands to sweep all the petals out, but once her hand was deep in the pile, Amu immediately pulled back at the sting of a cut.

"Huh?" Amu examined her hand. There was a slash across the inside of her middle finger. Amu decided to suck on her finger, hoping it would help.

"Umm, what are you doing?" A voice asked her.

"Heh?" Amu turned to her finger. "Oh-uh, n-nothing!"

"You juniors…disgust me." Utau squinted her eyes and kept walking, passing the tiny heap of dead petals in Amu's locker without noticing.

Once Utau was gone, Amu took a more careful look at the pile of black petals. She noticed that deep into the heap, was a stem covered in thorns. No wonder.

She pinched the stem by a sharp horn and threw it into a trash can. Then she freely swept the rest of those petals onto the floor. Her locker finally nice and neat, Amu closed it up and continued to walk to her first period.

"Guess who." A pair of hands covered Amu's eyes. Her cheeks immediately turned a dark red shade since she knew exactly who it was.

"Nagihiko." Amu said playfully, even giggling a bit to herself.

She could feel his grip tighten around her head. "Ow, ow, ow, ow! Ok, ok! I was just kidding!"

His hands made their way down to her neck, sending shivers down Amu's spine. He tilted her head up and rested his forehead against hers from on top.

"You have a band-aid, on your cheek?" He raised both eyebrows.

"Uh, yeah…" Amu brought her hand up to her cheek to feel the rough white band-aid. She could feel her hand brush against Ikutos in the process, sending electrical waves throughout her entire body. "I, bumped into a wall."

"Well it does sound like something only _you _would do." He smirked and leaned his head down all the way until his lips touched hers.

Amu closed her eyes and savored their short kiss before she let go. What happened last night kept coming back to her thoughts. She stared at the ground silently.

"Hey, are you ok?" Ikuto sounded surprisingly concerned.

Amu wondered if she should tell him what happened. She didn't want him to know. But he was going to find out sooner or later, right?

She opened up her mouth to speak but was cut off.

"IKUTO-KUUUN~" A blast of girls charged at him and cut through their conversation. Amu was suddenly left in the dust, alone.

"Just. Peachy." Amu gritted through her teeth.

* * *

"Oh, sorry!" Saaya snickered tripping Amu during PE.

Amu glared at her, getting up. "You're not forgiven."

"Hmph! You start showing some respect to me, Hinamori."

"And why it that?"

"You'll know why soon enough." Saaya smirked at Amu. To a random bystander, Saaya probably looked like a weirdo.

Amu kept glaring at Saaya, but more in a suspicious way. Could Saaya be that person…?

"Weirdo…" Amu walked away from Saaya, her thoughts still whirling. She had no real proof that Saaya was this person, but she had clues. The test was Saaya's, and all the clues she's been giving to Amu. And that voice! It sounded much like her voice.

"But…I can't do anything without proof." Amu sighed, leaning against a tree.

"Exactly." A voice said from on the other side of the tree trunk. Amu was about to turn her head around but a sharp object was swiftly put under her chin and arms wrapped around her, forbidding her from getting away.

Amu froze. Well she didn't really have a choice. "What do you want?"

"I want MY IKUTO BACK!" The voice shrouded.

"Umm, and what if he doesn't want you?" Amu asked what was of course the truth.

"HE DOES. You're just in my way so he can't truly see me for what I am."

"A psychopath?"

"I don't think you understand the situation you're in."

Amu bit her lip and rolled her eyes all the way to the side, as far as her pupils could go. She saw red hair. She knew it, it was Saaya. Amu rolled her eyes back to the front and searched for anybody that happened to be passing by. No one.

Amu slowly placed a hand on the knife without Saaya knowing anything. She counted to three.

1…2…3!

Amu grabbed the knife and forced it outward while her other hand grabbed Saaya's hair and pulled on it as hard as it could.

Saaya shrieked and removed both hands from around Amu and held it to her hair. Amu caught the knife and swung around Saaya, placing the knife over the back of Saaya's neck.

She smirked. Of course she wasn't going to do anything to Saaya, but at least she wasn't the one that had the knife pointed to her.

"I hear some screaming! Is anything wrong?" The PE teacher ran up to the two and stopped in her tracks at the sight. Many kids crowded to see what was happening.

Amu widened her eyes, knowing what position the two of them were in. She had her hand clutching onto Saaya's arm and her other hand held a knife against her neck.

The PE teacher was as shocked as everyone else.

"Put down the knife." She ordered Amu.

Amu could feel her cheeks getting warm and dropped the knife onto the ground. Saaya hid her wide smirk from the crowd, and was pretending to weep.

"N-No…" Amu stuttered. "I-I Sh-She-"

"Killer!"

"Murderer!"

"What are you?!"

"Monster!"

A group of kids started to throw rocks at Amu, yelling out names. Saaya continued to fake-cry. Amu could feel her eyes start to water. Everything was happening so fast.

"You should get killed!"

"How could you do something like that?!"

Amu couldn't take everything in at once. The PE teacher finally calmed everyone down and grabbed Amu by her hair.

"You! You're going straight to the office!" Amu yelped as her pink bubblegum strands were being pulled.

"And Yamabuki! Someone help her up to see if she's ok!" A burst of students rushed to see if Saaya was ok.

"I don't know what problems you have between Yamabuki. But I will _not_ allow this kind of violence in my class. You hear that?" The PE teacher shouted through her teeth at Amu while dragging her to the office. "I'm not going to tolerate with this!"

* * *

"Why's there a crowd?" Ikuto asked, wiping sweat off his forehead. He was playing basketball with a few other guys.

A girl rushed down the hill, hurrying toward Ikuto. "Ikuto-kun! It's Saaya! She may be hurt!"

"By what?" Ikuto couldn't really care any less about Saaya.

"It-It..was that geek! Hinamori!"

"Huh?" Ikuto ignored the basketball game. "What happened?"

"Hinamori…she had a knife against Saaya! Everybody saw it!"

Ikuto widened his eyes. "She would never do that."

"Everyone was there! Even the teacher, she took Amu to the office!"

Before replying back, Ikuto started to dash to the school office. He wondered exactly what happened. He knew Amu couldn't have done that. But…he needed to know the truth.

* * *

"Sit!" The PE teacher barked at Amu and she took a seat in front of the school principal.

"You do understand you can get expelled right?" The principal asked Amu.

"I didn't do anything though!" Amu shouted at him.

"She's lying, sir. I saw, with my own eyes holding Saaya captive with a knife on her neck." The PE teacher was no help at all.

"So how do you explain that?" The principal turned to Amu.

"Saaya was the one with the knife, and I was trying to defend myself!"

"Then…" The PE teacher held up the knife that Amu was holding earlier. "Why does this knife have the initials HA on it?"

Amu widened her eyes. Saaya set everything up, she knew this would happen. "She set me up!"

"All we're hearing are lies here. I even heard from your science teacher about copying off of her test. If you two have problems we could work this out." The PE teacher tried to persuade Amu.

But to her, everything sounded like bullshit. Amu shot up from her seat and pounded her fists onto the desks. "SAAYA SET ME UP WITH MY SCIENCE TEST AND THE WHOLE KNIFE SCENE!"

"Hinamori!" The PE teacher growled and threw her back onto the teacher.

The doors to the office suddenly burst open and Ikuto came running in. "Amu!"

Amu turned her head toward Ikuto, revealing her flared eyes.

"Tsukiyomi, get out of here!" The teacher scolded him, pointing to the door. "This is none of your business."

"I have an office pass." He flashed out a golden card with a calm face.

"Only the top student has that card!" The teacher exclaimed, astonished.

"Exactly." He pushed past her and stood next to Amu in front of the principal. "So can someone explain to me what happened?"

"This young lady thrust a knife against Saaya's neck." The principal explained.

"And what does this _young lady_ have to say?" He turned towards Amu.

"That I did NOT DO IT ON PURPOSE!" Amu defended herself once again. "That knife was never mine's to start with!"

"But all of our clues point towards you."

"What clues?!"

"Well, everyone saw you with that knife, and that pretty much gives it away. How do you hold a knife against someone's neck on accident?"

"Be-_cause_ she set everything up." Amu didn't like to repeat herself.

"Do you have any evidence to prove that?" The principal asked.

"Ok, why would I even do that in the first place? She's just trying to kill me because she wants to be with…" Amu lowered her voice and turned to Ikuto. "S-Someone!"

"And how are you so sure about this?"

"She sent me a note the other night!"

"And where is that note?" The principal was really starting to get on Amu's nerves.

"I threw it away!" Amu rolled her eyes.

"And you swear you're not lying?" The principal stayed suspicious of Amu.

"Yes." Amu answered.

The door suddenly opened up and Saaya came in, looking scared.

"Sensei, here's Saaya." Her friend was helping her walk to a chair in the office.

Amu glared at Saaya's pathetic act. If that bitch thinks she could actually get away with this…

"So Saaya, are you hurt?"

"I-I think I'll be fine…" She gave out a weak smile, one that made Amu want to tear her into pieces.

"Ok, why don't you tell us your side of the story?"

"Well…I was just exercising during PE like I usually do, but then _she_ suddenly just jumps out of a tree and pulls me back with a knife. I-I was so scared…" Saaya rolled her head into her hands and shook her shoulders.

"And why did she pull out a knife?" The principal gave Saaya a small pat.

"Sh-She said, she was jealous of my beauty!" Saaya gave out fake sobs.

Amu jumped out of her chair, enraged. "What the fuck are you trying to pull?!"

Ikuto held her back into her chair, keeping Amu's fists away from Saaya's face. "Amu, sit down."

"L-Let me go!" Amu struggled to at least take one hit at that crazy psychopath.

"Don't get into any more trouble than you already are." He hissed, and she turned to him.

Amu pouted, but not in a cute way, in a very angered way, before sitting down on her chair.

"Did Hinamori say anything else to you, Yamabuki?" The principal obviously favored Saaya's part of the story more than Amu's.

"I can't remember…it was all such a blur."

"Don't worry, everything will be ok." The PE teacher put a reassuring hand on Saaya.

Amu twitched. She couldn't believe the teacher was even buying this.

"So is there anything you have to say to Yamabuki-san?" The principal turned to Amu.

Amu turned to Saaya. "Yes."

Saaya hid an amused grin behind her mouth, pretending to cough.

"Go to hell."

Saaya dropped her hand, and her amused grin had disappeared. This time Amu had the amused grin. Ikuto sighed at Amu's stupidity.

"That's it, Hinamori. You're in big trouble now!" The principal sighed, writing something down.

"You don't have exact proof I did it on purpose." Amu countered.

"I think our eyes are enough." The PE teacher said. "Now will you stop trying to lie for your faults?"

"For the last time, I'm not lying!" Amu snapped up at the teacher.

"You're the only person that believes that."

"Umm..hellooo?" Amu grabbed Ikuto's arm and pushed him in front of the PE teacher. A bit harshly.

Ikuto twitched and leaned away from the old lady's face. "Uhh…yeah, sure…"

"Well unless you find evidence and give it to me, I'll have to…"

Amu and everyone else in the room leaned in to listen to what the principal had to say.

"Expel you."

**Mhmm…That's it for this chapter! Hoped you enjoyed it! I'll try to update sooner. I'll even pinky swear:3 Please review! ^.^**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone! Wanted to update on Thanksgiving, so…yeah. Thanks for all the reviews everyone, glad you like my story ^.^ I tried to update faster this time too:3 To make up for last time. Well anyhoo here's chappy 16! Wow, already 16….**

**Chapter 16: Suicidal Guilt**

Amu bobbed her head up and down with her eyes closed, lying on her bed.

_Tell the swine  
We will make it out alive  
There's a note in the pages of a book_

Her Ipod was blasting out Arise by Flyleaf. **(A/N: I order you to buy their album:O) **She didn't feel like doing anything else than listening to music.

_And sing to me about the end of the world  
End of these hammers and needles for you_

"Amu.."

"Amu."

"Amu!" A hand plucked off the earphones that were connected to her ears.

At the surprise Amu widened her eyes and fell off her bed. "What the-!" She looked up to see who had disturbed her.

Blond strands of hair swayed down the two girls' backs. Utau crossed her arms, looking down at Amu on the floor. Rima stood there next to her looking bored, as usual.

"Why are you guys here?" Amu asked them, getting up and turning off her Ipod.

"Because you obviously need our help. And plus we're not going to just watch you get expelled for no reason."

Rima nodded in agreement, even if she wasn't actually listening.

"Let's all face it, I'm getting expelled. Nobody believes me, that actually saw what happened at school." Amu sighed, setting her Ipod on her desk.

"Which is why…" Utau threw on a pair of shades and Rima took out a magnifier. "We're here to find some proof!"

Amu sweat dropped at the two people in front of her who looked like idiots.

"We're all here to help you, Amu. Whether you like it or not." Rima said.

"Hinamori, you in there?" Kukai stuck his head in Amu's room and came in, along with Ikuto and Nagihiko.

Amu twitched. "_All_ of you came?"

"Of course, since we all want to help Amu-chan." Nagihiko gave her a friendly smile.

"And do you honestly think I'd let you get expelled from school?" Ikuto smirked at Amu, raising both eyebrows.

Amu turned pink with warmth, from all of her friends. "W-Well…"

"But first can we get out of here? It smells like crap." Rima said.

**Moments later….**

"So this is where it happened?" Utau wrote down some notes, peering over the park.

"Yeah…there's not really much to it." Amu said, scratching her head.

"And you didn't bother to tell anyone?" Ikuto twitched.

"Well at least we know now, right?" Nagihiko was examining the same tree Amu said the knife stuck in.

"So what now?" Kukai asked, hands behind his head.

"Plan B!" Utau exclaimed. "I hope everybody has black clothes."

* * *

"So what's the point of th-MUMPH!" Amu started but Rima slapped her hand against her mouth.

"Shut up…They might be able to hear you…" Everybody was hiding behind bushes, watching Saaya in her room. Utau had a camera ready just in case she did anything suspicious.

"But isn't this illegal?" Nagihiko asked.

"I said to BE QUIET!" Rima shouted at him.

Everybody slapped their hands against Rima's mouth. "SHHHH!"

Everyone froze as Saaya looked out her window, thinking she heard something. She turned her head from side to side and then shrugged.

Sighs of relief filled the air. Each person turned to glare at Rima.

"Hmph." She looked away.

**A few hours later…**

Utau laid asleep in Kukai's lap, while everybody was trying to keep themselves awake. Rima was yawning every other minute, and Amu knew this was hopeless.

"Who's idea was this anyways?!" She whisper-yelled. Everyone pointed at Utau.

Suddenly Saaya got up from her chair. Amu widened her eyes more. Saaya turned her head from side to side once again before taking out something from her…closet? It was hard to tell.

She then threw off her shirt, ready to change to a new one.

All the boys stared intensely at her.

"Jackpot…" Ikuto muttered, watching Saaya slowly putting on a shirt with only a bra on.

Amu glared at him and punched his face to the ground. "YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO LOOK YOU IDIOT!"

Everyone jumped on Amu, closing her mouth. They slowly turned to Saaya. She was taking her pants off now.

Ikuto had a mischievous spark in his eyes. "That, my friend, is gold."

Kukai nodded his head in agreement, knowing Utau wasn't awake to see this. Nagihiko didn't move though, since he was scared to do anything in front of Rima.

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!" Amu grabbed Ikuto by the collar and shook him back and forth.

Everybody jumped on Amu again, shushing her. "SHHHH!"

"This is a waste of time." Rima snapped, getting up after Saaya went out of her room.

"Couldn't agree more." Utau yawned, waking up.

"This was your idea…" Amu said.

"What's that noise?" Nagihiko asked. It was the sound of water going through pipes…

"SPRINKLERS!" Everyone yelled, water splashing out from the ground.

"My hair!"

"My clothes!"

"My cell phone!"

Every single person was scrambling and got soaked. They finally sprinted out of the enormous lawn and to the nearest house.

* * *

"A-A-A…CHOO!" Amu sneezed before wiping her nose.

"So Plan B didn't work out…" Utau said, wrapped around a huge towel in front of a fireplace.

"No shit." Amu and Ikuto said at the same time.

"But there's always Plan C!" Utau exclaimed.

"Ok, I don't think so." Kukai came in to his living room with a small towel over his head.

"He's right…maybe someone else has an idea…?" Nagihiko asked, trying to dry his long purple locks of hair.

"I know…what about we make Saaya admit the truth." Rima said. "Instead of actually trying to find proof, because so far that's not working out for us."

"But how's she going to admit the truth, out loud?" Amu asked her, trying to warm herself up with the fireplace.

"Well…I have an idea." Rima's eyes sparkled with mischief.

* * *

During PE the next day, Amu's spot was empty. She was absent. Everybody was wondering if it had anything to do with the accident the other week, and if she really was expelled.

Ikuto lay on the grass, taking a nap. School was pretty boring if Amu wasn't there to tease.

"Hey, Ikuto-kun! So it looks like your girlfriend really got expelled." Saaya skipped toward him, ruining his nap.

"Yeah, you're right…" Ikuto sat up.

"I…I am?" Saaya sounded surprised.

"But…I'm worried."

"Why? She did try to kill me after all!" Saaya told him.

"She hasn't been eating, or going out. Every time I try to contact her she never picks up."

"Well…maybe it's because she's out there, trying to kill a new person! The only reason why she tried to kill me was because she was jealous!" Saaya's voice sort of sounded dry now.

"You're probably right." Ikuto gave himself a reassuring smile**(A/N:Creeeeepy0.o)** and got up, walking toward the basketball courts.

Saaya stood there, her thoughts still going on a bit.

* * *

Saaya stood there, in front of the mirror, applying on a fresh coat of lip gloss in the girl's bathroom.

Two girls came in and leaned against the bathroom doors, where Saaya was unable to see them.

"Hey, did you know I saw that Hinamori girl the other day?"

"The one that tried to kill Saaya?"

Saaya smiled at her reflection.

"Yeah…I thought I saw scars all over her arm…And she was also holding a knife. She was buying something from a pharmacy."

Saaya suddenly widened her eyes in front of the mirror. She suddenly noticed that Amu didn't come to school today either. Wait, she was expelled so she couldn't. But she wasn't going to do anything…? And Saaya noticed Amu wasn't working at the anime shop anymore.

"Really? That's so freaky! It's a good thing she was expelled!" The bell suddenly rang and the two girls hurried out.

Saaya stood in front of the mirror. Was she the cause of this…? She shook that silly thought out of her head.

* * *

A week suddenly past, and it seemed like everything was the same. Except that Amu hadn't been in school for a single day.

Saaya decided to ask the principal if she actually moved or something.

"Um, hello, principal."

"Oh, good morning Yamabuki! What brings you here today?"

"Well, I was just wondering about H-"

"Hinamori Amu?"

"Yes…have your heard anything from her?"

"You have nothing to worry about Saaya, today was her last day here."

"What? But she wasn't here the whole week."

"Oh…well I told her that her expulsion wouldn't start until the end of today."

"A-Are you sure she heard you?"

"I'm positive…maybe she decided to just stop coming at all."

Saaya sweat dropped. "Um..ok, thanks. I'll be going now."

"Have a good day, Yamabuki." The principal waved goodbye to Saaya.

* * *

All the girls were surrounding someone during lunch.

"Huh? What's everyone doing?" Saaya asked.

Everybody made way for her to go through into the source of the crowd. Rima was sitting on the floor, sobbing.

"What's up with her?" Saaya raised an eyebrow.

Rima sniffed, and looked up at Saaya. "Th-This morning…Amu, she…committed suicide."

"W-What…?" Saaya backed away from Rima. "No…what, why?"

"You should be happy she's gone Saaya, she almost killed you!"

"Yeah, she deserved to die!"

Saaya widened her eyes looking at everyone who was celebrating Amu's death. "Where's Ikuto?!"

Everybody froze and stayed silent.

"Here." Ikuto was behind Saaya the whole time. She spun around and he didn't look the least bit sad that his girlfriend has just committed suicide.

"Why aren't you sad?!" Saaya asked him, feeling her throat choke up.

"Should I be? After all, she tried to kill you." Ikuto replied. "And plus, I'd much rather date you."

Saaya's dreamed of him saying that. Every single day…But not like this. She felt as if her head was going to explode. She knew that she wanted Ikuto, but she didn't mean anyone to die. But…how did this happen? All she wanted was for Amu to get expelled. But instead she killed her. Would she have to live with this guilt? Should she tell anyone? She was a murderer!

"I CAN'T TAKE IT!" Saaya yelled, putting her hands on her head.

"Can't take what?" Ikuto asked innocently.

"I SET AMU UP, OK?! IT WAS ME! I THREATENED HER AND THEN SHE TRIED TO DEFEND HERSELF! I DID EVERYTHING! THE NOTES, THE KNIVES, THE ROSES!" Saaya couldn't take all the guilt anymore. She was a murderer.

"Then…I guess you'll just have to live with this guilt for the rest of your life." Ikuto smirked down on her.

Rima suddenly stopped sobbing and rolled her eyes. "I think that's enough, Ikuto."

"What? But I was enjoying it." He looked up with an expressionless face.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Saaya stood up.

"He means…we set everything up." Amu stepped out of the crowd and in front of Saaya.

"Why are you alive?" Saaya stood up and asked her.

"Because I was never dead." She chuckled. "And it looks like you just couldn't take the guilt."

"How did you…"

"Every single thing you did to me…you didn't try to kill me. Just to hurt me and frame me. And plus, they were just a few scratches. If something serious were to ever happen to me, you'd probably couldn't take it. Like, for example, if I committed suicide."

"B-But-Th-That's…"

"Yamabuki, I hereby expel you from this school." The principal, who had heard everything, crossed his arms. "You may even face some charges in the jury."

Saaya widened her eyes. "But that's not fair!"

"Life's not fair." Rima squinted her eyes at her.

"This isn't over Hinamori!" Saaya yelled at Amu, while security guards were taking her away. "I WILL HAVE IKUTO ONE DAY!"

"Weirdo…" Amu and a few other people muttered, watching Saaya get hurled out by security guards.

"Wow, Ikuto. You really pulled it off." Kukai was leaned against a table. "Didn't know you could act so good."

"Who said I was acting?" Ikuto smirked playfully.

PUNCH!

"I…was…kidding…" Ikuto muttered, bending over. Amu simply crossed her arms and looked the other way.

"Wait…so Hinamori was never a murderer?"

"So Saaya set everything up…"

"I knew it!"

"No you didn't…"

Chatters started everywhere. Some people even started apologizing to Amu of accusing her. Most of the people that did were people Amu's never met before.

BRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGG!

The bell rung, signaling their last period. Soon everyone in school forgot about what happened and moved onto their own lives. Ahh…the busy lives of high schoolers…

* * *

"It's getting colder and colder these days…" Even Amu was rubbing her hands together to try to keep them warm inside the café.

"Rima, why can't you turn on the heater?" Kukai whined.

"Because it costs money, and I don't have a lot of that." Rima was wearing a big puffy jacket that kept her warm.

"Hmm? But I thought that jacket was five hundred dollars." Utau grinned at Rima.

"Oh, well your plastic surgery will _be _$500,000 once I'm done messing with your face." Rima glared at Utau. She kept her smug grin though, knowing she ticked off Rima.

"Ahh! I can't take this!" Amu grabbed a Code Geass scroll off the shelves and used it to wrap it around her body. Lelouch was smashed up against her stomach.

"Hey, hey! Put that back before I take away for paycheck!" Rima barked at her.

Amu squinted her eyes and dropped the scroll.

"No one's even here, shouldn't we just close and go home now?" Nagihiko tried.

"You people can go home once the clock hits 6!" Rima said, looking through a magazine.

"It's 5:57 though…" Utau twitched.

"That's like thirty more minutes then right?" Amu asked, counting with her fingers even if they were cold.

"More like _three_ minutes, idiot." Ikuto came up from behind and wrapped his arms around her sitting figure.

"H-Hey! Stop hugging me!" Amu turned red, and instantly started to feel her cheeks heat up. But Ikuto's cold body was making her even more freezing.

"But I'm cold…_Amu-koi_…" He whined like a little boy.

"Well so am I!" Amu tried to let go of his grasps, turning redder by the second.

"Plus you'll get warmer…if we exchange body heat…" He whispered into her ear.

Amu was so red she felt as if it was her natural skin color. "Y-Y-Y-Yeah r-r-r-r-right!" Amu looked at the clock, it was 6.

"G-G-Guess it's time t-t-t-to g-g-go!" Amu jumped out from her chair and escaped from Ikuto's arms. She grabbed her skateboard from the employee's office.

"Oh, you're right." Utau checked her cell phone.

After cleaning up, everyone, including Amu, walked outside of the mall to find it was raining.

"No wonder it was so cold inside." Nagihiko thought.

"Cool, we haven't had rain in a while!" Amu ran into the rain leaving her skateboard in the dust, laughing. Kukai joined her, jumping around in the rain.

"Idiot, you're going to get sick!" Ikuto chased after her.

Nagihiko, Rima, and Utau looked at each other. Then they ran into the rain as well, jumping everywhere. Everyone was giggling and jumping around in the rain, not caring if they got wet or if they were going to get sick.

A few times Amu tripped in slippery puddles here and there, but each time Ikuto caught her. Even he was starting to enjoy running around in the rain. Utau was starting to sing while jumping around and Rima was trying to have fun but not get too wet at the same time.

"W-Wow…!" Amu slipped and tried to balance herself, but when she was about to fall Ikuto grabbed her. The both of them slipped onto the cold ground.

Amu stared up at him, breathing a bit heavily from running around in the rain. He stared back with dripping wet locks of navy blue hair. They were both soaked, but they honestly didn't really care. Both of them, without hesitant, leaned into each other and shared a kiss. Amu used her cold hands to run them through his wet hair. Ikuto's tongue found its way into Amu's mouth and she hesitantly pulled her tongue in as well.

Everything around them didn't matter, and it felt as if they were in their own world, with no one to tell them anything. Nobody else noticed them on the ground either, though.

Both of them finally pulled back after they went out of breath. Amu's cheeks were bright pink.

"Woot! Let's take it to the nest base!" Kukai shouted them on.

Amu's expression didn't change though, and her cheeks didn't turn any darker. They kept that shade of bright pink.

"Mind, your own relationship, Kukai." Ikuto got up and smirked at him. Amu got up, but her legs were shaking a bit. Her whole body felt a lot colder than one minute ago. Maybe it was the kiss…? Her head felt too dizzy to think.

Amu slowly walked towards everyone else. They were all getting ready to leave. Amu picked up her skateboard. Her legs started to wobble, as she made her way towards everyone else. Ikuto turned toward her, and noticed her cheeks were still pink.

"Amu, are you o-" Before he could finish his question, Amu's eyelids closed and she fell onto the ground with a thud, dropping her skateboard.

"Amu!" Rima called from behind Ikuto and raced towards her. Ikuto was already holding onto Amu.

"What happened?" Utau was running to them now.

Ikuto grabbed two fingers and squeezed her wrist. He looked like he was counting numbers in his head. He let go after ten seconds. "It's a fever. Her pulse rate is higher than average."

"What should we do then?" Nagihiko asked, worried.

"I told this idiot not to go in the rain…" Ikuto muttered, taking off his black jacket and wrapping it around Amu. She stayed asleep. "Let's just take her home."

"Ok…" Utau said, and started fast-walking to her car to start her engine. It was still raining pretty hard. Ikuto carried Amu bridal style into Utau's passenger seat. Rima was using Nagihiko to shield herself from the rain.

"I think I'll go home with Nagihiko." Rima said, since he drove to work today.

"You are…?" Nagihiko turned to Rima. "I-I mean yeah, sure…" He said when he saw Rima's "don't say anything" look.

"Tell Amu we hope she feels better." Rima added in, before following Nagihiko to his car.

"Well that was random." Kukai said, who was now sitting in the back of Utau's car.

"Seatbelts, people." Utau insisted once everyone was seated in her car. Both Ikuto and Kukai rolled their eyes and fastened their seatbelts.

Utau, now satisfied, starting driving out of the parking lot.

* * *

Even after ten knocks the Hinamoris didn't open up their door. There weren't any cars in their driveway either.

Ikuto sighed, and then remembered where Amu kept her house keys. He reached into her damp pockets and took out her keys. She still had a high fever and it looked as if it had gotten worse.

Ikuto finally unlocked the door and carried Amu inside while Utau and Kukai were waiting in the car. The house was quiet and empty.

He brought her up to her room and set her down on her bed. Ikuto used his hands to shake her.

"Amu!" He hissed. "Hey, wake up!"

Amu opened up her eyes, but they were half lidded and her cheeks were now dark pink. "H-Huh? Where am I?"

"Where's your parents?" Ikuto asked her.

It took Amu a moment before she could process what he said. "With…Ami…they're all gone for the weekend…" It took her a few seconds to realize what happened. Her eyes widened a bit more as she tried to get up.

"The weekend?" Ikuto exclaimed. So what was he supposed to do with Amu then?

Amu was now up, but after wobbling a bit, she fell down once again and just like last time, her eyes shut closed.

"Ugh…" Ikuto picked her back on her bed. Obviously she wasn't getting any better. And there was nobody to take care of her.

Amu was breathing heavily on her bed. He noticed she was starting to sweat, but her arms were cold. This really wasn't good.

"I'm…fine…" Amu turned away from him. "Go…h-home…baka…" She was catching her breath after every word she said.

"I highly doubt you're fine." Ikuto said back to her, but she didn't respond. She probably went to sleep again or something.

Sighing, Ikuto dialed a number on his phone.

"Hey, are you coming down?" Utau sounded as if she was out of breath. He could hear Kukai chuckling a bit in the background. He had a feeling that they were just doing some…stuff…

" I think I'm going to stay."

"What? You can't just stay there-"

"Her parents are away for the weekend and her fever's gotten worse."

Utau responded a few seconds later. "Well, fine…But don't do anything perverted to Amu!"

"Aww….you know me too well." Ikuto smirked through the phone. He was half-serious though.

"I mean it! And make sure when she's all cured you'll come back home, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." Ikuto closed his phone. Then he looked back at Amu. He twitched. How did she get on the floor?!

He sighed and brought her back onto her bed. "Stay." He ordered her like a dog.

So when someone has a fever…you get them warm? Ikuto looked at Amu's wet clothes. He guessed this was going to be more entertaining than he thought.

* * *

"Ok…" Ikuto let out a huge breath. It was hard enough changing Amu, but the fact that she was red and panting the whole time made it worse…

Her cheeks were now bright pink instead of red, so that was a good sign. He put her blanket over her body, hoping it would warm her up. After that, he grabbed towel and wet it, putting it atop Amu's forehead to cool down her temperature.

"Where can I find a damn thermometer…." Ikuto muttered, walking through the house looking for one. He opened up a cabinet in the kitchen. "Aha!" He took out a dusty thermometer.

After cleaning it, he went back upstairs into Amu's room. She was on her computer.

"What the hell?! How did you get there?" Ikuto asked her.

"I walked." Amu mumbled, who was clearly tired and still sick. Ikuto dragged her by the shirt to her bed.

"Must…watch…Shakugan no Shana S…" Amu mumbled out more words that Ikuto didn't even understand.

"Open your mouth." Ikuto ordered once Amu was on her bed again.

"Ahhh…" Amu obediently opened up her mouth out, having a bit of an expressionless face. Ikuto stuck the thing under her tongue and waited for the machine to beep before taking it back out.

"100.8 degrees…" Ikuto said. "You need to rest. Now stay." He narrowed his eyes at her before shutting off her computer and leaving to put the thermometer back.

Amu turned her head at her bed, then slowly to her computer. "…too far." She fell onto her bed, falling asleep.

* * *

"I wonder what sick people eat…" Ikuto wondered, sitting in Amu's room. "Oh yeah…they eat medicine don't they?"

He went back downstairs, looking for Moltrin or something like that. "Hmm…"

"Top shelf on your left hand side."

"Thanks." Ikuto reached into the cabinet but then froze. He turned around. Amu was standing there with that same expressionless face and half-lidded eyes, wrapped from head to toe in her blanket.

"What did I tell you?!" Ikuto shouted, and dragged Amu by her blanket all the way upstairs. "What kind of idiot…"

"Huh?" Ikuto turned around when they were halfway up her stairs. She had fallen asleep. While being dragged upstairs.

He twitched. His girlfriend was odd. Very odd indeed.

* * *

"Ok…warm check, cold forehead check, medicine check…Is there anything else?" Ikuto was laying on the floor in Amu's room. Now that he thought about it, he wondered what time it was. Checking his phone, Ikuto saw that it was already eight o'clock. It was still raining outside, and it was also pretty dark now.

Giving out a yawn, he decided to take a nap.

* * *

The sounds of Japanese animation woke up Ikuto.

"Hmm?" He lazily lifted his head up and put his fingers through messy blue strands. He could hear the computer, and that meant…

"What the hell are you doing now?!" Ikuto exclaimed at Amu. "And what time is it?"

"Oh, you woke up…it's ten o'clock." Amu turned to him and it looked like she was finally cured. Her normal facial color had returned to her cheeks.

"Hm? Were you watching me sleep the whole time?" And then her normal facial colors left her cheeks and were replaced by shades of red.

"N-No!" Amu turned her back and whispered. "…I wasn't watching the _whole _time…"

"Did you say something?"

"No!" Amu said back, and then her stomach grumbled. Oh yeah, she hadn't eaten since school. "Is there anything to eat?"

"Acting like the fatty you are already I see." Ikuto went out the door to the kitchen before Amu started yelling at him.

"I am NOT A FATTY FOR THE LAST TIME!" Amu yelled at him when they were downstairs.

"The rain really isn't going to let up…" Ikuto was looking out her living room window.

"Why is there no food?!" Amu was looking through her fridge. She slammed it shut and turned to Ikuto. "Do you wanna order pizza?"

"I doubt they'll want to drive through this storm." Ikuto rolled his eyes. "Just find something to eat."

Amu tried to reached up to the highest cabinet, stretching out her arm. "I'm pretty sure there's something up here…"

"Actually there's nothing." Ikuto was next to her, and was also referring to her chest, not the cabinet.

"Shut up, you pervert!" Amu brought her hands down. "And how can you be so sure, anyways?"

"Because after all, I did change your clothes, right?" He smirked.

Amu froze and looked down at her clothes. She just noticed that she wearing a whole new outfit. Turning completely red, Amu grabbed a bottle of apple juice and wacked his head with it.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-YOU PERVERT!"

**Thirty minutes later…**

"Ughh…will you let me in already?" Ikuto was leaning against Amu's bedroom door, sitting on the floor.

"No, you pervert!" Amu was in her room, curled up in her blanket. He changed her clothes. It was so embarrassing!

"Why do you make this such a big deal?" Ikuto yawned. It was thirty minutes to eleven o'clock.

"Because y-you…VIOLATED ME!" Amu rolled back and forth on her bed, wrapped in her blanket.

"Well it was bound to happen one day, right? Now let me in." Ikuto rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, right! I'm not sick anymore so just go home!"

"I would if there wasn't a storm and it was so late at night."

"Well then go sleep on the couch! Like hell I'd even let you sleep in the same room as me, pervert!" Amu shouted at him.

"And what ever happened to eating, I thought you were hungry."

"I _am_!" Amu whined.

"Well then get out of your room and eat something."

"No!" Amu said stubbornly. How could she go out…knowing the fact that Ikuto probably saw her naked?! It was so embarrassing!

"Whatever…" Ikuto got up. "But if you don't eat then I'll just cook up some ramen for myself…"

"R-Ramen?" Amu's mouth started to water.

"Yup.." Ikuto started walking down the stairs.

Amu had the temptation to gobble down ten hot bowls of ramen, but she didn't want to face Ikuto. Her stomach growled loudly for the tenth time that hour. She just had to endure the night without food, it'll be easy!

**A few minutes later…**

Amu inhaled from her room the spicy scent of ramen coming from the downstairs kitchen. She couldn't help drooling all over her bed. The smell was so delicious…

"Endure…" Amu dug herself deeper into her layer of blankets. "Endure…"

"I HAVE TO EAT SOMETHING!" Amu jumped out of her bed and unlocked her door. She dashed downstairs, but was running so fast she tripped somewhere along the staircase. Amu crashed onto the floor.

"Ow…" Amu rubbed her head, on the floor. She opened up her eyes and looked up.

"Are you stupid?" Ikuto asked, who was standing in front of her holding a bowl of steaming ramen in front of her face with chopsticks on top of it.

Amu's mouth watered, being this close to the bowl of food. Her fingers hovered to grab the bowl, but Ikuto pulled it back. She tilted her face higher to glare at him.

"And…what's the secret password?" He lifted an eyebrow at her.

"DYING OF HUNGER! Now give it to me!" Amu had a feeling she knew what the real password was but she didn't want to say it out loud.

"The _real_ password, _Amu-koi_." He gave her a hint.

Amu turned red and looked up at him from the ground. She was about to die of hunger and she wanted to eat, now.

"I-I-I-I-Ikuto…" Amu took in a gulp. "-k-k-k-koi…"

"Ikuto-koi what?" Well at least somebody was enjoying this.

"I-I-Ikuto-k-k-koi....can I…" Amu was all red and she added the half-lidded eyes effect.

"EAT THE DAMN RAMEN ALREADY?!" Amu shouted at him.

"Good enough…" He smirked and handed her the bowl. She started gulping down strings of noodles right away, even if it burned her tongue. And after that, she ate three more bowls.

* * *

"Ahhh, that was good!" Amu stretched out her hands and then noticed Ikuto looking at her. She set her hands down and stared suspiciously at him.

"What?" He asked, irritated of her look.

"Are you imagining me naked?" Amu turned red.

"If I were, then my eyes would be burned out already." Ikuto rolled his eyes. "And you ate three bowls of ramen? What a fatty."

"I-You-Baka-Ughh!" Amu couldn't think of a word to yell at him, there were too many.

"Oh, and you also forgot how to talk." Ikuto smirked and Amu just glared at him.

"Whatever." Amu got up from her seat, and started to walk to her room. "I'm going to shower."

"In that case-"

"NO!" Amu slammed the bathroom door shut and locked the door.

"…shouldn't you get a change of clothes?" Ikuto twitched.

**Ten minutes later…**

"Ikuto! Get me a change of clothes!"

* * *

"_These_ are the clothes you picked out for me?" Amu stepped out of the bathroom, turning red. She was wearing an oversized black shirt Ikuto had somehow dug out of her room and her training bra and underwear under. "You didn't even give me any pants!"

"You don't even need pants. And plus, I like it better without pants." He smirked, and was planted on Amu's bed, reading a manga he found on the floor.

"Well I don't!" Amu slammed opened her drawers and looked for some pants. Oh yeah, she only had one pair of pajama pants which were in her laundry basket, and she had no pajama shorts because when it was hot she didn't wear pants.

"Now do you see why I didn't give you any pants?" Ikuto finally looked up from his book. He studied Amu's creamy, pale legs.

Amu sighed, and went on her bed. "Well at least get off my bed."

"But it's cold on the floor." Ikuto whined.

"Too bad!" Amu kicked him on the floor and shut the lights. "Good night!" She wrapped herself in her blankets and turned the opposite way.

Ikuto sighed, putting his hands behind his head and looking out her balcony window. The storm was starting let up a bit, since it wasn't raining as hard. He decided he was too tired to try anymore perverted things to Amu in her bed. So he just fell asleep on the floor.

* * *

"Is it done?"

"Yes. She's awake."

A girl sat up and opened her eyes slowly. She turned to the two doctors in front of her. "Where am I?"

"At the hospital."

"How long has it been?"

"About two years."

The girl stayed silent, with only one person on her mind right now. Someone she had been waiting to talk to again.

"We'll explain everything you've missed in another room,"

"Misa."

**Done, finally xD Yeah so happy thanksgiving! Eat a lot of turkey, 'cause turkey's good :O No offense to all those vegetarians out there…. Yeah, so hoped you like this chappy! Please review! ^^**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's the next chappy! Ok, this is kind of weird but the Misa I created in this chapter sort of crept me out. And I **_**made**_** her. Like I don't know, she just really scared me. I think I've finally gone madxD Maybe it's because right now it's midnight. And yes, I've updated fast don't ya think? I'm so proud lol. Well thanks for all your reviews, and here's my next chappy!**

**Chapter 17: One Very Psycho Ex **

Carve.

"Oh, the glistening moon…" She sang, with the moon reflecting into her window.

Carve.

"How I once loved you," The girl continued to stare down at her hands. "Despite your ways and words…"

Carve.

Her voice sang lowly and barely had any rhythm into it. It almost sounded as if she were just plain out saying the words, but in a way she dragged lyric after lyric. "The moon…the full moon…please don't leave me…"

Carve.

"In darkness I lay…" She kept her eyes still. "After you've left me for the sun…" Her voice sang quietly.

Rip. She got up, and turned to walk out of the room. "With force and pain I shall…"

On her desk was what lay a picture she had been carving. The picture was of Ikuto and Amu. Only Amu's face was all carved out.

"Take back what's mine…" Her song ended and she closed the door behind her.

* * *

BRRRRIIIINNNNNG!

"Remember class, exams are next week! Remember to study." The teacher announced before everyone got out of their seats.

Amu sighed. She hated this time of the year, exams. Most of the times she failed them all, and this time was no different.

Well there was a bright side though. Because right after exams, was winter break! And it was already starting to snow anyways, so that lifted Amu's spirits up a bit.

She walked out of her classroom and headed to work. The ground was covered in snow, so Amu couldn't really use her skateboard and left it at home.

"Hey."

Amu turned around and a snowball was thrown directly at her face. She wiped it off and glared at whoever threw the ball of snow at her.

Ikuto stood there smirking and throwing a snowball in the air and catching it repeatedly. "What are you spacing out for?"

"I was not spacing out!" Amu shouted at him and quickly dug out a snowball. "And don't just randomly start throwing snowballs at people!" She pulled back her hand and shot the snowball at him. He dodged it and threw the one in his hand at Amu. She got another hit at her face.

"Why you…" Amu twitched and started hurling snowballs at him.

"YOU BASTARD ASSHOLE IDIOT PERVERT!"

He chuckled as he dodged almost every one of her attempts to kill him with snow.

"Ikuto-koi…" A girl was watching from behind a snow-covered bush. "You're better looking than ever…Only if that eyesore we're dead. We could live happily together then…"

She had wide eyes and a smile that was plastered from ear to ear while tilting her head. "Yes, happily together."

"Forever."

* * *

Amu was studying for her exams at home. Yes, as unbelievably as it was she was studying. Well half of it was because Ikuto had forced her to.

"This is boring…" Amu sighed and got up, closing her book. She stepped out to her balcony, which was covered in snow. She smiled up at the dark sky, watching white flakes descending onto the ground.

"Christmas is in two weeks…isn't it?" Amu wondered what she should get Ikuto. She had money, so she didn't have to worry about how much it cost. And she didn't want to task him, because then he'd know she'd been thinking about him.

"Hmm...what does Ikuto even like?" She had no idea. Now that she thought about it, the only hobby she knew he had was playing the violin. Wow, she seemed like a terrible girlfriend. Maybe she should get him something to do with a violin.

"You tell me." A voice said from right below her balcony.

"E-EH?!" Amu jumped back.

A figure jumped on her balcony with ease and then shook snow off their head. Wait, that was blue hair.

"Ikuto?!" Amu exclaimed.

"The one and only." He smirked.

"W-Well d-don't scare me like that! At least use the door! You seem like a stalker!" Amu turned red.

Ikuto remembered of something similar to this happening before. Only it was with someone else. He stayed silent, and trapped in his own thoughts.

"You brought your violin?" Amu saw a black violin case slung on his back. "Is it safe to bring it while it's snowing?"

"Well I was playing it, until snow started coming down. And now I'm here."

"Yes, so when it starts snowing it's natural for you to climb up my balcony." Amu glared at him. "If my parents found out they would flip!"

"You haven't told them…?" Ikuto raised an eyebrow.

"O-Of course n-not…It's e-embarrassing." Amu turned away.

"You? Embarrassed of me?" Ikuto scoffed. "Think about how I feel. I'm going out with the biggest loser of the-"

"SHUT UP!" Amu turned back to him and pounded on his chest. "You baka-perverted-bastard-person!"

"Okay, okay, I get it." He rolled his eyes. "I'll be leaving now."

"Oh, wait!" Amu said. "Can I..uhh..h-hear you play a song?"

"Hm? Say that louder?"

Amu puffed her cheeks up in frustration. "CanIhearyouplayasong?" She said really quickly.

"Slo-wer A-mu." He taunted her.

"Can. I. Hear. You. Play. A. Song." Amu gritted her teeth. Her cheeks heated up her entire face.

"I guess you were bound to one day." He shrugged. "And since it's not snowing anymore."

"Cool!" Amu's eyes brightened up in excitement.

"Yeah…cool…" Ikuto didn't share the same enthusiasm. He took out his violin and set it under his chin. He took a deep breath before playing a random song.

As Ikuto played a slow song, Amu swayed her head back and forth with the sweet melody while closing her eyes. Ikuto smirked.

"Don't they look sweet?" The same girl spat from on top of another home's roof. "It's ok…because soon that girl will be gone. But first, I should probably talk to Ikuto first. It's tiring following someone the whole day."

She yawned and stretched out her arms, before lying back on the roof staring up at the sky and listening to the faint sound of Ikuto's violin.

* * *

His phone vibrated on his desk. Ikuto got up from his bed and opened up a phone.

_I miss you._

That was almost the twentieth weird text he'd received that day. All the texts said stuff like:

_Come back to me._

_I love you._

_I've been watching you._

_Each day gets longer without you._

_I need you._

_Please love me._

And it was starting to really creep him out. Seriously, who would send all of these mysterious things? And he didn't feel like texting back. They might keep talking to him.

Sighing, Ikuto threw the phone on his bed where he was studying for his exams. Suddenly there was a knock on his window. Ikuto cautiously walked to his window. It was night time, after all.

He looked out his window. There wasn't anything.

Then a head jumped at him and eyes stared at him from the night sky.

"What the fuck?!" Ikuto took a step back, surprised. That's when he realized who it was. Ikuto widened his eyes. He slowly turned his head back to the window. It couldn't be…Why was she alive?!

But Misa just stared back at him with a smile that scared Ikuto a bit.

Ikuto remembered it was snowing and quickly opened up the window and helped her in. Once she was in his room he asked her, "Why are you here?"

"You don't…miss me?" She asked, slowly. Her sharp emerald eyes shot into his midnight blue ones like beams of light.

"Sure…but last time I checked, you jumped off a building."

"But that doesn't matter. What's important is that I'm here now. And my dad's finally dead. We can be together!" She widened her eyes and stepped towards him.

"I told you that it had nothing to do with Gozen." Ikuto took a step forward as well. "We can't be together."

"Why not?" She stopped walking towards him.

"Because I don't _love _you." He told her. "

"But…" Tears blurred Misa's vision. "I died for you."

Ikuto felt a pang of guilt in his veins. "You didn't die for me. You committed suicide."

"For you!" Misa's voice shook. "I did everything for you! I loved you, cared for you, died for you! Everything!"

"WHY WON'T YOU LOVE ME?!" She screamed.

"Because, I love someone else." Ikuto told her. "Like I said two years ago, I've moved on. Whether you like it or not."

"I'll do anything for you! I'll give you everything you want!" Misa cried. She ran up to him and embraced him. "I…just want you to love me…"

"Well that's impossible okay? Now just get the hell out of my life!" Ikuto said sharply, throwing her off.

Misa was in tears. "Can you at least do me one thing?"

Ikuto sighed. She _had_ jumped off a building because of him. "What?"

She stared at him slowly. "Take away my virginity."

Ikuto furrowed his brows. "No."

"I only ask this one tiny favor."

"I'm in a relationship Misa."

"So you're probably going to stop loving her after a year. Just like you did to me!" She said.

Before Ikuto could say anything else, she spoke again.

"If you do this one favor, I'll leave you alone, forever. And I jumped off a building for you." Misa pressed him on. "I jumped off a _building_."

Ikuto felt as if he had no choice. His insides were filled with raging guilt. It actually felt like he killed her, even if she was alive right now. Maybe he was a murderer after all…

But what about Amu? If she found it…he didn't even want to guess what would happen. He didn't want to imagine her crying. Especially for a bastard like him. Well, Amu wasn't going to find out though, right?

And it wasn't like this was his first time. Maybe if it were then he wouldn't do it. But he's done it plenty of times before, not that Amu knew though…

"And…I won't do anything to your _girlfriend_." She said the word in disgust. She knew it would finally convince him.

"Fine." He finally said and turned to her. "But then you'll get the hell out of my sight once we're done, including anything that has to do with me like my girlfriend. " He was also afraid that Misa might hurt Amu, judging from how she was acting around him. And he was pretty sure Amu was hurt enough from Saaya, and Gozen.

"Thank you, Ikuto!" She hugged him, crying of joy. "I will cherish this moment for the rest of my life."

He sighed, wondering what this was going to lead to.

* * *

"Must…study…" Amu was trying to cram everything she's learned into her brain. It was the night before the exam after all. Maybe if Ikuto were here it would be easier…She recalled the days when he was still her tutor.

But then she shook her head from side to side on slapped her cheeks. "No! You can do this alone Amu!"

"Hm?" That's when she noticed that she didn't have her science book. The exams were going to be extra hard in the science area. She tried to remember where she last put it. Oh yeah, she left it in class the other day.

"Heheh…oops…" Amu said. "I'm pretty sure Kukai has a copy!"

After getting a hold of her home phone, Amu dialed Utau's number. She didn't really know Kukai's and she was pretty sure Utau had it.

"Hello?"

"Oh, uh, hey. This is Amu."

"Oh, shouldn't you be studying?" Utau was in freshman so she didn't have exams until later.

"Well I was wondering if you knew Kukai's number. I forgot to get my science book and I think Kukai has one."

"Well you're out of luck, because Kukai's going to need that book for studying. Hey, why don't you just ask for Ikuto's? I'm almost sure your classes have the same book. And plus, Ikuto's already so smart he doesn't need to study so he won't be needing it."

"Really? Oh, I don't know where he lives though."

"Here, I'll give you his address. He lives alone in an apartment."

"Okay!" Amu thought it was a bit weird that brother and sister didn't live in the same house, though. Maybe it was because Utau was a famous idol.

* * *

Amu was rushing toward Ikuto's apartment in the snow. It was pretty dark now. She had to take a bus to get here though, so his place wasn't walking distance from hers. Well maybe she would've walked if she had a lot of time and it wasn't freezing.

"Hmm…I think it's up here." Amu was carrying a piece of paper with directions she'd scribbled down. Walking up the cold steps, Amu was kind of excited to see Ikuto in his house. She wondered if it as lonely, living all by yourself. Amu would've never guessed he lived alone. Well with his mysterious personality maybe.

She was then in front of his door. Amu turned the knob, wondering if it were unlocked. Surprisingly, it was. Amu sort of wanted to surprise him too.

Slowly walking in, Amu tippy-toed into the apartment. She thought she heard noises coming from a bedroom. Amu guessed Ikuto was in that room. But the noises sounded…weird.

"Maybe he's watching porn…" Amu twitched. It wouldn't really surprise her if he did, being a pervert and all.

Opening up the door, Amu walked inside the room, ready to surprise Ikuto. But she froze. There was Ikuto. But with a girl. If it were just him and the girl sitting there, Amu would get a bit jealous and stuff.

But this, this was much worse. Worse than being with a girl, worse than watching porn. Amu widened her eyes and felt her legs shaking. She dropped the piece of paper with the instructions on them. Who was this girl? Why was she with Ikuto? WHY WAS IKUTO FUCKING HER?!

But Amu wasn't mad. It was a whole different feeling, one that she hadn't really felt much before. It was pain, and sadness. It felt like her world had just broken apart. Like a knife stuck through her flat chest.

Tears welled up in her golden eyes, blurring her vision. Her face was directly towards the ground.

"W-W-What are you doing?" She asked quietly, yet loud enough for them to hear in their little heated sex moment.

Ikuto, alarmed, shot his head up. "Oh, shit." He pulled away from Misa as quickly as possible and closed his eyes, as if expecting some massive impact.

But the impact never came. Instead his carpet kept getting stained. Stained with tears.

Amu finally looked at him. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were welled up and felt swollen. She was pretty sure this was the first time she had cried this much. Never before in her life did she ever have this terrible feeling that was almost unbearable to hold.

"If you didn't like me, you could've just told me!" Amu shouted out, her fists clenched as she talked to him.

"Wait, no, Amu-"

"I HATE YOU!" Amu stormed out of his room, before yelling out, "Have a good time fucking girl number one million!"

Ikuto got up to run after her.

"Stay." Misa held his hands.

"Go to hell." He said and threw on his clothes before running out of his room. But then he leaned against the wall outside his bedroom. What could he say to her? He was sure she wouldn't forgive him. He didn't know…

He didn't want to…lose Amu.

* * *

Amu stared blankly at her science exam. She never did study science that night. But she didn't want to think about last night. It gave her a terrible feeling. Amu wondered if Ikuto invited girls every night and had sex with them.

Not only that, but Amu barely had any sleep last night. Even her eyes were still puffy and red and it was almost the end of the day. She couldn't believe she was crying for that bastard the whole night. She couldn't believe he kept her up the whole night.

Amu wondered if this was what insanity felt like, as she pounded her head onto the desk, instantly falling asleep.

* * *

"So did you ever get the science book?" Utau asked Amu as school was almost ending.

"Uhh…y-yeah. Yeah, I did." Amu gave Utau a smile. "Thanks for giving me Ikuto's address."

"That's weird, because I saw Ikuto putting his science book in his locker this morning."

Amu widened her eyes. She was caught.

"Amu…" Utau stared down at her. "I hate liars."

"I-I…" Amu sighed. Utau was just too smart for her she guessed. "We…broke up."

"What?!" Utau shrieked. All the students passing by turned to stare at her. But she didn't care and glared at all of them to leave. Then she turned her focus back to Amu.

"Why? How? You guys were doing fine!" Utau told Amu in a quieter voice.

"Just forget it…It's over now…" Amu turned to walk out.

"No, there has to be a reasonable answer to this. He would never break up with you."

"I know. I broke up with him." Amu said.

"Why? Is it because he flirts with other girls?"

"No, it's not that. Just whatever…" Amu tried to walk but Utau pulled her back once again.

"Something serious happened didn't it? You've never acted like this before." Utau sounded concerned.

"You want to know what happened?" Amu could feel her voice shaking again. "I caught Ikuto having sex with another girl."

And without another thought, Amu didn't know why, but she burst into tears again. She didn't even know why all of these tears came. It was like a force of nature. Like laughing when you see something funny. She cried whenever she thought about him.

"Ikuto would never-"

"Well he did." Amu cut her off, not wanting to talk about this anymore. And then she sprinted out of the school building just as the bell rang.

* * *

"Ikuto, we need to talk. Now." Utau looked as if she was out of breath.

"What?"

"You had sex with another girl?" Utau screeched.

Ikuto widened his eyes. "Where's you hear that?"

"From Amu. You know, your _ex_-girlfriend?"

The ex part sort of stung him. "Look, it's a long story. And I don't want to explain it here."

"Where then?" Utau crossed her arms and Ikuto pulled her to another place with more privacy.

**Ten minutes later…**

Utau's jaw dropped. "So Misa's alive? And she practically _forced_ you to have sex with her?"

"You can…say it like that." Ikuto ran his fingers through his hair.

"But you're sure?"

"Sure of what?"

"That she's telling the truth about not hurting Amu?"

"Why would she-" That's when realization hit Ikuto. Misa has been following him and everyone else around him for, maybe, a few weeks now. Maybe she knew that Amu forgot her science book, and knew she'd call Utau first, knew Kukai was too busy, and knew Amu would end up at his place. And then she'll eventually be so frustrated she'd be alone and off-guard.

And so would he.

"Oh, no." Ikuto got up. "Where's Amu?"

"Last time I checked she was walking to her job."

"Was she alone?"

Utau slowly nodded her head, as if frightened by what she knew.

"Shit. Fucking shit." Ikuto ran out of the school building and followed the way from school to the mall, since Amu always walked that way. It was snowing lightly.

He hoped Amu would be ok.

* * *

"I need to stop crying already!" Amu exclaimed, walking towards work. She puffed up her cheeks with her cold hands. "And plus, I'm going to have to face Ikuto at work. Like hell I'd show him my tears!"

Amu thought she heard something. "Hm?" She turned around. But saw nothing.

"Weird…" Amu kept walking through the light layer of snow on the ground.

"Hinamori…Amu." Amu stopped in her tracks. She turned around and widened her eyes. It was the same girl from last night.

"Age:17, blood type: A, GPA: 2.5, bra size: none." The girl walked up to Amu.

"What the…" Who was this girl? And why did she know so much about Amu?

"You're nothing special. You fail in most your classes and have a flat chest. Yet, why?" The girl gave out a saddened look. "Why would such a great guy like Ikuto be interested in you?"

"W-What? Ikuto doesn't love me."

"Don't say his name so freely!" She shouted, and revealed an enormous meat-chopping knife from behind her back. But that wasn't all; the knife was covered in blood already. The blood was dripping down from the tip of the knife to the snow.

Amu widened her eyes even more. Who the hell was this girl?

"Why…is that covered in blood?"

"Felt like chopping a bunny into pieces on my way here." Misa smiled.

"Since you're going to die in exactly five minutes, I'll tell you who I am." Her voice turned stern and her face grew serious.

Five minutes?!

"My name, is Misa. I'm pretty sure you know me from Ikuto and his past."

Wait, Misa, that was the girl that was…dead? Then that didn't make sense. Why was she alive?

"My hobby? Loving Ikuto. Watching Ikuto. Following Ikuto. Basically, my hobby _is _Ikuto." She said and slid her finger over the knife, feeling in its sharp points and splatters of blood.

"I'll know Ikuto more than you ever will. Plus, I've seen every one of his body parts." She smirked evilly. "Ones that you wouldn't dream of seeing."

Amu raged with jealousy. Was this crazy chick taunting her after having sex with Ikuto?!

"But it saddens me how much he loves you. Once I bring you in, he just does whatever I want him to. You would be pretty useful for me, if only he didn't love you and all." She shook her head in disappointment. "Such a waste…"

Suddenly Amu got it. Ikuto had sex with Misa, for her. It wasn't his fault. Amu felt like a complete idiot. She should've trusted Ikuto more. But now what could she do? For all she knew she could be dead meat, and literally, in a few seconds.

"Oh, look time's almost run out for you. I guess I better get on with this."

"But! What would killing do for you?" Amu tried.

"Hm?" Misa looked at Amu, annoyed. "One simple rule of mine."

She lifted her knife up and exclaimed. "IF I CAN'T HAVE IKUTO NO ONE CAN!"

Amu rushed to dodge it, strands of pink hair getting chopped off. That was close, too close. She knew the next swing was going to be it.

"B-But if you truly loved someone you just want them to be happy. You would sacrifice everything you have in order for your love's happiness." Amu told her. "Even if it hurts you in every way possible, just knowing that the one you love is feeling happier than you is enough!"

Misa stopped, as if she were actually considering what Amu had just said.

"If you actually loved Ikuto you wouldn't make him feel miserable!" Amu exclaimed finally.

"You…really love Ikuto don't you?" Misa dropped to the ground. "How come…we could never be like that? Why?"

"I guess, he just wasn't the one for you. But there are plenty of other people out there that could make you happy. I think you just need to try harder."

"If I do choose to leave you alone, will your promise me that, you'll keep Ikuto happy then? Because I guess that's the only thing I can't do for him."

"Yes…I promise." Amu said.

"I feel so stupid. I jumped off a building for him…didn't care that he killed my dad. And still I thought it would help by killing the only thing that made him happy." She started to tear up. "I…really don't deserve to be alive again."

"Everybody deserves to live." Amu gave her a hand. "Even you."

Misa blushed, taking Amu's hand. "So I guess Ikuto's into the cheesy type of people."

Amu turned red. "H-Hey! I'm not always like this!"

"So you forgive me?" Misa asked, now standing next to Amu.

"For not killing me? I guess so. But forgiving you? No." Amu gave her a smile.

"H-Huh?"

"Should I rewind last night? You had sex with _my _boyfriend." Amu glared at her.

"Yes, I guess I haven't apologized yet." Misa opened her mouth to apologize but was cut off.

"Amu!" Ikuto came, out of breath. "Are you o-"

"What the hell." Ikuto squinted his eyes when he saw Amu and Misa holding hands. And the weirder part was that Misa was carrying a big-ass knife.

"Hey Ikuto!" Both exclaimed in unison. They turned to each other and glared.

"Don't say that!"

"What? I can't say hi to my friend?"

"Well don't say it like that!"

"Like what?"

"Like how you just said it!"

Both bickered back and forth while Ikuto stood there dumbfounded. He had no idea what the hell was going on. Maybe he finally lost it.

"Ikuto! Tell her she's wrong!" They both turned to Ikuto and pointed at each other.

He sweat dropped.

* * *

"Hello!"

Ikuto and Amu froze, as they just arrived at work. Right in front of them, in a Rozen Maiden cosplay, was Misa.

"W-Why-H-How-?" Amu was dumbfounded.

"I hired her." Rima said, chewing on gum. "She wanted the job and we could use a little bit more help."

Amu pulled Rima away. "But she had _sex _with _Ikuto_."

"I don't think that's something you need to be worried about anymore, Amu." Rima grinned. "She got herself a new boyfriend."

"Huh? Already?" Amu couldn't believe it. Just a few days ago this crazy chick was ready to chop Amu into pieces for being with Ikuto. And now she's moved on?

"Hard to believe, but yes."

"With who?"

"With me." A teenage boy stepped forward and his blond hair swayed with him. "Hinamori-san."

"T-T-Tadase-kun?!" Amu turned red. How come no one told her?! And how long has he been here?

"Yup, we're officially a couple!" Misa jumped on Tadase and wrapped an arm around his.

"When did you guys meet?" Amu asked.

"One hour ago." They both said in unison while smiling.

Amu squinted her eyes. Ikuto looked bored. Rima popped a bubble gum balloon.

"Love is a very strange thing, isn't it…?"

**Oh. My. Gawd. I finished this in one night! It's past midnight already! But I was really inspired. Can't update it until the next day though…Internet problems . Well hoped you enjoyed this chappy! Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, people. This is officially chapter 18, wow I've gotten so far…TT^TT Well yeah, sorry if it's an amuto letdown chapter. I needed to focus this chapter and something else sort of. But there's still some amuto :D**

**Thanks to all my reviewers! I really appreciate it^^ Well here's the story now!**

**Chapter 18: Unspeakable Feelings**

Amu wondered why she was here. Why? WHY?!

"You people kidnapped me!"

"Hey, it's not our fault. We couldn't just let our friend spend her winter break WATCHING ANIME THE WHOLE TIME!" Utau put her hands on her hips. Rima nodded as if she was listening in agreement.

"And plus, it'll be a nice vacation for all of us!" Misa put her hands together excitedly.

Amu sighed. There wasn't any use trying to go back home now. Because right now, they were all packed, on buses. To where? To a snow resort.

With all the other guys. Including Ikuto. Who Amu was going to share a room with. IKUTO. SHARING A ROOM. WITH.

"Can't I at least share a room with one of you guys?" Amu asked, hopefully.

"Hah! Yeah, right!" Utau smirked. "Unlike some people, we might actually want to stay in the same rooms as our boyfriends."

"Maybe because _your_ boyfriends isn't a crazy pervert!" Amu responded back, turning red.

"Come on, I know Ikuto. I'm pretty sure nothing bad will happen."

"You sure?"

"Yup. I'm sure that he'll at least use protection."

* * *

"Whoa! Look at all those snowy mountains!" Kukai adjusted the goggles that were placed on top of his mess of red-orange spikes of hair.

"We have to check in first." Rima rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, we probably should." Tadase agreed.** (A/N: Feels kinda weird to have him back..xD)**

"Fine, fine." Kukai took off his goggles and put a few fingers through his hair, trying to shape it a little. Of course it made no difference.

"Maybe under all this snow, is a fiery volcano! That will blow up and crush our bones into bits!" Misa wondered, excitedly, clapping her hands together.

"Yeah…and maybe not." Ikuto squinted his eyes, wondering how he ever dated her once.

"That would be so cool! Just like from out of an anime! An adventure!" Amu shared the same enthusiasm.

"I know right?" Misa agreed, sparkles in her eyes.

"Actually I wonder exactly what taste I have in girls…" Ikuto sweat dropped.

**At the hotel…**

"Ok, here are your keys." Nagihiko threw every pair their keys.

"Thanks again for getting as these rooms, man." Kukai gave him a pat on the back.

"They were free anyways, I couldn't let them go to waste." Nagihiko just smiled.

"Well let's go check out our rooms already." Rima was hauling her luggage behind her. Everybody else just had a large backpack or something like that. They were only staying for a few nights after all.

Everyone went to check out their rooms, which were all on the same floor. Rima ordered Nagihiko to carry her suitcase for her, Utau and Kukai were racing to see who could get in first, and Misa and Tadase were holding hands, swaying them back and forth and making their way slowly to their hotel room.

Amu stood there with a black Fruits Baskets backpack, next to Ikuto in silence.

"So…ready to check out _our_ room, _Amu-koi_?" Ikuto smirked, finally starting to walk to their room.

"As long as you keep a ten mile distance from me!" Amu walked ten feet behind him.

"You mean ten feet." Ikuto rolled his eyes at Amu's below-average knowledge.

"Feet, mile, what does it matter?" Amu just rolled her eyes back at him.

He finally stopped in front of a door. "I think this is it." He swiped a card inside the machine and the light on the doorknob turned green. After the door unlocked, he pulled the handle and the stepped into the room. Amu followed ten feet behind him.

The room was like any other hotel room, with a bathroom, a T.V., and a nightstand between two queen sized beds.

Amu flopped on top of what she claimed was her bed and let out s tired sigh. This morning was a rush, being kidnapped by her won friends, and then riding in that bus through the snow. At least the heater was on high in the hotel room.

She heard Ikuto flip open his cell phone and then close it. "Kukai says everyone's meeting at the hotel lobby in ten minutes. And to bring snowboarding clothes."

"What? I don't know how to snowboard though!" Amu got up and faced him.

"Well then you can watch." He smirked, and put on a black jacket and black goggles on top of his messy blue strands of hair. He had a hand on a black snowboard with a cat paw pattern over it.

"Fine, let me go change first." Amu took some of her thickest clothes and went into the bathroom.

**Ten minutes later…**

Ikuto and Amu came in through the hotel hallway and into the hotel lobby. Everybody was already waiting for them.

Amu was wearing her black bunny-eared hat, and a black and red striped scarf around her neck. She had on a thick sweater that had black sleeves but the rest was white, with a skull head in the middle. For pants she had on plain black snow pants over sneakers.

"It took you guys long enough." Rima muttered, with matching white puffy earmuffs and gloves. She was also wearing a snow coat and skinny snow pants tucked into ankle boots with no heels.

"Well let's go snowboarding already!" Kukai said, and led the way to the snowy mountain, carrying his snowboard.

Everybody soon made it up to the top of the mountain a few minutes later. Kukai and Utau were the first ones though. The last people that made it up were Amu and Rima.

"Woohooo!" Kukai started snowboarding downhill right away. He snowboarded swiftly and fast at the same time, not tripping once.

Ikuto and Utau smirked, before going downhill after Kukai. Utau was unsteady at first, but got the hang of it after a few seconds. Ikuto was doing fine, and had almost caught up to Kukai.

Nagihiko went after, passing Utau and smiling, with his each purple strand flowing behind him.

Tadase and Misa were both skiing though. They slowly went down, and not before long Misa fell down. She pulled onto Tadase for balance and they ended up falling together. Laughing, they tried to help each other up again. But failed and fell again. And the same thing kept happening.

"So now what?" Amu couldn't snowboard, or ski. And she was surely not going to try to.

"Let's go." Rima was ready to ski down the hill.

"W-What? You're going down too?" Amu asked her.

"It won't be any fun just standing here." Rima replied back before racing downhill, trying to catch up with everyone else.

"I'm not going to let you beat me, Tsukiyomi!" Kukai's voice was heard in the distance. Amu guessed Ikuto and Kukai were racing right now.

She sighed, and looked to her right, where the last snowboard lay in the snow. Wait. She just remembered something. She knew how to skateboard, so shouldn't she know how to snowboard…?

* * *

Utau looked in back of her. There was Rima, who was skiing down slowly, taking her time as usual. She wondered why Amu wasn't with her.

Snowboarding past many random bystanders, Utau could catch a small glimpse of Kukai and Ikuto racing. It looked like Kukai was in the lead. Of course, since he was the most athletic guy in their school.

"Utau!" A voice exclaimed from over her. Utau widened her eyes and looked up. Amu was…snowboarding?! Not only that but, she was doing snowboarding tricks?!

Amu jumped over Utau and gave her a grin and a peace sign. "This is actually pretty fun!" After that, Amu zoomed down, ready to compete with Kukai and Ikuto. "It's like skateboarding, except on snow!"

"Well this is going to be fun to watch." Utau grinned, watching Amu just about catch up with Kukai and Ikuto.

"Later…" Amu snowboarded past Ikuto, sticking her tongue out.

"What the-" Ikuto twitched, watching his girlfriend surpass him. They hit another high mountain and Amu spun around in the air one time before hitting the hard snow with the back of her board once again. Ikuto jumped high off the mini cliff as well, making two spins with a hand on his board.

Now Ikuto and Amu were racing against each other.

He smirked, and slid from side to side more for speed. She gave out a competitive glare before getting more speed, more balance.

"Do you honestly think you can pass me, _Amu-koi_?" Ikuto swiftly past her, giving a cocky victory grin.

Amu stubbornly turned red and tried her hardest to surpass him. But she couldn't go any faster. Bending lower, Amu was able to finally go faster. She was snowboard to snowboard with Ikuto now.

"Don't get so cocky!" Amu grinned. They were deadly tied, sliding down. Come on, just a bit faster…She could see the flat snow grounds just about twenty feet away, where Kukai was sitting in the snow.

Another high jump. Amu bounced up in the air, bending both feet backwards and touching the end of her snowboard. Ikuto held onto the bottom of his snowboard while spinning again, except this time he spun three times.

They were right in front of where the mountain was ending. They were tied, one on one. Finally, just a few feet away, both Ikuto and Amu were ready to kick each other's asses.

"Oh, look. It's Itachi from Naruto." Ikuto pointed past Amu.

"Really?!" Amu froze and turned to her right.

"Yeah, right." He scoffed, at past her, and won. "And I win. As usual."

"H-Hey! That's ch-cheating!" Amu unbuckled her feet from the board and ran to him.

"No, that's called stupidity." He turned to her, and flicked her forehead once she was right in front of him.

"I am NOT stupid!" Amu turned red and rubbed her forehead.

"Who wants to race again?" Kukai asked excitedly.

"I do!" Ikuto and Amu exclaimed at the same time.

* * *

"I never…want to see another snowboard…in my life…" Amu groaned, lying on top of the cold snow. Ikuto and she had raced about fifty times after that. And every time Ikuto won, saying "Oh, there's C.C." or "Oh, it's Haruhi."

"How does he even know all those anime characters?!" Amu sat up, frustrated.

"Amu? Are you ready to go back to the hotel?" Utau asked Amu, from high above her.

"Yeah…sure…" Amu stood up, slowly. Her body was still sore from all that snowboarding.

"All of us are planning to go to the hot springs while the guys do something else." Utau said, giving a wink.

"They have hot spring here?!" Amu asked. She was just waiting to dip into the heated water…

"Yeah. Separate ones for boys and girls." Utau answered. "So let's go already!"

"Ok!" Amu agreed enthusiastically.

* * *

"Ahhh…" Amu soaked herself into the boiling hot water of the hot spring. There was steam covering everywhere from the water.

"Wow, there really is nothing there." Rima twitched, looking at Amu's flat chest.

"H-Hey!" Amu put her hands over her chest and was soon out of her relaxation. In the hot spring, she was only wearing a thin white towel to cover herself up. And so was everybody else. Misa was the only person who insisted they should just go in naked, like how the Japanese traditionally go in hot springs. Everyone disagreed and finally convinced her to wear a towel over herself.

Misa rolled her eyes. "It's not like you need to cover it. There's already a towel. Why are people so self-conscious of their bodies these days?"

"Because not everybody has a body like that." Utau pointed to Misa's perfect figure.

"Well I can't argue with that." Misa smirked with pride.

"So…Misa." Rima leaned into her. "How was it…your first time?"

"Hm? With Ikuto?" Misa asked, knowing exactly what Rima was talking about. Amu sunk lower into the steaming water and stayed quiet.

Misa used her index finger to twirl around a strand of orange hair that had escaped from her loosely tied bun. "It was…I don't know. Entertaining."

"Umm, more specific?" Utau asked her.

"It didn't really feel real to me, though. Because even though I wanted to have sex with Ikuto, he didn't. So it was sort of a downer the whole time." Misa sighed. "I guess it doesn't honestly count as my first time."

Amu gave out a small sigh of relief and bubbles floated from out of her mouth underwater.

"But, I could tell he was experienced." She gave out another smirk, as if thinking back to last week.

Amu closed her eyes and dunked her whole head into the hot spring. She wondered how many girls Ikuto's had sex with before. What if…when they would do it, she would be too inexperienced? Not that she wanted to have sex with Ikuto or anything. Who would want to with that pervert anyways?! Amu started to turn red, thinking about the topic.

"Oh well! I'm with Tadase-koi now so it doesn't matter anymore!" Misa exclaimed happily and stretched her arms out.

Actually, Amu wondered just exactly how many girlfriends Ikuto's had before. She never thought of it. Sprouting back into the air, Amu gasped, with her now soaked pink hair. She could barely make out everybody's faces clearly since her vision was blurred out with the steam.

"Hey, Utau?" Amu asked, not really sure where she was.

"Yeah?" Utau's voice seemed to be coming from the right.

"Uhh…h-how many girlfriends has Ikuto had before?"

Utau chuckled a bit. "I lost count after his tenth one. And plus, I was traveling around the world anyways. I just know he's had more than twenty. At least."

"T-Twenty?" Amu twitched. What if Amu was going to end up like all the rest of the twenty or so girls?! For all she knew, she could be his girlfriend this week and then not even talking to him next week. It almost scared her, the thought of Ikuto dumping her. The fear of losing somebody.

"Don't worry, Amu. This is the longest relationship he's been in. Except for, of course, his relationship with Misa like, what? Two years ago?" Utau assured her.

"Who he broke up with, and moved on after a year." Amu said.

"Stop worrying about Ikuto. We're in vacation, after all."

Utau was right. Amu needed to relax. It was winter break anyways. No school, no teachers, no early mornings. Amu exhaled a deep breath and leaned her head against the back of the hot spring edge.

* * *

"Hm? What unattractive pajamas, _Amu_." Ikuto turned to Amu, who had just finished taking a shower and changing.

"Shut up! I didn't come here to make out in my sleep anyways." Amu turned red. She was wearing a long-sleeved button up pajama shirt with matching pajama pants. Both had strawberry prints on them.

"Are you sure about that?" He smirked, in a regular black shirt and a pair of navy blue plaid boxers that Amu couldn't help blushing at every time her eyes went in contact with them.

"Yes!" Amu went onto her bed and below the hotel blankets.

"Can't I at least sleep on the same bed as you?"

"Maybe, if I were on crack." Amu said, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Ikuto sighed and went on the bed beside hers, and turned off the lights.

**An hour later…**

"H-Hm?" Amu opened one eye and turned to see what time it was. Only she couldn't see the clock. Because someone's head was in the way, and that head had navy blue hair, and that navy blue hair was sleeping next to her.

Realization hit Amu. "I-Ikuto?!" She exclaimed.

"Go to sleep."

"I will once you get your ass off my bed!" Amu said. How had he gotten on her bed?!

"It's more comfortable sleeping next to you though." Ikuto responded and embraced Amu tightly so her head was against his muscular chest.

"H-Hey!" Amu could feel his warm chest against her cheeks. Her heart beat faster at how close she was to Ikuto. Her cheeks grew as warm as his chest. She could feel her pants against his boxers.

"Your body's always so warm." He whispered and she shivered in response. What should she do? Push him away? She was too tired to. And plus, their position was sort of comfortable…The heat was probably just from her body being so close to his though.

Amu thought about the conversation Rima, Utau, Misa, and she had at the hot springs. Misa was with him the longest, right? "Hey, Ikuto."

"Hm?" He mumbled.

"What did you like about Misa? Back then when you guys were still together." Amu asked him.

It took him a few seconds to think about the question. "Why do you want to know?" He raised an eyebrow, even when his eyes were closed.

"I was just…wondering." Amu replied.

"Well it's not anything you need to know." Ikuto said, boredom entering his voice.

"I _want_ to know."

"What? Now you want to know about my past?" He smirked.

"Just answer the original question!"

"Well, I don't know. I was only thirteen. I didn't really take relationship that serious back then."

"So why did you have so many girlfriends?" Amu bit her lip, as if afraid of his reaction to her question.

"Are you jealous of people I've dated?" Ikuto smirked wider, like he was about to start laughing.

She turned redder, even if he couldn't see her. "N-No! Of course n-not! Who would e-ever be jealous of a p-pervert like you?!"

"The exact person who's denying it." He said. It took Amu a few seconds for her to get that Ikuto was talking about her.

"I told you I am NOT-"

Ikuto used a hand to ruffle Amu's hair to a mess. "I'm not just going to stop loving you all of a sudden ok?"

Amu turned red. Ikuto just pretty much said he loved her. She had a giddy feeling well up inside her that made her feel like she was on top of the world.

"P-Promise?" Amu could feel her whole body heat up at saying such a pathetic word.

He let out a muffled chuckle before replying back, "I promise."

"W-Well since y-you promised, I-I guess th-that I should l-let you sleep on the s-same bed as me. I-It's not like I w-want to th-though! I'm j-just returning a f-favor." Amu stubbornly said, and rested her head against his chest, but cautiously, as if she was afraid he was going to do something weird.

"Of course." He smirked, and tightened his embrace around Amu. They fell asleep within a few minutes.

**The following morning…**

"U-Ughm…" Amu yawned and rubbed her eyes. She reached out with her hand to put a hand over the clock. Her hand didn't feel anything. Reaching farther, Amu leaned closer to the edge of her bed. Still she didn't feel the clock. Groaning in frustration, Amu tipped over and fell off the bed and onto the floor.

"Ow…" Amu mumbled and opened up her eyes. The sunlight was gleaming in through the windows, even when the temperature was below 40 degrees outside.

"Ikuto?" She turned her head back and forth. Last time she checked, he was sleeping on the same bed as her. But the hotel room was empty.

That's when she saw a note on the night stand. It read:

_This probably took you a while to find. I'm at the hot springs so go hang out with Utau and your little friends or something. Or you can always join me._

_-Ikuto_

Amu twitched. She decided to get dressed first, and then go knock on Utau's door. Amu knew that going to the hot springs was not an option. She wondered how long Ikuto was gone though…

Guessing she didn't have to change in the bathroom since no one was there, Amu started to unbutton her pajamas. Slipping out of her pants after, Amu huffed on lay on her bed in just training bra and panties.

She never did check the time. Amu turned toward the clock, which was on the farthest side away from her bed.

Amu widened her eyes. It was already afternoon?! How long has she been sleeping? And when did Ikuto leave for the hot springs anyways?

Before any more questions could run through her mind, the door opened up. Amu, with alarmed eyes, turned toward the door. She dove under the covers, guessing that was the best way to cover herself up.

Footsteps were heard walking into the room.

"That idiot's still sleeping?" Ikuto's voice was heard. Amu silently cursed him, in bed.

Hands grabbed her blanket and pulled it off. Or tried to. Amu was holding onto the blanket so Ikuto couldn't see her. He grabbed harder. Amu held on harder.

"Amu, I know you're awake." Ikuto let go, and stared down at the lump Amu's body was making through the blanket.

"I am NOT awake!" Amu shouted, and then regretted it. Oh yeah, if she was asleep, then she wouldn't be able to talk now. She blushed at her careless mistake.

"Well from what I know people that are asleep don't talk."

"Ever heard of sleep talking?" Amu mumbled, in a defeated voice.

Ikuto rolled his eyes. "If you're awake get up already."

"W-Well get out of the room first then!" Amu said.

"Uh, why?"

"Because! Y-You're a weirdo!" Amu lied. Wow, that was almost the most pathetic lie she's said so far.

"What are you doing under there?" Ikuto grew curious and pulled on the blanket, harder than last time. It caught Amu off guard and the blanket was whipped off of her.

Amu's whole face turned red and she stared at Ikuto. His eyes glinted with amusement and he gave out a smirk.

"Now _those_ are the kind of pajamas you should wear."

"These aren't my pajamas!" Amu exclaimed. She got up quickly, with stumbling steps. "I have to go change."

Ikuto grabbed her hand and spun her around. "Should we kiss right now or on the bed?" He leaned in toward her face, with that smirk Amu hated and loved at the same time so much.

"N-Not right n-now…" Amu stuttered, looking down and focusing on the hotel carpet.

"Then the bed." He leaned in closer and she fell onto the bed. He fell on top of her, with his hands on the mattress, so he wouldn't crush her. Amu never intended to say the bed, but she guessed that not right now meant the other choice.

He leaned in slowly, at first resting his forehead against hers. Then, even slower, he went down to her lips and kissed her gently at first. The kisses became more intense and heated though as seconds flew by. Amu tilted her head a few inches off the bed, giving Ikuto some room to put his hands through her hair as she did the same with his. His blue strands were always so soft, and messy at the same time. She loved the feel of his hair; it made her feel so…reassured.

Ikuto then ran his hand down, from her hair to her neck. Amu shivered, but in an excited way. Slowly, his hands then made their way down to her half-bare back. He swirled his fingers around her pure, white skin. Amu could feel shivers running throughout her entire system as Ikuto did this.

Ikuto's cell phone rang suddenly, from the nightstand. Amu opened up her eyes. They pulled apart.

"Your phone's ringing, Ikuto…" Amu said slowly, still taking big breaths.

He glared slightly at his ringtone, which sounded annoying at the moment. He rolled onto the edge of the bed and picked up his phone.

"What do you want?" He rolled his eyes. Amu wondered who called Ikuto. Wait, since he was now occupied, Amu could go change now. Quickly, without Ikuto noticing, Amu grabbed some clothes from her bag and went into the bathroom to change.

Closing the door behind her, Amu looked at her reflection. Her hair was a mess, well it probably was like that this morning anyways, and her cheeks were still burning from what happened a few seconds ago. That's when she saw a red spot on her neck. What the hell?! She didn't remember Ikuto giving her a hickey at all! Rubbing the spot, Amu tried to think back. Did he do it while his hands were on the back of her neck? Maybe…

Amu sighed and wrapped a scarf around her neck.

* * *

"Hey!" Amu called out, and saw everyone waiting outside the hotel and on the snow. Today she was wearing the same black and red striped scarf as yesterday and an oversized black jacket that went down to her thighs and had cat ears decorated with frills on the hood of her jacket. For pants she had on black skinny jeans with suspenders hanging from them and finally black sneakers for shoes. Her skinny jeans were decorated with rips on her knee cap.

"Yo!" Kukai greeted, smiling.

"You guys are always the last one." Rima rolled her eyes.

"Well it's not our fault we were _busy_." Ikuto gave a smirk, making everyone wonder just exactly what they did do.

"Well we were thinking of checking out this cool arcade." Tadase spoke up.

"Yeah, it's from a walking distance from her." Utau looked up toward I direction, her blond ponytails twirling with her every move.

"Let's go then!" Nagihiko exclaimed, and everyone followed behind him.

**At the arcade…**

"You're never going to beat me!" Amu exclaimed, punching in the buttons.

"We'll see! WE'LL SEE!" Misa shouted back, right next to her. They were both playing Tekken, a fighting game.

"Take this!" Amu grinned evilly and used a combo attack, knocking Misa's player back.

"Damn!" Misa cursed, she only had a little but energy left until game over.

"No one can ever win to me at this game!" Amu said. Tekken was her all time favorite arcade game.

"Until now!" Misa kicked Amu back, and when her player was on the floor, she armed on top of her and trip-kicked her. They were both tied with the same energy level.

Devastated, Amu grabbed a hold of the control stuck and pulled as hard as she could to hurry and get up so she could kick Misa off her high horse.

CLINK!

"Huh?" Amu blinked. She looked down at the control stick. IT BROKE OFF?! "Damn, damn, damn!" Amu shouted, punching down all the buttons at once, since she couldn't even walk now.

"DIE!" Misa jumped on Amu, kicking her back.

"YOU LOSE!" The machine shouted.

"No…." Amu sunk to the floor of the arcade. "I-I-I LOST?!"

"Umm…you do know you have to pay for that right?" A worker asked Amu, who was standing next to her the whole time.

"You're an arcade aren't you? Pay for it yourself!" Amu threw the control stick at him. "And get a new Tekken! Yours sucks!"

Angered by her loss, Amu stomped to another game. She sighed. Amu knew she still wasn't really on good terms with Misa. Misa did sleep with Ikuto after all. Looking at her reflection through an out of order arcade screen, Amu could see her stubborn glare.

"Hey, A-mu!" A sing-songy voice flowed around her and Amu could see Misa in the reflection of the screen of the arcade game. Amu turned around.

"What do you want? A rematch?" She asked, grimly.

"Nope, I'll beat you anyways, so there's really no point." She replied, and sat down on one of those car driving arcade games, crossing one leg over the other.

"Then why are you here?" Amu raised an eyebrow.

"Well, because…we're friends right? Don't friends talk to each other?" Misa asked.

"I never said you were my friend." Amu turned and walked away, leaving Misa a bit confused. Was she that mad of losing the game? Or was it because of what happened last week? Misa turned to the broken arcade game Amu was just staring at. She widened her eyes.

There were teardrops on the arcade game controls. Misa got up, and turned her head to see where Amu had gone. All the guys were shooting hoops at the basketball game, and Utau was playing Dance Dance Revolution with Rima. She finally saw Amu, leaning against a wall outside. Her breath could be seen in the cold weather.

Was it that Amu had been hiding all her pain from last week inside? Was that why? Misa did find it suspicious that Amu hadn't been mad at Misa at all for sleeping with Ikuto, and that she wasn't so emotional about it either. Maybe it was because she didn't want to show anybody the pain she had felt.

Misa ran out of the arcade and stepped onto the cold snow. "Amu!"

Amu lifted her head up and turned to Misa. "Why are you here again?"

"I'm sorry. I haven't apologized for last week yet. So, I'm sorry for what I did with Ikuto, and you." Misa apologized.

"I don't care about that anymore." Amu leaned her head against the wall so that she was looking up to the gray sky and had her hands in her pockets. "It was last week anyways."

"No, you do care!" Misa exclaimed. "You care, but your hiding it all inside! You think you're the one who should suffer, without telling anyone. That's the most selfish thing, keeping the pain all to yourself! Even if I'm not your friend, I can still care about you at least. I know all your other friends would be devastated if they knew what you were going through. You should at least talk to them about it!"

Amu was taken aback. Did Misa really care about her that much? How had she even noticed what Amu was trying to hide? Misa was the last person Amu wanted for someone to know about this. She was the reason why Amu felt this pain anyways.

Snow started to float from the sky and layer themselves onto the already snow-covered ground. "Why do you care?"

"Because I caused this didn't I?"

"So that's why? You feel guilty and you think making me feel better will finally free you from it?" Amu turned to glare at Misa.

"No…It's not just because I caused it." Misa looked at the floor. "Amu, you helped me. And I'm not just returning the favor. But I've never met anybody in my whole life that's like you, and would do what you did. You're different, with a special personality. And it makes me feel closer to you, like a friend."

Amu bit her lip at Misa's words.

"So that's why it hurts for me to see you like this!" Misa looked up to face Amu. "I feel like I'm already your friend, whether you like it or not. That's why…I'm telling you, it's ok to show your pain." Misa finally returned the conversation back to its original topic.

Amu thought about what she's been thinking the past week. Every time she was alone, where no one could see her, she started to cry. And wander around, thinking why she had cried. It was a feeling she couldn't explain, but every time she thought of Ikuto and Misa at the same time, her eyes watered up.

But here was Misa, wanting to help her, and the only one who saw through Amu. Did Misa, really understand her? Amu suddenly felt a lot closer to Misa, and it was the weirdest feeling ever. Like there was an invisible wall blocking the two of them that disappeared. Amu felt as if she's known Misa for the longest time, when she'd just met her last week, in the worst way possible. She really was trying to be Amu's friend, wasn't she…?

"Misa…" Amu could feel her eyes water up again, as she looked Misa straight in the eye. "Thank you…for letting me be your friend."

Misa gave out a relieved smile and she gave Amu a hug. Amu started to start crying. "It's ok…let it all out. Talk to me, about what you're feeling inside."

Her crying got louder and louder. Her cheeks turned even redder. Amu cried so loud, some bystanders started to notice it. Even the snow falling down onto her face didn't cool it down.

Amu bit her lip, and tears ran down her cheeks, whether she wanted them to or not. "I-I hate it…Seeing Ikuto like that w-with another girl…" She sobbed, and Misa listened to her. "I f-feel as if…I've just f-fell down ten stories…It h-hurts!" She continued to cry heavily. "A-And I shouldn't be m-mad at anyone! It wasn't anybody's f-fault! I h-hate the way I cry every time I-I think about it!"

"…I don't know w-what to do…" Amu finished slowly, with her mouth laid on Misa's shoulder.

"Easy. You've already done it." Misa responded calmly.

"Huh?" Amu lifted her head up and widened her eyes. How long had Ikuto been standing there?! How had she not noticed? Did he really hear everything she had just said? It felt so embarrassing! But on the other hand…she felt relaxed, and calm. Like she finally let everything out.

Misa let go slowly, and said, "I think there should be somebody other than me who should know about this." She walked back into the arcade.

And it was just Ikuto and Amu outside, alone. There was an awkward silence that filled the air, as Amu wiped away her tears, not wanting Ikuto to see them. Ikuto just stood there, staring at Amu.

"How long were you there?" Amu finally asked, ending the silence.

"Long enough to see everything I needed to." Ikuto took a step toward Amu. Snow kept floating from the sky. He grabbed Amu tightly into a hug. "You're really an idiot, you know…?"

Amu turned red. "What-"

"What the hell, Amu. If you felt like that why didn't you tell me?" Ikuto's voice sounded concerned for the first time ever. It kind of even shocked Amu.

Amu refused to face him. It felt embarrassing to know that he heard everything she just sobbed out. "B-Because…it's s-stupid of me t-to…cry for such s-small things…"

"If you're crying because of it, then it's not a small thing."

"But you make it seem like it's a small thing." Amu said. Why was it that it only seemed like a big thing to her and not anyone else? She had guessed the answer was that it wasn't a big thing and she was being selfish.

"That doesn't mean it is, ba-ka." He pulled away from their hug and put his hands over her shoulders so that he could see Amu's face. "If it were a big thing to you, then obviously it would be a big thing to me."

"How?"

"Because that's just how it works." Ikuto said, suddenly irritated of Amu's stupidity.

"Why?" Amu asked.

Ikuto was about to yell something out in irritation, but Amu let out a laugh.

"I was just kidding." She giggled. "It's funny seeing you mad."

To Amu's amusement, it only made Ikuto more irritated. "You're an idiot…" He muttered. "Changing the subject so quickly…"

"Well it's ok. I feel like it really is in the past now. It just…seemed like a big deal because I didn't really talk about it out loud to anyone. But now that I have, it feels good to get it off my chest." Amu smiled, and looked up to the sky.

"Get what off? You had nothing to start with on your chest." Ikuto smirked, saying another one of perverted jokes.

Amu turned back to Ikuto and glared at him. "Shut up! You perverted bastard! You wanna try to beat me in Tekken?!"

"I would, but you broke the machine. Re-mem-ber?" Ikuto drawled on his last word and raised an eyebrow.

"W-Well it was because the machine's a loser!" Amu yelled out her lame comeback and started to walk towards the arcade.

"Yohoo!" Misa slammed the door open, and hit Amus face. "Let's go get some hot chocolate!"

"Eh?" Misa looked at Amu's red forehead. "Want happened to you?"

Amu gritted her teeth, but then stopped. It was a new start, and Amu just didn't feel like fighting with a friend she'd just made.

"So are we going to go or what?" Kukai asked, popping his head out the door.

"Yeah, we were just on our way!" Amu exclaimed, turning towards everybody else who were exiting the arcade.

"Well let's hurry up and leave already." Rima said, looking at the time on her cell phone before snapping it shut.

Amu followed, even if her forehead still hurt a bit. A cold hand landed on her forehead, cooling down the burn. Amu looked up, and saw Ikuto smirking.

"Your forehead's red, ba-ka."

**Done and done! Hoped you enjoyed this chappy! Yeah, I know I probably put some useless details into this chapter, but I wanted to build up Amu and Misa's relationship, and to celebrate that it's almost winter break :D Well actually, winter break's still two weeks away…=_= Well hoped you enjoyed the chappy and please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello! Ok, I was actually waiting until Christmas to update this, because I finished this story a good few days ago, or weeks, I can't remember =_= Well I really wanted to update on Christmas, since it was a Christmas-y chapter. But I'm a very impatient person, and I didn't think it was fair to not update it. So here's a special Christmas chapter everyone!**

**Thanks for the reviews, btw! x3**

**Chapter 19: Holiday cheer, Christmas is here!**

"Hmm…" Amu was walking around a bunch of stores during the night time, thinking about what she should get Ikuto for Christmas.

She had asked a couple of different people what she should get him for Christmas.

_Flashback~_

"_Hey, Rima."_

"_Oh, hey Amu." Rima was sitting at her desk._

"_I was wondering…do you know what Ikuto would want for Christmas?"_

"_Of course. Starts with S and ends with X." Rima replied calmly._

_Amu turned a crimson shade of red. "N-No, not that! I mean a gift!"_

"_But isn't it only fair to? After all he had sex with Misa last week."_

"_W-Well, he was forced to." Amu looked down. _

"_Well then for a gift, I'd guess…something that you pick out for him."_

"_Something more specific?" Amu asked her._

"_He'll be fine with whatever you give him, Amu." Rima rolled her eyes._

_**Later that day…**_

"_Hey, Misa, do you know what Ikuto would like for a gift?"_

"_Hm?" Misa turned around, while sweeping the café clean. She put a finger to her chin, as if thinking. "I guess Ikuto would like a girlfriend with actual breasts." She gave out a smile._

"_Something I can actually GIVE him?" Amu asked, glaring at Misa._

"_I'm pretty sure he wants only one thing."_

"_What is it?"_

_Misa pointed a finger at Amu. She rolled her eyes. Why couldn't you ever get any good help these days?!_

_**Even later that day…**_

"_What would Ikuto want for Christmas?" Amu asked Utau, while walking home from work._

"_Beats me. He's always been the quiet one." Utau said._

"_Well, what did you get him last year?"_

"_Nothing." Utau shrugged. "We don't really give presents to each other."_

"_Okay…" It seemed nobody was helping today. "Then what are you getting Kukai?"_

_Utau blushed a light pink before replying, "I wrote a song for him."_

"_What? Seriously?" Amu asked. A song?! That seemed so…lovey-dovey._

"_Yeah, don't tell anyone though!" Utau shushed Amu, looking around. "And I'm going to sing it to him on Christmas Eve."_

"_Wow…" Amu had no idea what to give Ikuto now._

"_Just give him something you can make or do. Like I sing, so I'll sing him a song I wrote." Utau said._

_Amu sighed. "I can't make anything, though."_

"_Then you're on your own." Utau said before walking a different direction and waving bye to Amu._

_End of Flashback~_

"So now I'm back to square one." Amu mumbled. Every shop was decorated with colorful Christmas lights already, and there were Christmas trees everywhere. A light weather of snow was drifting down from the sky.

Amu past a shop full of greeting and birthday cards. That's when an idea popped up in her head. She remembered Utau's words.

"_Just give him something you can make or do. Like I sing, so I'll sing him a song I wrote." Utau said._

"Maybe I can make Ikuto a card!" Amu exclaimed. She could draw all over it and then write him a letter. It seemed like a good idea. But then she'd have to try to make the card look really cool and stuff since she was making it, and not buying a present.

Amu hummed lightly as she skipped back to her house. Christmas was only a few days away.

* * *

"This is your last day at work for the month, so work hard!" Rima said. She had decided to give them a vacation and close the store for the rest of December.

"Hai, hai…" Amu said, in her red Christmas cosplay dress and Santa hat. Rima couldn't find a Christmas-y cosplay for the guys, so she decided to just let the guys take the shift for the store half and girls do the café for that day only.

Misa came in, humming to herself in a red puffy dress decorated with white fluffs on the edges. She was wearing thigh-high red and white striped socks tucked into white boots. Her orange hair was tied into two pigtails with cute earmuffs blocking them.

"Welcome, master!" She smiled brightly to new customers.

"So…cute!" They had hearts in their eyes.

"Thank you, I bathed in an extra bloody bath this morning!" Misa said it as if everyone did it.

"Heheheh…" The customers were soon crept out and floated toward Rima.

Amu sweat dropped, watching the whole scene. Misa was definitely one of a kind…

"Amu, while the customers are waiting can you give out some candy canes?" Rima asked her. Each girl rehearsed how they were supposed to give away candy canes. They had to act like some Christmas magical girl, going along with the anime theme.

"Yeah, sure!" Amu hurried into the back room and took out a few candy canes from a decorative cup. She past Rima, who was cooking up a special Winter Minty Sundae in the kitchen.

Amu took a deep breath before going in front of the table. "I'm Amu, the magical girl coming to save Christmas!" She put spread out two fingers in front of her right eye and winked. "With my magical candy cane wand!"

"Well I know what wand I want you to have." A guy raised an eyebrow at Amu, insisting something perverted, which Amu didn't quite get.

"Yeah, I know a wand I want you to have too." Someone shot a candy cane into the guy's mouth from behind Amu. Pretty hard.

"Hm?" Amu turned around while still in her magical girl pose. When she saw it was Ikuto she turned completely red and put her hands down. "W-What are y-you doing here?!"

"And why did you just hit our customer?" Rima appeared with three sundaes in hand, glaring at him.

"Well he said he wanted a candy cane, right? I gave it to him." Ikuto replied back, calmly.

"Go back to your side Tsukiyomi." Rima growled, ready to stuff ice cream down his throat.

"Chill, _Mashiro_." Ikuto mimicked her, rolling his eyes. "Just needed to get a snack."

"Who said you could have a snack?!" Rima barked at him ,but he ignored her and grabbed a candy cane out of Amu's hand.

"Later." He stuffed the red and white stick into his mouth and walked away.

Rima gritted her teeth, enraged. Then she turned to the customers and gave out a bright smile. "We're sorry for the inconvenience! He has a bit of a mental disorder!"

"M-Mental disorder…?" Amu twitched.

"Don't be rude, Amu. Hand them some candy canes."

"Oh, yeah!" Amu fumbled a bit before going back to magical girl mode. "Candy Cane Power!" She threw three candy canes in the air, and they landed on the floor.

"Ok, that wasn't supposed to happen…" Amu said. She knew she should have practiced throwing them more.

"It's ok, I got it!" Misa was walking by and picked up the candy canes and handed them to the customers. She clapped her hands together and said, "Remember not to choke and puke out your guts, masters!"

They carefully slid far away from her as Amu sweat dropped once again.

**After work…**

"So have you finally thought about what you're getting Ikuto?" Rima asked, wiping the tables.

"Yup, I'm making him a card!" Amu said proudly.

"I guess that's pretty good, since you're making something instead of buying something." Rima said. "I think I'm gonna get Nagihiko tickets."

"Tickets to where?"

"A circus show." Rima grinned smugly.

"Umm…Rima, I think that's more of a present for you." Amu said the obvious.

"Exactly." She got up and scooted the chairs back into the right position. "You can go change back to your old clothes now. I only have one more table to clean."

"You sure you don't need my help?"

"What do I look like? A pity circle?" Amu guessed Rima was fine on her own. She walked to the storage room closet.

She opened it up to a peek, to see if anyone was in there. The lights weren't on but Amu was almost sure there was no one inside. Her hand reached in to turn the lights on. But then a hand pulled her in and she fell on top of something, in the dark. The door closed and locked.

"Ahh!" Amu fell onto the ground. Well not the ground, it was softer. "Hm?" She used her hands and pressed down on the ground. What was she on top of?

"Stop squeezing my cheeks." A husky voice said, annoyed.

"Ikuto?! What are you doing in here? And why did you pull me in? Open the lights already!" Amu said.

"Stop whining so loudly." Ikuto said, but he didn't turn on the lights.

"Whining?! You pull me in here and then you-MPMPH!" Ikuto leaned into her and kissed Amu's lips in the middle of her sentence.

They let go after a few seconds and stared at each other's shadows. Then they quickly leaned in for some more, as their bodies heated up. Ikuto sucked on her neck and Amu felt as if she had just jumped as high as the moon and fell back down on her feet. She pressed harder against him, and he responded by unbuttoning the front of Amu's red dress.

She widened her eyes, wondering if she should let him. Well it didn't really matter because they made out when she was just in her training bra and underwear before in this same exact closet. So she let him. After that he threw the dress against the wall because of the small space they had. He got up suddenly and pushed her against the wall. Amu closed one eye at it, it didn't really hurt, she just wasn't used to it that much.

The kiss they were sharing became more intense and heated. Amu was almost out of breath. He continued to lick everywhere inside her mouth and his hands were starting to travel up Amu's bare thighs. Amu had a feeling Ikuto was acting a bit different then all the other times they made out. It was more, intense maybe? She didn't know, but she was sure of one thing, she was going to lose her breath soon.

Ikuto had finally reached his hands all the way up to her white underwear. Amu tried to pull away, but it seemed he wasn't just done yet.

"Ikuto…let go…" She whispered between kisses, her cheeks were dark red. Was he deaf or something?! It was as if somebody chopped both his ears off.

"I'm serious…" But she guessed he was far from listening to her. In frustration, Amu stopped embracing him and pushed him back. "Let go, Ikuto!"

Well it looked like somebody stitched his ears back on, because he finally opened up his eyes and let go. Amu fell to the floor, panting and taking very deep breaths. "What…was…that…all…about?" She said, between her harsh breaths.

"Sorry…" Ikuto put his hands on his neck.

Now that she thought about it, Amu put her hands on her neck and could feel marks. Ikuto really went all out this time. It even sort of scared her, what if he never pulled back?

After a few minutes of silence, Amu got up. "W-Well, get out, p-pervert! I have to change!"

"Hm? All you have to is throw on your clothes." Oh yeah, Amu didn't have to take off anymore clothes, she just had to change into her normal clothes.

"I-I don't c-care! Get out!" Amu threw him outside the closet, locking the door, and sliding back to the floor while leaning against the closed door. What _was_ that just now?

* * *

Amu bobbed her head to the beat of the music blasting out from her computer speakers.

_Please don't say "You are lazy"  
Datte hontou ha crazy_

_Hakuchoutachi ha sou  
Mienai toko de bataashi suru n desu_

She was listening to Please Don't Say Lazy from the anime K-ON! while working on the card she was making for Ikuto. Right now she was sketching a girl in a Santa dress, next to her was a guy she had already sketched earlier in a Santa suit. On the cover she drew a Christmas tree with ornaments and presents under it. She decorated the top sides of the paper with dangling Christmas lights. In big letters, she drew out "Merry Christmas!"

After finishing up the girl, Amu swayed in her chair, wondering if the card looked ok. Did she try too hard? Was it overly happy? Or was it just tacky all together?

Thinking about Ikuto made her suddenly think about Ikuto after work. She frowned, turning bright red. Shaking her head back and forth, Amu tried to think about something else.

"I should probably write stuff…" Amu muttered, taking out a pencil. She started to write away in the card.

_Deer Ikuto,_

_Yaeh, so this is a cheep present. Wel it was the only thing I culd think of, so be hapy with wat yu get! So merry Christmas._

Her mind swirled back to what went on in the closet.

_And by the way, yu ar A STUPID BAKA PERVERTED MORON! I dont even no wy im with yu! Cuz yur just a perverted basterd!_

Wait, that wasn't what normal girlfriends wrote to their boyfriends…Amu sighed. Maybe she should add something more lovey-dovey or something. It was what she was giving him for Christmas after all.

_Wel hop yu hav a nice Christmas! I lov yu mor then anime!_

"That's not really true though…" Amu twitched. She put something after that.

_If yu actuly buleved that, yur a idiot! I wil never lov yu mor then anime! HA! Yu baka!_

Amu guessed she should put something else, since this whole letter thing was sounding weird.

_But I stil lov yu ^.^ Lov, Amu._

Amu gave out a final sigh. Writing a card to Ikuto was harder than she thought. Did she sound too desperate when she said she loved him?

_P.S. Its not lik im crazee four yu! In fact, I hate yu! Yur a meen, perverted, ass!_

_P.P.S. Hav a wonderful Christmas S2_**(A/N: If you can't see it, it's a heartxD)**

"Ok, now I'm done!" Amu was now some-what satisfied with her card and decided to hit the hay. Christmas was only two days away.

* * *

"Hey, Ikuto." Kukai called out to him.

"Hm?" He looked up from on a park bench. He saw Kukai before him.

"What do you think I should get Utau for Christmas?" He asked, and looked a bit embarrassed to.

"Hell if I know." He chuckled to himself, staring up to the sky filled with clouds.

"You're her brother! You have to know at least something she likes."

Ikuto stopped looking at the sky and closed his eyes, as if he was thinking a bit. He smirked a few seconds after his brainstorm. "Maybe some sexy lingerie."

Kukai turned pink and he glared at Ikuto. "Let's be serious here man."

He rolled his eyes. Some people were just so inexperienced… "Ok…a dress? I don't know, I'm not a girl."

"What are you getting Hinamori?" Kukai asked him.

"Don't know. We're just going to meet up tomorrow. Maybe her Christmas present could be seeing me." He said, with a cocky grin.

"Seriously? You're not going to give her anything?"

"Why? Is it the important?" He looked towards Kukai, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I don't know. Utau told me the other day that Hinamori was going around asking what she should get you for Christmas."

"She's actually getting me something?" Ikuto twitched.

"Why wouldn't she? You guys have been dating for about five months now. It'll be kind of weird if you didn't get her a present."

"Great…Christmas is tomorrow." Ikuto ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well I guess you have some shopping to do." Kukai smirked.

"What are you talking about? You don't have a present for Utau yet either." Ikuto smirked right back at him.

"Whatever. I'm looking for it now anyways." Kukai said, as screaming children ran past them through the snow. "You should get her something from an anime shop. She'll probably love anything from there."

"Yeah, you're right…" Ikuto responded, thinking about Amu's anime obsession. He got up from his comfy seat and yawned. But even if she wanted something from an anime, he wouldn't know if she had it already, or if she even knew that anime, and he wasn't going to ask her.

"Well Utau wanted me to meet up with her on Christmas Eve, so see you!" Kukai waved Ikuto goodbye. So he guessed even his little sister could be up to something naughty…

Ikuto decided to look for a present for Amu.

* * *

"Merry Christmas Amu!" Her mom and dad woke her awake.

"Hm?" Amu twitched, falling off her cozy bed. "Ow…" She got up, rubbing her head.

"Open up what Mama and Papa got you!" They had sparkles in their eyes and pushed up a wrapped present to Amu.

Amu shot out from her place and quickly reached to tear open the box. She always loved getting presents and ripping off the colorful wrapping paper. Grabbing the box, Amu's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"A drawing pad?" Amu held up the drawing pad used to plug in the computer and let what you drew on the pad appear on the computer screen.

"After we found your love for drawing anime, we thought we should get you this! To draw on the computer!" Her parents smiled.

She turned red. "Thanks guys!"

"Picture time, Amu-chan!" Her dad took out his super-large camera and snapped ten shots of Amu and her new present.

"Me too, me too!" Ami hopped in, holding up her present, which were a pair of pink ice skates.

"All together now!" Her mother said and they gathered together, and took a family photo. The dad set it up to timer mode and came into the picture.

SNAP!

* * *

Amu stood there, leaned against the wall to a shop, waiting for Ikuto. It was snowing once again, in the early Christmas morning. Amu spent extra time just to get ready, since it was sort of a date. The thought sent shivers up Amu's spine.

She was wearing a black dress with puffy sleeves and a puffy skirt with a plaid see through layer on top, creating a corset on the front and decorating the frilly bottom of the skirt with honeycomb designs. She wore black fishnet arm warmers that tied together to form bows and fishnet tights on her legs tucked in black boots with buckles. Her pink hair was tied in two cute ponytails with black and red plaid bows.

"Geez…where is Ikuto?" She frowned, looking up at the city clock. It was only a minute past the time they had to meet, but Amu was so impatient it felt more like ten minutes.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard running. They sounded closer and closer. And then came Ikuto, looking out of breath.

"Huh?" Amu turned around and saw Ikuto bending over, catching his breath. He was gleaming in a black button up shirt and black jeans. It was a plain outfit, but still Amu thought he looked as sexy as ever. Not that she'll ever admit it though.

Amu turned red with her own thoughts, but soon asked, "Why are you panting? It's as if you spent the whole night shopping for presents."

Ikuto twitched. "Really now…?"

"W-Well…" Amu took out the card she spent so much time working on, and thrust in it front of him. "Here's your present!" She crossed her arms, turning red.

"Huh?" He grabbed the card and admired all the cute designs Amu drew. It was layered with drawings. "Are you serious? A card?"

"Be thankful for what you get, idiot!" Amu wacked him.

"Yeah, yeah…" Ikuto finally got up and read the card. Amu turned redder as he scanned through her words.

"What the hell…" Ikuto squinted his eyes. "Who wrote this, a barbarian?!"

"Shut up!"

"How can a sane person make this much spelling mistakes?"

Amu glared at him and turned redder. She was about to yell something but then Ikuto started laughing. _Laughing_.

He chuckled at first, but then started laughing, and put a hand over half his face. "My god…"

Amu stared at awe. She had never seen Ikuto go all-out and laugh. It was almost…beautiful.

"What?" Ikuto stopped laughing and looked at Amu's dumbfounded face.

"Your laugh is so…different." Amu said, with sparkles in her eyes.

"Whatever." Ikuto turned around and stopped laughing all together. "Here's your present."

"Hm?" Amu asked. The present was in a small bag. She slowly grabbed it, and opened it up. She stopped halfway. "Is it something perverted?"

"No."

"A prank?"

"No."

"Is it empty?"

"No."

"A-"

"No! Just open the damn bag already!" Ikuto exclaimed in irritation.

"Ok, gosh…" Amu pouted, and finally took out what was ever in the bag. She widened her eyes at the pink thing.

"A phone?!" Amu exclaimed towards Ikuto.

"Well, you don't have a phone. So it's always hard to reach you." Ikuto was looking the other way.

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Amu said, and then turned red. She never said that before, it sounded so…weird. Like she was overly-girly. Maybe it was part of being in a relationship. "I-I mean…uh, yeah, it's c-cool."

Ikuto smirked at her, setting her heart beating ten times harder and twenty times faster. She turned redder and opened up the phone, which was already on. It was never in the box that all cell phones come in. She guessed that Ikuto took the phone out of its original packaging.

The screenshot was a boring white color. "Why are you on speed dial?" Amu turned to him and squinted.

"What? Aren't I most important to you?" He asked in mock disappointment. "And plus, you can change it if you want."

"It's ok, I'll leave it the way it is!" Amu smiled and dropped the phone back into the bag. A small piece of paper fell out.

"Huh?" Amu bent to pick it up. "It's the receipt."

Ikuto's eyes widened in alarm and grabbed it from her. He ripped it in half and threw it in the trash. "There. Stop being a nosy idiot."

"Heh?! Nosy?!" Amu yelled. "It fell out of the bag!"

"Let's just go already." Ikuto rolled his eyes, walking away.

"Oh, yeah where are we going?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." He smirked. Amu eyed the trash can and took a peek at the price. She saw a 2 and a 0. It must've been twenty dollars! Maybe Ikuto didn't want her to see it because of how cheap it was…Well she gave him a card so she guessed it was equal.

Amu followed Ikuto.

A piece of paper flew next to the original receipt piece Amu saw. Together in one piece, the receipt read $200.

* * *

SNAP!

"Would you stop taking pictures of me already?" Ikuto twitched at Amu.

"But this is so cool! You could like take pictures on a phone!" Amu's eyes gleamed, showing that she's never had a cell phone before. Blushing, Amu set the picture up as her wallpaper from her phone.

"We're here." Ikuto stopped and Amu was too busy playing with her new phone so she bumped into him. Rubbing her nose, Amu looked up.

"Hm?" Amu was suddenly in front of the biggest Christmas tree she's ever seen. It had lights on ornaments and a huge star at the top. She looked around. "Where are we?"

"Open your eyes, idiot. We're at the central shopping center." It was one of those outside malls that was decorated with tiny street lamps, trees with lights around them, and during Christmas, a huge Christmas tree in the middle of it all. There were many cute little shops too.

"Why am I not surprised this isn't a creative date?" Amu turned to Ikuto who was glaring at her. Of course, being the boring person he was Ikuto probably couldn't think of anywhere better.

"Be thankful I actually took you somewhere." Ikuto put his hand on Amu's head and ruffled up her pigtails.

"H-Hey!" Amu slapped his hands away and tried to fix all the pink strands of hair sticking out. "This took a long time to do!"

"Aw…was my little Amu-koi trying to impress me all morning?" He smirked, leaning in to her.

"N-No! I-I was j-just kidding!" Amu lied, wishing she didn't give it away. "Who would ever want to i-impress you anyways? HAHAHAHA!"

Ikuto sweat dropped at Amu's creepy laugh she did every time she lied. But then he leaned even more and whispered, "Well, either way, it worked."

Part of Amu was thinking _AHAHAHAHA! All those hours of hard work finally paid off!_ but the other part of her was thinking _I can't believe Ikuto actually said that!_

Immediately, Amu turned bright red and crossed her arms. "O-Of course it d-did! Why d-do you think I-I did it in the f-first place?!" She lied again.

"Well let's walk around for now." Ikuto finally lifted his head back up. They passed a few stores. Amu went in to some of them, but just to look around. It seemed Ikuto didn't really have a shop he wanted to go in.

"Hey, don't you have a shop you want to go in?" Amu asked him.

"Not really…it's a waste of money anyways…" Ikuto said, giving his usual careless look.

"Well just go in one at least! We haven't gone into a single shop that you picked yet!"

"Fine, that one." Ikuto smirked and pointed at a pink shop. Amu turned around. It was called Amu's Style and sold…bras and underwears?!**(A/N: Saw this shop in the manga High School Debut the other day and thought it would be cool to add it in! Also because it was funny how it sold undergarments and had Amu's name in it.)**

"Never knew that was your _style, _Amu." He smirked even wider as Amu turned red.

"You pervert! That's just a store name! And we're not going in!" Amu stomped away from the shop.

"Hey, you told me to choose one." Ikuto said, following Amu.

"From now on, I pick the shops!" Amu turned around and glared at him. "You perverted idiot!"

"Hmm, maybe I should've got you something from that shop instead…"

WACK!

"Ow…"

* * *

"Uhh, I'm so tired!" Amu dropped on a bench next to trees wrapped in lights. The both of them have been walking around for an hour now. She bought some tiny anime stickers for her new cell phone and a Lucky Star key chain for her cell phone as well. It seemed something was missing though…

"After walking for only an hour?" Ikuto raised an eyebrow, who bought nothing.

"Oh, look there's a photo booth!" Amu remembered when Ikuto and she took pictures before in a photo booth at the summer festival.

"More photos?" Ikuto squinted his eyes, but Amu was too busy walking there already to hear him.

"I only want one photo so it won't take long." Amu said and walked in the photo booth and put in a few coins.

"Fine…" Ikuto got in the photo booth as well.

"Get ready to take a picture!" The machine cheered.

"5…4…3…2…"

Amu gave held up two fingers in the piece sign way and smiled. Just as the camera clicked, Ikuto smirked while giving Amu a peck on the cheeks.

"CLICK!"

Amu turned red and put her hands to her cheeks. "EhhhHHH?!"

"You look as if I'd just done something perverted." Ikuto said calmly.

Amu guessed she just wasn't used to it. Like little pecks out of nowhere. It was…weird? She didn't know, she guessed it was just different that what Ikuto usually did.

"At least tell me before you do something like that!" She puffed up her cheeks in frustration.

"Then that ruins all the fun, now right?" He said, just as the tiny photo sticker appeared on the screen for them to decorate it.

"Hmm…" Amu wanted to make it seem Christmas-y. She added fake snow in the background and put a Santa hat on herself. For Ikuto, she put reindeer antlers.

"Reindeers? Are you kidding me?" He asked her.

"What? It's funny!" Amu said and pressed done.

"Wait, no-" Ikuto was about to erase the antlers but it was too late. "Never mind…"

Amu just let out a victorious smile and stuck the sticker on the back of her new phone. "There!" She held it up for Ikuto to see. He thought he looked ridiculous with those brown antlers on his head.

"Great…" The phone was now layered with stickers.

Amu felt a sudden chill as the wind blew past them. The sky had just about turned into a dark shade of blue, highlighting the white puffs of snow. The stores lit up with dazzling Christmas lights, and the whole scene practically glowed.

"Is there anything else to do?" Amu asked, looking around.

"I don't think so…" Ikuto scratched the back of his head.

Suddenly a strong aroma hit Amu. She sniffed in the sweet smell that was evolving around her. Her eyes followed her nose and it all led up to a cart selling hot chocolate, and with the cute little marshmallows inside too.

Amu's eyes widened in excitement and her mouth watered for hot chocolate. "Let's buy some hot chocolate!"

"I guess I could use a drink too." Ikuto followed Amu's hurried steps toward the cart.

"Can I have a large hot chocolate with chocolate sprinkles, extra marshmallows, and whip cream?" Amu asked hungrily.

"Uhh…I'll get the same." Ikuto said.

"Coming right up!" An old lady said and went to work.

"Why did you order so much?" Ikuto asked Amu.

"What? You ordered the same thing!" Amu countered back.

"Yes, but I'm a _guy_." Ikuto twitched.

She turned red. "W-Well I was hungry!" She started wondering if it really was that unattractive if she ate this much in front of a guy. Did Ikuto really not like it that much? What if he plans to break up with her because she eats so much?! Amu started to get caught up in her doubts of eating too much.

"Here ya go, Have a merry Christmas!" The lady gave them two steaming cups of hot chocolate.

"Th-Thanks…" Amu said, still thinking a bit. She guessed she should drink it really slowly. But Amu just felt like gulping the whole thing down. Instead she picked out one chocolate sprinkle and threw it in her mouth.

Ikuto eyed her suspiciously. "What happened to the fatty I knew?"

"I'm not a fatty!" Amu yelled at him. "I'm just…n-not as hungry as I th-thought…" Amu continued to eat sprinkle after sprinkle. One at a time…Slowly…

"Ok. It's irritating me, just eat the damn drink!" Ikuto slammed down his empty cup. "It's been five minutes!"

"W-Well you t-told me I eat too m-much, so I-I…" Amu turned red, letting out the truth. She studied her marshmallows instead of looking up at Ikuto.

"That's why?" Ikuto's eyebrow twitched. "You eat a lot, no doubt. But it's not like I'll kill you if you do!"

"I-I don't know! Isn't i-it like unattractive?!" Amu's eyebrows quilted together in confusion of her own words.

"Listen." Ikuto put a hand on her shoulder. "Everything _about_ you is unattractive."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?!" Amu's eyes turned to fire as she glared at him.

"But I don't just look at your appearance. Hell, if I did I wouldn't even be here." Ikuto gave Amu a serious look. Amu continued to glare at him. "I guess…I like you because you're, I don't know, the crazy geek you are."

"That doesn't make sense."

"I just said something serious and that's how you respond?!"

"Well then that's like me saying I like you because you're a perverted bastard." Amu shivered the scary thought out of her mind.

"Well then I guess that's how it is." He smirked and patted Amu's hair again. "Now hurry up and drink the rest of the hot chocolate before we both turn 50."

"Roger." Amu said and gulped down the rest of the drink down in a few seconds.

"And…that's the fat person I know." He smirked and put an arm around Amu, pulling her to his chest.

"And that's the pervert I know." Amu pushed Ikuto away.

"Look above us, Amu." He whispered to her, still holding onto her tightly. Amu wondered what he was talking about and lifted her head up. Right above them, was mistletoe, dangling brightly.

She turned pink, and bit her lip, as if wondering whether she should kiss Ikuto or not. It was Christmas after all, and they were on a date, so, she should right? Without giving Ikuto a warning, Amu tip-toed on her feet, shut her eyes tightly and gave Ikuto a kiss.

He held her cheeks with both hands and gave her a sweet kiss back. It was Christmas, after all.

* * *

**This is a warning, just saying that what I wrote was really random. If you're not open-minded and have no sense of humor, then I advise you to skip this part :)**

"Merry Christmas!" Everyone cheered and clinked drinks together. After Ikuto and Amu's date, Utau had called and decided for everyone to meet at Ikuto's apartment to have a little celebration. They were pretty much free for the rest of the day so everyone agreed. Even Misa and Tadase were here.

Ikuto kept worrying that they were going to mess up his place though.

"Chill brooo…" Utau put an arm around Ikuto. "Relax, it's Christmas! Have some spirit!"

"I think someone's had too much beer." Ikuto twitched his nose after smelling Utau's breath.

Misa suddenly got up, holding an empty beer bottle up with a candy cane in her mouth. "Et's plau spiu du bossle!"

"Huh?" Everyone asked her.

"Oh yauh!" She spit out her candy cane and it landed on the kitchen counter. Ikuto put his head in his hand. "Let's play spin the bottle!"

"Ok!" Kukai brightened up at the thought of playing a game.

"Ok, these are the rules, each person takes turns spinning the bottle. If it lands on you, then that person can dare you to do anything! Who's up for it?"

"I don't think I want to-"

"Too bad! You're all playing!" Misa smiled and gathered everyone in a circle. "Let's goooo!" She shot a drunk hand in the air.

"Misa, I think you've had too much…" Nagihiko muttered.

"I'm first, ok?" Misa took the bottle and spun it. Everybody hoped to god they wouldn't get picked. After several spins, it landed on someone.

"Rima, my buddddaaay!" Misa pointed a finger at the blond headed girl. "I dare you to…challenge me to a beer drinking contest!"

"Hmph, you, challenging me? I haven't even had a drink yet, and you've already had FIVE BOTTLES!" Rima slammed her fists down on the ground. "Bring it on!"

"Start!" Tadase said, between Rima and Misa.

They eyed each other while drinking their first cup. And the second, and then the third, later the fourth. After a few more, it looked like Misa couldn't take twenty bottles.

"Ha!" Rima gulped down another bottle, spilling half of it on her shirt, which dripped down to Ikuto's carpet.

"Oh my fucking…" Ikuto muttered, watching his apartment slowly get trashed.

"I kicked your-hicup-ass!" Rima wobbled while standing up and pointing at Misa's red face.

Misa wobbled up. "Th-This ain't over, B-Blondie…"

They both fell onto the ground at the same time.

"Should we try to wake them?" Nagihiko asked.

"No." Everyone responded at the same time.

"Next is me!" Kukai grinned and spun the bottle. After a few spins, it landed on Ikuto.

"Ikuto, I dare you, to throw five bottles of beer at your T.V.!"

"HELL NO!" Ikuto yelled back.

"Rules, man, the rules." Nagihiko gave out a cocky grin at Ikuto.

He sighed in defeat and took out five bottles of beer. "Listen, Kukai. When it's my turn, and I pick you, which I will, I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU STRIP DOWN AND GO AROUND TOWN SCREAMING 'I LOVE CARE BEARS!'"

"C-Care bears?!" Kukai had a horrified look on his face.

"Yes!" He threw one bottle at his holy flat screen

"I."

Another bottle.

"Mean."

Another bottle.

"Care."

Another bottle.

"Bears!"

The last bottle. His T.V. exploded.

"I can't watch those porn channels anymore…" Ikuto wept.

"YOU WATCHED PORN?!" Amu screamed, enraged and wacked his head with a bottle of beer.

"Ok, Nagihiko, it's your turn." Nagihiko took the bottle and spun it around. It landed on Amu. She gave him a smile, hoping it might ease her dare.

"Amu-chan." He gave her a smile back.

"Y-Yes?" She kept her fake smile up.

"I dare you to go outside and play in the snow. In your undergarments." He smiled.

Amu's fake smile was so big she thought her teeth would crack.

"WHAT?!" Amu got up. "I am NOT GOING OUT THERE! IT'S FUCKING UNDER 10 DEGREES!"

"You can't say no to a dare." Ikuto shook his head, enjoying this.

Amu glared at him. "Fine." She got up, but right before taking off her clothes, she grabbed a beer bottle. Everyone watched her every move. She walked up to a very white wall. And slammed the bottle against the wall, bursting its glass and making alcohol spill all over the floor and wall.

Ikuto's eyes almost popped out of his sockets. "YOU-"

Amu slammed the door and threw off her clothes. Everyone budged their faces against the window, trying to get a clear view of Amu freezing to death. When she saw them watching her in just her underwear and training bra, she turned red and flipped them off. Ikuto smirked.

Amu closed her eyes and prayed in the blizzard, before jumping in a heap of snow. She rolled around a few times, doing snow angels. Suddenly, the temperature didn't matter. It even felt kind of fun. Like taking chances and jumping into a waterfall.

"She's having…fun…?" Tadase squinted his eyes.

"It does look kind of fun though…" Utau agreed.

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Kukai threw on his jacket on ran outside.

"I better go too!" Nagihiko followed him.

"We'll join you!" Tadase and Utau followed the both of them.

Ikuto stood there alone. And then he sighed, getting his coat. "I should probably make sure that idiot doesn't freeze to death…"

Utau giggled as she jumped into piles of snow, and Kukai was busy throwing snowballs at Nagihiko. Tadase was making a snow angel. And Ikuto was standing there.

"Take this!" Kukai threw a snowball at Ikuto.

Ikuto grinned. "Do you really think you can win against me in a snowball fight?" He started throwing a bunch of snowballs.

"What the-Hey calm down man! I was just kidding! AHH!" Kukai was getting chased by Ikuto's evil snowballs.

"Haha!" Utau laughed and jumped on Kukai, giving out a big cheesy smile. "Smile for the camera!" She held up a digital camera in front of Kukai and her and snapped a quick picture.

"Wooowww!" He lost balance after the picture was taken and together they fell into the snow. Laughing, they shared a kiss with their cold lips.

"Hm? Where's Amu?"

"S-So c-c-c-c-cold…" Amu stood behind him in her under clothing, shivering.

"Weren't you just enjoying the snow?" He smirked.

"S-So v-v-v-very c-c-c-c-cold…" Amu squinted her eyes.

"So let me warm you up." He kept his cocky smirk and carried her bridal style. She was too cold to care that she snuggled in deeply into his warm chest, trying to warm herself up.

"Better?" He asked her like she was a kid.

Amu nodded her head in response, keeping her eyes closed. He looked at Amu, in his arms. Slowly, Ikuto leaned down to kiss Amu.

Until a snowball hit him in the head. He turned and gave a deadly glare to whoever just ruined their almost-kiss.

Nagihiko stood there, smiling smugly and holding up a snowball.

"You bastard…!" Ikuto twitched, with a fiery aroma in back of him. "I'm gonna tear you to shreds!" He whipped up hundreds of snowballs at Nagihiko.

Ikuto stood there, taking deep breaths after throwing all those snowballs. In front of him stood Nagihiko, looking like an enormous human snowman.

"Huh? Where'd Amu go?" He looked around.

"S-S-S-S-So v-v-v-very c-c-c-c-cold…" A voice murmured from under the snow.

"Shit!" Ikuto picked Amu up from under a layer of snow, forgetting that he dropped her. It looked as if she was close to frozen solid.

**A few minutes later…**

Amu sat in front of the fireplace, wrapped in a giant blanket. It felt nice to finally feel warm again…

"And don't go in the snow again!" Ikuto turned the heater on higher. "Huh?"

Amu fell asleep in front of the fireplace. She looked like a big lump of blankets. Snoring quietly, Amu was already in deep sleep.

"Well someone sleeps fast…" He squinted his eyes.

"So who's up for some more spin the bottle?" Tadase asked, holding up the empty beer bottle.

"I don't know about that…" Utau said looking around the room. Ikuto's T.V. was officially dead, there was alcohol and glass everywhere, Amu fell asleep after almost freezing to death, and Rima and Misa were lying on the floor.

"Plus, Christmas is already over…" Kukai pointed at the clock, which said 1:02.

"Whoa, when did it get so late? My parents are going to freak!" Nagihiko took his car keys and his coat. He grabbed Rima and dragged her with him out the door.

"I should get going too, I guess." Tadase smiled, and dragged Misa out behind him.

"Kill…blood…knives…skulls…" Misa murmured in her sleep, smiling to herself.

"Well whoever needs a ride can go in my car, I guess." Utau shrugged.

"Nice, I call shotgun!" Kukai gave a cheery smile.

"Here, drop Amu off at her house. Hopefully you remember where it is." Ikuto carried Amu to Utau's car.

"You're not coming?"

"Umm, I have a lot of cleaning to do." He twitched, setting Amu down in the backseats. He smirked, at her sleeping figure. Ruffling her pink hair, Ikuto whispered in her hair, "Merry Christmas."

"…You too." Her lips curved in a smile, showing she was still half-awake.

"Merry Christmas Ikuto!" Utau gave her brother a hug.

"Yeah, Merry Christmas man!" Kukai high-fived him. "See you later!"

"Yeah, later…" He said, before entering his very messed up apartment now. "Where do I start?..."

**Yes…=_= So..fucking…long chapter…xD This was freaking over 7000 words! So I put my heart and soul into this chapter! :3 Well I hoped you enjoyed this chappy, please review! ^^ Oh, and happy holidays everyone, sadly I don't have anything to do over the whole break . But whatever, it's fun going on the computer every day nowxD**

**Merry Christmas!**


	20. Chapter 20

**First of all, thanks for all the reviews xP I enjoy reading all of them ^^ So yup it's 2010 . It's almost been a whole year since I've started this fanfiction TT^TT It's getting me a bit teary-eyed. And it took me almost a whole damn year to get to chapter 20 x) **

**Also, winter break's practically over for me. Dx That means updates will be slower, gomen~~! I hope everyone had a nice two weeks of freedom xD Well yeah, here's my story now! Please enjoy! ^.^**

Amu peered out her balcony window, where cherry blossoms were visible gliding here and there. Spring had just begun, with winter passing by quickly. Today was a Sunday, meaning there would be school tomorrow.

She sighed, Monday was the day she hated the most. Plopping down on her computer chair, Amu felt like watching some more anime before starting on her weekend homework.

While waiting for the page to load, Amu tilted her head back, looking at the plain ceiling over her room. "The school year's almost over…isn't it?" She stayed in silence, thinking about how fast this year's gone by.

_Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari  
Mukashi no omoi negai ga jidai wo koe iro aseru koto naku todoku_

Amu almost fell out of her chair at the sound of her anime ringtone.** (A/N:Asterisk by ORANGE RANGE)**

_Kirari hitomi ni utsuru dare ka no sakebi kaze ni omoi wo  
Tsuki ni negai wo chikara aru kagiri ikiteku n da kyou mo_

After setting her balance, Amu grabbed the phone off her messy desk and flipped the pink electronic open.

"Hello?"

"Look out your balcony." A deep voice responded.

Amu raised an eyebrow. Who was it? Wait…was it Ikuto?! She curiously grabbed a hand and swiped her blinds to one side, and standing right there looking relaxed and calm was Ikuto.

This time, Amu fell out of her chair. "W-What the-?!" She rubbed the back of her rear end and wondered how in the world Ikuto got to her balcony in the first place. Had he finally lost it? His face was adorned with his usual smirk, watching Amu fall in amusement.

She got up, a bit wobbly at first. Her cheeks were bleached with a pink shade as she slid open the glass door, since she never bothered to lock it. She never thought that someone would actually climb onto her balcony. And Ikuto had proved her wrong.

"How and why did you climb up my balcony?!" Amu exclaimed right away.

"Is it wrong for me to want to see my Amu-koi?" He pouted.

"Well, if you do, at least use, you know, the _door_!" Amu ignored for a minute the fact that he climbed up the balcony to see her.

"It's easier if I just climb up the balcony." He rolled his eyes.

"Uh, no it's not." Amu squinted, using common sense.

He invited himself inside Amu's room, taking a seat on her bed. "It got messier since last time I was here."

Amu closed her balcony door, deciding it wasn't worth it forcing Ikuto to get out after he's already stepped into her room. Plus, her parents weren't home anyways, so they won't find out about it.

"Aren't you going to lock it?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nobody would ever climb up-" Wait, Ikuto had just climbed up her balcony. His eyes glinted in amusement, once again.

"Fine." She mumbled, and locked her balcony door. "So, why are you here?"

"To do this." He grabbed her and crashed his lips onto hers. She was taken aback and almost tripped but Ikuto held onto her back.

The kiss wasn't too long, but it wasn't short either. "Geez, always doing things on your own, you pervert." Amu turned red, and looked away.

"What? So you're saying kissing you would be considered perverted?" He causally licked his upper lip.

"W-Well, no, but like, you know! All of a sudden just kissing me out of nowhere!" She crossed her arms and sat down onto her chair.

"Is that…bad?"

Amu took in that question for a second. _Was_ it bad? She did like it when he kissed her, but did she really act like she didn't? Amu wondered why, and before thinking, blurted out, "Of course it's bad!"

A spark was visible in Ikuto's eyes, all of a sudden. Like an idea. Amu was usually scared of those ideas.

"Fine. I won't be perverted anymore." He responded.

"Huh?" Amu thought she heard wrong.

"Well, you always call me a pervert like you hate it, so I'll just stop." He got up, and slid open Amu's balcony door, stepping out.

Before closing the balcony door, he smirked widely. "Let's just see how long you last now."

With that, he jumped down, and left.

"Heh? What just happened?" Amu squinted her eyes. What did he mean by how long she's last? And why was he wearing a smirk, after he told her he wasn't going to be perverted anymore? Why wasn't he going to be perverted in the first place?!

She didn't know why, but she had this weird feeling of disappointment after Ikuto had left so early. She hoped it had nothing to do with what he had just said. Or the next few days would be very, very long.

* * *

"Ack! Damn it!" Amu muttered after dropping her school books on the ground. She sighed and bent down to grab the books one by one.

"Your underwear's showing." A voice said, and Amu turned tomato red and got up. She had forgotten to wear shorts under her skirt today.

Standing there was Ikuto. But he wasn't _smirking_. He always smirked if Amu got embarrassed. Especially if he caught her flashing off her underwear my accident.

"You're…not going to say anything perverted?" Amu asked him, curiously.

"Didn't I say I wouldn't be perverted anymore?" He asked, and before Amu could say anything else, he said, "Well I have to get to my next class. Bye."

Amu stood there confused. She should be happy that he wasn't being perverted anymore, right? Then why did she feel so..so..weird?! Different?!

Sighing, Amu bent down, carefully, this time to pick up the rest of her books. Usually Ikuto would say something like "_Nice panties, Amu._" or trace a finger up her thigh while she was still bending down with that signature smirk of his.

"I'm hallucinating." Once Amu had collected all of her books, she banged her head against the nearest locker. "I like Ikuto being not perverted, I like Ikuto being not perverted, I like Ikuto being not perverted…" Amu mumbled, trying to convince herself.

"What the hell are you doing, Amu?" Rima asked her.

"H-Huh?" Amu turned to Rima. Did she really look that weird? "Oh, um, nothing."

"So I heard Ikuto wasn't going to be perverted to you anymore." Rima grinned, knowing why Amu was banging her head against the locker in the first place.

"What? How?!" Amu asked, wondering how Rima knew.

"Word spreads." Rima shrugged.

"I, uh, see."

"Well, I just hope Ikuto isn't doing this because he's lost interest in you." Rima looked away, although a bit playfully.

"L-Lost interest?" Amu widened her eyes.

"Well, I wouldn't know." Rima said. "But what other reason would there be for him to stop being perverted?"

"I-I don't know…" Amu wondered if Rima was right. Had Ikuto lost interest in her? Was that why he was doing this?! Why was he doing this in the first place?!

"Ah, don't think too hard on the subject." Rima gave her a pat on the back. "I'm pretty sure Ikuto has a perfectly reasonable explanation for this."

"Heh? Where'd she go?" Rima blinked, looking around for a pink head.

**Meanwhile…**

"Ahhhh! What if he's really lost interest?!" Amu scratched through locks of her pink hair. "What should I do, what should I do?!"

She looked at her reflection in the scratched out mirror of the girl's restroom.

Suddenly, a toilet flushed and a girl stepped out. "So I'm guessing our Ikuto-san has finally lost interest in his pity little girlfriend."

Amu turned to her. "Heh? Who are you?"

"What?! You forgot me already?!" The girl twitched angrily and put a hand over her chest. "I am-"

"Oh! I remember now! You're the stocker who kept following Ikuto around last month." Amu put a finger up like she just got an answer right.

"You stupid little brat." The girl grabbed a lock of Amu's pink hair. "I can't believe you're Ikuto-san's girlfriend. What'd you do? Pay him?"

Amu closed one eye at her pulled hair. "Ita, ita! Let go of my hair, you obsessed lady!" She slapped the girl's hand away.

"Obsessed?!" The girl's jaw went to her feet. "Listen you…"

"I don't have time for another one of Ikuto's fan girls..." Amu waved a hand to her direction and stepped out of the restroom.

The girl stood there, both appalled and shocked at the same time. Opening up her mouth, she told Amu before she could leave, "I wouldn't be too surprised if Ikuto would have lost interest in you. I mean look at you." She flipped her hair with a hand.

"For you information," Amu squinted her gold orbs at the girl. "Ikuto has NOT lost interest in me!" She sort of lied on that part, but she didn't want to give that girl the satisfaction of getting to her. In the inside, Amu was actually worried about the whole thing.

"Of course he has. You're a flat-chested anime-loving geek." The girl spat out the words, as if making fun of little kids were her job.

"Well it's ob-vi-ous-ly better than a shallow fake wannabe who wants what she can't get all the time." Amu countered back.

"Tell me the truth once you finally stop taking those implant surgeries, will ya?" Amu wanted to give a smirk, but she was too upset to. That girl had really gotten to her. She didn't know why, but that girl had gotten to her. Instead, Amu stomped quietly out of the girls' restroom and to her next class.

* * *

More giggling. More. Damn. Giggles.

"Oh, I see how it is." Amu glared at the dish she was washing and rubbing violently with soap. "So Ikuto says he won't be perverted to me, but he's still perverted to OTHER GIRLS?! I SEE HOW IT IS!"

"That bastard….!" Amu was now rubbing the dish so hard, her fingers were turning white. But it's not like she even noticed. "Ugh…why should I even want him to be perverted?! No, I'm probably just mad because he's being perverted with other girls…Wait, is it because I want him to be perverted with me?"

"No, no, no, no, no, NO!" Amu exclaimed again and again, still washing the same plate.

CLASH!

The dish broke into pieces as the loud noise filled up the entire café. Amu bit her lip, and reached in the sink to clean up the mess she'd caused for about the fifth time that day.

"Ow!" Amu shouted, pulling her hand out of the sink. A streak of fresh crimson blood ran down her middle finger.

"Amu!" Ikuto suddenly appeared, hearing the dish break. When he saw the blood, he smoothly grabbed a towel and used it to wipe the blood off her finger.

_He's not going to lick it…? Wait, no! I don't want him to lick it! That's disgusting! What am I thinking?!_ Amu suddenly stopped thinking when she felt the sting of alcohol on her finger.

"O-Ouch!" Amu exclaimed.

"It's ok…It's just alcohol." Ikuto murmured and threw her a bandage. "I'm guessing you could do the rest by yourself."

Amu frowned while wrapping the bandage around her middle finger. She was still confused with why Ikuto wasn't being perverted in the first place. Was it because he didn't feel like it? He lost interest? He's been replaced with some kind of robot?!

"Ok…I've been watching too much anime…" Amu twitched. She sighed a few seconds later. She shouldn't even want Ikuto to be perverted. It's because she's always complaining about it, right? For the whole day, Amu's been having this sick feeling, which she had a feeling had to do with Ikuto. But how could she help it? Or fix it?

Picking up another dish to clean, Amu was still lost in her thoughts. Maybe…she should try to work harder on her image. Then Ikuto will _have_ to do something perverted right?

Amu couldn't believe it, she was actually _trying_ to get Ikuto to be perverted.

**The Next Day…**

Amu looked at her reflection through the mirror of her locker.

She had worn a skirt that was one inch higher than average, combed her hair longer, and even wore a tank top instead of a shirt. And of course the whole outfit was in the style of gothic lolita.

"What are you wearing?" Ikuto asked, raising an eyebrow.

Amu turned red. She suddenly regretted dressing like this. Why was she even doing this?! She felt beyond pathetic. But, maybe he would finally say something perverted…So Amu waited for him to say something.

A few seconds passed. One minute. Amu grew irritated. She exclaimed, "Well do you have anything to say about what I'm wearing?!" Suddenly, her hands went to her mouth and her cheeks burned. She couldn't believe she actually said that.

"Uh…aren't you cold?" Ikuto came up with.

A small breeze blew between them.

Twitching in anger, Amu slammed her locker. "IT'S ALREADY SPRING!" She stomped her way to her next class, not even bothering to bid him farewell.

"Geez…that stupid Ikuto…" She dropped down on her seat. "This was a stupid idea after all!" How could she expect him to do anything anyways? She felt like one of those shallow girls that followed him around all day. This wasn't who she was.

Sighing, Amu pulled her skirt lower to its normal level and ran a hand through her hair to mess it up a bit. After that, she pulled out a jacket from her bag and zipped it up. Slumping lower into the desk, Amu puffed up her cheeks, thinking of what she should do next.

BRRRINNNNNGGGGG!

She guessed it would have to wait for after school, though.

* * *

"Cleaning dishes, cleaning dishes…" Misa hummed peacefully while wiping all the dirty dishes clean. Rima had made it illegal for Amu to wash dishes from now on after she broke twenty dishes yesterday.

Amu was next to her, just sitting there. Watching Ikuto smooth talk to tall skinny girls in miniskirts and tank tops. She couldn't believe that just this morning she was one of those things. The thought disgusted her.

Suddenly, a girl with a short brown bob cut quickly leaned in to give Ikuto a peck on the cheeks. Amu got up, slamming the table in anger.

CLASH!

Misa opened up her eyes and saw a broken dish on the ground. "Wow…even when you're not cleaning dishes you still break them."

"I, uh, s-sorry…" Amu bent down to clean it up.

"It's ok, I got it." Misa took out a broom to sweep the glass out. "What's gotten into you these days?"

"It's not necessarily _me_." Amu gave out a small sigh. Maybe it was her.

"Hm? Having trouble with Ikuto again?"

"The last time was because of you." Amu twitched at Misa's calm smile.

"Well what's wrong?" Misa asked. "I'm sure it could be fixed."

"It's nothing you need to worry about." Amu shrugged, it was true though.

"Didn't we already go through this a few months ago?" Misa grinned.

Amu blushed stubbornly, pretending not to remember.

"Come on, just tell me." Misa rolled her eyes.

She bit her lip and inhaled. "Ok, so Ikuto told me he wasn't going to be perverted anymore. Well, that's because I always act like I hate it when he is. But I don't. Well, actually I'm still unsure if I like it or now. Or whatever. Well anyways, so Ikuto hasn't been perverted, and for some reason I don't like it. And I hate how he's perverted with other girls and not me. But it's not like I'm jealous or anything. I just don't like it. And so whatever I do he's still not being perverted and I even acted like one of those stupid girls that follow him around all the time. I don't want to, but I don't know why I did it. I think it's because I think he's lost interest in me. So I don't know what to do now. Because I don't know if it's because I want him to be perverted to me, if I'm jealous, or if he's losing interest." She closed her eyes and gave out a sigh of relief.

"E-Ehh…" Misa was already done cleaning all the dishes. She picked up a piece of broken glass, one with a sharp end that she had kept.

"Ok, it's obvious that he's definitely _not _losing interest in you." Misa explained, running a long finger around the edges of the shard. "And it's also obvious you're a completely clueless idiot."

"What?!" Amu's upper lip twitched.

"After hearing what you just said, I can tell that you're definitely jealous. Of his pervertedness." Misa said slowly. "So that answers your questions right? You're jealous because you want him to be perverted to you, after seeing him be his usual self in front of those girls."

"And…what should I do then?" Amu raised an eyebrow, thinking about what Misa was saying.

"Admit it. Tell him the truth." Misa put a slender finger on the sharpest point of the piece of glass.

"Admit what? And how?" Amu asked, sounding desperate.

"Tell him that you want him to be perverted again. Or a more romantic way to do it is give him a big kiss on the lips and then tell him." She chuckled to herself.

"Isn't there another way?" Amu didn't feel like doing either.

"Nope." Misa pressed her finger into the sharp point.

"And what if I don't…?"

Misa finally stabbed the piece of glass deep into her finger. Blood slowly swam in a thin river down her finger. She turned to Amu, smirking while licking the drips of blood clean off her hand. Only have her face could be seen from Amu's view and her one visible eye pierced right into Amu.

"Then, you're lost."

* * *

Amu had been thinking about what Misa said the whole next day. She couldn't live on like this! Without a perverted Ikuto! As weird and awkward as it seemed…

Taking a deep breath, Amu took a few steps toward Ikuto's direction. The PE teacher was busy giving students push up tests. So Ikuto was just leaning against a wall there, drinking a bottle of cold water.

"U-Uh, Ikuto." Amu said awkwardly. She usually wasn't the one that started conservations between the two.

"Hm?" He turned to her. Suddenly, he reached his hand towards Amu and he leaned in closer to her.

"Heh?" Amu was ready to take a step back. But his hand stopped at the top of her head. His fingers ran through her pink strands and pulled something out. It was a leaf.

"You had a leaf in your hair." He responded, and Amu could feel his warm breath in front of her face. His lips were so close to hers…His face was so close up to hers…All she could focus on was the feel of his breath on her face while watching him.

Without another thought, Amu leaned up with her eyes shut and cheeks flushed. But what her lips felt was…hair? Amu opened up her eyes.

Ikuto had already turned around to drop the leaf on the ground. "I wonder how that got there…"

Amu turned red. Did he _seriously_ just avoid her lips?! She suddenly felt filled with embarrassment and anger. That stupid Ikuto…! Even after she tried to kiss him he just turns away! She hoped nobody saw though, she also hoped Ikuto didn't feel anything on the back of his head.

She kept her head down, obscuring her dark red cheeks. Why did she even try to kiss him? Amu frowned. For once, she just wanted…to kiss him, badly, for some unknown reason. Maybe it's just because they haven't kissed in a while. Well that was because it was usually Ikuto who kissed _her_. Ikuto was the one that did everything.

"Ikuto!" It was now or never. He turned around lazily. Amu grabbed the top of his shirt and stood on her tip toes, crashing her lips into his. Her cheeks felt as if they were on fire, doing something like this. She kept her lips onto his until she could no longer hold her breath. He was a bit taken aback at first but then continued on with the kiss.

She turned to him a few seconds after letting go slowly, as if afraid to see what kind of expression he had. But all that was shown on Ikuto's face was an amused grin.

Well at least he sort of seemed like the Ikuto she knew now.

"So, is there a reason you have for kissing me?" He leaned against the wall once again.

"H-Huh?" That wasn't exactly what Amu expected Ikuto to say. "Do I have to have a reason?"

"Well that's because you never kiss me, and I thought you hated kissing in public."

"First, we're behind a wall." Amu said. "And second, that's because you're NOT KISSING ME!"

Ikuto leaned in close to Amu, and bent down a bit so they were almost on eye level. "Do you want me to?"

Amu looked away. _Say yes, say yes, say yes, SAY YES!, _she kept telling herself. But no words came out of her lips when they parted. Why was it so hard to admit it?!

Opening up her mouth one more time, Amu managed to say, "Y-Y-Y-Y……"

"Say yes." He whispered, putting both hands on each side of Amu's heated cheeks. They burned even more.

Amu could feel her whole body start to heat up as she parted her lips one last time. "Y-Ye-e-e-s…" After saying that she gave out a small sigh of relief.

"Now repeat after me." He ordered. Amu was taken aback, she had to say more?!

"I love my sexy Ikuto-koi,"

Amu glared at him, but he simply stared back, as if she had to do it. Which, she did sort of have to. Closing her eyes and taking in a breath, Amu said,

"I-I-I-I lo-ove m-my s-s-s-s-s-s-s-sexy-y Ikuto-k-k-k-k-k-koi," She stuttered terribly.

"Being perverted all the time."

"Being p-p-p-p-p-pervert-t-ted a-a-all the t-t-time."

"Done. Wasn't that easy?" He smirked, letting go of Amu's cheeks.

"Done. Wasn't th-" Amu opened up her eyes. She probably wasn't supposed to repeat that part. "Wait. So it's over?"

"Yup."

"So…now what?"

"Now…" Ikuto picked Amu up bridal style. "I'm going to pleasure myself after not being perverted for a week."

"You per-" Amu was about to protest but then stopped herself. She didn't want _that_ to happen all over again.

"Hm? Say that louder?"

Amu turned pink and tilted her head up to his to face him. Mumbling in a soft voice, she responded, "O-Ok…"

He smiled softly and leaned in for a kiss.

"Wait!" Amu put her hands in front of her face.

"What now?" He asked her, twitching his left eyebrow in impatience.

"So you haven't lost interest in me?" She asked.

"No, you idiot."

"But h-h-how come you're a-always being p-perverted with other girls?" Amu tried her best to not sound like a jealous girlfriend. "N-Not that I c-care or anything!"

Ikuto could clearly see the hurt in Amu's eyes. He looked away and put a hand over Amu's mess of pink hair. "I only do it at work for tips. So stop worrying about these kinds of things already."

Ikuto must really care for her. She suddenly felt glad that she was with someone like him. Amu gave out a smile and looked up to Ikuto once again. "I love you." Her golden eyes shone brightly with small glints of sparks and her cheeks were mixed with just the right amount of red blush.

"I love you…too." He chuckled and finally planted his lips against hers.

* * *

"I know he told me not to worry about it, but…" Amu muttered to herself, twitching while watching Ikuto once again serving a table of big-chested high school girls.

She frowned and turned her head both ways to see if anybody was watching. Putting the cloth on the top of her shirt Amu tilted her head downward. Still flat.

"What are you doing?" Amu jumped up at the sound of somebody's voice and blushed. She whirled around, wondering who had spotted her.

"Eh, sorry to bother you. But I'm looking for Ikuto, nya." A teenage boy with very messy dark blue hair and vat-like yellow eyes stood there, leaning against a chair. He wore a black tank with white graffiti over it and black caprice tied with a black studded belt on the top.

"Huh, you know Ikuto?" Amu blinked. She's never seen the guy before. And why was it that he reminded her of a cat?

"Of course. We're best buddies, nya." He gave a smirk. Amu thought the two were similar as well.

"Well, he's-"

"Actually, I think I'll look for him later." He said, taking a seat. "So I'm guessing you're his girlfriend?"

"What? How did you know?" Amu wondered just exactly who was this cat-person.

"When I got here you kept watching him and you blushed even more when I mentioned his name. Plus, you call him just Ikuto. You practically gave yourself away."

_You practically gave yourself away _lingered in Amu's head. Was she that obvious?

"And you have the funniest expressions, nya! Haha!" He laughed out loud.

Amu wiped her previous look off her face and turned to him. "Shut up you-"

"Oh, how rude of me. I forgot to introduce myself." The boy smiled, in a way a rebel would though. "The name's Yoru."

"You don't have a last name?"

"I do. But I just go by Yoru." He yawned. "So why don't you introduce yourself, princess?"

"Who are you calling princess?!" Amu twitched her upper lip. "And why are you even here? If you want to talk to Ikuto just-"

"Well Ikuto surely found something interesting." Yoru carefully eyed Amu's movements. "Hinamori Amu is it?"

"How did you know my name?"

He shrugged his shoulder to her chest, signaling her name tag. After that he got up and yawned once more. "Well let's keep our little meeting a secret from Ikuto, okay?"

"What? Why?" Amu asked.

He turned to Amu and put a finger on the bottom of her chin. "Just keep those lips of yours sealed. He'll find out I'm here tomorrow anyways."

"How?" Amu frowned and took a step back away from Yoru.

"You'll see soon enough." And off he went.

"What a strange boy…" Amu muttered. She sighed, she had to go clean some tables. Maybe this Yoru person was just a random student from school that was Ikuto's friend.

* * *

"Listen up students!" The PE teacher hollered after everybody was done changing into their PE uniforms.

"Hm? What does this old hag want now?" A boy next to Ikuto asked while everybody giggled. Amu rolled her eyes.

The teacher glared sternly at the boy with her old eyes. "Ahem! Well, we have a new student today, who came all the way from across Japan!"

A boy stepped in, with messy dark blue hair and cat-like golden eyes. The same ones Amu had encountered the other day. It was Yoru! What the hell was he doing here? Was this what he meant the other day?

Ikuto widened his eyes in horror. What was Yoru doing here…?! Amu looked worried, towards Ikuto's expression. It didn't look like Yoru was a friend.

Yoru smirked, and set his feet in one direction. Girls widened their eyes and the guys looked away like this guy wasn't special or anything. He walked in only one direction, straight forward without keeping his eyes off the person they were focused on.

And that person, was Amu. She bit her lip slightly.

"Amu, was it?" He swiftly bent his head down and grabbed her hand. He tilted his head up just a bit so his eyes were connected with Amu's. Then…he LICKED the back of her hand?!

"I see you've kept our promise," He squeezed her hand just a bit and she took a step back. "Nya."

The whole gym stayed silent. Then, like the beginning of a war, everything shot at once.

"Who is he?!"

"Why does he know Hinamori?!"

"How come Hinamori gets all the guys?"

"So unfair!"

"I know!"

"And plus, he's so hot!"

"He reminds me of a cat!"

"That's what I thought!"

"That's what I thought first!"

"No I did!"

"No I did!"

Amu couldn't stand being the center of attention. She glared at the Yoru as if to scold him for doing that. But he just simply kept his calm smile.

Well it wasn't like he was going to be in any of her other classes though, right?

* * *

"Eh? A new student?" Amu's math teacher looked up to see Yoru standing there. Looking directly at Amu. She almost broke her pencil in half.

"Oh…Hinamori! Please take him to the principal's office first because he doesn't seem to be on the attendance sheet."

"Huh? Why me?"

"Go. Now." The teacher looked up at Amu.

Sighing, Amu got out of her seat and stiffly walked out the door, in front of Yoru.

"So…Amu. Where's the principal's office?"

"It's right-" Amu froze. "Wait, where was it?" She squinted her eyes.

"Hm? You really are interesting." Yoru grinned, showing his sharp teeth and mini cat-like fangs.

"I mean, I know where it is!" Amu mumbled a few things, that Yoru ignored.

He noticed Ikuto on the second floor. It was time to have some fun. Waving to Ikuto, Yoru spread his arms out while Amu was too occupied, finally catching Ikuto's attention.

Ikuto gave a half glare, half bored look. Yoru pretended to drop a pencil under a locker. "Oh, can you pick that pencil up for me, Amu?"

"Ugh, just get it yourself…" Amu said, but still bent down to reach for Yoru's pencil, which was never there. "Huh? Where is it?" She continued to bend down, looking for the invisible pencil.

Of course, she had worn a gothic lolita dress that day. Her white panties were showing, very obviously too. Yoru turned to Ikuto, giving him a playful smile and pointing at Amu's panties.

Ikuto smirked greatly at him, as if daring Yoru to do anything more.

"I still can't find it…" Amu, clueless to everything happening, kept searching for the pencil.

Yoru decided to take on this dare. "I think you almost have it…just a bit farther, nya." While keeping Amu busy and making sure Ikuto was watching him, he was about to run his hand up the backside of one of Amu's creamy thighs.

BAM!

"Aw, fuck!" Yoru fell down in pain. "Bastard threw a fucking pencil head on…!" The pointy led had poked him hard on in his skull. He looked up to see Ikuto whistling to himself while continuing to walk back to his class. Not before flipping Yoru off, though.

Yoru maintained his calm expression though. "Whatever, I'll get him back later…"

Turning back to Amu, Yoru said, "Oh, I found my pencil!"

Amu finally got up. "What? Where was it?"

"It was a bit more to your right."

"Oh, didn't see it though…" Amu thought.

"It's ok. To the principal's office then, nya." He shrugged.

"R-Right…" Amu mumbled, still looking for the principal's office.

**Twenty minutes later…**

"Found it!" Amu exclaimed, out of breath, pointing to the door.

"Took you long enough…" Yoru twitched. _This girl is exactly the type Ikuto would choose…Well, not counting her lack in a figure…_

"Well let's just get this over with so we can go back to class." Amu pushed open the door.

"Class is almost over anyways." Yoru looked up at the clock placed on the wall of the office.

But Amu ignored him and went ahead to talk to the school council already. "Umm there was something wrong with the attendance sheet and……" Yoru drifted off as she kept talking on and on.

He wondered what he should do now that he was with Ikuto and his ditzy little girlfriend. It would be very funny to mess with the two even more. But Ikuto might catch on to his tricks nowadays, being a genius and all. He sighed, this time it wasn't going to be as easy.

He smirked though. Guess he should just try even harder then.

"Yoru! Yeah, that's his name!" Amu pointed at Yoru, breaking into his thoughts. "The new kid!"

"Oh, I see. I'll change the attendance sheet right away. We're sorry for the inconvenience." The person looked at the sheets in front of them.

"That's what I thought." Amu smiled victoriously and waltzed toward the door. "Let's go, Yoru!"

"Right behind ya, nya."

* * *

"So tell me exactly why you decided to drop by." Ikuto stood there casually against the wall while Yoru had taken a seat on a chair. It was night time now, with the moon casting glows through the windows.

"No reason." Yoru focused on his dirty sneakers. "Just got bored back at home, nya."

Ikuto kept a fixed look on Yoru.

"Come on, buddy! Stop being so uptight!" Yoru smacked Ikuto multiple times on the back.

"Touch me one more time and I'll kick your ass." Ikuto twitched.

"But that girl…Amu." Yoru looked out the window. "I guess you picked up an interesting one this time."

"Heh? What? Still can't get a girlfriend for yourself?" Ikuto smirked.

Yoru stiffened, which was unusual for his never serious behavior. "I am _perfectly_ fine with my single life."

"Whatever, just don't do anything drastic to Amu." Ikuto said, putting on his jacket.

"Heh! I'll do whatever I want to do!" Yoru didn't like listening to people, and usually went to his own beat.

"If you do…" Ikuto turned to Yoru, an evil glint in his eyes while smirking a bit wider than usual. "I'll kill you."

Ikuto opened up the door, getting ready to leave the dark room already.

"That's a shame…plus today was fun." Yoru waited for Ikuto to pay attention to what he was saying before continuing on. "Seeing her panties-"

It seemed Ikuto had already slammed the door and left.

"Stubborn as ever." Yoru laid his head on the chair, tilting his head to the dark ceiling. "And I've only just begun."

**Doooone! Ok, sorry this chapter was a bit shorter than most of my other chapters. But at least I got past 5,000 words right? :D Well anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and your winter break cause mine's over now TT^TT Please review! I want you guys to tell me what you think of this chapter :) But until next time, laytah~**


	21. Chapter 21

**This is officially the last chapter of Opposites Attract. I just had to finish it. I'm sorry for the late update. I had the hugest writer's block in the history of hugest writer's blocks. Really, sorry.**

**Hopefully you'll enjoy this one last chapter I have to offer you (:**

**And idk if I'm going to make a sequel. With Shugo Chara ending and all, it seems like a downpour to me. I lost inspiration for so long, I was afraid I'd never right this chapter and so I'd probably do the same to the sequel.**

**Please enjoy the last chapter of Opposites Attract…**

**Chapter 21: Finals…and Goodbyes?**

"Right now, I am passing out the essays that were turned in last week." Amu's language arts teacher got up from her chair with a stack of white papers. As she walked past each chair her teacher set down an essay. There was either a squeal from the nerds, a satisfied smile from the cool nerds, a slam on the desk, or nothing from the under-achievers.

"I would be a bit worried about the finals next week if I were you, Hinamori-san." The teacher set Amu's test on her desk. And as usual the grade was an F.

"Come on, can't you give me a better grade?" Amu rolled her eyes. "At least I actually tried."

"No, you didn't." The teacher put her hands on her hips. "I asked you to write an essay on the Shakespeare literature piece Romeo and Juliet. You wrote an essay on the _anime _Romeo X Juliet."

"Which I totally deserved an A on!" Amu exclaimed on her defense, but the teacher had already moved on.

"Ugh…stupid old lady." Amu sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"Psst…"

Amu ignored the sound from behind her.

"Psst!"

Amu squinted her eyes forward.

"PSST!PSST!" A pencil dug into her neck.

"WHAT?!" She spun around, annoyed and knocked the pencil out of the guy's hand.

"Hi. Nya." Yoru's eyes glinted with its usual never-bored shine.

"SHUT THE-"

BRRRRRINNNGG!

The bell rung before Amu could let out another word. She got up rigidly and threw loose papers into her bag. After that, she ran away as far as she could from Yoru.

"Wait right there, Hinamori-san." Her teacher stopped her from going any further. "I'd like to have a little talk with you."

Letting out a sharp sigh, Amu stiffly turned back around a walked up to her teacher. "What?"

"I'm a bit worried about you, you're going to fail this class."

"Yeah, that's what all my teachers are saying." Amu brushed the words off her.

"This is serious, Hinamori-san. Finals are going to be next week. They decide your final grade, and you do understand that you can repeat the eleventh grade if you fail right?"

"I'll just go to summer school. Like every year." Amu rolled her eyes.

"Actually, I don't think summer school is enough. You need to repeat the grade, because you're never listening in class, always not doing homework, and you guess on all your test questions." The teacher said sternly, rubbing the side of her glasses together with two fingers.

"And I'm still doing pretty fine, right?" Amu put both her hands in mid-way up.

"Let me just make my point clear, if you get lower than an eighty percent on next week's final, I will make sure you repeat this grade." Her teacher glared down at Amu.

Amu's jaw dropped to the floor. "W-What?! Eighty percent? That's not the-"

"Well I'm a teacher so I have the power to repeat you right? And because I'm _sure_ you will not get over an eighty, you'll be repeating this grade!"

"That's not fair!"

"Well you should've thought about that before the school year started." The teacher adjusted her glasses. "You can go now, the bell will ring soon."

Amu clenched her fists. "You…stupid teacher!" She closed her eyes and punched her teacher.

**A few minutes later…**

"Damn." Amu dropped her head onto the desk, in the detention room.

* * *

"Punching a teacher? That's pretty bold." Utau said, amused by how Amu got detention.

"Ugh. She told me if I didn't get over eighty percent on my English finals I'm going to repeat the eleventh grade!" Amu leaned back, against the wall. They were at work, but almost done because Amu had come late of her detention.

"Really? Wow, that's harsh." Utau widened her eyes. "So you're going to like study then right?"

"Study what?" Amu asked.

"For the finals! You can't repeat the eleventh grade!"

"I shouldn't even bother. I have no fucking idea on what that class is about anyways." Amu closed her eyes, and tried to get some stress out of her. Then Amu opened her eyes again. "Now that I think about it, all of my teachers told me the same exact thing. Well except PE."

"What?! That means you have to get higher than eighty on all subjects?!" Utau exclaimed. "Wow. If you can do that I'll give you a million dollars."

"Why bother trying? I'm probably going to fail all of them anyways." Amu put her arms behind her head.

"I think it's possible. With a tutor." Utau said, giving a half-smile.

"Where would I even find-" Amu started, but then remembered. Oh yeah. She remembered her last tutor.

"I'm going to…find my tutor…"

* * *

"Back here."

"Once again."

Ikuto and Amu stood in front of her messy room, just like old times.

"Your room still smells and looks disgusting…" Ikuto squinted her eyes, looking around Amu's room.

"What? But I cleaned up yesterday." Amu said.

"What exactly did you clean?" Ikuto asked. Every inch of the floor was covered with something.

"Well I started cleaning until I got bored and started watching anime." Amu replied, scratching her head.

"Ok, let's start with language arts then." Ikuto sighed and grabbed Amu's English book off of the floor.

**One hour later…**

"I…hate…literature…" Amu said, her body lying on the ground.

"Well I'm the one who has to teach you this! It's harder for me because you can never understand anything!" Ikuto told Amu. "This is even harder for you than math!"

"I don't even remember anything I learned." Amu puffed her cheeks together.

"Well, I'm not leaving until you memorize the whole damn book!"

**Seven hours later…**

"Ok. Now I really, really hate literature…" Amu had her body flopped on her bed.

"Well at least you memorized everything right?"

"Nope. Don't remember a thing." Amu turned to him.

"You stupid idiot! You better have memorized the whole damn book by tomorrow, because we're moving on to science!"

"This is going to be a long week…"

* * *

Ikuto yawned. He was in his first period class, PE. And he was also tired as hell, since he barely got any sleep last night.

Everybody was just talking instead of running around the track anyways. He decided to walk today.

This week's been so busy, having to teach Amu everything she was supposed to learn this year. On top of that, he didn't even start studying for his finals, not that he really needed to though.

Another yawn escaped from Ikuto's mouth. He was so tired he could just fall asleep right now…

"W-What are you doing? Ikuto!" A voice rang through his ears and a small arm grabbed onto him before he could fall onto the ground. "Ugh, you're so heavy…"

"Huh?" He widened his eyes and realized he fell asleep for a second there.

"We're you sleeping?" Amu asked him, letting go of his arm once he balanced himself again.

"No…just, uh, daydreaming." He replied back, and started running ahead of Amu.

"That stupid…what was he really doing? And why did he run away from me?!" Amu exclaimed.

* * *

"Hey, uh, Yoru?" Amu turned around to face Yoru awkwardly in her language arts class later that day.

"Ah, I knew the day would come where you'd talk to me, nya…"

Amu gave out a sharp sigh of annoyance. "Do you know what's up with Ikuto?"

"I'll answer you if you give me a kiss, nya." He smirked, under Amu's stare, just like a mini Ikuto. Normally, Amu would've thought that was cute, but this was Yoru.

"Don't be stupid!" Amu wacked kicked him in the shin. "I'm serious."

"O-OW!" Yoru yelped. "Um, that HURT!"

"So are you going to tell me or what?"

"Ok, fine, but it's sort of a secret, so you can't tell anybody." Yoru washed his eyes from side to side and put a hand over one side of his mouth like people do when they're telling a secret.

"W-What?" Amu suddenly wondered if it was something serious.

"He's…" Yoru said slowly, "…been going to your house everyday to tutor you." He whispered.

"Really-I mean, I know that!" Amu exclaimed. "That's why?!"

"Man, I can't believe how stupid you are, nya!" Yoru chuckled and put his hands behind his hand and his feet on the table.

Amu squinted her eyes. She used one finger to poke his chin, hard.

"W-Whoa…!" The poke set Yoru off balance in his chair and he fell out of his seat.

BRRRRRINNNGGGGG!

"Thanks Yoru!" Amu smiled, and got up.

"No, thank _you_." Yoru quickly lashed out a hand to make Amu trip onto the floor.

His hand accidentally reached for one of the hoops on her jeans instead, and pulled them down. The top-half of her cotton white panties were revealed to the class.

Amu widened her eyes with her mouth in a wide O. Her cheeks slowly turned bright, bright red. "Y-Y-YOU…FUCKING PERVERT!" She closed her eyes and kicked Yoru in his delicate spot as hard as she could.

"JESUS CHRIST!"

* * *

Everybody was getting ready to leave work, at the mall.

Amu stretched out her arms, tired from scrubbing so many tables.

"Are you ready…?" Ikuto asked her.

"Oh, uh, actually, I don't think I need any tutoring today!" Amu smiled. "History, is like my best subject. So I'll just study on my own tonight."

"You sure?" Ikuto raised an eyebrow.

"Yup." Amu replied, and got her skateboard. "Well I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Uh…ok." Ikuto walked off first. Amu gave out a sigh when he was gone.

"You're failing history terribly." Rima murmured from behind Amu.

"R-Rima! Since when were you there?!" Amu jumped up and turned around.

"Why didn't you want Ikuto to tutor you today?" Rima ignored Amu's question.

"What are you talking about? I don't need tutoring." Amu lied, looking the other way.

"I'm in your history class, Amu. History's your worst subject."

Amu frowned, and looked down. "But…Ikuto's trying so hard to tutor me. He doesn't even get enough sleep because of me. And I don't think he's even started studying for himself."

"So…you're just going to fail your exams?"

"The truth is, I'd rather repeat the eleventh grade than drag Ikuto's grade and sleep down because of me." Amu said.

"But no worries!" Amu suddenly exclaimed. "I'm going to study myself, so I can try passing my exams without Ikuto's help!"

"Well good luck with that." Rima chuckled and walked ahead of her.

"W-What's that supposed to m-mean?!" Amu chased after her.

* * *

"Ok…so it was in the 1600s when he became prince…" Amu muttered to herself, taking notes. She glanced at the clock quickly before concentrating back on studying. It was 2:00 A.M.

"I need to get through the book before I go to sleep!" Amu shook her head from side to side and patted her cheeks together. She was only half done though.

**5:00 A.M.**

Amu lay asleep with her rested on her table. Around her were flash cards, notes, and her history book. She had only fallen asleep a few minutes ago though. But she did, at least get through the whole book.

"W-We're so proud of Amu-chan!"

"She's finally studying!"

Her parents were peeking through her door, beaming with tears in their eyes.

**6:30 A.M.**

"Aw, crap…School…" Amu scratched her head. She changed from yesterday's clothes to new ones. After that she threw her messenger bag over her shoulder.

"Oh, wait." She walked back to her desk and picked up some flash cards, stuffing them in her pockets. "I should probably study at school or something."

* * *

"I want more push-ups!" The gym teacher clapped her hands together. "Come on!"

Amu didn't even bother to try doing more. She lay asleep on the gym floor.

"Wake up!" The teacher slapped the ground next to Amu's ear.

"I'm awake!" Amu yelled and shot her eyes open.

"What were you doing last night? Watching anime?" Ikuto smirked from above her, already done with doing 50 push-ups.

"Yeah, I guess so." Amu gave out a little laugh.

"Oh, Ikuto-kun!" A few girls squealed and waddled to them. Well in Amu's view, they waddled. "We need help with our push-ups, can you help us?"

Amu squinted at their P.E. shorts that they've turned into short-shorts. She turned back to Ikuto, who was practically drooling.

"You pervert!" Amu sighed, and focused on doing her push-ups, even though she only had two done.

"Actually, I think I'll just stay here." Ikuto replied back to the girls.

"H-He looked at me!"

"Well he smiled at me!"

"That was not a smile! Our Ikuto only smirks!"

"He smirked at me!"

"What are you doing?" Amu asked him. "Go away…"

"Aww…you're so cold Amu-koi." He sat down, criss-crossed next to Amu's push-up position and put a hand under his chin.

"S-Stop staring at me!" Amu turned red and looked away from Ikuto's eyes.

"I'll stop once you're done with all fifty push-ups…" He smirked, with his long blue strands falling sexily over his eyes. Amu blushed into an even darker shade. But someone was bothering her.

"Uhh…Yoru, what are you doing…?" Amu and Ikuto asked Yoru, who was behind Amu with his head on the floor.

"It's a nice view from here, nya."

"What view-" Amu froze and turned her head around. Her gym shorts were basketball pants, which were of course going downward which gave Yoru a full view of her…

"WHAT IS WITH YOU AND MY UNDERWEAR?!" Amu got one of her feet and pushed it back, and since Yoru's head was so close to her feet, her foot went directly against his face.

"Gosh…" Amu turned away from Yoru, just as the bell rang. Well at least that woke her up a bit more.

**Later that day…**

"I hope you students are all studying for your finals next week." Amu's English teacher said. While Amu, was sleeping with her head on her desk. A light snore escaped from her mouth every other second.

"Hinamori-san!" The teacher slammed Amu's desk. "Pay attention! You have the lowest grade yet you still choose not to listen one week before the finals?"

"H-Huh? Where am I?" Amu was still half-asleep. The whole class giggled.

"I'm not even going to bother." The teacher put her hands on her hips. "Lazy people like you will get nowhere in life. You're going to repeat this grade for sure. At least you know you deserved to. You should be ashamed of yourself, Hinamori-san."

"Yeah, I _should_ be, but I'm not." Amu looked up to glare at the teacher. Who did she think she was anyways?

"Guess that's another detention for you, then…" The teacher shook her head from side to side and walked back to the front of the classroom.

As the teacher continued to explain more about what was going to be on the exams next week, Amu dozed off, once again.

* * *

"I hate science…" Amu muttered, in her room that night. She has made up another excuse for Ikuto so he wouldn't have to come over and tutor her.

"I don't get this crap at all…!" She crumpled up the sheet of paper she had been writing on and threw it across the room.

"But I can't stop now…Science is the last subject I have to study for…" Amu sighed, and ripped out a piece of paper from her notebook.

A knock coming from her balcony door jolted Amu up. "H-Huh?" She turned slowly to her balcony. Tip-toeing slowly to the door, she cautiously grabbed a Haruhi Suzumiya figure, in case it was a burglar and so she had something to whack the asshole with. Then she swiped the curtains covering her door to the side. There was someone there!

"Ahhh!" Amu held up her poor anime figure and wacked it against the glass. Oh yeah, how was she supposed to hit the guy if there was a door in front of her?

Wait, this guy had navy blue hair!

"Ikuto?!" Amu exclaimed, and pulled her door open. "What are you doing here at…" She glanced at the clock on her computer. "…10:00 PM?!"

"I can't visit you?" He purposely pouted.

"Amu-chan? What are you doing in there? I heard a shout." Amu's mom's voice sounded near as she walked towards Amu's door.

Amu's eyes widened in panic. She pushed Ikuto back outside harshly. "Stay hidden!"

Pushing the door and curtain back, Amu turned forward just as her mom opened her door up.

"Amu-chan, are you ok?"

"Y-Yeah. I just s-saw a spider." Amu lied, smiling at her mother.

"Oh, ok. Well make sure to go to sleep soon ok?"

"Mhm!" Amu replied and waited ten seconds after her mom left her room to let Ikuto in again.

"You don't just climb up peoples' houses in the middle of the night? How did you even get up here? Why are you here? What the hell-MMPH!" Amu 's eyes widened when her lips were sealed by Ikuto's mouth.

After he let go she twitched an eye at him. "Why again did you do that?"

"It was a more entertaining way to make you shut up."

"So what? Why are you here?" Amu crossed her arms.

"Because you've been purposely trying to avoid me tutoring you." Ikuto went right to the point.

"I-I-I haven't b-been purposely avoiding y-you just to l-like study alone, c-cause I noticed y-you were getting more t-tired. Pfff!" Amu lied.

Ikuto twitched. "Uhuh…"

"Well I have to go stu-I mean sleep now! Later!" Amu pushed Ikuto back outside. Too bad his feet were practically glued to the floor.

"Aww, how cute. Amu-koi was _worried_ about me." Ikuto smirked, and Amu turned bright red.

"I'm! Not! Worried!" Amu yelled as she trying pushing Ikuto harder. "Why would I even be worried that I'm the reason you're tired every day and why you haven't started studying for the tests?! I'm not worried at all! AT ALL!"

Ikuto turned around to face Amu. He grabbed her arms and pinned them together and above her head before pushing her against a Lucky Star poster pinned to her bedroom wall.**(A/N: Amu's arms look like this above her head :O)**

He leaned into her face, so close, that the tips of their noses were touching. Amu responded by squirming lower. She shook her hands, trying to break free.

"Let go Ikuto…" She muttered, half-looking into his eyes, half-looking on the ground.

"Tell me the truth. And then I will."

Amu stomped her foot in frustration. As she did all the flash cards stuffed inside her pockets dropped and swished to the ground. All of the tiny cards flew around their feet.

Ikuto looked on the ground and let go of Amu's wrists. Amu took this chance to swap her hands back down to her sides. Ikuto bent down and picked up one of the cards.

"Queen Elizabeth?" He read it, and turned the card around to see the definition and dates of the person.

_Born on September 7 1533 and died on March 26 1603, England, daughter of Henry VIII and Anne Boleyn_, Amu thought inside her head when she heard the name. Wow, maybe flash cards do help out…

"Y-You studied?" Ikuto wondered if this was the real Amu, as he had a dumbfounded look upon his face.

"W-What are you trying to say?" Amu twitched. Okay, so maybe this was her first time studying on her own. Was it that surprising?

"Wow…I thought you were just trying to avoid studying." Ikuto said.

"I have some limitations to school, you know." Amu rolled her eyes.

They looked at each other for a few seconds. Then burst out laughing.

"Okay, that was a good one."

"Yeah, I know-I mean hey! I was serious!" But Amu couldn't keep her lips from smiling.

"Well I guess it's fine, then." Ikuto yawned. "I'm going to go back."

"That's all? You thought I wasn't studying?"

"Well it's not that hard to think that." Ikuto replied, opening Amu's balcony door.

"H-Hey!" Amu shouted, but Ikuto had hopped back onto the floor already. Only a small breeze blew through her room. She sighed.

"Geez…" She locked her balcony door and went back to her desk.

"Now…where was I?"

* * *

"Okay! Sunday Night! The night before finals!" Amu tightened the old-fashioned white headband around her head. She wrote "GANBATTE :3" on the front messily.

"If I repeat the grade this past week of horror would have wasted all my anime time!" She kept that as her inspiration.

"I'll start with English…" Amu picked up her English notes, going through them and testing herself.

"That's weird…Everything looks familiar…" She had never felt this…feeling before. The feeling of understanding something…educational.

"It's…a miracle!" Amu had sparkles in her eyes and posed in a weird statue figure.

* * *

"I can't be late!" Amu woke up late, and was skating as fast as she could to school. Because of finals, PE was canceled for the week. That meant if she was late she would have automatically failed her finals.

"Damn't…!" She stayed up the whole night studying and getting herself ready for today.

Biting her lip Amu jumped off her skateboard, grabbed it with her hand, and made a run to the school.

The early bell rung in the distance.

"Ugh!" Amu threw he skateboard aside and ran faster. Slipping here and there, she hurried to her classroom.

There was the door right there. Amu reached out for it.

BRRRINNNGGGGGG!

The door slammed shut and locked. "You're late Hinamori. That means you'll be repeating the grade."

Voices were heard in her head.

"W-Wait no, I can't repeat the eleventh grade! I studied all night! I can't-"

"It's too late, now."

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Amu shot up from her chair. "Huh?"

"Amu-chan? It's time to get ready for school." Her mother appeared at her doorway.

Amu was still breathing hard. "It was all…a dream?" Giving out a sigh of relief, Amu threw her shirt over her head to grab a clean one.

"I need to relax…"

* * *

"Remember, if you don't do well on the finals, you're whole grade will be dropped students."

Amu concentrated herself. Ok…Just need to get through these tests and she'll be good to go. No repeating any grades. She patted her cheeks with her hands.

"You may now start."

**One week later…**

Amu rushed towards the hallway.

"Hold on, Amu…! Are you that anxious to see your test scores?" Rima trailed behind her, regretting not making a slave carry her.

"Yes, my anime time depends on this!" Amu finally reached the crowd of students surrounding the board, which pinned down every student's scores to that homeroom.

"I'm going in!" Amu charged through the pack of "animals".

"Ow, ow, ow!" A few people elbowed her in the stomach. She tripped a few times as well. Her face smashed onto the front of the bored.

"Hm? Oh…it's Ikuto's scores." As usual, he got every single question right. "How the hell does he do that…?"

"Wait, no! Need to find my scores…" Amu slid to the side, mashed between the board and the students. "H…inamori! There it is!"

Focusing her eyes on only her scores Amu read them. "81…90…88…82…"

"YES!" Amu shot an arm up in the air, punching the poor guy next to her accidentally in the jaw. But she was too happy to notice. And if she did notice, she was too happy to care.

BRRRINNNGGGGG!

The bell signaled the early bell for the start of the school day.

"I can't wait to tell Ikuto…" Amu blushed, rushing to PE.

**Meanwhile…**

"Ikuto, I need to talk to you, nya!" Yoru rushed towards Ikuto, trying to catch up with him that morning before school started.

"What, Yoru?" Ikuto rolled his eyes and kept walking.

"Come on, this is serious." Yoru pulled Ikuto's arm back. "It starts next week."

"I know…"

"So when are you going to tell-"

"I'm not going to tell her."

"What? Are you sure, nya?"

"I'm…sure. I'll have Utau tell her when I'm already gone. It's not as if we're never going to see each other. We have cell phones. And I'll visit." Ikuto sighed, and continued walking to first period. "I just…don't want to say goodbye. The idiot will probably overreact or something."

"Ok…nya….whatever you say…" Yoru pouted and followed behind. He walked into the gym, behind Ikuto.

"Guess what I got on my test Ikuto?!" Amu rushed towards him.

"0%?" He joked and Amu got mad, and started shouting at him. After they got over that she smiled proudly after revealing her scores. Ikuto ruffled her hair as she turned red.

Yoru was watching the whole scene. "I might actually get mad at you if you don't return…" Chuckling, he went to join the two.

"So more panty shots for me, nya?"

WHACK!

**That's the last chapter of Opposites Attract. Yes, sorry it took so damn long for me to update once again. I think I'm going to make a sequel…idk. Anyways thank you everyone who has stayed with me on this story so much! Appreciate it! TT^TT**


End file.
